Little Changes
by galindapopular
Summary: Littles Part 4: With senior year upon them and the future around the corner The Ducks and The Littles must come to grips with what's happened and what's coming.
1. And The Living is Easy

**Summary: With senior year upon them and the future just around the corner the Ducks and the Littles have more to deal with than they ever have before. Will their summer apart really change Julie and Jimmy's feeling's for one another? Will Brad ever get over Ellie? Are Connie and Charlie really going to get married? Will the newly formed Riley-Duncan family ever adjust to having an infant in the house? Will Angela and Tommy ever do it? Will Scooter's book sell, or will he kill Liam before it even gets the chance to publish it? And when school starts will a new classmate ruin everything that's been rebuilt since the previous winter?**

**Author's Note: I was quick about it! We're picking up about a month after the last story ended. Hope you guys enjoy the story, and keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclainer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Little Rileys Part IV: Little Changes**

**Chapter 1: And the living is easy  
**

Julie giggled falling back on her bed. Steve kissed her.

"I'm glad you're here this summer," Steve whispered.

"Me too," She laughed. "I am going to Italy though," She said, he looked at her, "Just for a week. Just me and her, Josh won't be there." He nodded. He kissed her. "I love you."

"You've mentioned that," He whispered pulling her shirt over her head.

"Cat, I was thinking that," Cal opened the door. "Oh dear God."

"Dad," Julie said, "Um knocking?"

"I don't need to knock," He said, "Julia, please put your shirt on, Steven, get off my daughter. Both of you downstairs now."

"We're in trouble," Steve whispered.

"He was using his coach voice," She giggled.

"OK," Cal said, pacing in front of them on the couch. "I accept that you two are a couple now. I think it's nice, great even."

"Dad," Julie said.

"However, that changes things," Cal cut her off. "There are rules now. If you two are in your room Julia, the door is open, if he's in the house, and Elyse or I aren't home, you're on the couch. And you'll probably be watching the baby, so if you decide to fornicate on my couch in front of my twenty month old son, we have many bigger problems."

"Cal," Steve said, "Can I just um say,"

"You don't want to talk right now," Cal shook his head. "You don't sleep over at his house anymore," Julie went to protest, "Don't try to weasel out of it! I know you've been sneaking out of here and sleeping there since you were eleven." She crossed her arms. "Now I just want to talk to Steve."

"Daddy!" Julie stood up.

"Julia Marie," He shook his head, "So help me God, get up to your room." She nodded and walked up the stairs. "Steve,"

"Cal," Steve said, "You're really scary right now."

"You bet your ass I am," Cal nodded, "And I'm Coach Gaffney right now."

"Sure," Steve nodded. "I love her."

"I know you do," Cal said sitting down, "And I love you. I love you like a son Steve, but I'm telling you now, if my little girl cries once over you, I will reach down your throat and pull out your small intestine," Steve swallowed, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Coach," Steve nodded. "Can I go kiss your daughter now?"

"You're getting my permission for that," Cal sighed. "Because Elyse says I need to be supportive of this." Steve grinned. "She's been happy. Which is good, especially because of the way things have been with Jaime."

* * *

Julie sat up on her computer staring at the email. She hadn't been able to bring herself to delete it. She couldn't begin to figure out what it meant.

_When you get back things will be different. I promise._

And he said that he loved her. As far as she knew he was still with Ellie. It didn't make any sense. The things he'd said at the wedding, the way he'd pushed her away at prom, none of it added up and it was enough to drive her crazy.

"Hey," Steve stood in the doorway, she minimized the screen, "So I'm gonna go, um, give Cal a chance to calm down."

"OK," She walked over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said.

"I'll see you tonight," She said. "I'll come over."

"Did you not hear Cal a second ago?" He laughed.

"I'll figure it out," She said. "Or maybe we can just go out with Taylor and Brett or something."

"Mm, maybe," He whispered and kissed her, "Or maybe you can just come over." She laughed.

* * *

"Oh my God," Tammy groaned walking downstairs, Jimmy was sitting at the kitchen table. Eva was still screaming upstairs. "Does that baby ever shut up?"

"I doubt it," Jimmy yawned. "Earphones however, have proved infinitely helpful."

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "I know I'm on the other side of the wall from you and Ellie, they help with that too."

"Mm, because you and Fulton really keep it quiet," He rolled his eyes. "Where is he anyway?"

"He doesn't sleep here," She said, "The baby keeps that from happening." He nodded. "Talked to Julie yesterday."

"Mm," He said, "How's she doing? How's Steve?"

"Good on both counts," She said, "She misses you." He looked at her. "Well, she didn't say that, but I know she does."

"Oh my God," Kelly walked in from the pool house. "I'm going to smother that little girl if she doesn't shut up!"

"You don't get to complain," Tammy shook her head, "Taking the only bed out of ear shot."

"Mm," Kelly sat down, "You snooze you lose. You of course have a whole other house you can escape to." Tammy rolled her eyes, even Eva induced sleep deprivation wasn't enough to drive her to living with her father.

"Morning siblings," Tommy said walking in.

"Where do you get off being so chipper?" Jimmy said.

"Tommy's a rock," Tammy groaned, "he can sleep through anything."

"Comes from having the parents fight all through your formative years," Tommy shrugged. "I had to learn to sleep through the shouting."

"I don't have the disposition for it," Tammy shook her head. They all laughed and the crying stopped. "Ok I've got five dollars on 15 minutes this time."

"I'll go for 20," Jimmy shrugged.

"Double or nothing it's under ten," Tommy shook his head.

"Taking bets on when our niece is going to start crying again isn't nice," Kelly said. She took a sip of coffee. "Shit! I have to meet Janet in like five minutes." She ran upstairs. Then the screaming cry came.

"Anti up!" Tommy said. Jimmy groaned going into his pocket and handed him a ten dollar bill. "Tammy?" She sighed and went into her purse and handed him. "Thank you, I'm going to go buy Angie some breakfast."

* * *

"Hey Captain," Gabrielle walked down the dock, Brad smiled seeing her, he was getting _Four Winds _ready to go out on the ocean.

"Hey," He smiled. She leapt gracefully from the dock out to the boat. He now knew that she was a ballerina. "You ready for this?"

"Sure," She nodded, "I've always wanted to sail to Martha's Vineyard, never had anyone willing to before."

"It's fun," He said, "Lena, Tommy and I did it last summer." She nodded. "I wish you could meet them."

"Sure," She whispered. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing yet," He laughed and pulled up the anchor. She nodded and pulled her tank top off. He sighed. Gabrielle was gorgeous, there was no denying it. And she had a crush on him, that was another fact. She was none to subtle about it, always making little comments or finding ways to touch him. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just felt somehow wrong taking advantage of her feelings when he was still so in love with Elena. "Just relax get some sun."

"OK," She said softly and walked to the bow, and lay down shaking her long dark hair. "How long will it take?"

"We should get there tomorrow morning," He sat down next to her.

"Overnight?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled. That had promise. "So, are you going to come visit me in New York when the summer's over?"

"There's still a month and a half before we even have to think about that," He shrugged. "Although probably. It would be good to hang out with Dave a little and everything."

"Your brother," She nodded, "Of course."

"I wouldn't mind getting to see you dance either," He said gently, draping his arm over her shoulder, she smiled.

* * *

Dean walked into Lisa and Kevin's, through the foyer into the living room. Lisa was picking up the living room.

"Hey," He said. "Shouldn't you be making him do that himself?"

"Ah," Lisa said, "He's napping, he practically collapsed after his skating lesson this morning." She crossed her arms.

"The kid wants to play," Dean shrugged, "What do you want from me?"

"He's three," She laughed, "He doesn't need to be skating yet."

"He's good," He smiled, "He's a natural talent." She looked at him, "I will take the skates away."

"Thank you," She said, "How's it going? We haven't talked since you got home."

"Things are good," He sat down. "Everything's always simpler here, like my head is clear."

"And what do you see it that clarity?" She asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Lena," He whispered. She nodded. "But you knew that."

"Yeah I did," She smiled. "Not Kelly?"

"Funny," He said.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie said kissing Connie's neck as she sat at putting her engagement ring back around her neck. "Where you headed?"

"Home," She whispered. She kissed him. "I have fun last night."

"Me too," He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. She pulled her shirt on and touched her neck, making sure it covered the ring. "I'll see you later." She jogged from the apartment down the street to a coffee shop.

"You're late." She smiled and sat down. "You were with him?"

"Where else would I have been?" She asked. "What do you want Guy?"

"The same thing I've always wanted," He shrugged. "I just want you." She sighed.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	2. Changing Landscapes

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys, I appreciate it! Hey, while your here in Littles world check out the updated character bios. They give some insight into the way my head works, which I would bet would help you get on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Changing Landscapes  
**

Ellie climbed out of the Riley's pool and smiled seeing Jimmy watch her. She had always enjoyed being admired and this relationship with Jimmy had plenty of that.

"What are you looking at?" She teased and walked over straddling him. He smiled and kissed her. "Mm, nice."

"I wish you'd stayed last night," He whispered. "I missed you this morning." They kissed again. "Ellie," He mumbled and kissed her neck. She groaned.

"Jimmy," She whispered, "Oh stop," She pushed away. Every time this happened they got carried away.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"I miss talking to you," She said, "Since the wedding you've been," She sighed, "I guess distracted is the right word, and all we do is have sex." He looked at her. "I thought you wanted a real relationship."

"I do, Elle," He whispered sliding his hands around her face. "Of course I do."

"Is this how you treated Julie?" She asked, "Pushing her away like this? Talk to me, what's bothering you? Is it the baby? Or your dad and Ana? What?"

"Nothing's bothering me," He laughed. "Can I help it that I want you?" He kissed her again. Why did she have to mention Julie?

"I don't buy it," She shook her head and stood up. "Look, this has happened to me before. I mean, last year, me and Dean, right before everything ended it was just sex and with Brad it was like that all the time. I don't want to lose you Jimmy."

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet," He laughed, "I'm not that easy to shake." He kissed her, his hands resting on her little waist.

"Just talk to me," She whispered hugging herself close, "Please?" He sighed and hugged her. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he missed Julie, that he wanted her back, that this "relationship" of theirs was a complete lie. She was lying too. He knew it, they were both just killing time until the other one admitted it.

"I've just been missing my mom more," He said softly, "And Phillips is on my ass about college scouts and where I'm thinking about going so he can make calls and I'm just not ready to deal with the future just yet."

"The future's going to come whether we're ready for it or not Jimmy," She looked at him. "And you can always tell me about your mother, I miss her too remember?" He kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Being close was the only connection they seemed to have left anymore. She was going to hold onto it.

* * *

"She's going to get pregnant," Cal groaned getting in bed that night.

"She's not going to get pregnant," Elyse said monotone, not looking up from her book. "I know adults who are less conscientious about birth control than she was when she was fifteen."

"She was having sex when she was fifteen?" He said in a panic.

"No," Elyse sighed, "But she has been on the pill since then, just in case, and I know she uses condoms. We've talked about it, a lot."

"Wait?" Cal looked at her. "She's actually having sex?"

"Oh my God, honey," Elyse said, "She's been having sex for a year. She slept with Jimmy last fall. Remember that big fight she and Steve got into last year? That's what it was about." Cal looked at her, "Sweetheart, it's perfectly normal, and she's very responsible about it."

"Why didn't she talk to me about it?" He frowned. "We used to talk about everything."

"Cal," Elyse said, "Girls don't talk to their fathers about sex. As far as my dad and I are concerned, Mikey came from the stork." He looked at her. "We're lucky she talks to me about it."

"Was it before or after she was attacked?" He said. She looked at him.

"Before," She said. "They had their problems, but Jimmy's a good kid, he wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that." Cal nodded. "She'll be OK."

"She's gonna get pregnant," He said, "And then she's gonna get restless like her mother, and Steve is ill-equipped to raise a child, which means we're going to have to do it, and we'll lie and tell it that we're its real parents and then it'll get famous and it'll come out in the tabloids, and it'll never speak to us again."

"The arrangement worked out pretty well for Bobby Darrin and Jack Nickelson," Elyse shrugged. Cal looked at her, "Julie is not going to get pregnant. Unclench and get some sleep."

* * *

Julie slipped into Steve's window and crawled on top of him in bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him. "I thought sleepovers weren't allowed anymore."

"Please, Mikey's still crying they'll oversleep by at least a half hour in the morning," Julie shrugged. He laughed and they kissed again. "He's afraid I'm going to get pregnant."

"I know," Steve whispered. "What if you did?" She sighed and looked at him.

"I guess we'd get married," She whispered. "USC would be out the window. Of course it would have been anyway, because Jaime would kill me if I got pregnant and ended up married at 17 in Bangor." Steve laughed. He slid his hands onto her waist and they kissed as he slid the white tank top she was wearing over her head.

"You know we haven't made love since the prom," He whispered. She nodded and slid her hands down undoing his fly. "Clearly that's changing."

"Shut up Steve," She rolled her eyes and kissed him

"I'm not saying I don't want to," He said, "It's just you said you wanted to take things slow, which I get, and I don't want you to jump into this."

"I'm not," She whispered, "I was just lying in my bed at home, thinking about how good it felt when we slept together and, I wanted to feel that again." He kissed her, his hands resting in the curve of her waist. She squeaked as he sat up and her legs wrapped around his waist reflexively. He rolled her onto her back. They kept kissing but he could hear her groaning as he worked his way inside her. "Mm, Steve," She whispered, "Steve, don't, oh," She whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

"When are you getting your cute little butt on a plane and coming to see me?" Scooter said, lying on the bed in the spare bedroom of Dave's apartment. Kelly laughed.

"We talked about this." She rolled onto her stomach. "Remember? Boundaries."

"Yeah but boundaries don't usually mean I don't get to touch my girlfriend," He pointed out. She laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she whispered. They sat quietly for a while. "How's the editing going?"

"Good," He said, "Claire's brilliant and she really gets the book. I think she had sex with Logan."

"Yeah you mentioned that theory to me last time," She said. "Who knew that the brother who would sleep you to success would be Logan, not Dave." He laughed. "I do want to come see you," She sighed. "But this past month I've felt more myself than I have in a really long time."

"I know," He said softly, "I'm glad for that. I liked the old you a little bit." She smiled.

"Kelly," Cassie called from downstairs. "Linda's here."

"I have to go," Kelly said. "I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too," He smiled and hung up.

"Hey," Linda walked in.

"Hey," Kelly smiled, "What's up?"

"I need a girl talk consult," She pulled out her cell phone. Kelly nodded as Linda dialed into voice mail and handed her the phone.

"Hey, it's me, um Charlie," Kelly stopped and looked at her, "I need to talk to you, about something sort of important. Give me a call and maybe we can get together." Kelly hung up.

"Weird," She said.

"Yeah," Linda nodded, "Very weird, until the wedding I hadn't been in contact with Charlie since we broke up. Plus he's with Connie and I'm with,"

"Carson," Kelly said in a fake high pitched voice. Linda rolled her eyes.

"He's a nice guy," Linda said, "He's not a phony like you and Janet think."

"He has dreadlocks," Kelly looked at her, "And he's white."

"I go to Berkeley," Linda shrugged, "There's a fifty fifty chance that any guy I date will have dreadlocks. At least he bathes and doesn't wear patchouli." Kelly laughed. "Should I see him?"

"What could it hurt?" Kelly shrugged. Linda nodded. "Scooter wants me to come visit him."

"Why don't you?" Linda asked.

"I don't know," Kelly said, "I feel at ease, being home, I'm afraid if I go to New York it'll drudge up all that Liam drama, and things are good between us right now." She sighed.

"Eva's getting big," Linda said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Kelly said, "She screams a lot too." Linda laughed. "We all love her though."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	3. Life With Rules

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it, and I'd appreciate if you guys kept them coming. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: Life with Rules  
**

"Hey," Taylor and Alicia walked into the kitchen, Julie was making some clam chowder with the clams they'd brought back from a trip to the coast the other day. "Come on loser, we're going shopping."

"I can't," Julie said, "I'm making soup."

"Yeah," Alicia nodded. "We see that. We're still going out."

"I'm sorry," Julie shrugged, "I told my dad I'd make the clam chowder, it's his favorite."

"Blah blah blah," Taylor rolled her eyes. "The chowder can wait."

"But clearly you two can't," Julie rolled her eyes. The other two girls giggled and dragged her out front.

"Hi Mrs. Gaffney," Taylor smiled sweetly to Elyse, "Bye Mrs. Gaffney. Bye Mikey."

"Bye Bye Tay!" Mikey waved and blew the pretty blonde a kiss.

"Why does my little brother like you so much?" Julie asked once they got outside.

"Please, the only way to hang out with Steve when you weren't around was to crash on him babysitting," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Right," Julie nodded. "So what are we going shopping for?"

"The beach party at the lake tonight," Taylor said, "And it's not for you, because I know you've got like that whole closet full of clothes that your mom bought you that you never wear because for some reason you like this whole overall thing." Julie laughed. After spending more time with her Julie really liked Taylor, she was like a slightly bitchier version of Tammy. Alicia mostly kept quiet but they did have a lot in common and she was grateful that Steve had that kind of a friend all the time again. "But for me, I have to looking effing hot if I'm going to deflower Brett. So I need a new bikini."

"Deflower?" Julie said. "You mean you two haven't."

"No," Taylor said, "I like making him wait. It's fun."

"You're horrible," Julie shook her head.

"Shut up, you love me," Taylor laughed. Julie smiled and got into the car. "When are you going to Italy?"

"Two weeks," Julie said. "It should be nice." Taylor nodded. "I haven't been there since," Alicia coughed, "Right we agreed not to talk about that."

"Yeah," Alicia said, "As the only girl in this car who hasn't had sex with Steve, I'd particularly appreciate it."

* * *

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor," Rick said, jiggling Eva.

"Rick, she's a baby," Cassie laughed as she brushed her hair, "Babies cry. Besides she has a doctor's appointment next week."

"All she does is cry though," Rick said. Cassie smiled.

"She's not crying now," She shrugged. She stood up and kissed him. "She's fine. She's gaining the right amount of weight and she eats and sleeps sometimes." He laughed. "She's fine."

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You just seem different, jumpy," He sat down, "Is it post partum or something?"

"I'm fine," She laughed, "It's just the lack of sleep. I promise." He nodded. "I should call Allie, she and Cole are in Miami now but I think they're coming back next week."

"OK," He nodded. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too, and I love you Eva," She kissed the baby and bounced out the door. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the tiny baggie and sighed looking at it. She slid it back in her pocket. She hated herself for even having them, but she was thanking God that she had the willpower to not be using.

* * *

"I've always loved it up here," Gabrielle smiled as she and Brad walked down the street in Martha's Vineyard eating ice cream cones. "When I was little my mom used to drive up and we'd take the ferry."

"Dave and Scottie would bring me," Brad smiled. "Dave taught me how to pocket this." He pulled a lead ring out of his pocket. She laughed.

"God, I always used to want to save one," She shook her head, "My mom always said no."

"You want to ride?" He nodded towards The Flying Horses carousel. "I'll get you one." She laughed.

"I think we're a little old for it," She said.

"It'll be fun," He said, "Come on." She nodded and they walked over and waited in line.

"Um, Brad," She said, "I have to ask you something."

"OK," He nodded.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She said. He stared at her. "I mean, I think I've more than given you the signals that I want you to kiss me, and I think you want to."

"Gabrielle," He sighed, "It's not that," He rubbed his face. "I like you, I mean, you're beautiful and funny and you like sailing and misdemeanor criminal activity, but," He looked at her. "I'm in love with someone else, and I'd feel wrong if something happened between us." She nodded and looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle."

"Here's a question for you," She looked at him her arms crossed. "What if I don't care?"

"What?" He looked at her. She shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't care that you're still in love with Elena," She said, "What's wrong with a little summer romance?" She took his hands.

"In my experience people get hurt in those kinds of situations," He said.

"So we'll lay down some ground rules," She smiled. He looked at her confused, "Like after we go back to our real lives, me with dance and you with whatever it is you do out there in the Midwest." He laughed, "We're just friends. Sound good?"

"Sure," He said, "My turn for a rule," She nodded and made an open gesture, "You don't get to ask me anymore question about Elena, it's creepy."

"Fine," She nodded, "Obviously no sex."

"Obviously?" He said, "Why is that obvious?"

"Um, because I'm a virgin," She shrugged, "And I'm not giving it up to some guy I just met who's in love with someone else." He laughed. "Now, are you going to kiss me?" She stepped close to him.

"Eventually," He smiled. He bought them tickets and they got on the carousel. She smiled.

* * *

"This is the chapter I can't figure out," Claire shook her head. Scooter sighed and looked at her. "I mean, why is Caleb meeting up with Kayla?"

"Because he's afraid," Scooter said, "He doesn't know that his feelings for Marie are going to last, so he's sabotaging."

"I don't buy that," Claire sat down, "and readers won't either. At its heart this story is a love triangle." Scooter looked at her. "Because as much as he thinks it's Marie who turned him around, that started with his relationship with Kayla." Scooter looked at her. "I think he still has feelings for her and that's why he's still after her."

"Kayla is special to him," He nodded, "But he doesn't love her, he never did. It was always Marie."

"Scott," Claire sat down, "Get out of you head for a minute, you have to stop seeing Caleb as yourself." Scooter nodded. "Maybe he doesn't belong with Marie, or maybe he needed to resolve those feelings."

"I'll rewrite the chapter tonight," He smiled.

"Thank you," She handed him the pages.

"Listen," He stood up, and turned at the door, "Next weekend, my brothers are coming down, and Kelly and Janet the real life Marie and Kayla," Claire laughed, "Are coming in from Minnesota, would you be at all interested in joining us for dinner? I'm sure Logan would be happy to see you."

"I'd love too," She nodded. "Thank you for the invite." He nodded. "Go write," He laughed and walked out.

"Nichols," He nodded as he saw Liam pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hey man," Liam said, "Read your pages. Um, I don't think she's like the girl you wrote about at all. Either you're more misguided than I thought you were, or Kelly's got a secret identity."

"You met Kelly a bad time in her life," Scooter looked at him. "She would seem different to you. She's coming in next weekend, maybe she'll stop in, you can get her some coffee." Liam laughed.

"I know how she likes it," He nodded. "I'll be happy for another shot at showing her." Scooter frowned. "What's wrong Vanderbilt, something hit you the wrong way?"

"No," He shrugged. "Just remembering that when Kelly did her rebounding it wasn't with you." Liam frowned. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cal said as Julie walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top over a red bikini that Tammy had forced on her.

"There's a party up at the lake," She looked at him, "I thought I mentioned it."

"You didn't," He said. She sighed and looked at him. "Julie, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" She said, "I'm fine Dad. I'm just going out with my friends." He sighed and looked at her. There was a horn honk from outside. "That's Brett, he's driving, can I go?"

"Cat," He said, "You're seventeen, OK? I get that you're going through a lot lately," He sighed, "I don't know how to say this, but um…"

"Dad," She stopped him, "I'm sorry about the other day, and Steve and I will respect the rules I promise."

"It's not about you and Steve," He shook his head. "This is about you and me." She looked at him. "We're a team, we always have been."

"Thanks Dad," She said, "But they're waiting. Can I head out?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "Have fun. In by midnight, OK?"

"OK," She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo," He sighed as she walked out.

"What kept you Gaffney?" Brett said as she climbed into the back seat and kissed Steve.

"The coach was trying to get all Full House on me," She shrugged. Steve looked at her. "He claims it had nothing to do with our little incident the other day."

"What incident would that be?" Taylor asked turning around.

"Nothing," Julie kicked the back of the seat. Taylor laughed. "Can we just go now, please? Bad keg beer awaits us."

"Boarding school has turned you into such a booze snob Gaffney," Brett teased, "I mean I recall a certain blonde haired eighth grader who drank us all under the table on Nade Light."

"And I recall an idiot defenseman who threw up for four hours that same night," Steve said. He kissed Julie's neck softly. "Everything OK with Cal?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed him. "Everything's great." She smiled. He kissed her. She didn't tell him she'd gotten a call from Jimmy this afternoon. He'd hung up, but still, he'd called her.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	4. Admit It

**Author's Note: Seriously guys? I'm bumming on the lack of reviewage! Although thanks so much to Mali, who has faithfully reviewed as she always does. Thanks so much honey! As for the rest of you, please review they make my day sunny!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Admit It  
**

Julie smiled leaning against a tree at the lake as her friends engaged in basic party behavior all around her. It had gotten a little crazy, and someone had started a bonfire earlier. She could see Alicia flirting with one of the other kids in her grade and Taylor and Brett were nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Steve walked over.

"Hey," She smiled and put her arms around his neck. They kissed softly.

"You seem weird tonight," He said gently, "Everything OK?"

"Everything's great," She kissed him again. "You're so hot," She mumbled pulling him close.

"Cat," He whispered. "You must be drunk." She giggled and kissed him again. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "We just started having sex again, do you really think we're ready for toys?" She laughed and took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Cal," She said softly, "I'm late for curfew, I should probably talk my way out of being grounded." He nodded as she ducked away out of his ear shot. "Jimmy," She picked up. On the other end Jimmy sat on the closed toilet in his bathroom with Ellie asleep in his bed. He didn't know why he was calling her. "Jimmy, say something," She sighed. "I know it's you, but I don't know why you keep calling. Just say something, anything." He sighed. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. "This isn't fair to me." She sighed. "Fine, if you're not going to talk then I will. I miss you. And I know I shouldn't, and I know that everything is really screwed up right now," She sighed, "Is Ellie there? Is that why you won't talk?" She stopped.

"I miss you too," He finally said. She exhaled and then smiled. "She's asleep. Where's Steve?" She looked over, Steve had gone back over to the group and was now participating in the beer funnel that was happening.

"He's busy," She said. "Why have you been calling?"

"Just to hear your voice," He said, "I still love you." She froze. "And I don't mean in that stupid I'll always love you way I said I did at prom. I mean I'm still in love with you."

"Jimmy," She sighed, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She turned and saw Steve standing in front of her. She hung up. "Steve," She whispered.

"God, I'm an idiot," He shook his head and started walking away.

"Steve wait!" She ran after him.

"Julie, don't," He said, "You know I can deal with you getting distracted, or when we went to go see _Never Been Kissed_ last week and you ran out during the ending," She sighed, Taylor had picked the movie and if Julie had known "Don't Worry Baby" was the finale she would have thrown a fit before going in. "I can even deal with the fact that there's no way you're going to be able to avoid him when you get back to school because he's Tammy's step brother and you're both like super geniuses or whatever so you're in all the same classes, but I cannot put up with you have tearful phone conversations with him while we're on a date!"

"Steve," She sighed, "Jimmy and I, I mean, we never got any kind of closure, and,"

"Are you still in love with him?" He asked. She swallowed and looked at him.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. He sighed and stepped towards her and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"But not the same way you love Jimmy," He sighed. She looked down.

"I want to," She said, holding onto his shirt, "I want so badly to love you that way Steve." He sighed and hugged her. "Maybe, if you gave me time?"

"I don't have any more time to give," he whispered. She looked up at him, "I get it now. You're never going to love me."

"No," She shook her head, "I love you Steve, I really do, please, I'm sorry."

"You know what save it," He shook his head and walked away.

"Julie!" Taylor ran over giggled, as Julie wiped her eyes, "You'd never guess it by looking at him, but Brett has like the tiniest penis," She stopped. "Oh my God, are you OK?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "I just need to get home, it's way past my curfew."

"He broke up with you didn't he?" Taylor looked at her. "God, he's an idiot, he's been in love with you like forever and then he breaks up with you!" Julie looked at her, Taylor hugged her. She felt odd and uncomfortable. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Julie wandered into the house wiping her eyes, feeling infinitely stupid.

"Julie, honestly, I don't understand why you can't just get home on time," Cal stood up from the couch. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" She ran over and hugged onto him. "Sh, sh," He said, "It's OK honey. Do I have to kill Steve?" She looked at him.

"No," She said, "No, but um," She sighed, "Can I go to Italy early?" He looked at her. "Please Daddy?"

"I'll call Jaime," He said, "OK?" She nodded, "But are you sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I was so stupid Dad! And I hurt him so much and I can't stand being here when he's so close."

"OK," He nodded, "Baby, what happened?" She sat down and wiped her eyes. "It's OK."

"Um, Jimmy called me," She said. He sighed and sat down with her. "I don't know Dad, I've just been so confused. And I miss him so much."

"Shh," Cal said and hugged her. "Honey," He wiped her eyes, "Why did you break up with him if you feel this way?"

"Because he doesn't feel that way," She sighed. "I don't know how he feels, he won't just talk to me!"

"I wish I could help kid," Cal sighed, moving her hair out of her face and handing her a box of tissues. "And I don't mean to minimize your problems or anything, but when I was your age I was changing your diapers." She laughed.

"I know," She nodded. "It's just with Steve, he was so there for me after the attack," Cal nodded.

"He was," He said, "But Julie, you can't be with him just because you're grateful for him standing by you, you'll both be miserable, that part I know." She laughed and nodded. "I believe that you love Steve and that he loves you, the same way your mom and I love each other, and always will, but that doesn't mean that you belong together.

* * *

Tammy stood next to her bed packing various items into a suitcase. Jimmy walked past and looked at her and walked in.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She looked at him. "I'm just asking."

"Italy," She said, going into he closet and taking a few dresses out. He stared at her.

"Um, what's in Italy?" He said, faux casually.

"You know what's in Italy," She sighed. "I'll tell her you say hi."

"Why's she bringing you?" He asked, "Why isn't she bringing Steve?"

"Because she and Steve broke up," Tammy said crossing her arms, "That's why she's going to Italy. She called me this morning still crying saying something about a phone call." He looked down. "You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"I called her last night," He sighed, "I told her I still loved her."

"Why are you being such a dick?" She hit him on the side of the head. He stared at her. "You're still going out with Ellie! And Julie has, or I guess had a boyfriend!" He sighed and looked down.

"Why Italy?" He said protectively, "Why not California?"

"What difference does it make?" She shook her head and then stopped, "Oh! Casey's in California and Paulo is in Italy! I get it now."

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," He said softly, "Tammy please?"

"Fine," She sighed. "But you should break up with Ellie."

"Julie and I aren't getting back together," Jimmy said, "I blew my chance at that. She moved on."

"You're both idiots." She shook her head.

"Hey," Fulton walked in.

"Hey," She walked over and kissed him. "I'm so sorry I'm bailing on you this summer?"

"I don't blame you," He laughed, "Free trip to Italy, I'd bail on you for one." She laughed. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey," Jimmy walked out.

"You could have cut the tension in here with a knife," Fulton said, "Are you two fighting about something?"

"He basically broke up Julie and her boyfriend by being an indecisive dillweed." She shrugged. "Hence the fleeing."

"Well, enjoy New York, and then Boston and then Italy." He kissed her.

"I'm not leaving yet," She smiled. He looked at her and smirked.

"Thank God," He laughed as she pulled him backwards towards her bed.

* * *

"You're bringing that?" Janet said, lying on Kelly's bed as she packed for their weekend trip to New York. Kelly frowned and held up her red dress against her body.

"It's Scooter's favorite," She said, "Why?"

"When did you get it? 1992?" Janet grimaced.

"1995," Kelly corrected. "Sophomore year." Janet nodded. "I haven't seen him in a month I'm nervous."

"I haven't seen Dave in a month either, you know," Janet said. "I think he might have cheated on me."

"I doubt that," Kelly raised her eyebrows. "I heard you two having phone sex when I came over the other day." Janet nodded. "I'm curious to meet the editor/possible Logan love interest, and the new Brad girl."

"Good point," Janet sat up. "It'll be weird though since she kind of already knows us."

"I know," Kelly said, "I'm nervous that I'm not going to live up to Marie."

"You're nervous?" Janet said, "I'll bet she expects me to like not wear panties because Kayla is such a slut in the book!" Kelly laughed.

"The chapter where she gets together with Dylan though is very moving," Kelly said. Janet blushed and looked down. "You really love him don't you?"

"I've never felt like this before about anyone," Janet whispered. "It'll be fun right?"

"Sure," Kelly said, "Tammy's flying out with us too."

"Super," Janet nodded. "You're not bringing that dress, we'll buy you a new sexy red dress that isn't four years old." Kelly laughed.

* * *

Brad and Gabrielle walked down the beach in Martha's Vineyard, she slipped away from him and turned, tracing her foot around in a circle and then smiling. He laughed, and stepped forward.

"You never got me my ring," She pointed out.

"Who said?" He shrugged. She looked at him. "While you were looking at cheap toe rings, I bought this." He pulled a small silver chain out and put the ring he'd saved from carousel on it. "This way," He came around behind her and fastened it, "You can always wear it."

"Brad," She whispered and touched it, "That's so incredibly sweet." He moved his hand around and turned her face and kissed her gently. She parted her lips and they explored each other's mouths as she turned around and pulled herself close to him, by putting her arms around his neck. He went into overdrive having her close. He placed his hands in the small of her back and closed any space between them. "Wow," She whispered.

"Worth the wait?" He asked.

"Definitely," She nodded.

"Do you want to come to New York with me?" He asked. "We're all having dinner with my brothers and their girlfriends, and my brother Scottie's editor."

"I'd love to," She said and kissed him again. Even as they were kissing he couldn't help but wonder if Gabrielle would charm her brothers the way Lena had that night freshman year.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. Your opinions mean a lot to me, you'd be surprised how much they shape the story! So REVIEW!  
**


	5. Discovery

**Author's Note: Still low on the reviews. But thanks to Pylea, really I'm not going to like threaten to not update or anything, because who are we kidding? It's me, I'm going to update no matter what, but I would just really appreciate it. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Discovery  
**

"Wow," Tammy breathed as they got out of the Taxi in front of Dave's building. Janet and Kelly both laughed. It seemed odd to the now transplanted Midwestern girls that Tammy was so blown away by the city. "What?" She said bashfully.

"Nothing sweetie," Kelly smiled putting her arm around her. "I was the same way the first time I came."

"Hello ladies," Dave came jogging down, "Hey baby," he walked over and put his arms around Janet's waist.

"Hey," She giggled and kissed him. Kelly cleared her throat and they pulled apart.

"Hi Dave," Kelly said.

"Kelly, my dear," Dave walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you two crazy kids came to your senses."

"I'm sure you are," Kelly laughed, "This is my step sister Tammy."

"The designer right," Dave said, "If you want to join us for dinner tomorrow, I'll change the reservation."

"I'm on a train to Boston tonight," Tammy shrugged.

"Hey," Scooter ran down the street and practically tackled Kelly pulling her close and kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kelly smiled. She felt almost like the early days of their relationship, when they would have to go long stretches of time without acting like a couple because of the secret.

"Hey Tam," Scooter looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just spending some time in New York before I head up to Boston to meet up with Julie before we go to Italy," She shrugged.

"Italy?" Scooter said, she nodded. "Really? Everything OK?"

"Not really," Tammy shook her head. "Now is someone going to take me to the Met or what?"

"Count on Dave for that," Janet said, "He's really much more brilliant than he lets on."

"You're sweet honey," He said. They kissed again.

"Are they always this gross?" Tammy asked.

"Usually more so," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Can we get upstairs?" They guys nodded and picked up their bags.

"So what do you want to see?" Dave asked when they got up to the apartment. Tammy looked at him. "The Costume Institute I assume."

"Yeah," She nodded. "And the sculpture garden. I want to sketch, I haven't in a while, and I want to get back in practice before I get to Venice."

"You do more than just the design thing?" He asked.

"Sure," Kelly smiled and walked past unfastening her garment bag. "She does these amazing ink drawings."

"They're not that good," Tammy shook her head, "Just something I fool around with. I do some watercolor and pastels too, but not much."

"If you ever wanted a professional opinion," He shrugged. "I'd be happy to look them over?"

"Really?" Tammy said, pulling out her sketch pad. "I mean, I was thinking about applying to Parsons for next year, so you know I could branch out more than if I went to FIT."

"That makes a lot of sense," Dave nodded. "We get a lot of Parsons kids at the gallery, if you stick around I could introduce you."

"It's really important that I get to Boston today," Tammy said. "But I wouldn't mind you looking at my sketches." She opened and flipped past her designs and to a finalized version of the scared girl. He looked at it. "This is the first one I did, right I was um,"

"Brad mentioned something about you being attacked," He said. She nodded. "It's good, not great but shows a lot of promise." He took the pad, "There's a lot of emotion, you tell how afraid she is."

"I design because I love it," Tammy said, "But I do these to get my feelings out." He flipped to the next page.

"Wow," He said, the next one was a convoluted sketch of a twisted cherry tree in full bloom. There were two jungle looking vines wrapped around two opposing branches that were being ripped from the trunk. At the tree's roots were an angel holding a rock, a Duck with its wings spread, a wide eyed kitten climbing the trunk, and a dove on its back. "This one is unbelievable! The details are flawless." Janet smiled and kissed him on the cheek before retreating into his bedroom. She loved when he got really into art. "I want this."

"What?" Tammy laughed.

"For the gallery," He said, "I could sell this. I mean, I'd mount it and frame it, and take ten percent."

"It's an ink sketch," Tammy raised her eyebrows. "I'm a high school girl from Minnesota who's therapist thinks that expressing myself through art is healthy."

"Or you could be this exciting new artist I discovered," He shrugged. "It's really up to you." Tammy stared at him. "Look, if you're not comfortable with it its fine. But go to Italy, draw what you can, bring back everything, I'll pick what I like and we'll set up a wall for you."

"Oh my God!" She hugged him. "My little brother is such a liar, he said you were tool!" Dave laughed.

* * *

Julie sighed folding her clothes and putting them in her suitcase. She had to leave in an hour for her train to Boston, where she was meeting Tammy.

"Hi," Steve walked in. She looked at him. "I heard you're leaving for Venice early."

"No reason to stay," She shrugged and looked away going over to her dresser. "I really wanted us to work Steve." He walked over and hugged her from behind. "Don't." She shook her head.

"I wish you wouldn't just run away," He said. "If you didn't," He sighed. "You're acting like her."

"I'm nothing like her," She turned around angrily.

"Then why do you keep running away?" He asked, his voice steady and slow. "Last winter, you ran away from school because you couldn't deal with the attack," she went to talk. "And then you ran away from me in the spring because you thought you couldn't compete with Alicia and now you're running away from us!"

"What us?" She asked. "You broke up with me!" He kissed her. "No," She shook her head, "I can't." He kissed her again. "Steve," She mumbled, as he crushed her body against the dresser. "Mm," She sighed and kissed him back.

"Stay," He whispered, "Please, we'll make this work."

"I need time to clear my head," She said, "And I already told Jaime I was coming, and Tammy and I are meeting in Boston tonight." He pulled her close. "I love you, I'm always going to, Steve, but, this didn't work." He looked down, "Maybe, when I get home we can be friends again." He stepped away.

"It might take longer than that," He said.

"OK," She nodded, "When you're ready then. I love you."

"I love you too Cat," He said, "I'll see you." He kissed her softly and walked out.

"Mommy!" She heard Mikey scream from his room. He'd been napping that moment of peace had now unfortunately passed. She walked down the hallway, "Daddy! Cat!" He rotated the names in various order until she got in there. "Cat!" He yelled happily, standing in his crib when she walked in. "No more nap!" He laughed.

"I see that," She picked him up and then grabbed a toy from the shelf and walked into her room and set him on the floor to play. He saw her suitcase and gasped. "What's wrong honey?"

"Cat go way?" He said, his little mouth trembling. She knelt down.

"Oh Mikey," She whispered, "Just for a little, I have to go see my mommy." He looked at her, "I'm going to Italy," She stood up and pulled one of her old snapshots off the wall, "That, that's what's outside of my window there, see. I'll bring you a present."

"No!" He said his voice trembling with pre tantrum baby anger, "Cat always go way, stay with Mikey!" He hugged onto her. She sighed and hugged him close.

"Mikey, I know this sucks," She said.

"No say suck!" He said.

"Hey kids," Cal walked in.

"Daddy, Cat say suck," He pointed.

"Your son is a tattle tale," Julie looked at her father. Cal laughed and picked Mikey up.

"Why Cat go way?" Mikey asked Cal.

"Because," Cal said. "Your sister had to go see her mommy, she hasn't seen her in a really long time and she misses her."

"How long?" Mikey said.

"A really long time," Julie said, "Remember before I came home, the last time you saw me?" Mikey nodded. "That was the last time I saw my mommy."

"Oh," Mikey said, "You should see her." Julie laughed.

"You packed honey?" Cal asked.

"Mostly," She nodded. "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"OK," He kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"Hi," Linda said walking into Mickey's. Charlie was already waiting at the counter. She sat down next to him.

"Hi," He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"OK, you wanted to see me," She said, "So what's going on?"

"OK," He said, "I'll just cut right to the chase then." She nodded. "Linda, um, I think it's really important that I tell you this so,"

"You don't want to get back together or anything do you?" She asked. "Because I have a boyfriend now."

"No," He said, "It's not like that," She looked at him. "Connie and I are getting married." She stopped and stared at him.

"Is she pregnant?" She said, "No, she can't be because of that whole chastity thing."

"Yeah, we have sex," Charlie said, "And she's not pregnant, I just love her."

"What is it with all you people and your teen marriages?" She said. "I mean, Rick and Cassie and now you and Connie? You're marrying her? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you face to face." He said.

"Wow," She said, "You're an idiot Charlie. This is not going to turn out well. She broke up with Guy less than a year ago. You broke up with me around the same time. You can't just decide to get married because you were horny and it was the only way she'd get into bed with you." She stood up.

"Linda," He said and grabbed her arm, "Please don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"Wait?" She said, "You're seventeen years old and secretly engaged?" He nodded. She laughed sarcastically, "Good luck with that." She walked out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Goddamn Janet and Kelly for going to New York. She really needed her friends right now.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	6. Ghosts of Summers Past

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review blitz, please keep them coming, I appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: Ghosts of Summers Past  
**

"Wow," Tammy said as they walked into the house in Venice, Julie blushed. "You do realize that if Jane Riley saw this she would shit herself."

"I don't need Jane Riley's approval anymore," Julie pointed out. "I'm not a prospective family member anymore."

"Well I do," Tammy said, "I'm taking pictures. Where's Jaime?"

"Zurich," Julie sighed, picking up a note that Jaime had left on the coffee table. "She has a meeting. She'll be back tomorrow morning." Tammy nodded.

"Julie?" A male voice came from the kitchen.

"Paulo!" Julie said excitedly, dropping her bag and running towards the kitchen Paulo emerged looking obviously older and far more attractive than she remembered him. He picked her up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Paulo," Tammy nodded approvingly.

"Your mother said you were coming, but she didn't say when," He laughed, and then noticed Tammy. "Hello."

"Paulo," Julie smiled, "This is Tammy Duncan."

"Of course," He nodded, "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Tammy smirked knowingly. "I'll just go get unpacked."

"Upstairs," Julie pointed, "The second door on the left."

"OK," Tammy said, "Really, so nice to meet you."

"You've grown up so much Julia!" He said looking at her. This was a very different girl than the skinny fifteen year old who he'd thought of so many times in the past two years.

"So have you," She said breathlessly, "I mean, you've changed, how is University?"

"Wonderful," He nodded, "Knowing English has helped me a lot. I have you to thank for that." She blushed. She could feel the way he was looking at her. "I should go, you need to sleep, get on Venice time." She nodded, "I will see you later yes?"

"Yes," She nodded. "You can take us to dinner, Jaime's in Switzerland, and it's been two years, I can't remember where would be a good place to take Tammy for her first night."

"Of course," He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll come back later." He walked away, and Julie struggled to catch her breath. She picked up her bag and walked up the stairs.

"Well," Tammy said, "That's Paulo?"

"That's Paulo," Julie nodded and sat down next to her.

"You're going to sleep with him," Tammy giggled.

"I am not," Julie blushed. "We're just friends, he doesn't like American girls, and besides he's twenty now it would be weird."

"Julie," Tammy took her hands, "If I didn't have a boyfriend who I love dearly I would have taken all my clothes off right in that living room." Julie looked at her. "God created boys like Paulo so that lonely sad, newly dumped American girls like you could get their self esteems back while they're on vacation. Which would totally show a certain idiotic step sibling of mine."

"Tammy," Julie looked at her, "Life is not an Audrey Hepburn movie. As much as I wish it was. And I'm not going to sleep with Paulo just because it would drive Jimmy crazy," She stopped, "Although it would wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Tammy laughed, "Especially since he's stuck in Minnesota with a girl who he has nothing in common with." Julie looked at her.

"He really hasn't broken up with her?" Julie sighed. Tammy looked at her. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Of course you don't," Tammy said. "So what do we do now?"

"Um," Julie said, "There's this café around the corner, really good espresso."

"Let's rock it," Tammy said. "Sundresses?"

"Or linen skirts and tank tops," Julie nodded, "I'm going to go shower and change and then we'll head out." Tammy nodded. "And Paulo's taking us to dinner."

"Oh I have to call Fulton tonight," Tammy said. "We have a phone date."

"Gross," Julie shuddered. "I guess he's taking me to dinner then." Tammy giggled. "Nothing's going to happen!"

"I think it would be good for you," Tammy called as Julie walked out holding up the finger.

* * *

"Fulton!" Portman called out from the curb at O'hare. Fulton nodded and walked over. "What's going on man?"

"Hey, it's good to see you," Fulton nodded. "Ready to go, cause Tammy's calling me in like an hour and I don't need you around for that."

"Yeah, we just gotta wait for Tanya," Portman shrugged, "She had to pee, and this is her car."

"I finally get to meet Tanya?" Fulton said, "You fucking her again?"

"Nah," Portman said, "We're done." Fulton nodded. "So what happened with the Cat that Tammy suddenly took off?"

"I don't know," Fulton said, "I mean, you know how the two of them are. I think its got something to do with Jimmy and the new boyfriend. I don't she explained it, I wasn't really listening."

"Jimmy fucking Riley, man," Portman shook his head. "Can't believe we all thought the kid was different."

"You're pissed cause he's sleeping with Lena," Fulton shook his head. "That has nothing to do with Julie."

"OK, you have to pay for gas and you owe me dinner because that bathroom was disgusting," Tanya walked out, "Fulton?" She pointed

"Hi, nice to meet you," He said.

"You too," She nodded. "Alright asshole, I'm driving." Portman rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat. "So I thought your girlfriend was coming too."

"She was," Fulton said as they pulled away, "Uh, then our other friend offered to take her to Italy, and Chicago's cool and everything but it's not Italy."

"Sure," Tanya laughed. "Whatever, if it means that I get a couple weeks off from entertaining this idiot," She whacked Portman in the chest. Fulton laughed.

"Why are you picking on me today?" Portman looked at her. "Did Tony not call you or something?"

"I really don't want to discuss my sex life with you," Tanya said. "Besides I saw you get turned down by Leslie Gordon last night so you're in no position to tell me anything."

"I like her," Fulton smiled.

"Thank you," Tanya smiled. "See Dean, he likes me."

"He doesn't know you like I do," Portman shook his head.

* * *

"Tommy," Angela giggled as they kissed on his bed. He pressed her body close and she groaned wrapping her legs around his torso and flipping them so that she was on top. "I love that none of your parents are around."

"It is helpful isn't it?" Tommy laughed and kissed her. "I love you, Angie."

"I love you too," She said. They kissed again.

"Hi!" Elena walked in. Angela spooked and rolled over, falling off the bed. "Oh my God! Angela, are you OK?"

"Fine," She said standing up and sitting down on the bed. "Uh, whatcha doing here Lena?" Tommy asked. She smiled.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt," She sighed, "I can't find Jimmy, I haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's been running captain's practices down at school all week," Tommy said, "He's like dead set on a state championship again this year. I think he and Rick switched brains or something."

"Oh," Elena said sitting down. "Right. Well, I haven't hung out with you guys in a while either."

"Yeah," The couple sighed.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and watch a movie?" Tommy tried. Angela looked at him.

"Great," Elena popped onto her feet and walked downstairs.

"Tommy," Angela sighed, "Today was supposed to be about us. Cassie and Rick took the baby to her parents, and Tammy's in Italy and Kelly's in New York and Jimmy's at practice."

"I know," He said, "But Angie, she's our best friend and Jimmy didn't tell her that he was running captain's practices. Something's wrong."

"Fine," She groaned. "I'm getting really sick of the threesomes."

The three of them sat watching a movie for a while until the back door opened. They turned and saw Jimmy walk in.

"Hey," He said cautiously.

"Ange," Tommy looked at her, "We should probably go upstairs."

"Right," Angela said. They practically ran upstairs.

"Hey baby," Jimmy sat down and kissed Ellie. "I didn't know you were coming over." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Where have you been?" She asked pushing away from him on the couch.

"Uh, practice," He said confused, "The sweats and the smell aren't a dead give away?"

"I didn't mean today," She shook her head, "I haven't seen you in days."

"I just needed some space," He shrugged and stood up, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle water from the fridge. She frowned and followed after him.

"From me?" She said crossing her arms.

"From everything," He groaned, "From Kelly and the baby, and your brother and Allie being here all the time." She nodded. "I am happy to see you," He said softly putting his arms around her waist, "I was just going to take a shower, if you want to join me." He kissed her. She pulled away. "Are you _mad _at me?"

"No, but I'm upset," She said. "It's a little bit weird that this space you needed all of a sudden coincides with Julie breaking up with her boyfriend." He looked at her.

"How did you," He stuttered.

"Tommy," She shrugged, "And by the way _you _should have been the one to mention it to me." She picked up her purse and walked towards the front door.

"Lena!" He followed after her, "Come on, don't be like this." She stopped and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry, just let me get washed up and then we'll go get something to eat and talk, OK?"

"Since when do you call me Lena?" She whispered. "This isn't working. I love you Jimmy. I really, really do, but Jimmy, I can't keep pretending that I'm in love with you, because eventually I really will be and I'm just going to get hurt!"

"What?" He said. She looked away. "Ellie, what do you mean?"

"I mean," She sighed, "I mean, I'm really sick of fucking a guy who's in love with his ex girlfriend." She turned around and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. He sighed and rubbed his face. This was really bad.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	7. Dining Out

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it. Only two more chapters before the school year starts. And trust me that's going to be a lot of fun. Keep the reviews coming. I love you guys for really supporting my little saga here. Really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7: Dining Out  
**

Julie stood outside of the house, nervously pacing and rapping the tiny clutch that Tammy had forced on her against her hand. She didn't know why she was nervous. This wasn't a date, it was dinner with a friend. But of course with Tammy's pushing she was dressed for a date, well, it hadn't taken _much _pushing. She was wearing a black halter dress and a pair of ballet flats. She'd learned quickly with Steve, boys liked being at eye level with you. She'd been so used to Jimmy, who was so tall that wearing heals with dresses used to be a no brainer, now she had to think it out.

"Well," Paulo walked over, "I see two years of strictly America has still helped your fashion sense."

"It's mostly Tammy," She blushed. He nodded.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She fell asleep," Julie said. She didn't want to explain that her friend was having phone sex. It was too weird. "I woke her up but she said to go on without her."

"Alright," He nodded. "_Makes it easier for me." _He switched to Italian and she laughed.

"_Sure," _She smiled. He nodded. "_Where are we headed?"_

"_You remember the place where Jaime let you try sangria?" _He laughed. She nodded "_I thought you'd like to go back." _

"_I would," _She smiled and they started walking. _"Maybe I'll be able to stand up on the way home this time."_

"_I somehow doubt that," _He laughed.

* * *

Gabrielle smiled as she and Brad walked into Nobu. She lived here so she came here all the time but there was something nice about being here with Brad, and the idea of sitting down with his brothers. He was biting his lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing," He said, "Just my brothers."

"Well, Logan knows me," She reminded him. He laughed and kissed her softly.

"Yes, he does," He whispered. Logan adored Lena, he knew he did. The new girlfriend had a lot to live up to.

"Don't worry so much," She said gently.

"Bradley!" Dave walked in. Brad rolled his eyes. "And this must be little Gabby Santoro."

"Its Gabrielle," Gabrielle corrected him. "No one's called me Gabby since like third grade."

"Got it," Dave said. Janet walked in after him.

"Um, Gabrielle," Brad said, "This is Janet Lane."

"Hi," Janet smiled. "So Brad, I heard Ellie Cole's taking over my squad." Dave elbowed her in the arm. "What?"

"Yeah, she got captain," Brad nodded, "We've haven't really talked in a while."

"Janet," Kelly walked in, "I need ladies room, hi Brad, hi Brad's little friend." She dragged the other girl away.

"And that was Kelly," Scooter laughed, "Hi."

"This is Scottie," Brad said, "The reason we're all here." Gabrielle nodded. "Where's Logan?"

"I'm not sure," Scooter said, "And Claire's not here yet either."

* * *

Claire looked in the mirror at her office and pulled up half of her hair. Then she let it fall again. She turned and looked at the navy blue dress she'd just changed into. Her makeup was done. She knew she looked fine. Nobu with an author was so not a big deal and she knew it.

"Looking good, Fitzy," She heard the voice and turned around laughing.

"Logan," She ran over and hugged him. "Oh God, it's good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too," He said. "I thought I'd stop by before you were subjected to the joy that is dinner with my brothers." She smiled. "I've missed you."

"Logan," She sighed moving away. "It's been what, five years? I didn't hear from you until you randomly sent your brother's manuscript to me." He went to talk, "I'm glad you did because he's brilliant and its going to really help my career, but can we just go, eat sushi and pretend that we did not make the mistake of dating while we were at Yale?"

"Mistake?" He said.

"Yes," She nodded, "Because believe it or not, now that I've grown up a little, I don't particularly like being with guys who are embarrassed to introduce me to their families and yet bizarrely present me with engagement rings out of the blue."

"I was twenty two," He reminded her, "I had never seen anyone stand up against my family's expectations except Emily and it did not go well for her. But I also didn't want to lose you." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, don't you think I've grown up a little too?"

"Do you still want some girl who'll be a good little Vanderbilt wife, and move up to a nice big house in Connecticut and make sure the cook has dinner on the table at six when you get home?" She asked her arms crossed. He looked at her and sighed. "Because guess what Logan, I'm still not that girl and I'm not ever going to be."

"I know," He said, "And I'm glad you're not, Fitz, I really am. It was idiotic what I did to you, and like I said, I miss you."

"Logan, what do you want me to say?" She shrugged, "I miss you too, but I'm with someone." He looked at her. "His name is Grant, he writes for the Post."

"The Post?" Logan started laughing.

"Don't laugh!" She said. He looked at her. "He's a reporter that's where there was a job, he has other ambitions!"

"E News maybe?" Logan tried. "Or US Weekly?"

"You're being a snob," She pointed at him, grabbing her jacket as they walked outside.

"You did always call me on that," He laughed. "Claire," He took her hand, "Really, thank you, for what you're doing for Scottie, it means a lot to me." She smiled.

"OK," She nodded. "Ready for our performance?" He nodded. "Good."

* * *

Julie giggled stumbling out of the restaurant, Paulo laughed steadying her by placing his hands on her waist.

"Did I really drink a whole bottle of wine?" She looked up at him.

"You did indeed Senorina Julia," He smiled, "I tried to help you with it, but you wouldn't have it." They stood quietly and she heard music in the distance and started swaying.

"Paulo," She said, "Did you know I had a crush on you?" He looked at her. He started walking them towards the house. They were quiet for a while. "Paulo," Julie asked, as they stopped at the door, "That summer, when I was here, do you ever think about it?"

"I often think about it," He smiled, "I think about you."

"The last night I was here," She stopped and looked at him, "When we said good bye, I thought that maybe you wanted to,"

"Kiss you?" He smiled. She nodded. "I did, very much."

"Why didn't you?" She said softly, half afraid of his answer.

"You were so young," He sighed, "Still a little girl, and you were very much in love." She nodded. "I regret it, never kissing you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," She whispered and moved close to him.

"I've noticed that," He nodded, "You're a very beautiful woman now Julia." She always accepted her full name from Paulo, the way it sounded with his accent was so beautiful. He cupped his hand over her cheek, "Molta bella." And then he leaned down and kissed her. It was probably the most bizarre moment of Julie's life, for a second she felt like someone else inhabited her body, another girl, who she could have been if she hadn't been so afraid two years before. She whimpered and pulled closer, her body begging her to. He pressed her against the door and started moving down and kissing her neck and jawline.

"Oh," She breathed out feeling his hands running his hand up her thigh under her skirt, "Paulo," She murmured and kissed him.

"_Shall we go inside?" _He whispered.

"We can't," She mumbled. He pulled back, "Jaime. I don't know when she's getting back, she might already be." He nodded.

"She's always been pretty liberal with you," He said and kissed her again. _Say yes! _Her body and the mischievous voice in her head were both screaming.

"Not that liberal," She said playfully. He laughed, "You are a little older than I am."

"Three years is nothing," He shook his head. She nodded and kissed him again. She did want him, there was no denial there, but she was also still drunk on a bottle of red wine, her head was spinning. And as much as the mischievous voice was telling her to go for it, there was another begging her to keep saying no. It was a voice that sounded remarkably like Jimmy's.

"I'm just too drunk," She said, "I'm here for a month though." He kissed her. "I should go." She walked inside and leaned back against the door.

"Hi," Tammy called from the couch, "_Dawson's_ in Italian, hilarious!" Julie laughed and plopped down next to her. "How'd it go?"

"We made out," She said. Tammy squealed and clapped. "Tammy, I am wasted I drank a whole bottle of wine."

"Was it hot?" She asked. Julie nodded. "You're going to sleep with him."

"No I'm not," Julie groaned, "Tammy, he's twenty years old."

"So what?" She shrugged, "Dave Vanderbilt is twenty five."

"Yeah, but Janet was nineteen when they hooked up," Julie reminded her, "And I'm also not a slut like her." Tammy nodded. The door opened right after that.

"Hi girls," Jaime said, she walked over and kissed Julie on the cheek. "Hi Tammy."

"Hi Ms. Bloom," Tammy said, "Thank you for having me."

"Of course," She smiled, "Julie, baby, how are you doing?"

"I already feel better," Julie smiled, "Thanks Mom." Jaime smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did Paulo take care of you?" Jaime said, "I gave him very strict instructions."

"He took good care of us," Tammy smiled. Julie shot her a glare. "I wasn't feeling up to it, but Julie just got back from dinner with him."

"Oh," Jaime said, "So you'll have a wine hangover tomorrow then." Julie nodded. "Alright, well, I have to get to bed. I love you, I'm glad you're here."

"I love you too," Julie said and kissed her on the cheek, "we'll be right up." Jaime nodded and walked upstairs. "Do not breathe a word of this to her!"

"Right, because your mom and I are best friends!" Tammy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She popped up and walked upstairs.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Reunion Dinner

**Author's Note: I really really appreciate you guys continuing to a review, like I said, only one more summer chapter and then things are back to at least relative normalcy. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion Dinner  
**

Kelly smiled walking up to the bar and Scooter handed her a drink.

"Thank you," She smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait to meet Claire."

"I can't wait for you to meet her," He said, "I think you two will really hit it off I think." She nodded, and looked down sadly. "I know you wanna ask, so just do it."

"How is he?" She asked, "If you don't want to talk about it, or if you haven't seen him, I get it, really."

"No I've seen him," He said, "Almost every day." She nodded, "He's seems alright, he's pretty hostile to me." She nodded. "Of course I'd be the same way if he'd gotten you." She smiled.

"So have we gotten anywhere on the great Claire Logan mystery?" She asked. He laughed

"Nah," He shook his head. "I drop hints, but she dodges them skillfully." She nodded and sipped her martini. "I'm so glad you're here sweetheart."

"I'm glad I am too," She said softly, they kissed. "Mm, that's nice. I can't wait for tonight."

"I can't either," He smiled. "Speaking of tonight, and reunions, where are Dave and Janet?"

"Bathroom," Kelly laughed. "Apparently this is their favorite bathroom to hook up in that's why Dave chose the restaurant."

"That's romantic," He laughed, "I mean, if you're Dave and Janet." She laughed. "Oh there they are! Claire!" He waved, she smiled and she and Logan walked over, "Claire, this is Kelly."

"Its so nice to finally meet you," Kelly shook her hand.

"You too," She smiled. "I feel like I know you." Kelly laughed.

"Hi Logan," Kelly said. "Where were you two?"

"Just thought we'd catch up before dinner," Logan shrugged.

"Hey," Dave walked over, Janet following behind flushed. "Don't I know you?" He looked at Claire.

"Possibly," Claire nodded looking at Logan in panic.

"Uh, Claire graduated Yale with me," Logan said, "You probably saw her around."

"I don't know, probably," Dave said, shrugging, "Since our whole party's finally here maybe we can finally get our table."

"Sounds good," Brad walked over, "I'm hungry."

"Hi Gabrielle," Logan said, "I didn't realize you were coming down." He looked at Brad.

"Brad invited me," She smiled, her cat like green eyes smiling along with the rest of her face. Logan smiled. Gabrielle had already grown on him, the minute he met her he knew she was the kind of person Brad needed to kick some sense into him.

"Alright table's ready," Dave started walking with his arm around Janet.

"How does your brother not remember me?" Claire asked. Logan looked at her.

"Fitz," He said, "He was stoned basically constantly from the time he was sixteen until about six months ago. Actually he might be stoned now, its not impossible." She laughed. "I thought you'd be happy." She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep the sarcastic barbs to a minimum."

"I'd appreciate that," She nodded. He looked at her. "And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you think it's a good idea for us to go back to whatever swanky hotel room you got for the weekend and make sweet sweet love," She rolled her eyes.

"Did you just used the word 'swanky' Fitz?" He raised his eyebrows. "There is still a lot of that little Iowa farm girl in you isn't there?"

"Don't make me hurt you Vanderbilt," She shook her head. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Claire," Janet said, "I just want you to know, that I do in fact wear under pants." Brad joked on his water.

"Not always," Scooter pointed.

"Oh my God!" Janet said, "One time I cheered without panties and only because you asked me to and you turn it into this quirky little character trait."

"You asked her to cheer without panties on?" Kelly looked at him aghast. He nodded.

"Same week that we started book club actually," He laughed. "A prime example of Tyler versus narrator. The narrator in me was reading _Little Women_ and thinking about you, meanwhile, Tyler was asking Janet to cheer without her panties."

"You are soo lucky that we haven't seen each other in a month, and I'm really really horny," Kelly shook her head. "Otherwise I would definitely be holding out on you for revealing that little piece of information."

"Wow," Gabrielle looked at Brad.

"I warned you," He shrugged.

"See, I thought you made up this craziness for the book," Claire said, eying Logan, for once grateful that he'd kept his family from her. "I have to go out a have a cigarette, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out. Dave watched her leave.

"Dude," Dave shook his head, "I know I know her," He stopped. "Oh my God! She's that little redhead you used to screw around with at Yale!" Scooter and Brad looked at their oldest brother. "I thought her name was something with an F though."

"Fitz," Logan mumbled, "Her last name is Fitzgerald, I called her Fitz."

"I knew you slept with her!" Scooter said.

"Don't bring it up," Logan said sternly. Brad looked at him. He knew the look in his big brother's eyes. He'd had that look a million times.

"So," Janet looked at Gabrielle, "I hear you're a ballet dancer?"

"Um, yeah," Gabrielle nodded.

"Are you with a company?" She asked.

"ABT," Gabrielle nodded.

"You do that and go to school?" Kelly said. "That has to be difficult."

"Oh no," Gabrielle shook her head. "I go to The High School of The Performing Arts."

"Like in _Fame?" _ Janet asked. Everyone else looked at her. "Oh like you all weren't thinking it!"

"Brad," Kelly looked at him, "Have you talked to Tommy?" Brad looked at her.

"Um, not in about a week," He said, "Is he good?" She nodded. "How's Angie?"

"She's good," Kelly nodded, "Such a little sweetie, they're an adorable couple."

"Um, how's Lena?" Brad asked. Gabrielle coughed.

"She hasn't been over much," Kelly shook her head.

"Isn't she dating your brother?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know what they're doing," She mumbled, "Especially since he's still in love with Julie."

"Alright," Claire walked back in, "Sorry about that. Did we order yet?"

* * *

At the end of the night Brad and Gabrielle walked outside. He looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked pulling her close.

"Your family is really intense," She said. He laughed.

"That was nothing!" He shook his head, "You should have been there the first Thanksgiving that Scottie brought Kelly to. That was intense. My dad basically called her a whore."

"Do you really want to stay on Dave's couch where you will probably hear your brother's having sex all night?" She asked.

"It beats sleeping on a rollaway in the extra room of the suite that Logan got," He shrugged.

"Why don't you stay with me?" She kissed him.

"No sex, remember?" He said.

"Dating a slut has totally warped you," She shook her head and stepped ahead of him. "We can just _sleep _together." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. "Brad," She mumbled.

"You were awesome tonight," He said gently. She blushed. "Will your parents mind if I stay over?"

"My parents are in Rhode Island," She smiled. "They won't ever know." He nodded and kissed her again. "Why did Janet and Kelly keep bringing Elena up?"

"Because although those two seem nice," He said, "And grown up and mature, on the inside they are a pair of vindictive fifteen year old mean girls."

"Oh," Gabrielle nodded. "OK."

* * *

Janet lay quietly in Dave's arms. She felt so at home here, in this place, in this position. Like all of the restlessness of her past didn't matter.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. She smiled.

"You," She said, flipping onto her stomach and kissing him. "And how much I missed you."

"I missed you too," He whispered and kissed her again. "I love you so much Janet." She smiled, curling into a ball and snuggling into him. "I don't understand why you had to go back to Minneapolis to begin with. You hate your parents."

"Yes," She nodded, "I do hate my parents, but my father said that if I didn't spend a majority of the summer months in Minnesota he would stop paying my credit cards, because, 'I don't care how much money his family has, that boy is too old for you and he's a loser.'" Dave laughed.

"Your dad and my dad should sit down together," He smiled, "He loves talking about how I'm a loser." Janet kissed him.

"You're not a loser," She shook her head. "I'm still not talking to him because he said that."

"But as long as you're staying there the money keeps coming?" He said. She nodded and kissed him. "Sometimes I worry that you will think I'm too old for you."

"I do sometimes." She said, "But then I remember that emotionally you're about twelve." He laughed. "Did you sleep with anyone else while I was home?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"I mean," She sighed, "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Janet, I haven't slept with anyone else since I met you," He said. "Forget about in the last month or so where even Brad was fed up with me moping when I went up and took the boat out for a weekend." She laughed. "I still can't believe I didn't pick up that Claire was that girl Logan was with. I mean I don't think I ever actually met her, and I was probably stoned if I did."

"Why am I not more surprised by that?" She said.

* * *

"At least let me walk you home Fitz," Logan said as Claire stood waiting for a cab. She looked at him and frowned, shaking her head. "Please? You really can't afford a cab downtown on a junior editor's salary."

"I'm not going downtown," She sighed, "I'm going to Grant's."

"And that would be where?" He asked.

"Upper West Side," She smiled. "Well, it's not his place exactly. His parents own it. Maybe you've heard of them, the Nichols?"

"They also own the company you're working for," He said. She nodded. "But you said he was a reporter! This Grant, is Grant Nichols? We went to Yale with him!"

"He was actually two years ahead of us," She nodded, "But yes."

"Huh," He said. "So it's clearly not the money."

"No, it's not the money," She sighed, "Logan I don't care that you grew up with money when I didn't. I care that you seemed to care so much." He nodded and she hugged and kissed him on the cheek, "It was _really _good to see you again."

"Fitz," He said, "Please? I just want to talk."

"You've always been a really bad liar," She whispered, neither of them let go and he kissed her softly. "Logan," She whispered.

"I never should have let you go Fitz," He shook his head.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming...  
**


	9. The End of Sunshine

**Author's Note: Starting the school year after this chapter! Thanks for reviewing you guys. I really appreciate it. Just keep them coming, I don't answer all of the questions I set up in the last chapter...but they will be answered in time. I promise you that! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: The End of Sunshine  
**

Tammy sat sketching out her window. Julie was out, again, with Paulo and she wasa enjoying the silence and quiet to work in. She remembered Julie saying that it was peaceful and that's why she loved it here, but now she understood. Julie bounced in and flopped on the bed.

"Hey," Tammy said.

"Hey," Julie said, "Anything good?"

"Nah," Tammy sighed, "I think I'm going to go over to the cathedral later," Julie looked at her. "I don't know, drawing used to be for fun, now I don't want to disappoint Dave."

"Tammy," Julie said, "Just draw, you're good, something good will come." Tammy nodded.

"How's Paulo?" Tammy smiled. Julie sighed and fell down on the bed. "What did you do?"

"We just got breakfast, and then went back to his place and made out for a while," She sat up, "He's going to make me dinner tonight."

"Wow," Tammy nodded, "He's working hard for it."

"I'm worth it," Julie shrugged. Tammy laughed. "I still haven't decided if I even will have sex with him."

"You will," Tammy shrugged. Julie looked at her. "You my dear are helpless when you get going. Jimmy used to take advantage of it all the time. You can't say no."

"I know how to say no," Julie frowned, "I used to tell Jimmy no all the time, I told Steve no even more. And I was in love with them. I'm not in love with Paulo."

"You're not?" Tammy asked. Julie shook her head.

"I like him," She said, "And he's sexy, but love, no way." Tammy nodded and looked at her. "What?"

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Tammy said.

"Excuse me?" Julie looked at her. "We've here for two weeks and you've all but stripped me down and locked me in a room with him." Tammy blushed.

"I know but I," Tammy looked at her, "I thought you really, I mean you've had a thing for him since freshman year!"

"Yeah, a crush," Julie laughed, "I felt similarly about Scooter that didn't mean I wanted to have sex with him. Now I don't know, I mean, these two weeks have been amazing."

"What about Jimmy?" Tammy asked. Julie looked at her.

"Seriously?" Julie said, "It's been like four months since I broke up with Jimmy!"

"This would kill him," Tammy said.

"I thought you were mad at him?" Julie looked at her. Tammy sighed. "I can't think about how every choice I make is going to affect Jimmy for the rest of my life, that's not fair to me." Tammy nodded.

"I know its not," Tammy sighed. "Just, I mean, Jules, you've been burying your emotions since we were attacked, those going to come up and bite you ass eventually."

"I don't need your therapy talk right now!" Julie shook her head. Tammy looked at her. "I'm sorry, OK? I just, I've been so in my head since I broke up with Jimmy, it's kind of nice to not be there for a little while." Tammy nodded. "I mean, do you miss Fulton?"

"Of course I miss him," Tammy said, "I haven't seen him in two weeks, the longest we've gone without seeing each other ever."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "And we get back, you're going to see him and be with him. I miss Jimmy, and when I think about it, I have to think about the fact that when school starts we're going to see each other every day and we're in every class together, except Italian and I can never be with him again. And it hurts a lot."

"Who says you can't be with him?" Tammy asked.

"My stomach," Julie laughed awkwardly, "Breaking up with Jimmy was the hardest thing I've ever done. And then when he pushed me away, that nearly killed me. And I had a chance of being happy with Steve, if I'd had time to build it and then he burst in a ruined that."

* * *

Elena sat on her bed with the music on her stereo blaring. She was trying to drown out the sound of a crying Eva Riley, who Allie and Biff had brought over to babysit, and she had to pick music for the cheer mix anyway.

"Hey," Jimmy walked in.

"Who let you in?" She took the remote and turned the music off.

"I'm just here to pick up Eva," He shrugged, "I thought that maybe we could talk."

"What's to talk about?" She stood up and started sorting through the CDs.

"I'd say lots of things," He ran his hands through his hair. She looked at him. Did he have to be looking so irresistible and dreamy? "I should have told you about Julie." She turned around. "And about the captain's practices and why Tammy really went to Italy, and everything."

"That's a start," She sighed.

"You have stuff too," He looked at her. She looked down. "Elle, what's going on?"

"I was lonely," She said, "And I care so much about you, I knew we'd be happy together." He laughed.

"I saw your mom," He said, "You said you moved out to be with Biff, I didn't realize how bad she'd gotten again. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask until now?" She sighed. He nodded. "Yes, she's bad. And its not just pills this time, she's drinking again too, and she's hasn't done that since I was like eight." He nodded and hugged her. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Tommy." He nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. "I missed you so much. And not this really stupid thing we've been doing for the past few months. I missed you, I missed my James."

"I missed my Ellie, too," He nodded.

"OK," She whispered, "So can we just be us again?" He laughed. "I'm serious, I need you in my life. Obviously being a couple is not what we're meant for, but we can be friends, that worked for a while."

"Sure," He said softly, "Yeah, we'll be friends."

"You should tell Julie how you feel," She said.

"I did," He sighed. "She hung up on me and ran away to Italy. I think she's made herself clear."

* * *

Julie smiled walking into Paulo's apartment. He smiled seeing her and kissed her gently.

"Hello," She smiled.

"Hello," He said.

"So," She walked over and sat on the couch, he smiled and poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I had one idea," He sat down and kissed her. She whimpered and they pulled down horizontally. She sighed as he kissed her neck and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Paulo," She whispered, "I um," She sighed.

"Are you going to tease me for another night, hm?" He laughed, brushing her hair off her neck. "What's the point Julia?" He kissed her again. "You know that its going to happen." He kissed her again. She whimpered as he slid his hand up her thigh. She sighed, he was right, it was going to happen what was the point in fighting it. She put her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed room

"Paulo," She groaned as he kissed her again. It felt right for once.

"Julia," He whispered, "Julia, Julia." He groped her all over.

"Paulo?" A voice echoed through the apartment. They sat up, and he stopped. She looked at him. He stood up getting dressed.

"Paulo, what's wrong?" Julie looked at him. He kissed her.

"Stay here," He smiled. "I'll close the door, it's probably my mother." She nodded. He walked out. She sat listening as he shut the door behind him. He sounded surprised as he talked. She could make out a few words, and her Italian was good, but not good enough to follow, but she could definitely understand that it was not her mother. She pulled her clothes on and walked out.

"Julie," Paulo said. She stared, a young woman with short cut dark hair and big dark eyes was standing in the living room. "This is Maria, a friend from University."

"Non parlo inglese, in modo da se poteste soddisfare," Maria said, Julie nodded. _I don't speak English so if you could._

"Il mio italiano è arrugginito, ma proverò il mio meglio," Julie responded, looking pleadingly at Paulo. _My Italian is rusty, but I'll try my best. _

"Eva, Ciò è Julia, la ho accennata," Paulo said quietly. _This is Julia, I've mentioned her._

"_The little American girl?" _ Maria said, her voice going up, obviously angry. Paulo nodded. _"She doesn't look so little!" _Julie suddenly realized that Maria probably wasn't just a friend. _"You proposed to me!" _

"What?" Julie said weakly, she could barely talk. "You're engaged?"

"Engaged!" Maria nodded at her, obviously she knew some English. "Si!" Paulo looked away sheepishly.

"I should go," Julie said, gasping for air. This wasn't happening. She ran out of the apartment and he followed after her.

"Julie," He stopped her grabbing her arm, "I thought that,"

"How could you?" She said pulling away from him, "I trusted you, I was going to," She started to cry.

"Maria hadn't given me an answer," He said, "She said she was going to think about it over the summer, if I had known that you were coming, and that you'd grown up so,"

"No!" She shouted, "No, it doesn't work that way." She turned and ran towards the villa. She got inside and leaned against the door finally releasing her tears. This was horrible.

"Julie?" Jaime came downstairs. "Sweetie what is it?"

"Paulo's engaged," She whimpered. Jaime stared at her. "And he didn't tell me."

"Paulo?" Jaime asked, "I knew about that, but what does," She stopped, "That idiotic boy!" She said, "Julie, baby, did you sleep with him?"

"No," She wiped her eyes, "But I was going to. God, what's wrong with me?"

"Oh shh," Jaime said and hugged her. "No, nothing is _wrong_ with you, you've just been through a lot." Julie nodded. "Start over this year, go back to school, have a great senior year, get into a good college, USC hopefully, but whatever you want." Julie laughed, "I want you to go to USC, but I'm very selfish." She moved her hair out of her face. "What do you say that for the next two weeks, you, me and Tammy head up to Rome and be fabulous and Audrey Hepburn-y." Julie laughed. "Hm?"

"OK," Julie whispered. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"OK," Jaime whispered, Julie walked upstairs and pulled her laptop out. She waited as it signed online. She went to her email.

_Jimmy_

_I miss you too. I hope things are different when I get back._

_Meet me in our usual spot first day? I'll bring the coffee this time._

_Julie_

* * *

**Review Please! Like I said I didn't answer all the questions, ie Claire/Logan, but still.  
**


	10. The Best Year of Their Life

**Author's Note: Twice in a day! What can I say? It was just one of those weekends. Anyway, enjoy. A few mysteries are solved this chapter, one that was merely hinted at in the initial summary. But enjoy this chapter, and keep those reviews coming!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 10: The best year of their lives  
**

Julie sat on the steps of the freshman girls' dorm hopefully on the first day of school with two plain coffees she'd run to cafeteria and gotten in to go cups. She smoothed her hair behind her as it was being held off her face with a black headband she'd picked up in Rome. She smoothed her blazer, an addition to the uniform for seniors, and rapped her finger nails against the steps. She wanted so badly for him to come. She'd forgive everything, let go of all her own crap if he'd just come and drink coffee with her, and tell her every thing would be OK and kiss her, right here where they'd first met, where she'd first noticed how when he got nervous he got more and more puppy like, both in appearance and demeanor. The first time she'd looked into his brown eyes and understood that boys didn't have to be these vague friends who felt more like brothers, that they could be something else.

"Julie," She looked up hopefully and sighed, "Hey." Brad walked over.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"I'm guessing I wasn't who you were hoping for," He said. She nodded. "A little taller, broodier."

"You match him on the brooding," She shrugged. He laughed. "You know AA defines insanity as doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results." He looked at her. "Apparently we're crazy Brad."

"No," He said, "I was crazy. I've broken the pattern."

"Oh right your little ballerina," She poked him in the shoulder. "How'd it go with her?"

"We're just friends," He shrugged, "You know, now, because that was one of our rules." She nodded. "I miss her though. She had the best laugh. She reminded me of you a little bit, but you know a brunette, and actually a girl."

"She wouldn't have sex with you either huh?" She smiled. He laughed.

"Oh I missed you," He hugged her. She hugged him closely. "Scottie says hi."

"How is he?" She sighed, "I was really hoping to see him this summer."

"He's good," He nodded, "The book gets published in a few months. Logan's in love with his editor, it's all very sordid." She laughed. "You'll come to New York for the release right?"

"Of course," Julie nodded. "I probably won't have a date, but I'll be there."

"You'll be my date," He shrugged, "Obviously. Gabrielle will probably have some impossibly good looking New York money boyfriend," She laughed, "Probably a Nichol actually."

* * *

Jimmy took a deep breath sitting behind the wheel of his car. Julie's email from almost a month before had been haunting him. Did she really want to meet on the steps of the freshman dorm and have coffee with him? It seemed so stupid and yet made perfect sense. Where they first met, it was the perfect place to start over. But he was skeptical. Tammy had been avoiding him since they'd gotten back from Italy and even when he had cornered her, she'd merely said, "There was this thing with Paulo, but it ended badly, I wouldn't bring it up if I were you." Now he was desperate to bring it up, because he just wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine. They could make up, and be together again. Everything would be fine. Better than fine, it would be better than before things had gotten bad. It was senior year, theoretically the best year of their life, and their last chance at this. He took a deep breath and walked across campus. He rounded the corner, the same one that he'd speeded around three years ago and changed his entire life and then he saw it. Julie was sitting there, sipping a coffee, but she was most definitely not alone. She was laughing and hugging and being generally far too touchy feely with Brad Vanderbilt. He frowned and walked away. He did not need this.

"Hey little brother," Tammy said bouncing up to him.

"I've told you not to call me that," He shook his head and they walked towards the main school. "It doesn't even make sense since we're the same age."

"Whatever," She shrugged, "I'm three weeks older than you and you have to deal with that."

"You seem excessively perky," He looked at her. "Did your big fancy gallery check come?"

"It did." She smiled holding it up and waving it, "Check out how cool I am! Some idiot actually paid seven hundred dollars for the scared girl." He nodded. "And speaking of scared girls," She looked at him.

"Smooth subject change sis," He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't go."

"Chicken," She mumbled shaking her head but knowing she'd never change his mind. "So who's getting out of dinner to watch the little poo machine tonight?"

"That would be her darling father," Jimmy said. "Lucky son of a bitch breaks a condom and he's the favorite son again."

"I think your dad might like Tommy better than both of you," Tammy shrugged. Jimmy laughed. "I have to go meet Fulton for breakfast. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I am fine," He nodded, "Go, eat muffins with your boyfriend and be disgustingly adorable, I'll see you tonight."

"OK," She laughed, skipping off. He shook his head.

"Hey," Ellie bounced over.

"Look at you," He shook his head, "In the red sweater all captainy. Cass is soo proud by the way, she wouldn't shut up about it."

"Yeah, well, she was the last junior who got captain so it's a pretty big deal," She stuck out her tongue. "Did you go?"

"Went," He nodded, "She was with Brad."

"Come on," She groaned, "You know they're just friends."

"Yeah, well they looked a little too friendly for me to stick my neck out again," He shook his head.

"Chicken," She said.

"Hey," He said, "Have you seen Portman?"

"Touché," She sighed, "I did, actually and I ducked behind a pillar."

"Ah hah," He smiled, "Now who's the chicken?" She rolled her eyes, "Have you heard from your mom?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Promises is beautiful, we should come out to visit her for a weekend, blah blah blah," She shrugged, "Maybe the touchy feely hug yourself crap will work, I hear that's what west coast rehab is like, and she's never tried it before." He hugged her. "I miss her though."

"Of course you do," He nodded. "If you need anything, I'm here, remember?"

* * *

Julie sighed drumming her pen against her notebook. She was still disappointed that Jimmy hadn't shown, but that just meant she had to throw herself into school. AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP Italian, AP everything, that was her senior year. If she wanted Dartmouth she needed it. If she wanted USC she didn't, but it wouldn't hurt. She was miserable though. She heard Jimmy sigh settling in behind her and glanced behind, trying to hide her face with her hair.

"Hey there," She stopped and looked at who had sat in the seat next to her, "Isn't this fun?" Nick Parson was smirking at her from the seat.

"What are you doing here?" She froze.

"The parents decided that senior year home schooling wouldn't suit the college admissions process," Nick said, she looked around, "There are no other empty seats. I was surprised this one was open. Where's James?"

"Jimmy and I broke up," She said, he nodded, "But you knew that."

"Good to know you're available," He teased. "How's Tammy doing?"

"If you so much as look at Tammy I will take your dick off," She hissed.

"I guess there's no point in trying to convince you that I've changed?" He asked. "The Eden Hall administration seems to think that I have. And that nice little settlement that you got should keep you in hockey gear for the rest of your life, so you're fine."

"People don't change," Julie shook her head, she looked behind her. "You are who you are."

* * *

"Brad!" Angela squealed and ran over and hugged him. Tommy followed after him.

"Hey Angie," Brad smiled. "Hey Tom," They high fived. "What's going on?"

"We expected you to come visit at least once this summer," Tommy said hugging Angela from behind. "But I guess you were a little busy."

"Heh," Brad laughed awkwardly and scratched behind his head. "Yeah, uh, Gabrielle was great, maybe you guys can meet her sometime."

"Hey," Elena walked over cautiously.

"Hey," Brad nodded.

"Um," Angela said, trying in her way to come up with some way to diffuse the situation. "Lena, you're going to teach me for tryouts tomorrow right?"

"Angie, you're going to be a cheerleader?" Brad said, he looked at Tommy who shrugged, "Is this another ploy to get Tommy to have sex with you?"

"OK," Elena said, "That's enough," Brad stuck his tongue out at her, "Mature, Bradley."

"I can't believe they let him in," Fulton shook his head walking past. Portman was next to him. "Tommy, have you seen your sister?"

"Not since we left the house this morning," Tommy shook his head, "What's happening?"

"That a-hole Parsons," Portman said, looking right at Elena's eyes, now about the size of plates, "He goes to school here now."

"What?" Elena said, "But how?"

"We're not sure," Fulton said, "Don't worry," He looked at the little blonde sympathetically, "He's not staying long."

"Whatever you're doing," Tommy looked at Fulton. "I want in."

"I knew you would," Fulton said, "I just gotta find Jimmy too." Tommy nodded. Portman growled. "I know you don't trust him man, but he'll want to help."

"Whatever," Portman whispered, "You look cute in red Lena." Brad's face flushed and he formed a fist involuntarily. What was this? He was supposed to be over her. "You got a problem Vanderbilt?"

"No problem," Brad shook his head, he came up with a lie quickly, "But I want in too, I promised Scottie I'd look after Julie."

"Luis will want in," Tommy reminded them, "For Olivia."

"Right," Fulton nodded, "I'll get back to you when we figure something out."

"Alright man," Tommy nodded. "Just keep me in the loop." Fulton nodded and walked away. Portman stayed behind.

"We should get to class," Angela said, tugging both Brad and Tommy away.

"I meant it," Portman smiled, "You do look really cute."

"I thought you were into brunettes these days," She whispered. He laughed lightly. "What do you want Dean?"

"You," He shrugged. "I miss you."

"That's your problem," She said and turned around and walked away. She had to walk away.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	11. A Slight Hitch in the Changes

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate them! Please keep them coming. Love you all! Enjoy the game tonight if you're watching, (Go Cardinals!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11: A Slight Hitch in the Changes  
**

Julie stomped into Ms. Santos's office after class. She had to do something! She looked up from her desk.

"Julie," She nodded, "It's the first day, I thought it would be at least week at least until I heard from you asking if you could retake your SATs. I've told you, as long as you stay involved with hockey, write a good essay and keep your grades up, Dartmouth or USC won't have any problems with you having a 1560 instead of a 1600."

"I need to be in a different Calculus class, honors not AP if that's what's necessary." Julie said sitting down.

"I know that you and Jimmy Riley aren't involved anymore, but we're not really in the habit of allowing talented to students to give up APs to avoid their ex boyfriends," Ms. Santos said, "You and Jimmy are both mature, I'm sure you can deal with it."

"Not Jimmy," Julie sighed, "I mean that would be an added bonus, I can't be in class with Nick Parsons." Ms. Santos nodded. "Ms. Santos he tried to _rape _me. I can't concentrate when he's there. Why did the school even let him in? I mean, you've seen Tammy Duncan's art right?"

"Julie," Ms. Santos sighed, "Nick has been in therapy, he regrets his actions from last year, if the school thought he was really a threat to you and Tammy, they would not have allowed him to enroll, I assure you of that." Julie nodded. "But if you really want to, there is another AP class, but it's when you have Italian, and I know that's important to you." Julie sighed. "Think it over, and if you still want to switch in the morning come see me, and we'll make the switch."

"OK," Julie whispered.

"And my job isn't just to get you into college," Ms. Santos said, "If you need someone to talk to about all of this, or if something happens to worry you with Nick, please come to me. We had some good talks about it last year."

"Alright," Julie stood up, "Thanks Ms. Santos." She walked out and saw Jimmy waiting. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," He looked at her, "Listen um, I was hoping to catch you, I'm really sorry about Nick." She nodded, she wanted him to say he was sorry for blowing her off too, "If you need to talk, or if you need help with your Calc homework, just,"

"Thanks Jimmy," She nodded, "I'll be OK, I'm worried about Tammy though."

"Yeah me too," Jimmy nodded. "And for that matter, Ellie." She rolled her eyes, "He hurt her too, Julie, not as much, but still."

"Yeah," Julie said, "Well, whatever, you can worry about Ellie all you want. I'll see you later." She started to walk away.

"Why don't you call Steve and tell him about how the guy who tried to rape you might be your new lab partner? Or should you call Paulo? " Jimmy said and she turned around, "I'm sure he'd be on the first plane, I mean if it's OK with his fiancée."

"That was a low blow," She looked at him. "It's none of your business what happened between me and Paulo this summer," She swallowed, "Besides, at least he knew what he was doing." Jimmy laughed.

"I don't ever recall you complaining," He moved close to.

"I didn't know any better." She whispered, "Now I do." He nodded. "There are certain things though, that he didn't know how to do, things that I miss." He kissed her gently. He couldn't help it, they hadn't been close in a really long time. "Do you remember our first time Jimmy?"

"Every detail," He mumbled, wanting to put his arms around her and pull her close. "Like I could possibly forget, the purple lace, my room, three times." She bit her lower lip. "I loved you so much."

"I should go," She said softly, "I um, would have to drop Italian to change my calc class. Since I'm already fluent, that seems to make sense."

"Sure," He nodded, "But you love Italian."

"I used to," She whispered, "Lately it just makes me sad. A lot of things I used to love make me sad these days." She walked away. He sighed and looked down. He shouldn't have done that.

* * *

"Hey," Tammy said as Julie sighed sitting down at lunch, "I was thinking we could senior year shop today after we got coffee, are you up for it? We still have settlement money and I just got my first gallery check." They'd agreed in Italy that they were just going to spend the money they'd gained from the lawsuit against Nick and those other boys from Blake. To invest it in their futures felt wrong, that money was somehow dirty and the sooner they were rid of it the better.

"Jimmy kissed me," She said. Tammy looked at her.

"When?" Tammy whispered harshly. "Where? Under what circumstances? God, I'm going to kill him!"

"I was walking out of Ms. Santos's office, we were bantering," Julie sighed, "It just sort of happened."

"Ms. Santos's office?" Tammy said, "Why were you there? It's the first day, you can't be bugging her about your Dartmouth ap already. Unless you somehow magically switched brains with Kelly."

"No, I um," Julie sighed, "I'm dropping Italian to get into the afternoon AP Calc." She started eating her salad.

"Calc and Chem are the only APs that Jimmy is in," Tammy said, "And there's only one section of Chem," She went through it in her head, "Are you trying to avoid Jimmy?"

"No," Julie laughed, "I just don't need to be in Italian class, I mean, I'm fluent, I dated an Italian guy for almost a month and we like never spoke English. It's a waste of time and brain cells." Tammy frowned.

"You're lying," Tammy said, "What's going on? It's not like you and Jimmy to let your awkwardness get in the way of school."

"I'm not trying to avoid Jimmy," Julie assured her.

"Then who?" Tammy asked, "You love all the other AP nerds, what's going on?"

"I say we just kill the son of a bitch," Fulton said settling in next to Tammy, Portman on his other side, "Or at least give him a proper welcome." He cracked his knuckles.

"Who?" Tammy said. Julie frowned at Fulton, she had been hoping to break it to her gently.

"Nick Parsons," Portman said, "Little shits in school with us now."

"What?" Tammy said. Julie looked down. "AP Calc?" Julie nodded still not meeting her eyes, "How'd they let him in?" She started trembling. "After what he did to us? To Elena?"

"I know," Julie sighed. "But Ms. Santos said he's been in therapy or something." Fulton growled frighteningly under his breath. Even Julie was a little afraid for Nick, not that she didn't want to see Fulton rip his arm off, or something else. "I mean, a judge said that he wronged us, if we complain the administration I'm sure that,"

"OK," Luis walked over and sat down, "What the fuck man?"

"Hi Luis," Julie looked at him, "How was your summer? Oh, ours was just peachy, thanks for asking!"

"OK, Cat," He looked at her, "The dill hole who tried to rape you, and Tammy and Elena Cole and tried to ruin Olivia's life is on the other side of the room rubbing elbows with your ex boyfriend's team mates. I think we're past small talk." The other guys nodded.

"OK, before you three, and if I'm guessing Jimmy and Tommy," Tammy looked at them.

"And Brad Vanderbilt," Portman said.

"Whatever," Tammy shrugged, "Before the six of you go all lynch mob on him, can Julie and I call Bombay and then talk to the dean? Julie's right, this has to be in violation of something."

"Fine," Fulton grumbled, "But I swear if he even looks at you, either of you, I'll take his head off," He stopped, "Both of them, the little one first."

"That's very sweet of you," Tammy kissed him. "I think."

* * *

Kelly took a deep breath walking into her management theory class. It was the only class she had with Liam, and she's avoided him, and he her, for the first few weeks, but she decided that was stupid and ending now! She liked Liam, he'd been there for her when she really needed a friend and even if he had been sort of an ass about all of the sex stuff, she wanted to be friends again. She marched over and sat down next to him.

"Hi," She smiled, "How was your summer?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He said, "We're doing this?" She smiled sweetly and looked at him. "Oh my God! The Vanderbilts brainwashed you, and you really don't remember last spring!"

"Stop it," She rolled her eyes, "I remember, I just want to put it behind us. I miss you. I think it's stupid that we can't be friends anymore because we wanted different things from our um, whatever it was in April."

"OK," He nodded, "I get that, Kel, I really do, but uh, I'm not sure its possible?"

"Honestly Liam," She looked at him, "_I'm _the one who should be pissed at you. _You _were the one who groped me in a diner in front of my ex boyfriend's cousin and then when I said I didn't want to sleep with you booted me out onto the street." He stared at her. "But I'm willing to forgive you, so can we just _move on? _Please?" Her tone was less pleading and more matter of fact. He's never seen her like this, all aggressive and bitchy.

"Uh, I guess so," He blinked. She smiled.

"Great," She said, "Do you want to get coffee after class?"

"Sure," He nodded cautiously. Kelly smiled and opened her notebook, Kelly Riley, Eden Hall Queen Bee was back, she just needed the summer to get there.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	12. What's To Be Done?

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing keep them coming, another mystery solved and a seed I planted a while ago. As well as some information about Elena's bad girl past. Anyway, keep it going, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: What's to be done?  
**

Elena walked nervously over to her lunch table and sat down next to Brad. He looked at her.

"You doing OK?" He asked. She shrugged. "Lena, come on, I thought we agreed that we'd at least try to get back to normal."

"Today's just not the day for it Brad," She shrugged. He nodded, understanding perfectly. "It's just so awful. You guys didn't know me in middle school," they all looked at her. "I did some really stupid, really immature things, and Nick was a contributing factor in almost all of them. I mean, I was twelve years old when I went out with him. _Twelve, _I mean, we talk about you being a baby Angie, but I really was, and," she shuddered. "I mean, do you know what it feels like to be twelve years old and have all of your friends actually believe you were enough of a skank to lose your virginity? And it really wasn't a stretch, I mean, I'd gone to parties where I'd decided that to get attention I should just not wear anything on the bottom but panties."

"Dude," Tommy looked at her, "That _is _really skanky."

"You need to stop hanging out with the Riley men if that's how you're articulating your reaction to that story," She shook her head.

"Don't diss my brothers just because you decided it was a good idea to screw one of them all summer." He looked at her. Angela coughed. "What, Angie?"

"They aren't _really _your brothers Tommy," She shrugged. "I just think someone should point that out, Elena and I have been talking about it."

"Whatever," Brad said, "I think he's closer to Rick and Jimmy then I am to my brothers. Except maybe Dave."

"I missed this," Elena laughed, stabbing a cherry tomato with her fork. "The fantastic four is back!!" Brad went to talk. "I swear if you say something retarded right now Bradley I'm going to stab you in this knife," She held up her plastic butter knife and cut into her bread.

"I thought you weren't eating carbs," Angela piped up, Elena growled at her. "You told me to remind you!"

"My attempted rapist ex boyfriend just rolled back into town," She pointed out, "And my other three ex boyfriends are all staring at me like I have five heads. I'm entitled to a dinner roll." Angela and Tommy looked at Brad.

"I think five heads is a little strong," Brad said, "I really think a two headed Lena would be attention drawing enough. Maybe not for Jimmy since I walked past him, said hello and he just didn't hear me."

"No he's deliberately ignoring you," Elena shrugged. He looked at her, "Oh he saw you talking to Julie and got all freaked out."

"Hey Elle," Nick walked past and winked at her. "Is the red sweater a sign of your social exclusion? Are you the Eden Hall pep squad's Hester Prynne?"

"Hey Nick," She faked perkiness, "Its so funny that I was just telling my squad at this party last week about this guy I dated once and how tiny his dick was, and we just laughed and laughed."

"Cute," He nodded, "Hey Duncan, tell your sister I like the new designer look, I'm assuming I paid for it." Tommy stood up and squared off with him. "Take a shot kid, go ahead."

"I swear to God, if you go near my sister you're gonna be so sorry," Tommy shook his head, "I couldn't risk touching you before, but things have changed."

"Why, because you've got the Rileys on your side now?" Nick snorted. "Do you really think that two little blondes and that pathetic has been Bombay really would have gotten anything from my father if Tom Riley hadn't used every ounce of influence he had? Those aren't favors you can call in twice." He stopped and looked at Angela and smiled. She blushed and looked away. "Anyway, think about that, and pass the message along to Ellie's little conquest list, hm?" He walked away.

"I really don't see how you ever liked him enough to date him," Brad shook his head. "Even if he hadn't assaulted Tammy and Julie he's like James Spader's character in Pretty in Pink without all of the redeeming qualities." They all stared at them. "Gabrielle has a thing for John Hughes movies. What was I supposed to do? Not watch The Breakfast Club fifteen times?"

"Breakfast Club is a really good movie," Tommy nodded.

"Who's Gabrielle?" Elena frowned. The other three looked at her.

"Just this girl I hung out with in Rhode Island this summer," Brad shrugged. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem," She smiled. "I think it's great that you met someone."

"What's happening with you and Portman?" He asked. She frowned. "Or we don't have to talk about this."

"Let's stick with that," She nodded.

"Yeah," Angela nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Scooter popped his head into Logan's office. He looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be in school, being educated?" Logan said. Scooter laughed, "What's up?"

"Heading down to New York," He shrugged, "Uh, anything you want me to tell anyone?"

"Smooth," Logan nodded. "Tell her congratulations from me."

"You're not going to do anything?" Scooter said and sat down across from them. "She's going to marry that guy if you don't do something."

"Scottie," Logan looked at him, "Her boyfriend had an elaborate proposal planned. She called him and told him she wasn't coming over to go back to a hotel and have sex with me. Then the next day he proposes anyway and she still says yes."

"You're in love with her Logan," Scooter looked at him. He shrugged.

"I've been in love with her for five years," He said. "I can survive."

"You have tons of friends in publishing," Scooter said, "Why'd you send it to Claire?"

"Because I knew she'd get it," Logan said, "I knew she'd take care of you."

"No," Scooter stood up, "You sent it to her because you knew it would be an excuse to talk to her again. I know how your brain works." Logan shook his head. "Whatever, I've gotta edit with her, and then Kelly's coming down for her engagement party."

"Thanks for the update." Logan said. "I'm kind of busy. Anything else?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "My allowance wasn't in my checking account, Dad said to talk to you." He grinned sarcastically.

"Get the hell out of my office," Logan shook his head. Scooter laughed. "And tell her congratulations."

"Congratulations you're marrying into the biggest family of douchebags I've ever seen." Scooter said walking out of the door. Logan laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Rick walked into the apartment and Cassie looked up from her laptop.

"Hey baby," She smiled, "I really can't wait to see Eva tonight. I miss her so much." He dropped the bag of white powder in front of her. "What's this?"

"You tell me," He said. "I found it in your underwear drawer."

"It's old," She said, "I had it when we moved in here, I just never got rid of it."

"Mm," He nodded. "Really?" She looked at him. "You dropped that baby weight quick, Cass. You've been staying up nights."

"Are you accusing me of something Rick?" She stood up and looked at him.

"I just never thought that I'd be happy our daughter wasn't living with us," He sighed. "Baby, come on," He stood up and put his hands around her head, "Talk to me. Are you using again? I need to know."

"I just," She swallowed, "It's so much. With school, and us and Eva, and I needed something. And I was so fat and you didn't want me." She started to cry, "And I want my little girl Rick, I want her every second of every day, and I know we're doing the right thing for her, having her stay with your dad and Ana, but,"

"Shh," He hugged her close. "I always wanted you, honey. And if it would make things better, we can move in to the house." She looked at him, "We'd be with Eva. Its only an extra half hour to school."

"Really?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah," He nodded, and wiped her eyes for her. "I miss her too honey." She smiled softly. "I just have to know one thing," She nodded, "How'd you get them?"

"I called in a favor," She said.

"You didn't,"

"No," She shook her head, "No, it wasn't like that. I didn't even get it from Ron, I couldn't. This kid from one of my classes, he got it for me." He nodded.

"Next time, talk to me," He said, "Please, you're my wife. I need you." She nodded. "Let's go see Eva." She nodded.

"I didn't use Rick," She said, "I want you to know that. I just thought about it." He nodded and kissed her.

"Did Allie know?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm not going to hear the end of this now." She kissed him and bounced over getting her purse.

"I told Ana that we'd bring her here for the weekend too," Cassie said, "But if we're moving into the house then maybe we don't have to."

"You could have floated that by me," He said.

"I wanted to surprise you," She kissed him. "Don't you miss her?" He nodded.

"Yeah I do," He sighed. "I miss her, but the whole point of this having her live with my dad and Ana thing was so that we could focus on school, and I have a paper due on Monday."

"OK," She nodded, "What are you so jumpy about? You were never a coke guy, did you get into that?"

"No," He said. "I just got used to sleeping through the night these past few weeks."

"Yeah well, last I talked to Ana," She smiled, "So did Eva." He laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

Jimmy led the soccer team in stretched before practice officially started. It was a little obsessive, but without Julie or Ellie to distract him he was one hundred percent focused on soccer and Columbia. Or Johns Hopkins, he wasn't sure yet. He only knew one thing, _not _Yale or University of Minnesota. He was not going to go through another four years as "Little Riley." It was not happening.

"Hey captain," He froze, "Sorry I'm late."

"What the hell are you doing here Parsons?" He asked. "We're set at striker."

"Phillips didn't think so," Nick shrugged, "Afraid to share the grass with me again Riley?"

"Fine," Jimmy sighed, "Guys run drills, I'll be right back." He walked to the field house. "Nick Parsons, Coach? Really?"

"I know you and I mapped out a strategy at camp," Phillips nodded, "But, Riley, the kid is good."

"Yeah, he's very good," Jimmy said, "He's also a manipulative control freak. I played with him for three years in middle school! He's not a team player, he's out for Nick, that's it. Not to mention he tried to rape my ex girlfriend and my step sister."

"Allegedly," Phillips sighed.

"It wasn't allegedly," Jimmy shook his head, "If you saw the pictures of Tammy the next day." Phillips looked at him. "I don't trust him."

"He'll ride the bench for the first few weeks," Phillips sighed, "If he proves he's team in practice though, I have to play him." Jimmy nodded.

"Fine," He said. "I have them running drills."

"Good, go out and join them captain," Phillips nodded, "I spoke to my contact at Columbia, he's coming out in a couple weeks, really excited about meeting you."

"Thanks Coach." Jimmy nodded. He walked out and up to Nick. "I don't like you, I've never liked you. If you breathe the same oxygen as Ellie, Julie or Tammy, I will kill you, do you understand me?"

"Understood," Nick laughed. "I'm kind of sick of blondes anyway. I'm thinking about redheads lately."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	13. Pod People

**Author's Note: Super quick response yields super quick updates (so does canceled afternoon class and no reading to be done, but whatever) so here it is. Enjoy! Its a little shorter, but its a great deal of fun!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13: Pod People  
**

Julie sighed sitting in the passenger seat of Tammy's car, while Tammy and Fulton made out on the other side of the parking lot. She glanced over and saw Charlie and Connie similarly entwined. It definitely sucked to be the only without a boyfriend. She leaned across and lay on the horn for a minute. She'd been promised a latte and she wanted it now.

"God," Tammy walked over, "Sorry, we need to find you a guy, because apparently you're mean when you're single." Julie rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you and Brad,"

"I'm not going to date Brad Vanderbilt!" Julie snapped. Connie bounced over and climbed in the back seat.

"Hey," She said, "Are you two doing OK?"

"I'm fine," Tammy said, "Little Miss, I won't talk about my feelings thank you very much, on the other hand."

"OK, Tammy," Julie looked at her, "No offense or anything, but while you had Tom Riley paying for therapy and your entire family around you and Fulton supporting you and your art to get your feelings out. I had two phone calls a day to Cal, a mother who wasn't speaking to me and a boyfriend who was falling in love with a sex crazed cheerleader. Our healing processes were nowhere near similar, and you weren't the one who had Nick on top of you choking your breath away. So if I'm not exactly OK right now, I think that's appropriate."

"Whoa," Connie said.

"Finally!" Tammy said, "God, I've been waiting for six months for you to freak out like that!" She started the car. Julie looked at her. "Who wants lattes?"

"She's seriously crazy," Connie shook her head.

"Whatever," Tammy said, "Its just downright _mean _to stick your tongue down Charlie's throat like that when you have no intention of sleeping with him." Connie grabbed at the bump inside of her shirt where her ring was hidden. She hated having this huge secret from Julie and Tammy, but after Guy's reaction and from what Charlie told her about Linda's it was clear that no one else could know.

"No I discovered this summer that the heavy petting," Julie nodded, "Super fun."

"Thank you Julie," Connie smiled. "Did you guys talk to Bombay yet?"

"Yeah, he was in California for work," Julie nodded, "He'll be in this weekend, he said he can't get in before then. We just have to deal until then."

* * *

Kelly smiled walking into the restaurant where Claire and Grant's engagement party was being held. Liam followed right behind her, they'd come down together, mostly because he had a car. He was already realizing that what Scooter had said to him over the summer was true, the girl he thought he was in love with hadn't really existed, if this girl, this somewhat shallow, preppy, overly excitable girl, was the real Kelly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey," Grant walked over. Kelly was surprised although she couldn't say why. They were clearly brothers. Grant was also tall and dark and remarkably good looking. "I don't think I know her."

"Oh," Liam said, "Right, um, this is Kelly Riley, uh, Kelly this is my brother Grant."

"Hi," Kelly smiled, "Its really nice to meet you. Congratulations, Claire's great."

"You know my fiancée?" Grant laughed.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, "Um, my boyfriend is one of her author's. Scott Vanderbilt."

"Right," Grant laughed, "The brilliant kid from Yale, she won't shut up about him."

"I'm very proud of him," Kelly laughed, "He should be here."

"So should Claire," Grant said, "I'm sure they got caught up on some sentence that one of them loved and the other one hated." Kelly laughed.

"I need a drink," Liam walked away.

"I should," Kelly pointed. Grant nodded. "Congratulations, really." She walked over. "What is with you?"

"What is with you?" He said, "You're all happy and peppy, its weird."

"What, I'm not overwhelmed, and pathetic and crying all the time?" She said. He nodded. "This is what I'm really like Liam, this is who I am. Last year was a really hard time for me, but if I were like that all the time, I'd never have made it past freshman year." He looked at her. "I'm sorry that I don't need you to save me anymore, but I thought there was more to our friendship than that."

"Kelly!" They heard an excited squeal from across the room. Janet waved and ran across. "Oh God, I've missed you so much K!"

"I've missed you too J," Kelly smiled, "What are you doing here? Did Claire invite you?"

"I'm just so fabulous and New York now that I show up at parties for no discernible reason." Janet laughed, "Of course she invited me. She's trying to get some photo editor to meet up with Dave and turn his series on me into a book, and I'm all, no way, I mean, Kel, I'm naked in most of those pictures. Its one thing when they're in the gallery and then only people who see them are NYU art students, but a book? That like my grandma could buy, no thanks." Kelly looked at her and Janet started giggling. "What?"

"You're high right now aren't you?" Kelly said.

"Oh so Dave and I split a joint before we got in the cab," Janet waved her hand, "It is no biggie!" Liam cleared his throat. "What is your deal, tall dark and not Scooter?"

"Oh um," Kelly said, "Liam Nichols, this is Janet Lane."

"Liam?" Janet said, "Shut up!"

"Hey," Scooter walked over. "Hi Janet, you might want to put some perfume on or something, I could smell the ganja when I walked in."

"Fuck you," She said, she leaned over the bar, "Vodka Martini please, with a twist."

"Where's Claire?" Kelly said, "Grant and I thought you two got caught up."

"No," He shook his head, "We ended two hours ago." He noticed Liam standing there. "Hey Liam, you two have a nice drive?"

"OK, seriously, I want to know what pods you people hatched out of this summer!" Liam pointed at them. "You hate me!" He pointed at Scooter, "And you are all about how you don't fit in at shit like this anymore! And from what Kelly told me, you were a slutty cheerleader with a thing for bad boy hockey players not a pot smoking boho hippie chic model!" He looked at Janet.

"Oh my God," Janet said, "You clearly need a drink dude."

"Seriously though," Scooter said, "Where is Claire?"

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so late!" Claire sighed, trying to pull her pantyhose on. Logan laughed and grabbed her waist, pulling her back onto the bed in her apartment and kissing her neck. "Logan, seriously, I have to get to my engagement party."

"Mm," He nodded, "What's that about, by the way?" She looked at him. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon," She sighed and kissed him straddling him.

"You said that a month ago," He pointed out. She kissed him again. "Fitz, come on, I can't keep coming down here if you're going to go through with marrying him."

"I don't hear you complaining three times a week," She whispered and kissed him. "I have to go."

"Don't" He said and kissed her. "No better way to break off an engagement than to skip the engagement party."

"Oh so funny," She rolled her eyes. "Logan, I just need time to do this my way OK? I've been with Grant for three years, and, I mean," She looked at him. "I love you, I've always loved you, and I'm so glad that we're whatever we are, but this is tough for me." He looked at her. "Leaving you broke my heart, and I'm afraid of feeling that way again."

"God, how did someone as beautiful and smart and as talented as you end up in love with a guy like me?" He said and kissed her.

"Well you know, I was just this cornfed little nobody when we met," She shrugged standing up and putting some earrings on, "I thought you were so worldly, I couldn't resist." She turned around. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," He whispered, standing up and kissing her gently. "You have to tell him."

"I know," She said, "And I will Logan, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "Go, enjoy your party, schmooze with your future not in laws."

"Some of my future in laws hopefully," She smiled, "Scott and Dave are going to be there."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	14. Healing

**Author's Note: Bahh, the beginning of the semester...Updates will slow, as you can see. But this one is worth the wait, I assure you! Please keep those reviews coming, they make me very very happy! Love you all lots!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Healing**

School had been in session for almost two weeks and Angela smiled contently placing her books in her locker before class after breakfast one morning. She smiled looking at the pictures from the summer. Aside from the fact that she was still a virgin, this summer had been beyond perfect.

"Hey," She stopped and turned around the smile quickly fading from her face as Nick stood in front of her.

"Hey, um," She blushed and looked down. She knew she was supposed to hate him. She _knew _that. But the way he was always looking at her, it was, for lack of a better word, flattering! After all, he was a senior and pretty popular and definitely good looking. "You should probably go before Tommy shows up."

"Are you with him or something?" Nick laughed.

"Uh yeah," She said softly, "We've been together almost a year." Nick nodded and bit his bottom lip. "You know I'm supposed to stay away from you." He laughed. "I mean, Lena's my best friend, and Tammy's been really sweet to me."

"Sure," He said with a shrug, "And I mean, your boyfriend has threatened to kill me four or five times since school started." She laughed involuntarily. "But I think the real question is, do you want to stay away from me?" Her mind flashed to a couple of things, Tommy's quiet and chaste rejections of taking their relationship further, the satisfied look on Elena's face when she saw her come of Tommy and Brad's room at the beginning of the year last year, or when she would walk downstairs at the house during the summer. She could picture herself with Nick, and then her mind flashed to Tammy, beaten and crying, unable to be left alone, and then she thought of the bruises around Julie's neck and grabbed at her own. "I don't think you do Angie."

"I know I do," She said and walked away as quickly as she could.

"Congratulations!" Elena smiled bouncing up to her. Angela looked at her. "You're a cheerleader!" She handed her a set of pom poms. "You look frightened."

"Um, I think Nick Parsons was just coming on to me," She whispered and they started walking.

"Ew!" Elena scrunched her nose, "Did you punch him?"

"I just sort of ran away," Angela shrugged, "The thing is, he wasn't being gross, he was really charming and sort of mesmerizing."

"Yeah he does that," Elena nodded. "Oh God honey! You're not thinking of," Angela stared at her friend and then shook her head furiously, "Good! Because I mean, that would kill Tommy."

"Uh, I think Rick and Cassie moving into the house already did that," Angela rolled her eyes, "I swear, Lena, I'm going to die a virgin if we don't find some way to be alone together."

"Angie," Elena said, "It'll happen when it happens. Your first time should be special."

"Was yours?" Angela asked. Elena smiled as they walked past Portman and he nodded at her.

"Yeah," She whispered. "It really was."

* * *

Julie sat taking notes in Chem tapping her foot against the chair in front of her occupied by Jimmy. He turned around and looked at her, with his, "I have to focus on every science class or I'll never get into med school" stare and she rolled her eyes. He stuck out his tongue playfully. They were nearing something resembling friendship, they could at least carry on a basic conversation without either screaming or being too awkward to actually say anything, baby steps she had to remember that. The bell rang and they stood up and walked out.

"Hey," He said, "Listen um, I noticed you've been avoiding the house."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Tammy hangs out here, and I figured with Rick living there and everything."

"Sure," He nodded. "But if you want to stop by sometime and see the baby that would be cool."

"OK," She said. They kept walking.

"How are you doing?" He asked. "Any movement on the expulsion of Parsons?"

"Unfortunately no," She sighed, "He's been in anger management and basic therapy which were the conditions along with the money of the lawsuit settlement, so unless he threatens us directly there's really nothing we can do."

"Sucks," He sighed. She nodded. "He's practicing selfish still, so Phillips isn't letting him play."

"How is the team doing?" Julie asked, "Have you talked to scouts or anything?"

"Um a couple," He nodded, "Columbia, Yale," He shrugged. She nodded. "You guys are having a killer season. That save last Friday was unreal!"

"It's been good." She nodded. "I didn't realize you were there."

"Yeah," He laughed, "Old habits and everything." She smiled. "I'll see you." She waved as he walked away.

* * *

Tammy walked into Dr. Schaeffer's office and sat down. Dr. Schaeffer smiled.

"It's been a little while," She said, "How are you doing?"

"OK," Tammy shrugged. "I saw New York for the first time, then I went to Italy. It was cool." Dr. Schaeffer nodded. "Nick's in school with us."

"Oh," Dr. Schaeffer sighed, "OK, well, how are you doing with that?"

"I don't feel anything," Tammy whispered, "I don't even really see him. Everyone else is totally freaked though. Julie's a mess and Fulton won't let me be more than like five feet away from him, unless I'm with one of my brothers.

"Wait," Dr. Schaeffer stopped her, "You said your brothers, not Tommy or Jimmy, not my brother and my step brother."

"Yeah," Tammy smiled realizing. "This summer was good for us, you can't not consider the people you shared a house with a screaming baby with your family. It's just impossible." She looked out the window. "I went to one of Jimmy's soccer games, he's, Nick's on the team." Dr. Schaeffer nodded. "And I don't know. I don't hate him, and I'm not afraid of him. But I'd rather he weren't there, so that everything could go back to normal."

"That's good," She nodded, "That you're not letting your fear and anger control you anymore." Tammy nodded. "Are you at all concerned?"

"Not for myself," Tammy whispered. "He's been hovering around Angela a lot. She's young and Tommy is so overly protective and he over thinks everything and I'm nervous that he'll miss it and she'll get hurt."

* * *

Portman smiled leaning against the door of his dorm room. Elena walked over, freshly showered after practice.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He opened the door and they walked inside.

"Mm," She kissed him and they fell back onto the bed. "We have to be quick, my dad was being very weird about me being late this morning."

"Why are you living at your dad's?" He asked. She bit her lip, she forgot that she hadn't told him about her Mom's most recent relapse. She still hadn't told anyone but Jimmy.

"Dean," She groaned, "Seriously, I have like fifteen minute!" He looked at her. "My mom went away again," He pushed a wet curl off of her face, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," He nodded and they kissed.

"I'm so glad we're back together," She smiled.

"Yeah," He laughed, "Me too. I missed you so much." She giggled as he gently rolled on top of her.

"And you're sure that Charlie and Fulton won't come in?" She asked. He sighed.

"You know we're not really back together if we don't tell anyone." He looked at her. She sighed.

"I like it when it's just us," She whispered and kissed him.

"Who are you afraid of finding out?" He asked, "Jimmy or Brad?"

"Both," She nodded, "And everyone. I really don't think I can handle another year of slut coughs, Dean."

"You shouldn't care so much about what other people think," He brushed his hand against her face, "And you're not a slut."

"I kind of am," She shrugged, "I mean the whole Jimmy thing was really slutty."

"We haven't really talked about it," He pointed out. She nodded. "Lena, last year,"

"Forget it," She mumbled, "I don't want to dwell on any of it, I want to focus on our future. Last year was last year. But we've got good stuff in the past too," She whispered and kissed him.

"I guess we do," He laughed. "Like our first kiss."

"God," She giggled, pushing her hands against her forehead, "Even that was so much drama. Janet was being such a _bitch. _And Brad was soo mad at me." He laughed.

"I want to take you out on a date," He said. She laughed. "I'm serious."

"Like, dinner and a movie?" She asked. He nodded. "But like our dates are usually we go to my house and have sex!"

"Yeah," He nodded, "And that's worked out so well for us, clearly we should keep going."

"OK," She nodded, "I see your point." She pulled herself close and buried her head in his chest. "I guess I could start by telling Angie."

"Sounds good," He smiled and kissed her. She glanced over at the clock.

"Crap," She jumped up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," He laughed as she ran out in a buzz of energy.

* * *

Olivia sat on a bench by the gate waiting for Luis. She knew he had practice, so she wasn't too concerned, but she did want to see him.

"Hey Liv," She frowned seeing Nick walking past.

"What do you want?" She sighed as he sat down, "Get up!"

"I'm just sitting," He shrugged, "I just wanted to apologize."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Look, maybe you've sold this 'I've changed,' thing to people who don't know you. But I know you Nick, better than most and this is the same game you played at the end of sophomore year." He laughed.

"You liked it then," He smiled. She rolled her eyes. "You know Liv, I did care about you."

"You know Nick," She smiled sweetly, "I think you should get the hell out of here before Luis shows up and kills you."

"I'm not scared of your boyfriend," He snorted.

"Are you scared of Fulton Reed?" She asked, "Or Dean Portman? Or Jimmy Riley? Or Tommy Duncan, or Brad Vanderbilt," She stopped, "Wow, there are a lot of people here who want to kill you Nick!" He laughed. "You're still a fallen hero at Blake by the way." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, your little, Nick Parsons is a skeeze campaign didn't work out," He nodded. Luis walked over. "Hey Mendoza."

"Parsons," He nodded, coldly, "I'm sorry I'm late Olivia."

"It's OK," She stood up and kissed him. "Let's just get going." They walked away.

"What were you two talking about?" Luis asked. She rolled her eyes.

"He was trying to convince me that he's changed." She shrugged. "I think its bullshit." He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you Luis."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Don't worry about Parsons, we're taking care of it."

"I don't want you to get into trouble," She sighed. He laughed.

"We're Ducks Olivia," He assured her, "We're really good at getting out of it."

* * *

**Review Please! I really appreciate them!**


	15. Pick a Change, Pick a Future

**Author's Note: OK, you know that episode of One Tree Hill where they all talk to the guidance counselor about what they want to do after high school? I love that episode, its the one that got me addicted to the show. Anyway, this chapter is inspired by that episode and others like it in other teen dramas. There will probably be a few more like it...Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 15: Pick a Change, Pick a Future

"Alright, seniors," Ms. Santos said. "Welcome to your senior class time." Everyone stretched and moved around restlessly. "Eden Hall has an extremely prestigious reputation when it comes to college admissions, so that's what this class is about. College, you have to apply to at least three, the school is insistent. We're going to start with essays." Everyone groaned, "Hey, you'll thank me, when in the last quarter you get to use this time to hang out in the quad getting a jump on your tan. The first essay topic I want you to work on is someone who has changed your life. It could be anyone, in even the smallest way, but I want at least a page hand written single spaced by the end of the period."

Julie frowned and looked around the room. She laughed seeing Tammy mime hanging herself. Tammy would be an easy choice, so would Jaime, who had changed her life so many times, but then there was Jimmy, who had looked at her at least three times since Ms. Santos announced the assignment.

_James Michael Riley changed my life from the moment I met him. I was fourteen and I didn't think that there was ever, or there ever would be anyone like him. It was a few months before I realized that this was because I was in love with him. It was by loving me back that he really changed me._

She smiled at him the next time he looked over, catching his eye. He smiled back and started writing.

_Eva Anne is barely six months old. That doesn't mean that she doesn't change everyone who sees her. My niece is a screamer, but she also fills a room when she laughs, like music is echoing everywhere. She's the most beautiful baby in the whole world._

Tammy smiled at her step brother and he winked back. She drummed her pen against the paper. She wasn't good at words, not to mention most of the schools she was applying to (art schools) didn't require an essay but she decided what she was going to write.

_I know their names but I don't respect them enough to list them. Five guys in a dark alley who beat me, stripped me and slammed me into a brick wall. They changed my life, for a while not for the better, but eventually it was their destruction that taught me how to open up. They gave me the most amazing gift possible, they gave me my art._

Fulton leaned across the space between himself and Tammy and kissed her on the cheek. She laughed and smiled.

"Are you writing about me?" She asked.

"I think we should avoid each other," He laughed, "Too obvious." She nodded.

_Charlie Conway is my best friend. Well, one of two. If it weren't for Charlie, things would have been different, I think that's the best way to explain it._

Charlie stared at the paper. His mom? Bombay? And then Connie smiled at him from across the room. He smiled back and nodded. Maybe it was too obvious, but he didn't really care.

_Sometimes someone can change you without you even realizing it. It wasn't until I gave her the ring that I knew Connie had changed me, and my world. Nothing would ever be the same._

Connie sighed twirling the ring on the chain around her neck. She'd already had several false starts at writing about Charlie and it wasn't coming, so she tried a different route.

_He'd always been there, so I couldn't possibly know that he was going to change me or change anything. We were six, and he was my exact opposite, light where I was dark, up when I was down, but somewhere by the time we were ten we'd reached an equilibrium. Guy was my balance, he was my compliment and my contrast. He didn't change anything so much as make me see what was always and would always be there. I miss having that security. So I guess the change really was mine, I was the one who said that I needed a change, and I made the change happen._

Portman looked at the paper, and there was only one person who he wanted to write about for this.

_I wasn't going to college. I wasn't going anywhere, at home, they needed me, my sister has a baby, who needed me, my parents needed me. When you're needed, you're stuck. But then there was her. She didn't need me, she just wanted me, and she wanted what was best for me. So, here I am. If it weren't for Tanya, I wouldn't be writing this, the idea of not getting a job right after high school wouldn't have even occurred to me. She kind of made me think about it._

He laughed, he almost wanted to skip college just so that he wouldn't have to listen to Tanya say "I told you so!"

_I miss him, more than anything. I'd give up anything if he'd tell me he felt the same way. If I knew he missed me too._

_I changed her diaper once. It smelled awful._

_I got half a million dollars. That's a lot of money, but its blood money. Now one of them sits across from me in the cafeteria._

_I followed behind him for most of my life. But then again, it's hard not to follow him. He's just that guy._

_She isn't as perfect as she'd like you to think, but that's sort of what makes her amazing. She's OK with me seeing her as imperfect, and it works out._

_He used to touch me and tell me that he'd be there for me always. I guess always has come and gone, because I need him, and he's not here, and it's my own fault. _

_She's the smartest person I know and I hope she gets her dreams. She deserves them._

* * *

Ms. Santos smiled looking over the essays in her office. She always read them, they helped her with her job. It gave her an incredible insight into what they needed to get where they wanted to be.

"Um, Ms. Santos?" Julie Gaffney walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yup," She nodded, "Sit down Julie." Julie sat down. "One on ones are tough I know," Julie nodded, "But I need some idea of what you want to do next year."

"Well USC is still my top choice," Julie shrugged, "And um, then I guess I could do a few of the Ivies."

"We've talked about Dartmouth," Ms. Santos said, "Is that still what you want?"

"Its closest to home," Julie explained, "And um, my friend's dad went there so," She sighed. "But I kind of like Brown too, and I was looking at BU, which isn't Ivy, but,"

"OK," Ms. Santos nodded. "What about majors?"

"God," Julie sighed, and laughed. "I have no idea, I mean, I really don't know. Something without high level math." Ms. Santos laughed.

"So no engineering," Ms. Santos nodded. Julie smiled, "Well, I got the UC system application for you," She handed Julie the packet, "And here's the Ivy one, a Dartmouth rep is going to be here in January, for your interview, or you can schedule one at the school while you're home." Julie nodded. "Are you doing alright? I mean, you, I haven't seen you since the first day."

"I'm alright," Julie shrugged, "I've been talking to my dad about it more. I just want to get through the rest of the year and then start over, wherever I end up."

* * *

"Parsons," Tammy said, sitting across from Ms. Santos at her one on one meeting. Ms. Santos looked at her. "I'm going to Parsons."

"Tammy, you have to apply to at least three schools," Ms. Santos said, "You need back ups."

"Fine," Tammy groaned, "FIT and RISD?"

"Maybe a safety?" Ms. Santos said. Tammy frowned. "Those are the three most competitive art schools in the country."

"OK," Tammy shrugged, "So what? I'm good."

"You're very talented Tammy, I'm not saying," She sighed. "A lot of state schools have strong art programs."

"Safety schools?" Tammy frowned. Ms. Santos nodded. "Do you have suggestions?"

"A few," Ms Santos laughed and handed her some brochures.

* * *

"Not Yale," Jimmy stared at Ms. Santos, who looked at him, "Or U of M."

"So you want to be away from Rick and Kelly?" She asked. He nodded.

"No, I just don't want to be defined by them anymore," He said. She nodded. "I really like Columbia."

"It's a great school," She nodded, "You're more than qualified. And you said you want to go pre med?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "I kind of want to be a pediatrician."

"Yeah, I kind of got that from your essay." She nodded. "So, pre med?" He nodded. "OK, Johns Hopkins is also good. Do you really want to go east?"

"Not necessarily," He shook his head, "I mean, soccer factors in too. Coach Phillips has contacts all over."

"Soccer is a factor?" She asked. Jimmy nodded. "What about California?"

"No," Jimmy shook his head, "My father _hates _everything about California."

"Its not his future Jimmy." She looked at him, "It's yours."

* * *

Jimmy sighed walking outside and saw Julie sitting at a picnic table looking through some stuff. He sat down across from her.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hi," She said. "So college?"

"Yeah" He laughed, "USC?"

"Mm hm," She nodded, "Columbia?"

"Yeah," He said. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"What?" She looked at him. "Jimmy," He smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

"No," He shook his head, "I'm having a party, I'm inviting you," She blushed and laughed.

"That's embarrassing," She said, "Tammy was probably going to make me go anyway."

"Yeah," He nodded, "But I wanted you to know I wanted you there. So you'll come?"

"I wouldn't miss it," She shrugged. He nodded and stood up and walked away. She looked at the brochures on the table in front of her and opened up Columbia and started flipping through it. As he walked away, he looked at some of the materials that Ms. Santos had given him. His eyes fell on USC. Julie continued to flip through the brochure when her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes as she picked it up. "Hi Jaime!"

"Hey, baby," Jaime said softly, "Um, listen, Josh and I are going to come visit you this weekend. Is that OK?"

"That's fine," Julie said, forget Jimmy's party obviously, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jaime said, "I'm fine honey, I just miss you."

"And Josh misses me?"

"Julia!" Jaime sighed.

"Fine," Julie laughed, "It'll be great to see you guys, I guess. Can Casey come?"

"Not this time," Jaime said, "I'll see you then OK?"

"Ok," Julie said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"OK," Jaime said, "I love you, Julie."

"I love you too," Julie frowned. Something was wrong, she could tell as she hung up.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	16. One Big Change

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 16: One Big Change**

Julie sat opposite her mother and Josh. Jaime hadn't said more than "Hello" and "You look better." Josh was trying to fill the silence with chatter about the house and Casey and how Julie needed to come visit them.

"OK," Julie finally said, when she couldn't take it anymore, "Are you guys getting married, or having a baby or something? Because you're totally freaking me out."

"No," Jaime said, "It's not either of those."

"So are you moving?" Julie tried, "Oh my God! Jaime, are you moving to Italy full time?"

"No!" Josh said, "God no, not that." Julie smiled, she knew Josh hated the Italy house. "Jaime, I think you should just tell her."

"Julie," Jaime sighed, "Honey I love you so much. I want you to know that." Julie nodded. "Um a few weeks ago, I found a lump." Julie looked at her, "I got the biopsy back, and um,"

"You have cancer?" Julie whispered, "Breast cancer?" Jaime nodded. "Mom," She sniffed, "No!"

"I'm going to be fine Julie!" Jaime said, "I'm having it removed in a few weeks and then I'll do the chemo just to be safe." Julie nodded. "I don't want you to worry, alright?"

"OK," Julie whispered, "Have you talked to Dad yet?" Jaime and Josh looked at each other.

"Julie," Jaime sighed, "Cal and I haven't really talked at all since Christmas."

"He deserves to know," Julie said, "You have to call him!" Jaime nodded and looked at her. "I'm not going to be the one to tell him, if that's what you thought was going to happen here!"

"Of course not," Jaime said, "But, with your father it's complicated and you know that."

"I know that we lost you once," Julie looked at her, "And that almost killed him. I'm not going to let that happen again." She stood up and walked outside to get some air and process what she just found out. She shivered, she hadn't realized that it was starting to get cold but it made sense.

"You forgot your jacket," Jaime said coming behind her. Julie took it and put it on, still staring forward. "This isn't easy for me. I'm really scared."

"I just got you back," Julie looked at her, "Four years is not long enough to have you mom around." Jaime smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jaime whispered and hugged her. "I don't want you to worry, I want you to enjoy your senior year, remember? I never got one of those, I have to live vicariously through yours." Julie laughed.

"Were you just not going to tell him?" Julie asked. Jaime sighed. "He does love you Mom, no matter what else is happening?"

"Honestly?" Jaime said, "I know that he'll get all freaked out and start nesting, and I can't handle that right now." Julie laughed. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Can you ask me in the morning?" Julie whispered. Jaime nodded. "I think I'm just going to go to this party that Jimmy's having, clear my head."

"OK," Jaime nodded, "We'll get the check and drop you off." Julie smiled.

* * *

Angela sat on the couch at the Riley-Duncan house. Brad sat down next to her and handed her a beer. She smiled.

"What's going on with you Angela?" He asked. She looked at him. "You haven't called me a jackass since school started and now you're a cheerleader?"

"I thought you liked cheerleaders?" She smiled, "And you haven't been acting like a jackass." He laughed. "Last year at this party, it was Tommy and my first date."

"I hate parties like this," Brad shook his head. "My freshman year, Elena got hammered and Portman rejected her, so she threw herself at Jimmy." Angela nodded. "That's kind of the story of my life."

"I was so jealous of her," She laughed, "Last year, I thought that Tommy wanted her."

"Tommy and Lena?" Brad laughed, "There's a disturbing visual."

"What about you?" She asked, "Do you miss your little ballerina?"

"I miss Gabrielle," He nodded, "But we all miss you. You've been so quiet and passive lately, not our little Angie at all."

"Do you want to know why I really joined cheerleading?" She asked him.

"It has to be the outfit," He shrugged. She laughed. "Why?"

"I need to make other friends." She sighed, "You guys are all going to go off to college, and I need a safety net." She looked down, "And also the outfit, I thought it would make Tommy want me."

"Well, you do look super cute," Brad smiled, "Angie, Tommy loves you, and he's just trying to take care of you. If I could do it again, I'd have waited until I knew it was real with Lena."

* * *

"Jimmy's party?" Elena looked at Dean. He nodded. "You're taking me to a Riley party for our date?"

"Didn't we agree to be more normal this time?" He asked. She nodded. "All the normal couples from our school are in there at that party drinking Jimmy Riley's beer and making out."

"Yeah," She nodded, "But I didn't tell the host, my ex boyfriend, that we were together yet!" He sighed, "I would have if I'd know that this was what we were doing! Don't look at me like that!"

"No time like the present huh?" He shrugged as they walked in. He pointed towards the back where Jimmy was standing. "Go for it." She rolled her eyes and walked back.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hey," Jimmy said and hugged her. "Glad you made it. Have you seen Julie around? She said she was coming and," She sighed.

"I'm back with Portman," She said quickly, and closed her eyes, pressing her palms together. He looked at her oddly. "I know he broke my heart, twice, and slept with your sister, and it was just all around bad, but I love him, and he makes me happy."

"Ellie," He said, "I'm happy for you!"

"Really?" She sighed. He nodded. "I haven't seen her, I just got here. But if I do and for some reason she doesn't totally ignore me I'll point her in your direction."

"Thank you," he smiled, "Come here," he hugged her, "be careful alright? I can't handle another Lena breakdown."

"And another thing," She looked up at him, "Don't ever call me Lena!" Julie walked up to them. "And now I make my exit." She walked away.

"That was just um," Jimmy started.

"It's not my business," Julie shrugged. He nodded. "Can we go someplace quiet? I really have to talk to you."

"Sure," He said, "Um, is everything OK?"

"No," She shook her head, "It's not. Is Tammy here?"

"She and Fulton decided to hang out at her dad's why?" He asked. "Let's just go upstairs." She nodded and they walked into his room. She sat down on the bed. "Are you OK?"

"Jaime's sick," She whispered. He looked at her, "She has breast cancer." He sat down next to her. "Jimmy, I didn't know where else to go!"

"Shh," he nodded and hugged her. "Julie, everything's going to be alright."

"No," She sighed, "Nothing is alright! I mean, things were this close to being good again, you and I were talking and I was hoping tonight would," She sighed, "And I have to see Nick Parsons every day at school, and now Jaime," She looked at him, "What if she dies?"

"She's not going to," Jimmy shrugged and shook his head.

"She might!" Julie looked at him.

"She won't," He said.

"Your mom died!" She whimpered, finally bursting into tears. "How can you sit here and tell me that she won't die, when your own mother died from this same thing?"

"Julie," He said gently, "My mom had five different kinds of cancer for four years. She was fighting a losing battle. Jaime is young and healthy, she'll beat it." She looked at him as he wiped the tears off her face. "I'm going to go get you a drink, OK?"

"No," She whispered, grabbing his hands as he stood up, "Just stay, please?" He nodded and sat down. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Ask away," He whispered.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked. "On the first day of school, I waited for you and you didn't come."

"I did," He sighed, "But I saw you with Brad, and you looked so happy, and I thought." She nodded, "It was a mistake and one I regretted right away." She nodded, "How did I ever let you go?" He whispered. She leaned across and kissed him. "Julie," He whispered pushing her away.

"Don't you want me back?" She asked.

"Of course," He sighed, "But not tonight, not when you're feeling like this."

"Like what?" She asked.

"You're scared, and upset, and vulnerable," He sighed. "Not yourself." She looked at him.

"Can I just stay here?" She asked, "I mean, go back to the party, whatever, but if I could just stay here, I feel safe here."

"Of course you can stay," He smiled. She hugged him. "I'll stay with you."

"OK," She smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	17. Back

**Author's Note: There was a request for more Allie and Cole. Ask and ye shall receive kids! I promise. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17: Back  
**

Jimmy walked out of his room closing the door lightly. He'd convinced Julie that a shower and a glass of water would make her feel worlds better, and he had to start getting everyone out because Rick and Cassie had just called him and said they couldn't keep Tom and Ana out of the house much longer. Tommy stopped seeing him in the hallway.

"Hey," Jimmy said, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just getting something set up for Angie," He smiled, "You?"

"Getting Julie into the shower," Jimmy shrugged. Tommy looked at him. "It's not what you think. She found out that her mom has cancer, she just needed someone to talk to." Tommy nodded. "I think she came looking for Tammy but I'm not sure."

"Not bad to be number two on the list." Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jimmy laughed. "Have fun with Angie." Tommy smiled and walked downstairs.

"Hey," He grabbed Angela's waist where she was standing talking to Elena. "If it isn't my two favorite cheerleader!" Angela smiled and turned around and kissed him. "Um, hello!"

"I'm gonna go," Elena laughed, "I've been neglecting my date anyway."

"Date?" Tommy said. Angela kissed him again. "Who's she here with?"

"She and Portman got back together," Angela giggled. "I'm so happy Tommy!"

"You are drunk!" He laughed. She nodded. "Well then," he took her hands. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"What's the point?" She mumbled falling against him.

"The point is I've got a surprise for you!" He smiled and kissed her.

"I like surprised," She smiled. He laughed and walked her upstairs. He covered her eyes as they reached his room and he opened the door. She gasped seeing Tommy's room lit up by candles with rose petals on the bed.

"It's kind of corny," He shrugged, "But uh, my oldest brother assured me that it's not every day you score with a cheerleader." She kissed him and they fell back onto the bed.

"Tommy," She whispered. "I love you so much and this perfect." He smiled, "But I um," She swallowed, "I'm so drunk!" He laughed.

"It's just candles and flowers," Tommy whispered. "We can do it another night."

"OK," She whispered. "Oh Tommy!" She groaned, "I don't feel good." He laughed as she rolled onto her side.

"Saw that one coming." He shook his head.

* * *

Jimmy walked back into his room after cleaning up a little and saw Julie curled up in a ball asleep under the covers. He smiled and shook his head. She was good. He took his shirt off and climbed in, she stirred and woke up.

"Hi," She whispered, "I was tired, but I'll go in Kelly's room if you want."

"No," He said softly, "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here.

"It's OK, I'm awake now," She sat up. He smiled. "I think we should talk."

"We've been talking for hours," He looked at her.

"We were talking about Jaime," She nodded. "I think we should talk about us." He nodded. "I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too," He said, "But us plus stress has never gone very well." She nodded. "And at the end of the year we'd have to split up anyway."

"We could do the long distance thing," She sighed, "I mean, it worked for your sister and Scooter."

"It worked for them because they had a definite plan," He said, "Kelly was going to Yale, they were going to be together it was temporary. It didn't work for Luis and Allie, it didn't work for Charlie and Linda, it didn't work for Portman and Tanya." She nodded.

"But that's not for months," She said. "Can't we just be together now and what happens happens? I can't not be with you anymore." They kissed and she wrapped her body around his.

"Julie," He mumbled as she started to kiss his neck, "Don't do that. You know I can't say no when you do that."

"Mm," She nodded. "I did know that." He laughed. "Did Ellie know that?" He looked at her.

"I can't tell if you're teasing or serious," He sighed.

"Jimmy, it is something we have to deal with." She shrugged, "We've both been with other people now."

"You more than me," He mumbled. She raised her eyebrows. "You slept with Steve and with Paulo."

"I didn't sleep with Paulo," She shook her head, "I was going to, but then his fiancée showed up."

"Tammy said," He sighed, she smiled sheepishly. "You two are evil. That was eating me up inside."

"Good," She kissed him. He kissed her. "I love you so much Jimmy." He kissed her.

"I love you too." He said. She smiled.

"So are we back together?" She asked.

"Almost," He stood up. She looked at him and he walked over to his dresser and picked out a box. He tossed it to her and she grabbed it. "Good catch."

"They don't call me the Cat for nothing baby," She laughed and opened it and smiled seeing her promise ring sitting in the mess of black velvet. "So when I put this on and I'm your girlfriend again."

"Yeah," He whispered, sitting down and sliding it on. "I promise, I'm always going to be here with you." She kissed him.

"I believe you," She smiled. "I love my ring." She twirled it around.

"Well, garnets suit you," He smiled. She laughed and kissed him and then stood up. "What are you doing?" She walked over to his bookshelf and smiled plucking out the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ she'd "lent" him freshman year.

"I'm taking this back," She said. He looked at her.

"Do I get my _Outsiders _back?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Alright then."

* * *

Allie smiled setting her shopping bags down in the condo, she was enjoying shopping for two lately, since every time she went out she bought something, or many things for Eva. In this case it was many things. She'd felt guilty at first but it wasn't like Cassie and Rick had the money to keep Eva the most stylish baby in the world, which both herself and Tammy had vowed she would be. Her cell phone rang and she smiled looking at it.

"Hey baby," She smiled picking it up.

"Hey," Cole said on the other end. "Listen, um, about next weekend,"

"Oh my God!" She sighed, "Gala! I like totally spaced. I just got back from shopping too, and I totally bought an amazing dress."

"Al," He said, "I'm probably not going." She stopped.

"But," She said, "We have plans. And," She sighed, "I mean, you're not going to leave me at that weekend with those goddamned couples and your mother."

"It's not like we're a couple," He pointed out.

"Right," She nodded, "Of course, we just had sex all summer." She hung up and frowned plopping on the couch and then dialing.

"Allie," Cassie picked up, "I really don't have time for an analysis of what shoes you're wearing to gala. I have an econ exam and we're in the processing of moving into the house."

"OK, first of all since when are you moving into the house," Allie said, "Second of all, what did I ever seen in him?"

"My husband, Luis, or Cole?" Cassie asked.

"Cole," She mumbled. "He's bailing on gala and felt the need to remind me that we're still not officially a couple."

"Well, that's only because you're in Miami and he's in Michigan," Cassie said. "And you did the long distance thing before, and you hated it."

"I know," Allie said, "But I want to hate him right now."

"Whatever, I'll call him and yell at him," Cassie shrugged, "I have this weird power over him, I don't know what it is."

"Oh you blew him in the bathroom one night and now he worships you," Allie rolled her eyes. "You know that's why."

"Just like to remind you that while you were screwing my husband I was blowing your boyfriend," Cassie laughed, "Love ya slut!"

"Love you to junky!" Allie hung up. Cassie picked up the phone and dialed.

"Allie?" Cole picked up.

"Hey tardo!" Cassie said, "I'm revoking godfather if you keep making my best friend cry. Scooter and Jimmy are both frothing at the mouth for it."

"Hi Cassie," He said.

"You're not coming to gala?" She asked, "What the fuck?"

"Cass, I just can't be there," He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Is this about your mom?" Cassie asked. He sighed. "Is she back? Because if she is, I missed that memo."

"She's not back," He shook his head.

"So, you're going to turn down a weekend with Allie," She said, "And your sister, who you know, needs you, because you're pouting?"

"Did she really call you?" He asked.

"Hi," She said, "Have you met me and Allie? Of course she called me! Call her back and feed her some bullshit about how you miss her."

"I do miss her," He sighed, "Its not my fault! She said she didn't want to be in a commitment!"

"Uh, because she doesn't want to cheat on you," Cassie sighed, "Not rocket science. I have to go, because I'm unpacking the crib at the moment."

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Everything is fine," Cassie said, "We're moving into the house so I don't start using coke again."

"Oh," He nodded, "OK. My sister's dating Portman again, keep an eye on that."

"You got it," Cassie said and hung up. Rick came in holding the baby.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Cole Allie crisis," She rolled her eyes. "God, I want to punch them both."

"What's the crisis?" He asked, "I thought they were just fucking or whatever."

"Uh they were until Allie decided that she was in love with him," Cassie shook her head. "And don't say that word in front of the baby." He laughed. "What did we see it them?"

"They are tall and blond," Rick shrugged, "And also you were drunk and pissed at me and I was an asshole."

"Right," She nodded, "OK." She took Eva. "Rick, we haven't really talked about um," He looked at her.

"I don't want to," He shrugged, "I believe you that it was just you feeling overwhelmed, and you said you didn't use, so it doesn't matter." She nodded. "Anyway, I think we should give up on getting the crib together tonight and she can just sleep with us."

"The books say not to do that," She reminded him. He looked at her. "OK."

* * *

Tammy walked into the house the next morning, and smiled seeing her mother cooking breakfast.

"Hi baby," Ana smiled, "How's your dad?"

"He's good," Tammy shrugged, "Pauline's pregnant." Ana looked at her. "So in nine months I have no reason to go there, since currently the only reason to go there is to get a full night's sleep."

"You should be happy for them," Ana looked at her. Tammy rolled her eyes. "Go wake your brothers up, tell them there's bacon."

"I'm on it," Tammy nodded and walked upstairs, "Jimmy," she knocked on his door. "Jimmy's my mom made bacon." He didn't answer, "Fine, I'm coming in." She opened the door. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"What?" Julie sat up, "Hi Tam."

"Huh?" Jimmy said. "Oh, she wasn't supposed to find out like that."

"You're back together!" She squealed and ran over and hugged them.

"What time is it?" Julie looked at the clock, "Shit! I'm late for Jaime." She jumped out of bed and pulled her clothes on. "Fill her in." She pointed at Jimmy and ran out. Tammy smiled at him.

"If you say, I told you so, even once," He shook his head. She laughed. "I bet Tommy lost his virginity last night, go grill him about that." She frowned and ran out the door. "God, sisters are so easy."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	18. Bigs

**Author's Note: Exploring some other relationships in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 18: Bigs  
**

Logan and Claire lay quietly in her bed. He hugged her and she ran her hand over his bare chest. He picked up her hand and looked at her engagement ring.

"You're really going to marry him aren't you?" He sighed. She looked at him.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I don't know what to do." He kissed her. "Mm, Logan," She mumbled.

"I love you Fitz," He whispered, pulling her close.

"I love you too," She sighed, "I really do, but I love him too, and," She pressed her hands to her forehead. "I'm supposed to be smarter than this Logan!" He kissed her neck and ran his hand down her side. She closed her eyes as they rolled back in pleasure.

"He can't make you feel the way I do," He whispered.

"No one makes me feel the way you do," She whispered and kissed him rolling onto him. There was a knock on the door. "Oh, God! I told my landlord I would have the money tomorrow."

"Are you short on your rent money?" Logan asked, "You're engaged to a billionaire!" She looked at him.

"Engaged is not married," She shook her head.

"Claire?" They both froze. "Honey, its me. I forgot my key."

"Shit!" She sighed, "Um," Logan looked at her. "Can you get in the closet while I get rid of him?"

"Fitz," He looked at her.

"Logan, please?" She sighed.

"I'm not hiding in the closet," He shook his head.

"Fine," She groaned, "The bathroom." He laughed.

"OK," He kissed her. "But just this one time." She nodded and he walked into the bathroom. She smoothed her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey baby," She smiled and kissed him. "Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't realize I had to," He smiled. "Were you in bed already? Its only like ten o'clock."

"Oh," She laughed, "I um, just got all set for bed because I'm working on this manuscript."

"Oh, OK," He said, "I thought I could coax you out tonight. Everyone misses you." She kissed him. "You've been working so hard lately."

"It sounds good," She smiled, "But, um, I'd rather we stay in." She loosened his tie and pulled him close. She kissed him.

"That sounds good too," He smiled. She giggled and pushed him onto the couch. He slid his hands up her thighs. She shuddered. He nibbled on her ear and she undid his fly.

* * *

Logan sighed sitting on the tile of Claire's bathroom floor. This was completely absurd, she was supposed to be getting rid of him, not having sex with him.

"Oh God," He closed his eyes hearing her groan. This was torture. He pulled his phone out and dialed.

"Wazzup big brother," Dave said picking it up.

"Hey, so before you met Janet you were a sexual deviant," Logan said.

"Aw," Dave smiled, "I missed your little insults so much Logan."

"Yeah, uh," He said, "I'm hiding in Claire's bathroom while she's fucking her fiancé."

"Are you back with her?" Dave laughed. "Dude, good for you, that girl is hot! She's like, me hot and you've never been able to get girls as hot as mine."

"Dave!" Logan groaned.

"You're in the bathroom?" Dave said.

"Yes."

"Of a New York City apartment?" He laughed. "Two words bro, fire escape."

"Thanks," Logan sighed.

"There aren't any other Nichols are there?" Dave said.

"No," Logan sighed. "Janet's safe. She's not going to leave him is she?"

"They rarely do," Dave shrugged, "Remembered when I was with that married girl while I was at Yale?"

"Your Modern Brit Lit professor?" Logan said.

"OK," Dave said defensively, "She was a TA and, she was hot. Anyway, she kept saying she was going to leave her husband, she never did."

"I think I might call Scottie," Logan sighed, "Or maybe even Brad."

"Dad's had a couple affairs, ask him what he does with his mistresses," Dave said. "Would help you get into her head."

"I'm hanging up now." Logan closed his phone, he pried open the window and climbed out. He walked down the street thinking quietly to himself.

* * *

Lisa smiled as she got off the bus after work. Life had been good. Kevin would have his degree come spring, which would make life great.

"Hi," Patrick smiled, standing at the bus stop.

"Hi," She whispered. "You're back?"

"Yeah," He said, "I went to the restaurant but you were busy." She nodded and started walking. "The tour was awesome," he smiled, "I missed David though, I bet he's big."

"Patrick," She looked at him, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you just go to the house? Kevin's there with David."

"Because you said when I got back that we would talk," He reminded her. "I'm back, time to talk." She looked at him. "Lee, baby," He took her waist, "Nothing's changed for me except now I've got money and this guy from Cleveland who loves your song wants me to record it."

"I'm married," She reminded him, "And I love Kevin! Pat, what you're asking is not easy!" He nodded, "I love you, I always will, Patrick! But I can't keep living hoping that you'll stick around for more than a few months. Because lets face it that's all you've been good for." He pulled her close and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Don't!" She shook her head. "Come by the house. David misses you." He nodded as she walked back to the house as fast as she could. She walked inside and saw Kevin.

"Hey," he smiled. She dropped her purse and ran over and hugged him tightly, "Wow, I missed you today too honey." He laughed.

"Patrick's back," She looked at him. "He was waiting for me a the bus stop."

"Don't tell me anymore," He sighed. She looked at him.

"Kevin," She sighed as he walked away. "We knew he was coming back!"

"No," Kevin shook his head, "We didn't. There's no guarantee of anything with Patrick except now people all over the country have heard about the night my wife lost her virginity!"

"I cannot have this fight again!" She shook her head and groaned. "What else do you want me to say Kevin? Tell me!"

"I don't know Lisa," He said, "I just, I don't know. I do know that I can't handle another year like last year Lee," She walked over and kissed him.

"I love _you!" _She insisted, "I want to be with you, I can't keep fighting you. What do I need to do to show?" He looked at her. "Please, just tell me and I'll do it." He kissed her.

"Have my child, Lisa," He whispered. She looked at him. "I love David, I do, but its not the same. Especially not when Patrick is in our lives." She looked at him. "And I know we said we'd wait. And if you're really sure you don't want another baby," she kissed him.

"OK," She said, he looked at her, "Kevin, we've talked about this a lot and after you graduate, you'll get a real job and we'll have enough money, and I want to have another baby, but I'm not going to do it to reassure you. I'm going to bed."

"Lisa," He sighed, "I didn't mean,"

"Kev," She looked at him, "I'm tired and I've been on my feet all night. I'm just going to kiss David and go to sleep."

"OK," he nodded. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too," She said. She walked upstairs and into David's bedroom.

"Hi Mommy," He whispered and stretched waking up.

"Hi baby," She climbed into bed next to him. "Did you have a good night?"

"Did you go potty?" She asked, he nodded again. "That's my big boy!" She smiled and tickled him. He laughed. "So," She whispered and kissed his hair, "Listen, do you want to see Patrick tomorrow?"

"Really?" David said. She nodded. "Yeah!"

"OK," She smiled, "Go back to sleep." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He yawned. She stood up. "Mommy, is it OK with Daddy if we see Patrick?"

"Of course it is," She smiled, lying through her teeth. "You go back to sleep now." She stood up and shut the door. She walked into her and Kevin's room and picked up the phone and dialed. She waited wiping her eyes while it rang. "Come on, Dean." She sighed.

* * *

Portman smiled, laying on Elena's bed. They were kissing when his phone went off.

"Mm," Elena sighed, "No," She straddled him.

"I'm right there with you," He laughed and pulled her shirt off. His phone went off again. "Hold on," He sighed. She looked at him, he looked at it. "It's Lisa," He looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Lena, you have no idea." He picked up the phone, she shrugged and stood up walking into the bathroom, "I hate you so much."

"Why don't you and Kevin make a little club?" She sniffed. He sighed. "I hate Patrick."

"Now there's a club I'm interested in joining," He smiled. "He's back?"

"He's back." She sighed, "He wants me to leave Kevin."

"These are things you know," He said, "Lee, what's the problem?"

"Kevin wants a baby," She sighed. "And I think I do too, but I just don't want it to be to prove to him that I want to be with him."

"You'll make the right decision," He smiled. Elena walked out, now wearing a red lace bra and her cheerleading skirt. "I gotta go."

"No, Dean!" She sighed as he hung up. "Fine," She groaned.

* * *

Jaime stood on the balcony of the hotel holding her cell phone. She sighed and dialed.

"Hello?" Elyse picked up.

"Hi," Jaime said, "Um, it's me."

"Hey Jaime!" Elyse laughed. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Jaime said, "Um, is Cal still up? I know it's late."

"He's up," Elyse smiled, "I'll get him." She wandered into the living room. "Its your other wife." She waved the receiver. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Fine," She sighed, "He's still being a baby."

"Can you tell him it's really important?" Jaime sighed.

"She says its important," Elyse looked at him.

"Fine," Cal groaned and took the phone, "What is it Jaime?"

"I know we're taking a breather," She sighed, "Because you know, when we spend too much time together that's what happens, but I need you right now."

"Mm," He nodded, "OK, what's going on?"

"I have cancer," She said, he froze, "I 'm in Minneapolis and I told Julie last night, she freaked out Cal. And I'm so scared and no one knows me better than you."

"Jaime!" He sighed. "When did you find out?"

"About a week ago," She sighed, "I go into surgery next week."

"When?" He said. She exhaled. "Jaime, when? Because I have to get a plane ticket."

"Cal!" She sighed. This was what she didn't want.

"I've made up my mind," He shrugged. "So tell me or I'm calling Josh and he'll tell me."

"Thursday," She laughed, "You're a stubborn man Calvin Gaffney."

"You're trouble for me, Jaime Bloom." He smiled. "You always were." She laughed. "I love ya Jaim."

"I love you too," She smiled. "Call the girl would you? She's worried about you."

"Yeah," Cal laughed. "OK. Are you OK?"

"I will be," She smiled, "I have Josh. Kiss Elyse for me OK?"

"OK," He laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	19. Breaking Denial

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming, it really makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 19: Breaking Denial  
**

Julie lay on her stomach on Tammy's bed flipping through a magazine as Tammy sat on the floor organizing her shoes.

"Is Jimmy taking you to gala?" Tammy asked. Julie looked at her and nodded. "What are you wearing?"

"I figured I'd just wear the Vera Wang," Julie shrugged. "I mean, he's never seen me it."

"So for your first big event as a re couple you're going to wear a dress that you wore the first time you had sex with Steve?" Tammy said, "That's brilliant."

"It's not like I was actually wearing the dress when I had sex with Steve," Julie shrugged, "And I'll buy new lingerie for it, or maybe I'll wear the stuff I wore our first time."

"Or you could wear this," Tammy smiled and walked over to her work table and tossed Julie a blue dress. Julie laughed, "Try it on, I need to hem it."

"Tammy," Julie looked at her, "When did you have time to do this?"

"Please, I've known this was going to happen since I got home from Italy," She shrugged. "You could always wear it another time if you weren't going to wear it to this." Julie laughed. "Now strip." Julie smiled and stood up pulling her shirt and jeans off and then the dress on.

"Hey Tam, dinner's," Jimmy walked in. Julie smiled, "Wow."

"It's for this weekend," She said, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," He walked over and kissed her. "You look beautiful." Tammy cleared her throat. Julie blushed.

"Look, I love how blissed out on each other you two are lately," Tammy said, "But seriously, keep the grossness on the other side of this wall."

"Anyway," Jimmy said, "Your turn to make dinner."

"I'll do it," Julie said. They looked at her. "I cook. My dad and I used to take turns."

"How did I not know that?" Jimmy laughed.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me," She shrugged. "Let's go," She bounced out.

"Has she said anything to you?" Tammy asked. Jimmy shook his head.

"Not since that first night," He sighed, "I don't want to bring it up, because she's been in such a good mood."

"Yeah, I know," Tammy sighed, "Someone has to get her to talk about it."

"Um, I think I know the person to do it," He sighed, "But I don't how to make the call." Tammy looked at him, "And I kind of like that she's leaning on me for this one."

"I know you do," Tammy said. "But I still think we should call him."

"Can you do it?" Jimmy asked, "I think he hates you less."

"Well, I don't have sex with her," Tammy shrugged, "So that makes sense." Jimmy laughed.

* * *

Steve sat at his computer clicking around. He was bored, practice had ended and he didn't feel like working on college applications, and Cal and Elyse were still in California so he couldn't go visit Mikey.

"Is that future Ivy League stud Steve Callins?" Taylor smiled leaning against the doorway.

"Hi Tay," He laughed turning around in his chair. "Come on in," She walked in and plopped don the bed.

"Have you heard from her yet?" She asked. He shook his head. "Yeah me neither. Do you miss her?"

"Kind of," He said, "Not like I used to. She was right, you know? We don't belong together." Taylor nodded. "But I expected something, with this whole Jaime thing. Maybe she'd at least call you or Alicia or Brett, but nothing." She walked over and hugged him.

"I know you're worried," She whispered, "So if you need me, I'm here." He smiled. His cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"It's Minnesota," He looked at it, "But I don't recognize the number."

"I'll go," She smiled and walked out. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He picked it up.

"Hi, um, is this Steve Callins?" The female voice on the other end said.

"Yeah," He laughed. "Who is this?"

"I don't know if you remember me," She sighed, "I'm Tammy Duncan. I'm a friend of Julie's."

"I remember you," Steve said. "Is she OK?"

"Not really," Tammy sighed, "I mean, she is, but, she's not really dealing with the whole Jaime cancer thing, and we were kind of hoping that if you talked to her maybe she would."

"We?" Steve said.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Me and Jimmy. They got back together. I guess you wouldn't know that. Anyway, we're kind of worried."

"Tammy," He said, "Can I ask you something?" She sighed, "When you two ran off to Italy, where apparently she had an affair with an engaged twenty something."

"Be fair, she didn't know he was engaged," Tammy pointed out.

"Whatever," Steve sighed, "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Look," She said sternly, "You claim to love her, but right now, she really needs you and you're nowhere to be found. Do you know why she fell in love with you? Because when she needed you last year, you were the one who was there. And whether you want her back or not, isn't that who you want to be to her? That guy who's always there?" They sat in silence for a minute.

"You're really good," He sighed.

"I know," She smiled. "Call her. But not right now, because she's making us enchiladas."

"Oh enjoy the enchiladas," Steve smiled, "They're really good, I also recommend the chili."

"Mm," Tammy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." She hung up. He smiled. Julie had always said that Tammy was a less bitchy version of Taylor. He saw that now.

* * *

"Hey," Julie said as Tammy walked into the kitchen. "Can you hand me that flour," She pointed to a bag of flour.

"God, you're going to be Rick and Tom's hero," Tammy said handing her the flour. Julie raised her eyebrows. "Normally we have sandwiches on my dinner night."

"Nice," Julie laughed. "At last I am impressing the inlaws." Tammy nodded. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Tammy shrugged. "Why didn't we know about this cooking thing?"

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, "It's just not something I ever did around here. It was a Cal thing. And then when I was living with Jaime and Josh, they are both completely useless in the kitchen, so I had to cook for them too." Tammy nodded. "It's like you with your designs, it's just something I like that happens to also be useful."

* * *

Jaime sat down on the couch, home from surgery.

"Jaime!" Mikey looked up from the floor and stretched his arms towards her, "Up!"

"OK," She laughed and picked him up. "Where's your daddy, huh?"

"Right here," Cal walked in, "How you feeling?"

"I feel fine," She laughed. "The crappy part comes next." He nodded. "Will you still think I'm beautiful when I'm completely bald."

"Of course," He smiled. She lowered her head onto his shoulder. "What are you afraid of Jaime?"

"Everything," She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of never seeing Julie again. I'm scared that Josh and I won't be able to do all the things we've talked about. I'm just scared."

"Good," He said softly, "That means my timing is perfect." He reached into his pocket and handed her a picture. "I found this."

"Oh my God," She laughed, "This is our junior prom picture." He nodded.

"You told me you were pregnant that night," He said.

"I remember," She smiled, "And you looked at me, with those big brown eyes all terrified. Oh God, I forget exactly what I said, but I know I sounded like an asshole."

"You said," He smiled. "'Don't be scared Cal! I'm not scared. Our baby is going to be an adventure.'" He touched her face. "And you weren't scared, you were fearless, Jaime, and you still are." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "This is just a new adventure."

"I was seventeen," She laughed, "I was an idiot." He smiled.

"Alright," Josh and Elyse walked in, "Elyse and were talking and we've decided that we're playing the current significant other card." Cal and Jaime laughed. "Jaime after you clean up a little the four of us are going out to dinner."

"And there are a few off limits topics," Elyse nodded, "One, you are not allowed to discuss high school."

"Two," Josh said, "There are no be no, 'Do you remember that time Julie pooped her diaper?' type stories."

"Three," Elyse said, "Obviously, no cancer talk, we're going to drink wine and laugh and enjoy ourselves."

"OK," Jaime smiled, "I'll go shower." She walked over and kissed Josh. "I love you."

"Um," Cal said, "While the four of us are enjoying ourselves, who's watching Mikey?"

"My nephew, Casey," Josh smiled, "He's a good kid."

* * *

Julie smiled lying on Jimmy's bed next to him. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm so happy Jimmy," She whispered. He nodded as she kissed him. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing," He said, "I just," He pushed her hair off of her face, "I'm really glad we're back." They kissed again and her phone went off. She looked at it. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Steve," She said, "God, I haven't heard anything from him in months." Jimmy looked at her. "Do you mind?"

"No," He shook his head, "I'll go downstairs OK?" She nodded and picked it up.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," He said, biting the inside of his cheek. "I've been meaning to call. About Jaime."

"Sure," She said softly. "I um, yeah."

"Are you doing OK?" He asked, "Or are you doing the thing you do where you pretend everything's OK, even when it isn't?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She frowned.

"You know," He said, "Like when Jaime left, and after you threw your little tantrum and cried for two days you then acted like nothing was different and because we were six I kind of went along with it. Or then when you made Goodwill Games and I didn't and you avoided me for three days and then didn't tell me about. Or when you were attacked," He listed,

"OK," She sighed, "Fine, I have pattern to how I deal with stressful situations. And you've known me forever so you spotted it. Yay Steve!" He laughed. "Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry," He said. "I don't think we've ever gone this long without talking."

"I know," She sighed, "You even skipped Mikey's birthday, he was very mad."

"Yeah," He whispered, "So you're back with Jimmy?"

"Uh huh," She said, "It just kind of works, you know?" She stopped. "How did you know that?"

"Tammy called me," He said, "She was worried about you and she knew I'd be able to get you to talk."

"I'm glad she did," She whispered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," He said casually. She smiled. "Just don't be. I'm ready to be friends again." She laughed.

"Good," She rolled onto her stomach. "Because I kind of need you Callins."

"I know you do Cat," He smirked. "So how's he treating you this time?"

"Fantastic," She laughed. "Oh and the sex,"

"OK," He laughed, "I'm not quite ready for that."

"Fair enough," She smirked, and then her voice changed, she was serious. "I need you to take care of Cal."

"I know," He said. "Elyse will help too you know." She laughed. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving?"

"No," She sighed, "We're spending it in California, Christmas too."

"So, when will I see you?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said. "But you will." He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up. She sighed and she fell back against the bed. Jimmy walked back in after a few minutes. He lay down next to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She kissed him.

"Yeah," She said softly. "Is it OK with you?" He looked at her. "That I love him."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "It is. I mean, I get it. Its like how I feel about Ellie. I love her," She looked at him, "But not the way I love you. It's less than a lover, more than a friend." She kissed him.

"You've been reading Hemingway," She whispered. He laughed.

"You caught me," He said. "Sorry."

"Just because I like Fitzgerald better doesn't mean you have to," She shrugged. "It might be to your benefit though." He laughed and they kissed again.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing and I promise to keep updating!  
**


	20. Just One Moment

**Author's Note: Can you believe it's been nearly four days since I updated? Haha! Anyway, keep the reviews coming, love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 20: Just One Moment  
**

"What is that?" Scooter asked sitting across from Claire at her desk as she dropped a large pile of papers.

"That is _Tell Me About The Girl," _She smiled, "All set, all printed, headed for its first printing ready to be released in a month!"

"Oh my God!" He shouted. He stood up ran around the desk and hugged her. She laughed. "Oh, Claire, I love you so much right now."

"At least someone does," She sighed.

"Ah, is all not well in the world of ex Iowa farm girls and the blue bloods that love them?" He teased. She laughed. "You having second thoughts about Grant?"

"I've been sleeping with your brother," She said softly. "Now that we're done with the whole editing process I can tell you that."

"Claire," He sat down, "Logan?"

"No, Brad," She rolled her eyes, "I've been sleeping with your sixteen year old brother who's in Minnesota."

"OK," He sighed, "Fair enough. Why?"

"Did he ever tell you what happened between us?" She asked. "It's a really good story. Very tragic." He smiled.

"I think we need to get a drink to celebrate," He shrugged. "And you can tell me the story then."

"OK," She laughed and stood up. "I am very proud of you Scott, before we get into this. This book is amazing and it means a lot to me too." He smiled.

"Yeah," He said, "I get that. So spill, Red, what's the deal?"

"Oh God," She sighed, "See, when I met Logan I was your age and, oh my God, I'd already been at Yale for two years but I'd sort of stuck to the other middle class kids who'd worked hard and gotten lucky, but he was," She smiled, "He was so smart and fun and he liked me. Eventually, we fell in love. But everything was really complicated because he was really worried about how your family would react to me."

"To you?" Scooter laughed, "But you're amazing, you're smart and sexy and successful, and elegant,"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm all those things now, but I wasn't then, I was a total hayseed." He laughed. "You'd have crushed me, trust me, I can barely handle Grant's family now and they are way more functional than you guys."

"So, what's the deal?" He shrugged. "You two just stopped being madly in love?"

"He proposed," She said. He stared at her. "Right after graduation. Oh my God, it was so awkward."

"You said no," Scooter nodded.

"Well, yeah," She said, "I mean, I'd only met Dave and only a few times and he was chemically altered apparently."

"I wouldn't take that personally," Scooter shook his head, "Dave is chemically altered most of the time." She laughed. "And then Grant Nichols?"

"Mm," She nodded, "Yeah, I um, got the editorial assistant job and I did well, got promoted and one day, Grant was in the offices and we got a cup of coffee. We talked about Yale and people we knew in common. I hadn't heard from Logan in years, I figured I'd never see him again."

"And then the manuscript," He smiled.

"The manuscript," She nodded. "I would read the stuff about Tanner, and oh I missed him. And it's not that I don't love Grant, he's an amazing guy. But just the thought of being with Logan again mad me so happy I couldn't give it up."

"Dude," Scooter said, "Logan has had like two girlfriends since Yale. We all thought it was because he was a workaholic. But I think its because he never got over you."

"I never really got over him either," She whispered. "I just was ignoring it."

* * *

"Hey," Fulton walked over and kissed Tammy. She smiled and kissed him. "You look tired."

"Thanks honey!" She said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, "You're beautiful, you always are, but you just look tired. Is the baby keeping you up again?"

"No," She shook her head and started walking, "Eva's fine, she sleeps through the night now. The happy reunion is keeping me up."

"But I thought we were happy that Julie and Jimmy got back together," Fulton said, "And he and Ellie were loud it never bothered you that much."

"Yeah, he and Ellie were loud," Tammy nodded, "But it was just like grunting and groaning type loud. They _talk_ to each other Fulton and it's gross. Put it here and do that like that." She shuddered. "The last thing I need to hear is how well endowed my step brother is."

"Jimmy?" Fulton said. She nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "But he's so skinny!"

"Fulton!" She cut him off. "I really don't want to discuss Jimmy's wang!"

"Right sorry," He laughed, "Stay at my house until they settle in and Julie goes back to the dorms."

"Really?" She said, "But your parents…"

"Will barely notice," He shrugged. "Or, and I know this is really out there to suggest, you could go to your dad's."

"OK," She looked at him, "Why does everyone seem to forget what my dad did? He cheated on my mother and abandoned us."

"Fine," Fulton sighed, "Listen um, I want to run something past you." She nodded. "About next year."

"Oh," She looked down, "Sure. Yeah, OK."

"Um, this scout talked to me," He said, "The other day."

"Where from?" She swallowed.

"Rutgers," He shrugged. She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Rutgers is in New Jersey." She whispered. He nodded. "That's right next to New York."

"Really?" He said with a smirk, "I didn't know that."

"Oh Fulton!" She squealed and hugged him. "You had me so worried for a minute there."

"But um, also," He sighed, "This guy from The University of Chicago wants both me and Portman."

"Chicago," She nodded. "Sure, that makes sense."

"Just," He sighed, "I have to think about it and I mean, you wouldn't stay here just because of me right?"

"Well no," She said, "But if you can play hockey in New Jersey why would you do it in Chicago?"

"Tam," He said, "It's not something I'm deciding now, but I thought that I should let you know what's happening."

"Fine," She shrugged. "Whatever." But it was out there now.

* * *

"What is that?" Jimmy sat down next to Julie in the library. He grabbed the paper she was writing on. "Application for," He stopped, "Columbia?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "And I got you this," she handed him a packet.

"USC," He smiled. "Julie," She kissed him.

"I just think that even though our dream schools are on the other sides of the country, we should apply to each other's and then make a decision later," She said. "I mean, God knows if I could even get into Columbia."

"Please," He rolled his eyes, "You got an A minus in Pre Calc and that was your lowest grade."

"And I'm getting a B in Calc if I'm lucky," She groaned. "I got sort of sidetracked in that class."

"Yeah," He said, "But you've got me back, I'll get you back up to an A." She smiled and took his hand. "Would you want to do that though?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Go to school in New York," He sighed. "I mean, its New York."

"And?" She laughed.

"Its on the other side of the country from California," He said. She nodded. "Where Jaime is."

"I know," She sighed, "And I want to spend as much time with Jaime as I can, I do, but, if I went to Columbia I could be in Maine more and I could really be there for Mikey." He nodded. "Besides, your dad hates all things California and is none to fond of me, so if you combine the two."

"I don't care what he thinks," He shrugged, "I care what you think, and I care about being with you." She smiled.

"I don't want you to give up Columbia for me," She shook her head. "I can't ask you for that."

"You didn't," He said. She nodded.

* * *

"Hey you," Tommy walked over to Angela, she smiled and kissed him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Does it involve skipping fourth period?" She giggled and started playing with his tie.

"No," He laughed, "Um, this weekend, for gala, Rick and Cassie need a babysitter." She looked at him. "They'd pay you and Eva likes you and if I don't go to the actual gala I think Lena might chop my head off."

"Fine," She sighed. "But Tommy, when?"

"Do you really want to just cut a class and do it?" He asked. She sighed. "I love you, and I promise this is going to happen." She nodded. "I'll see you later."

"OK," She smiled and kissed him. She sighed and leaned back against the lockers.

"Hey," Nick walked over. She swallowed and looked at him. "I noticed you looked a little agitated."

"It's nothing," She shook her head. "I really have to get going."

"Angela," He said as she started walking. She turned around and looked at him. "Look um, I know you think I'm a bad guy."

"It's not that," She shook her head, "It's just that I love Tommy and when I'm around you," He smiled, "I sometimes find myself questioning that."

"If you're questioning it," He whispered, stepping closer, "Maybe you don't love him as much as you think you do." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Don't worry sweetheart," He said gently, "I won't tell anyone." He kissed her and she squeaked but slowly started kissing him back her arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

Elena bounced down the hall with her excused slip in her hands. She was heading to the tailor to pick up her gala dress. She was very happy lately, things with Dean were so good and she was going to gala with Tommy on Saturday and everything was going to be great. Even things with Brad were good. She froze as she turned a corner. This was not right and definitely not good. She marched over and cleared her throat.

"Ellie," Nick smirked seeing her. "Care to join us?" She glared at him. "I'll see you later Angela," He said and walked away.

"Lena," Angela said, her tone pleading, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Really?" Elena said, "Because it looked like you were making out with Nick Parsons!" Angela looked down.

"He just kissed me," She mumbled.

"You didn't have to kiss him back!" Elena said, "It's not like a handshake!" She looked at her. "How could you do that to Tommy? To me?"

"It's not about you!" Angela said forcefully. "It's barely even about Tommy!"

"Whatever," Elena shook her head. "I knew things were too good." She crossed her arms, "I like you Angela, a lot, but Tommy is my best friend, so whatever it is that's going on with you, deal with it or I will tell him what I just saw." She flipped around and walked away. Angela leaned back against the lockers and started to cry. Could one moment of doubt and hesitation really ruin everything?

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	21. A Tradition

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I appreciate it. Gala this chapter, always one of my favorite bits to write. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 21: A Tradition  
**

Julie walked nervously into the ballroom on campus on Jimmy's arm for gala. She'd seen the room before, during the prom, but prom didn't look like this.

"Wow," She breathed out, "So this is what all the fuss is about?"

"Yeah," Jimmy laughed. "Not bad huh?"

"Not bad," She shook her head. He kissed her. "Jimmy," She whispered. He pulled her close and she whimpered as they kissed some more. This time around they'd become very very physical, but in a tender loving and perfect sort of way. "Save a little for later." She whispered teasingly. He kissed her again.

"God I love you," He whispered. She cooed and kissed him.

"Get a room," Kelly and Scooter walked over. Julie blushed and then smiled throwing her arms around Scooter's neck and hugging him. "Hey kid," He smiled.

"Hi," She said, "Hi Kelly."

"Hi Julie," Kelly smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Julie smiled. "Really good." Kelly nodded. "I'm going to go find Tammy." She kissed Jimmy softly.

"So that looks fun," Kelly smiled. Jimmy blushed and mumbled something about how things had been good. "How's she doing? Any word on her mom?"

"She started chemo," Jimmy shrugged, "She talks to her every day. I'm going with her for Thanksgiving."

"Well, after Thanksgiving," Scooter said, "I want you both in New York for my big fancy book party." Jimmy laughed.

"We'll be there man," He hugged him. "Congratulations, I think its great."

"My man is brilliant," Kelly smiled.

* * *

Tommy and Elena sat at a table, her arms crossed and her foot wobbling. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She said shortly.

"You've been really weird all week," He said, "Is your mom coming home or something?" She shook her head. "Something with Portman?" She shook her head again. "Was Brad being an idiot?"

"No," She said, "It's not about me, um, how are things with Angie?" He looked at her confused.

"Has she said something to you?" He asked.

"No, um, she just seems kind of quiet and weird," She shrugged. "She skipped practice, I just thought that you might know what's up."

"Um, no," He shook his head. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not really a big deal," She laughed. He nodded. "I bet it's just because of last weekend."

"Probably," He mumbled and picked at the table cloth.

"What's going on with that anyway?" She kicked him playfully under the table. "I can reinstate Brad and my search into the hetero-ness of your sexuality, because we spent a good chunk of freshman year trying to figure out if you were gay or not." He laughed. "You weren't hot for me it was weird."

"I'm not gay," He shook his head. "And I do want Angie, I just," He sighed, "It'll change everything, and I kind of like how things are now."

"Just because you do," She said, "Doesn't mean Angie does." He looked at her. "Last year when I started going out with Dean again, and we were taking things slow, I was miserable, because I thought I was doing something wrong. And rather than deal with that, and tell Dean that that was how I was feeling, I screwed everything up."

"You're kind of freaking me out," Tommy said, "Lena, what do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Angela and I got into this fight," She sighed. "I was kind of fishing because I wanted to know if she was still mad at me." She wanted to tell him the truth, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to, not yet.

"She didn't say anything to me," He shook his head. She nodded. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Its Angie, she gets moody and fed up with all of us. She'll be OK in a couple days. What did you two fight about?"

"The squad," Elena shrugged, "Stupid uniform stuff, not important." Tommy nodded. "Do you want to get some food?"

"Sure," He nodded and laughed standing up.

* * *

Connie and Charlie were relishing the privacy that they'd gotten over the past few weeks. Julie's decision to spend most nights with Jimmy had brought them together more. They were lying on her bed and kissing hard, leading up to something else. Charlie started to pull at the buttons on her jeans. She whimpered and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Have you talked to Linda this weekend?" She asked. "I mean, she's here right? For Gala?"

"I guess so," He laughed, propping up on his elbow. "I haven't talked to her since I told her about us." She nodded. "What's going on with you?" He asked. "You've been really quiet this week."

"Do you know what next week is?" She asked.

"Um, Blake game?" He tried. She looked at him. "I'm kidding, of course I do, it's your birthday."

"I think that's when we should start telling people," She whispered. "Planning the wedding and everything, I mean, we'll both be eighteen." He nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," He whispered and kissed her. "What about next year? I recall a certain girl wanting Fordham."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I do want Fordham, but I'll go where you go."

"Well, then, that's good," He smiled, "Since the last scout I talked to was St. John's, and that's on Long Island." Her face exploded in a bright smile and she kissed him. "That makes you happy?"

"That makes me ecstatic," She whispered. "I want to be with you. I love you so much."

* * *

Allie sat by herself at a table in the corner of the ballroom. She felt like an idiot. She should have just stayed in Miami, or at the very least stayed at the house and watched Eva. Why had she let Cassie talk her into coming to this thing by herself?

"Feeling lonely?" She looked up and saw Cole standing there.

"You're here," She smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"Yeah," He nodded hugging her close. "Cassie yelled at me." She laughed and looked at him. "I can't do this anymore Al."

"Wh-what?" She whispered. "But, you came!"

"I figured I should say it in person," He said, "I mean, this summer was great and everything, and you're amazing, but I can't be with you and not be with you."

"Oh," She mumbled. "Sure," She walked away and over to Cassie, "I'm going back to the house, OK, I'll stay with the baby."

"Allie, what happened?" Cassie asked. Allie shook her head. "He broke up with you didn't he?"

"There wasn't anything to break up," Allie said. "I'll see you later." She walked away. She wandered out to the front gate and wiped her eyes pulling out a cell phone to call a cab. "Damnit!" She squeaked, there was no signal.

"Everything OK here?" She turned and saw Luis walk in from the street. She nodded.

"No signal," She held up the phone.

"Have you been crying Sanders?" He walked over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She laughed a fake laugh and tossed her hair, "I just drank too much, want to get to bed."

"Mm mm," He shook his head, "I'm not buying it. I know you better than anyone. What's going on?"

"Luis," She looked at him, "I'm fine, really," He hugged her and she collapsed into his arms crying. "I ruin everything."

"You do not ruin everything," He said gently.

"I do though," She looked at him, "I mean, I cheated on Rick with you, I mean he was such an ass but that didn't make it right, and then I cheated on you and ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. And then I found something else and I blew that too."

"Cole?" He asked. She nodded. "What happened?"

"I'm in love with him Luis," She whispered. "I don't know how it happened and it wasn't supposed to, but it did, and I am!" He looked at her. "Does it suck this much with what's her face from Blake?"

"Olivia," He said, she shrugged, "and no," He shook his head, "It's pretty great actually." She nodded. "I'm sorry, that sounded like I was rubbing it in your face." She laughed and sat down on the bench. "Does he know?" She shook her head.

"I mean, I think Cassie told him," She sighed, "But I'm pretty sure he still thinks she's on drugs." He laughed.

"Why don't you tell him?" Luis asked. She looked at him. "I mean, I don't know how you're relationship with Cole works but, I know that sealed the deal for me, when you told me that you were in love with me, there was no way I was staying away from you." She smiled. "It's kind of hard to believe that you were my age."

"God, you were a baby," She shook her head and looked at him. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know," He laughed, "I'm glad you were though." She laughed and smiled.

* * *

Janet primped in front of the mirror in her and Dave's hotel room. She knew they were late, but as she liked to, they were making an entrance.

"Happy Anniversary," Dave walked over and kissed her neck sliding a soft chain around it.

"Dave," She whispered. They kissed gently. "It's beautiful."

"You make it better," He said.

"Has it really been a year?" She asked He nodded. "God, I thought I was so cool." She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. He laughed. "So um, where do you go to school?"

"I graduated," He said smoothly, sitting down next to her and sliding his hand onto her leg.

"I think older guys are really hot," She bit her lip. He smiled and kissed her.

"Good, because I've got this weakness for hot blondes," He said. She giggled as he pressed her onto the bed. "We're not going to make it to the gala are we?"

"Not a chance," She laughed. "As long as we make it to the Rileys it won't matter." He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

Angela sat on the couch in the Riley's living room. Eva was asleep in the playpen next to her and she was watching TV, well, she hadn't settled on a channel long enough to actually be watching anything. She heard cars start to pull up and sighed. Good, people were coming, which meant the party would start and maybe she would get a second to talk to Tommy. The group that filed in first were obvious people, Eden Hall in crowd who weren't legacy so weren't invited to gala. She picked up the baby, careful not to wake her and walked upstairs as quickly as possible and lay her down in the crib. She walked out into the hallway and froze.

"Hi," Nick smiled, leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hi," She said softly.

"So," He said stepping towards her. "I've been thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you too," She said quietly, she took a step forward.

"Ange," Brad came jogging upstairs, "Parsons," He said barely acknowledging him, "I figured you might need help with the baby."

"I'm good Brad," She said, "Let's just get downstairs. Buy me a drink?"

"Sure," He shrugged and they walked downstairs. She glanced over her shoulder as Nick watched them walk away. "What were you talking to Parsons about?"

"He was just um," She said, "Looking for a bathroom." Brad nodded, not sure if he believed her, but not wanting to pry. "I don't think he's as bad as everyone thinks he is."

"Angela," He groaned, "Really? After what he did to Lena, and Julie and Tammy?"

"No one's all bad Brad," She shrugged.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	22. Throw Down

**A/N: Wow, guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. So, I've been watching a lot of One Tree Hill lately...I think that will explain much of this chapter. But really thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep that up, the reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 22: Throw Down  
**

"Alright," Tammy said as they walked into the house. Fulton and Jimmy looked at her and Julie, "Come on, costume change."

"What?" Julie said, "But I like my dress."

"As much of a miracle as that is," Tammy said, "You'll like your party outfit too, I promise."

"I'll get us a bottle of something," Jimmy laughed.

"I'll scope out a spot for us to sit," Fulton said and walked away as Tammy dragged Julie upstairs. Jimmy walked over to the bar and stopped, "Fult," He called him over. "Is Portman coming?"

"Yeah," Fulton said and nodded, "He's driving Elena over, why?"

"Look who showed," Jimmy nodded towards the door. Fulton smiled.

"Right on schedule," He said. "Where're Brad and Tommy? I can get on the horn for Luis too."

"Hey," Brad walked over, "Parsons is here. Angie was talking to him, it was weird."

"Yeah, we're getting everyone together," Jimmy nodded. "We've gotta wait for Portman." Brad nodded. "You see Tommy?"

"He's with the aforementioned weirdness," Brad said. "I wouldn't interrupt."

"Good for the kid," Fulton smiled. "Let's not tell Tammy."

* * *

"Leather?" Julie said staring at Tammy who was holding up a pair of leather pants. "Those are for you right?"

"Nope," Tammy said. "I'm wearing that," She pointed to a red chiffon halter dress hanging on the door. "These are for you."

"I'm not wearing them," Julie crossed her arms. "Jimmy's extended family is here, and they already think I'm trash."

"So?" Tammy shrugged, "Own it. You'll look so hot and Jimmy won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"He already can't," Julie giggled and plopped on the bed. "We did it twice tonight."

"Shut up!" Tammy said, "During gala?" Julie nodded. "Where?"

"That's none of your business," She smirked. "It was more private than when Paulo felt me up in the gondola though." Tammy laughed. "Tam," She whispered.

"Yeah?" Tammy sat down.

"This is what it's supposed to be," Julie said. "Senior year you know, just our friends, and our boyfriends and everything in its place."

"I know," Tammy said. "It feels good."

"Do you wanna know the last time I felt like this?" Julie whispered.

"That night at the pond," Tammy said. Julie nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I just don't want something awful to happen again," She whispered. "Because this time it would be my family."

"Jaime," Tammy whispered. Julie nodded, "Jaime's going to be fine. They got it out, and the chemo is just a safety precaution." She nodded again. "Now come on, leather pants."

"God," Julie sighed pulling her dress off, "You have major issues, you know that?" Tammy giggled and tossed her the pants and the white tank top that she'd bought to go with them.

* * *

Tommy kissed Angela softly as they sat on his bed. Something about this moment felt forced. She put her arms around his neck and pulled close. He kissed her neck and she groaned pulling herself onto him in a straddle.

"Tommy," She whispered, sliding his hands under her shirt. He looked at her. "Do you want this?"

"Of course I do," He said softly. "I'm just worried about you. Lena said you guys had some kind of fight?" She looked at him and then rolled of him and lay down for a second. "You're not jealous again, are you Angie? You know you're the only one for me." He whispered and moved her hair off her neck and kissed it gently.

"She didn't tell you?" Angela asked.

"No," He said, "She said it was about cheerleading but I can tell when she's lying. What's going on?"

"I don't want you to freak out," She sat up. "Something sort of happened."

"With Lena?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face, "I think I could live with that."

"Tommy, I'm serious," She sighed, he nodded. "The other day, I, well someone kissed me, and I kissed him back." He frowned and looked at her.

"Who?" He said quietly.

"This is the part I need you to not freak out about," She said.

"It must be really bad if the fact that you kissed someone else isn't the part you don't want me freaking out about," He stood up. She looked at him and swallowed. "Who, Angela?" She looked down and then it dawned on him. "It was Nick Parsons wasn't it?"

"Tommy, please!" She stood up, "It was a mistake, I mean it was just this weird moment." She walked over and put her arms around him. "I love you so much!"

"Don't touch me right now," He shook his head and shook her off. "I think you should go, Angela."

"Can't we talk about it?" She asked. "I mean, this is us!"

"Fine," He shrugged, "Don't go, stay, whatever. I'll go." He walked out and marched downstairs. Elena and Portman had just walked in.

"Where is he?" Portman asked. Tommy looked at him. "Fulton called me and said Parsons is here?"

"He's here?" Tommy said, still fuming. He walked back into the main party and looked around. Elena ran after him.

"Tommy!" She grabbed his arm. "Don't! OK, Angela made a mistake, please don't make a bigger one!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," He shook his head, "After everything he did! Why would you protect him?"

"I wasn't protecting him!" She said.

"Whatever," He looked around and saw Nick standing outside he walked out and punched him across the face. "So ruining my sister and my best friend's lives weren't enough?" He shouted and then punched him again, pushing him to the ground. Nick was so stunned and thrown off he wasn't fighting back. "You had to move on to my girlfriend?" Nick tried to stand up but Tommy tackled him to the ground again and punched him. Nick finally got another punch in hitting Tommy in the eye.

"Tommy!" Fulton ran out and pulled him off and pushed him away, "Man, come on, quit it!" He looked at Nick who was standing up. He grabbed him by the shirt. "Get the fuck out!" He growled and shoved him away.

"So uh," Nick smirked, "If you're this pissed does that mean that Angie's single?" Tommy charged at him again and Fulton stopped him.

"Cool out kid," Fulton burned a stare at him and shoved him towards the house, "I'm serious, she'll kill me if you hurt yourself." Tommy exhaled and walked inside; Fulton turned and looked at Nick. "If you don't stay away you'll have much bigger problems than Tommy Duncan's temper, got it?" He started to walk away.

"You've never touched me," Nick called after him, "What if I finally called you on your bluff?"

"You think I'm bluffing?" Fulton walked over. Nick shrugged. Fulton laughed. "Think of something Parsons. I'm bigger than you, I've played two contact sports verses your one pansy ass padless sport, and oh right, I grew up in playground fights, where as you grew up scrapping with kid like Jimmy Riley on the golf course. Not to mention the sight of you gives my girlfriend a panic attack, so I've got serious motivation to kill you. You could 'call my bluff' like you said," He smiled, "But I wouldn't." He turned around and walked inside.

* * *

Tommy lay on his bed and Elena walked in.

"Hey," She said quietly. He looked at her, "I brought you some ice, for your eye."

"Thanks," He sat up. She sat down next to him and pressed it against his face. He twitched and exhaled.

"I wish you hadn't done that." She whispered.

"You said something," He said gently, "Before I went out there. You weren't protecting him." She nodded. "Who were you protecting? Angie?"

"No," She said, "You." He smiled. "I knew you'd do something stupid like try to beat the crap out of him."

"I was beating the crap out of him," He corrected her. She laughed. "I hate him, Lena."

"Here you two are," Brad walked in, "Dude, that was awesome!" Tommy laughed and Elena looked at him. "Did she jump you? Because when I punched him, she couldn't keep her clothes on."

"Shut up Brad," Elena said. "I didn't jump him." She said. "I showed my gratitude in an unhealthy and immature sexual fashion."

"Also known as jumping him," Tommy nodded. She pulled the ice away. "No, I'll be nice. Give me the ice." She laughed and handed it to him.

"What about Angie?" Brad asked the question that all three of them were thinking.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "I mean, I think if it were anyone else I just wouldn't sweat it, it was just a kiss and she told me about it. But that it's Nick Parsons."

"He's really very charming when he wants to be," Elena said, "He knows what he's doing. I don't know why he's after Angela, but he'll play this 'I've changed and no one believes me and I'm more interested in your body than your boyfriend' thing until she gives it up." The guys looked at her. "For me it was, 'You're so pretty baby, and I want you!'"

"I some how feel less accomplished for having slept with you." Brad said, "You're pretty easy aren't you?"

"Screw you Bradley," She said.

"You already did that," He winked. She rolled her eyes. Tommy smiled. "What are you so peppy about all of a sudden?"

"This is normal," Tommy said. "The three of us."

"I guess it is," Elena smiled. "It's been a while."

* * *

Julie and Tammy walked back down into the party and looked over at the bar surprised to see Jimmy, Fulton and Portman standing laughing.

"What happened?" Julie said walking over.

"Whoa," Portman said, "I totally should have hit that at prom." She rolled her eyes and hit him in the chest. "Sorry."

"You do look amazing," Jimmy said and kissed her. "But you two missed all of the excitement." He looked at Tammy, "Baby brother kicked the shit out of Nick Parsons."

"Tommy?" Tammy said, "Is he OK?"

"He'll have a black eye," Fulton shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about him." Tammy nodded.

"Why'd Tommy go after him?" Julie said. "That's not like him."

"Apparently he made a move on Angie," Portman shrugged. "Or something, but he lost it."

"Yeah, I'd never seen him like that," Fulton said, Tammy nodded. "I took care of it, don't worry."

"I'm worried about Angie," Tammy said quietly. "Not Tommy, he can take care of himself."

"You OK?" Jimmy asked, rubbing Julie's shoulder.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I'm fine. I could use a drink, though."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	23. Afraid to Let Go

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews I appreciate it. I really like this chapter. It's pretty tough emotionally, but I think it's good. So, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 23: Afraid to Let Go  
**

Angela walked down the hallway and saw Tommy standing at his locker. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi," She said softly. He ignored her. "Tommy!" She said. "Please talk to me."

"I really don't have anything to say Angela." He shook his head. She stopped and noticed his eye, she reached up and turned his face.

"Please tell me that you got that in practice!" She whispered. He shook his head again. "You were fighting? Tommy, that's not like you."

"Why don't you go comfort Nick?" He shrugged, "He got the worse end." He walked away. She followed after him. "Angela!" He sighed.

"Tell me its over," She said and grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her. "Tell me that you don't love me."

"I do love you," He whispered. "That doesn't me that it isn't over." He walked away. She froze and closed her eyes wiping away the tears that were falling out. She walked away whimpering and found a quiet corner and curled up. How had she been so stupid?

"Angela?" She looked up and saw Nick.

"Go away," She said. "You ruined everything!" He sat down next to her. He kissed her very gently. "Don't," She pulled away. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I like you," He said simply.

"You don't even know me," She shook her head.

"OK," He laughed, "Then I think I could like you."

"Why did you do what you did last year?" She asked. "I mean, Julie and Tammy?"

"I was angry," He said, "And jealous." He looked down. "I thought I was invincible."

"What about Elena?" She asked.

"Drunk, angry," He recited. "I had a lot of anger." She laughed. "I guess Olivia Martinez is your next question right?" She nodded. "That was a game. Which believe me does not make me proud, that that's how I saw it."

"What about me?" She asked.

"I told you," He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I like you." She nodded, "You're a very beautiful girl Angie, and I've always had a weakness for purity."

"How do you know?" She blinked.

"Sweetheart," He laughed, "You scream virgin. It's alright." She nodded. They kissed again.

**

* * *

2 Years Earlier**

_Olivia Martinez downed her third drink at a party. She was miserable. She'd found out a few days before that her boyfriend, all American boy just what she'd always wanted Billy Stanton was cheating on her while he was away at college. She was positively heartbroken, and of course filled with rage. She also hadn't said anything to Billy._

"_You OK there Liv?" Nick Parsons walked over. She rolled her eyes. She didn't particularly care for Nick, but she also didn't find him totally repellent. He was just kind of skeezy and always hitting on freshmen girls. "I heard about you and Billy."_

"_No," She shook her head, "You heard about Billy. I haven't decided about me yet. I can't believe I was going to let him be my first."_

"_Your first?" He asked. She nodded. "You're a virgin Liv?" She nodded again. _

"_I wasn't going to be," She mumbled, "Billy and me were going to do it when he got home next week. I just wish there was some way to get back at him." She looked at Nick. "I don't why I'm telling you this." He smiled and poured her another drink. _

_

* * *

Later that night Nick helped a stumbling drunk Olivia upstairs to a bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and she giggled._

"_Why are you being so nice?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes. He sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "No, Nick don't, I'm drunk."_

"_God, I want you Liv," He whispered in her ear continuing to kiss and nuzzle around it. "Every guy in school wants you. Did you know that?" She whimpered as he slid his hand onto her thigh, "You're smart, and fun, and beautiful, and you have an amazing body." She shuddered. This felt too good to stop him. He smiled as she melted. This was far too easy. She climbed on him and started kissing him, pulling at his shirt. She groaned as he ran his hand up her thigh. "Tell me when to stop." He whispered._

"_Don't," She said and kissed him again.

* * *

_"Hey," Brad walked over to Elena who turned to him and smiled. "Listen, uh, this weekend was really great."

"Yeah it was." She nodded. He smiled. "Have you heard from Gabrielle?" He shook his head. "You should invite her to Scooter's book thing."

"Are you happy, Lena?" He asked. She nodded. "With him?"

"Yeah," She said. "I'm really happy with him. I mean, it just makes sense, you know?" He nodded.

"And when you were with Jimmy?" He asked.

"No," She sighed, "That was a disaster. The sex was good though." He laughed. "Not like with you. Everything was right when I was with you."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "We fought all the time, our entire relationship was on the basis that we were supposed to be together because I thought you were pretty when we were in eighth grade." She frowned. "I'm past that now. I think that's why this weekend was so good."

"Sure," She nodded, "Well, I'm glad that we can be friends again. I have to go meet Dean." She walked away and over to Tommy. "Brad just said the weirdest thing."

"I broke up with Angie." He said. She looked at him.

"Oh honey," She hugged him. "I'm really sorry. Are you sure? Because I'm sure you can take it back."

"No, it's over," He shook his head and nodded down the hallway, she turned and saw Angela walking with Nick. "There you go." She hugged him again. "Lena, I'm OK. What's with Brad?"

"He basically said he never loved me," She whispered. He looked at her. "I don't know why that upsets me so much."

"Because you loved him," Tommy shrugged. "And if he didn't feel the same way that really sucks for you." She nodded. "I don't think he meant it that way."

"However he meant it, it did not make me feel good," She sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked. She nodded. "Keep an eye on her?"

"I'll make sure she's OK," She nodded. "For you though, not for her." He smiled and put his arm around her.

* * *

"Hey," Julie walked over and kissed Jimmy.

"Hey," He said.

"How are you doing today?" She asked. He looked at her. "It's the anniversary right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm OK. I'm meeting Rick and Cass at the cemetery after school."

"OK," She nodded and kissed him. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Actually," He took her hands. "I was wondering if you wanted to come." She looked at him. "I think its time you met my mom."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. They started walking down the hall with their hands clasped. "So I booked us for California last night."

"You really didn't have to do that," She sighed. "You don't have to come with me. My dad and Elyse will be there."

"I want to come with you," He said, "The chemo is scary I remember, and I want to be there for you." He kissed her gently.

* * *

"Guy," Connie walked over to him. He looked at her. "Um, listen, next week, after my birthday, Charlie and I are going to tell people, about us, and I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh you're still doing that whole, you're engaged thing?" He leaned against his locker. She sighed. "I mean I wouldn't know since we haven't spoken since July."

"That's not my fault," She said. "You were the one who stopped talking to me." He looked at her. "You told me that you weren't going to make it a thing. You promised me that you would still be there for me. I told you about me and Charlie getting married because I thought that you would be my touchstone."

"I didn't make you keep it a secret Connie," He reminded her. "You chose that. You chose to keep it a secret, you could have told Tammy or Julie or anyone, that's your burden."

"No one else is you Guy!" She said. "I'm excited and thrilled, but I'm also terrified, and I need someone who knows me better than anyone else. And that's you."

"Um, Connie," He said, "If I'm the guy who knows you better than anyone else, then why are you wearing a ring a Charlie gave you?" He walked away. She sighed and pulled at her ring under her blouse. Maybe he was right.

* * *

That afternoon Julie and Jimmy stood in front of Evelyn's grave. Jimmy held her hand.

"Mom," He said softly, "Um, sorry I haven't been here in a while. I'm really sorry I missed your birthday, I was busy being a jack ass." Julie laughed. "There's someone I want you to meet. This is Julie, I've told you about her. She's pretty great, I'm sort of in love with her." Julie hugged him and he laughed. "Do you want to say something?"

"Mrs. Riley your son is awesome." She whispered. He laughed. "I'm sort of in love with him too." He laughed and he kissed her. "Jimmy," She blushed.

"What?" He said.

"I don't want to make out on your mom's grave." She whispered. He laughed.

"Hey," Rick and Cassie walked up. "What's she doing here?"

"Wow," Julie nodded. "Some things never change. I guess I'll just go." She walked away.

"Way to go Rick," Jimmy shook his head and followed her. Cassie jiggled Eva.

"Your daddy is being over protective of his baby brother again," She cooed. "He still can't believe that your Aunt Julie isn't a gold digger. I know, it is stupid. Nana thinks it's stupid too."

"You made your point," Rick said, "And Julie's not her Aunt."

"She will be the rate those two are going," Cassie shrugged. "She's a nice girl Ricky. If you'd talk to her you'd see that."

"OK," He groaned, "Mom," He turned, "This is Eva, I'm sorry we didn't bring her sooner. She's all yours, if you can't tell. So thanks for her."

"We really love her Evelyn," Cassie whispered. "We know you're looking after her." Rick leaned down and put a bouquet with a picture of Eva pinned to it down.

"I love you Mom," He whispered. "I miss you."

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	24. The Girls

**Author's Note: I just want to tell you all that I actually cried from appreciation for you last night. (I was really emotional) It means so much to me that you all are attached to these characters and these relationships and these stories. You have no idea what it means to know that my work, my characters and my love are appreciated. As for Angie and Tommy, um, they're story is nowhere near over however they aren't in this chapter. This chapter is about Scooter...and Janet...and Julie and a little bit Connie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 24: The Girls  
**

Janet lay on Dave's bed engrossed in her advanced copy of _Tell Me About The Girl. _Reading this book was a pretty amazing experience for her, it definitely made her forgive Scooter for many of the horrible crimes she felt he'd inflicted on her. Sure, it was "fiction" and the names were changed, but the care and affection that he wrote about Kayla, the frivolous and fun blonde cheerleader that Caleb dates before realizing his love for Marie, was really touching her. If he could write about her like this then maybe he had really loved her.

"Hey," Dave walked in. "Don't you ever go to school?" She laughed and kissed him. "How is it?"

"It's good," She put it down. "I forgive him for a lot of things after reading it." Dave nodded. "I kinda like her, Kayla, me, I was funny."

"I always thought you were funny," He said, "That's what I liked about you at first." She smiled. "I let you finish it." He kissed her. "I have some stuff at the gallery to do. I'll see you later."

"I'll come down in a little bit," She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said and walked out. She picked up the book again.

_She had a smile that drew you in, made you want to know her, so you would go over because of the smile, and then came the eyes, so alive and earnest. Her eyes let you know she was ready to try anything. I would take her in my arms while she slept and listen to her heart beat. I told myself it was a lie when I said I loved her. But I knew that that was a lie because in the quiet moments when it was just us, when she lay beneath me in the darkness and took me inside of her, it was only Kayla. The rest of the world ceased to exist to me._

_That particular night we were in her bedroom, after a hockey game. I had a bruised rib and she'd iced it. Cheerleaders were good for looking after slight athletic injury, they always had been, but girlfriends were excellent at it, I was still learning that part. I was lying on the bed, and she came back in after a shower. _

"_Are you alright?" She whispered. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the ER?"_

"_Kayla, I'm fine," I said. "Come here." She sat down next to me and I kissed her. As usual there was no struggle, no tension, we were in sync, she wanted me as much as I wanted her._

She laughed and picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Scooter picked up on the other end.

"You sprained your ankle," She said. "You didn't bruise your ribs. Your feet smelled horrible and I staid up all night icing and we did not have sex that night."

"It's fiction, Janet," He laughed. "Scooter and Janet may not have had sex the night she nursed him from an injury, but Caleb and Kayla totally did. How do you like it?"

"Scott it's," She said. "I don't have words. It's so good."

"I'm glad," He smiled. "Kelly's in the bedroom reading it all the way through, I'm sweating through my shirt."

"Well, we both read the first draft," She laughed.

"It's changed a lot since then." He sighed. "Claire got her claws into it."

"Be nice!" Janet said, "She might be your sister someday." He laughed. "I'm really proud of you, you've come a really long way from the jerky boy who used to fall asleep in my room right after he orgasmed."

"Thank you," He said, "I think." She laughed. "I'm proud of you too Janet." Kelly walked out, "Are you done?"

"Just getting water," She said, "Who are you talking to?"

"Janet," He said. Kelly nodded. "What?"

"Tell her I had forgotten about that night when you two did it in the room where my mom died." She marched back into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Did you catch that?" Scooter grimaced.

"You had sex with me in the room where her mother _died_?" Janet said, "You told me it was the guest room!"

"It was," Scooter said, "By that time, but before it was Mrs. Riley's hospice room. I was an asshole, what do you want from me?"

"Yeah, well, you better have written some really nice things about her or you aren't getting any for a while," Janet said. "I kind of want to retroactively not have sex with you for that one."

"I'm hanging up now," He sighed and hung up. He wandered into the bedroom. "Hi," He said.

"Please don't talk to me," She whispered. He lay down next to her. "How could you do that?"

"I wish this was one of those times when I could say that it's just fiction," He said. She sat up. "You know I loved your mom, Kel. I was a kid, and a real jerk." She hugged him. "I know you miss her."

"It's been five years," She whispered. "God, I was fourteen the last time I heard my mother laugh." He ran his hands through her hair. "You're sure you didn't make that up?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was," He sighed. "I figured it beat your bed and Cole was using the poolhouse." She smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I wouldn't have gotten so mad if I'd read it any other week," She whispered. He hugged her. "I love you so much. And I'm so proud of you." He smiled as she kissed him.

"I'll go so you can finish," He stood up.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to lay beneath you as I take you inside of me and the rest of the world ceases to exist?"

"You're a bitch," He said and walked away. She giggled and picked up the book.

* * *

Julie lay on her dorm bed reading the copy of _Tell Me About The Girl _that Scooter had passed her at the Rileys. She was still fixated on the first page.

_For the girls. You know who you are. _

She smiled. She'd enjoyed the first hundred pages of life here before she knew this place even existed. But she laughed turning the page.

_Senior Year_

_Chapter 1: Patti_

_She burst into our world with full energy. Patti Collins with her smart mouth and her flannel shirts. I'll never forget the first words that I heard out of her mouth only because of the irony that they later came to represent._

"_Maybe he wasn't good enough." And she was talking about Paul. That was the funny thing. As if she was challenging us, and him specifically to prove ourselves worthy. If anyone was worthy it was Paul, and he would prove it. He would prove it over and over again. There was even enough proof for Patricia Anne Collins._

She laughed. She closed the book and hugged it. She missed that girl, with the smart mouth and the flannel shirts. She seemed so far away.

"Hey," Connie walked in.

"Hi," Julie smiled.

"How is it?" She asked, nodding towards the book.

"It's really good," Julie said. "When I finish you can have it."

"I thought Jimmy had dibs," Connie teased. Julie laughed. "I'm really glad you two got back together."

"I am too," Julie smiled. "Hey, it's your birthday." Connie laughed. "You and Charlie doing anything special?"

"Sort of," Connie said. "I have to tell you something, it's kind of a big deal."

"Oh my God!" Julie said, "Are you going to sleep with him?" Connie bit her bottom lip. "You already slept with him." Connie nodded. "When?"

"After prom," Connie whispered. "After he gave me this." She pulled the ring on its chain out of her pocket.

"Oh my God," Julie gasped. "You're engaged?" Connie nodded. "Congratulations." She hugged her.

"You don't think its weird?" Connie laughed.

"No I think its bizarre," Julie shrugged, "But also you know teen marriage is kind of the norm for me." Connie laughed again. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know how to." Connie shrugged. "I told Guy, he freaked, that's why we're not talking."

"Oh sweetie," Julie rubbed her leg. "I think its awesome. I'd marry Jimmy tomorrow if my parents wouldn't kill me, so I get it." Connie smiled. "You're not um, I mean, there's not going to be a Duckling running around."

"Oh no," Connie laughed, "God no." Julie nodded. "Between you lecturing everyone about condoms since we were in the locker room in LA and the fact that Casey was only mm, nineteen when she had Charlie, so he's like super paranoid." Julie laughed. "I'm glad you're happy for me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Julie said. "I mean, you're happy, right?"

"Yeah, I am," She whispered. "Of course I am. And I um, was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Me?" Julie said. "Not Tammy?"

"No," Connie said, "Tammy'll have her hands full making sure we all look fabulous!" Julie laughed. "So say yes?"

"Of course," She hugged her. "When's the wedding?"

"We were thinking this summer," Connie said, "After graduation, and then Fordham for me and St. John's for Charlie and then life." Julie hugged her again and then giggled. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about your bachelorette party." Julie smiled. "The Duck girls are going to paint the town!" Connie laughed and then Julie stood up. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Tammy's!" Julie said, "We're celebrating our second 18 and our first engagement." Connie smiled. "Come on, get your coat. Chop Chop! Tom Riley's got more good booze sitting around that house, and I know where most of it is now." Connie giggled and grabbed her coat and they bounced outside.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	25. As It Should Be

**Author's Note: OK, so here's this chapter. Keep those reviews coming guys, they mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 25: As It Should Be  
**

David sat on the floor at Patrick's holding the toy guitar that his father had given him. Patrick guided his hands into a chord.

"Good job kid," Patrick laughed. Lisa sat on the couch and watched them and smiled. "You're doing really well."

"Thanks," David smiled. "Are you going to come over for Thanksgiving Patrick?" Patrick looked at him.

"Um, Davey," Lisa said, "We've gotta go pick up Uncle Dean soon baby, why don't you go to bathroom?"

"OK," David stood up and ran down the hallways. Patrick stood up and walked over to Lisa and kissed her. She pulled herself close kissing him back.

"So am I coming over for Thanksgiving?" He teased. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I don't think that's the best idea," She whispered. They kissed and he pushed her down onto the couch, "Patrick," She whispered.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked. She sighed, "There's room for you two here, Lee," He whispered and slid his hand over her face. "We can be a family."

"I told you," She said. "I'm not leaving Kevin until I know you're not going anywhere." He kissed her again.

"I love you," He whispered. "And I don't need you to have another baby to prove it to me that you love me." She swallowed.

"One year, Pat," She said, he looked at her, "That's all I'm asking for. Stay here in Chicago, and be with David and me for a year and then I swear I'll tell Kevin about us, and we'll be together, we will, but I can't, not without knowing that you're really going to be here for us." He kissed her.

"You know," He whispered, "Just because you're not ready to leave Kevin doesn't mean, that we can't.," He played with the buttons on her shirt. She laughed and pushed him off.

"Kevin's still my husband," She said, "He's been good to me, I can't do that to him." David came back in. "Did you wash your hands baby?"

"Yes Mommy," David nodded.

"OK," She smiled, "Say bye to Patrick."

"Bye Patrick," David said as he hugged him.

"Bye buddy," Patrick said, "I'll see you soon. Bye Lee."

"Bye Pat," She said sadly and walked outside.

* * *

"Hey," Tammy walked into Tommy's room. He looked up and waved. She sat down next to him on his bed. "You doing OK kid?"

"Lets see," He sighed, "Two weeks ago I had a super hot girlfriend who I was in love with and now I'm sitting at home on Saturday night with my step brother, his wife and their eight month old. I'm right on track." She nodded. "I don't know Tam."

"You know not to go all Mom on you," She said, "But did you ever think of just forgiving Angela?"

"Really?" He said. "Even now, she's with him Tammy!"

"Only because you pushed her there," She reminded him. "Tommy, Angela loves you. And we all know that." He sighed. "Besides, I know you're having Lena spy on her."

"Look out for her," Tommy said, "Not spy."

"Whatever," Tammy said. "She knows that Nick is a bad guy, Tommy. She just needs time." He nodded.

"Yeah, well in that time that she needs there's a good chance that she's going to lose her virginity to Nick Parsons." He mumbled. "I don't think I can handle that."

"Do you think Brad liked it," She shrugged, "That Lena had slept with Portman. Or do you think that Lena liked it that Portman had slept with Janet? You deal with it Tommy."

"What about you?" He asked. "You and Fulton," She sighed. "Or Julie and Jimmy? I want to be with her, and only her and I want her to feel the same way." Tammy hugged him.

"I know you're hurting right now," She whispered. "I just wish you'd let me in. That's all Angie wanted."

"I know," He said. "She and Lena are at a Blake party, if you and Fulton want to,"

"Um, I'm keeping Fulton away from Nick," She laughed. "He's no good to me in prison." Tommy laughed. "I love you baby brother."

"I love you too." He smiled. "I'm gonna miss you next year."

"I'll miss you too," She sighed. "You'll come visit me in New York though right?"

"Totally," He nodded. "Or Providence if the case may be." She laughed. "I'm really proud of you."

"OK," She stood up, "TGIF moment over," He laughed. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Angela whimpered as she kissed Nick and he pressed her against the wall of the living room of the house where they were at a party.

"Let's go someplace more quiet," He whispered in her ear. She pulled away.

"Here's fine," She said uncomfortably and then kissed him again. She was giving him a chance, she wasn't stupid.

"Angela," He said gently pushing her hair behind her ears, "I just want to talk to you, get to know you a little." He kissed her gently. "Come on," He took her hands and they walked towards the stairs.

"Angie," Elena walked over from the group she'd been hanging out with. There were some old Paxton friends there, "Um, I think I'm gonna get going."

"OK," Angela shrugged, "Nick can drive me home, right?"

"Of course," Nick smiled, "Everything's cool Ellie right?" Elena frowned, "Sorry, Elena."

"Of course," Elena said gritting her teeth, "I just figured,"

"Lena," Angie looked at her, "I'm fine." Elena sighed. Angela did too. She didn't understand Lena's sudden hovering. All of a sudden it was like they were attached at the hip. "Really."

"Fine," Elena sighed and walked away. She'd tried. She walked back over.

"Did your friend just go upstairs with Nick?" One of the girls she'd been talking to said. Elena nodded. "And you're OK with that? I mean, you did lose your virginity to him!"

"I did _not_ have sex with that skeeze pot!" Elena squealed. "God! It's been four years don't you people have anything new to talk about?"

"Whatever," The other girl rolled her eyes. "She should be careful. She didn't drink anything he gave her did she?"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Nick's like king of the ruffie," One of the others said. Elena looked at her. "Why do you think Liv Martinez slept with him the second time?"

* * *

Angela sat nervously fidgeting on the bed where she and Nick were sitting. He looked at her and smiled.

"Um," She swallowed, "So what do you want to talk about?" He leaned across and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She whimpered as his hand rode up and he started feeling her breast. She pulled back. She hadn't even let Tommy feel her up until they'd been going out for like three months, and she had already been in love with him for two of them.

"You seem tense," He said gently, "Why don't I get us something to drink?" She nodded. "I'll be right back," He kissed her gently. He walked outside and downstairs. Elena marched up to him. "Ellie, always a pleasure."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting drinks for me and my new girlfriend," He said.

"Why Angie?" She asked. He laughed.

"Come on Ellie," He said, "You've been our little chaperone for the past three weeks, can't you figure it out?"

"Angie went out with Tommy," Elena said, "Tommy is Tammy brother and Jimmy's step brother." He smirked. "This is all about getting back at Jimmy, you disgusting little turd?" She shoved him.

"Oh and she's a sweet little thing," He said, "Like you used to be." She puffed up. "I've gotta wonder though, I mean, usually I stay away from sluts, but if you've changed your mind about us." His took her waist. "I might reconsider a few things."

"You make me sick," She pushed him away. "Stay away from my friend!"

"Funny," He smiled, "See, Angela told me that she felt like you were Tommy's friend first and foremost and that she was losing you." Elena frowned. "Bye Ellie." He walked away to the bar. Elena sighed, she had to figure something out.

* * *

Later Angela sat on the bed avoiding the drink Nick had given her, it smelled like vodka. Since that night at Tommy's when she'd thrown up so much, she'd avoided drinking except for the few glasses of champagne she had at the post gala party.

"Everything OK?" Nick asked. She laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really drink," She shrugged.

"OK," He said, "You really seem uncomfortable, Angela."

"I'm just nervous," She said. He kissed her, she closed her eyes and savored it. "I guess the drink could help with that."

"A little," He said, "I promise, it's mostly Sprite." She nodded and took a sip. It did taste mostly like Sprite. She downed the rest of it. "Whoa," He laughed. She blushed. "I thought you said you didn't drink?"

"I tend to make a fool of myself," She said. "The last time I got drunk," She felt the room start to spin. "Was that really just Sprite and vodka?" She whispered falling backwards.

"Shh," He kissed her. "Just relax," He kissed her neck and slid his hand up her thigh.

"Nick, don't," She mumbled. He kept moving forward, pulling her panties off, she felt scared but everything was mostly fuzzy. He unzipped his fly and she tried to squirm, but she wasn't moving. Everything was blurry and spinning. She felt Nick's body pull off of her though and heard a vaguely familiar voice shouting and then he was being shoved towards the door. She curled her head into the chest of her rescuer and fell asleep.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Tommy asked pacing in front of his bed where Angela was asleep. "We should have taken her to the hospital."

"She's fine," Elena said, "I think it was just a sedative. My mom takes these to get out of dinner with my father." Tommy nodded. "Thanks for coming and getting us."

"Of course," Tommy said. "I'll always come."

"And you're mom and Tom won't mind her staying here?" Elena said. He shook his head.

"You either," He said. She smiled. "When's your mom getting back?"

"By Christmas," She shrugged. "I should get home. Biff should be back later so,"

"OK," He nodded and hugged her. "Thanks for calling me." She nodded. "What do I do?"

"Just make sure she gets some water when she wakes up," Elena said. "Happy Thanksgiving Tommy." He smiled as she walked out and sat down in the desk chair and watched Angela, his angel, sleep. She stirred and woke up.

"Hey," He said and sat down.

"Tommy?" She whispered. "What happened?" She looked at him. "You saved me."

"Angie," He said gently, she kissed him. "Honey, come on, lie down. Elena said you needed water." He gave her a bottle and she drank some. "That's a good girl."

"I'm so sorry Tommy," She said, "I promised you you'd never have to take care of me."

"You were the only one I ever wanted to take care of," He whispered and kissed her. They pressed together. She whimpered pulling herself up and kissing him. "Angie," He mumbled, "You've been through a lot tonight."

"Don't stop," She begged, "Please. Just don't," They kissed and undressed each other. He pushed her hair off of her face and looked at her.

"I love you so much," He whispered. They kissed again and lay down, they were in each other's arms completely naked. "Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded and kissed him.

"I want you close to me," She said. "I need this, Tommy, please?" They kissed again and shifted, wrapping her legs around him. She exhaled as he felt his way inside. "Oh," She whimpered. "How does it feel?"

"Good," He groaned grabbing onto her hips. "So good, you're so soft." He pulled her closer and she whimpered. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," She shook her head breathlessly, he was a little, but it was a good kind of hurt. "No," She held onto him, "Oh." She exhaled as he finished. They hung on to each other all night after.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	26. California

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. Just a quick note on this chapter, one of the things that I really wanted to get across is how young all of Julie's "parents" are. At this point Cal and Jaime are only 34, I place Josh at around 36 and Elyse at 32. So, that kind of comes through in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 26: California  
**

"Hey boys," Jaime bounced into the kitchen where Josh, Cal and Mikey were having breakfast. Well, Josh and Cal were having breakfast and Mikey was pelting the two men with Fruit Loops. "I'm feeling good today, so I'm heading into the office."

"Not LA?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"No," She laughed, "Just the Newport office."

"Julie and Jimmy are getting in today," Cal said, "She's gonna want to see you."

"No," She shook her head, "She'll want to see you and Elyse and the baby. I'll just get in the way."

"Um the whole point of having Thanksgiving here instead of in Bangor was so that she could see you," He looked at her. She looked at him.

"Cal," She laughed, "I'll see her later, this is the first time in a month I've felt up to working. I miss it." She kissed Josh, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said as she walked out. "I don't know why you tried to talk her out of going."

"Just looking out for Julie," Cal shrugged. Mikey tossed another fruit loop. "Michael James!" Cal said in his stern daddy voice and the little boy giggled.

"Daddy, Josh play!" Mikey said and clapped. Josh laughed. Cal walked over and picked him up.

"He's amazing man," Josh smiled.

"Yeah," Cal smiled. "We have fun, don't we Mike?" Mikey rasperried on his father's face. "You want kids?"

"Used to," Josh nodded.

"Don't tell me mine put you off it?" Cal asked. "I can hit her if that helps."

"No," Josh laughed, "Julie's a great girl, just, Jaime doesn't want any more kids, and I want Jaime." Cal nodded.

"Well, you're good for her," Cal shrugged, "She seems happier." Josh nodded. "What do you say Mikey, should we go wake Mommy up and then go pick up the Cat?"

"Cat!" Mikey said excitedly.

"And what do we say when we see Jimmy?" Josh asked. Mikey stuck out his tongue and made a fart noise. "Dude, that never gets old."

"I know," Cal laughed. "That's why I taught him to do it."

* * *

Julie sat on the plane and Jimmy held her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked. She looked at him. "Jaime?"

"What's she going to look like?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well," He said, "She's on chemo like a month?" Julie nodded. "She'll be tired, maybe cranky, lost a little weight, but she probably still has her hair." She nodded again.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"This is the first time I'm seeing your dad since we got back together," He said, "Since things got, you know serious." She laughed. "He never liked me, and now you've actually dated Steve, so," She kissed him.

"You'll be fine," She said, "He promised to be good. Besides if Rick has been being nice to me, I think you and my dad can survive a week together." He laughed. "What?"

"Rick's been nice to you because Cassie threatened to withhold sex," He said, "Would Elyse threaten to not sleep with your dad if he's not nice to me?"

"Jimmy, that's my dad!" Julie gagged. "Ugh," She shuddered. "I don't want to think about him having sex with his wife. Mikey came from the stork." Jimmy laughed. "He just needs time, and he's never really had a chance to get to know you. Once he does he'll love you." Jimmy nodded. "You golf right?"

"Golf?" Jimmy said. Julie nodded. "Um, yeah, but,"

"So you can go with him and Josh and Casey," Julie said.

"Oh yeah," He said, "Hours with your father who hates me, your almost step father who doesn't know me and your gay,"

"Friend almost cousin thing," Julie recited.

"I'm gonna go with Semi-cousin," Jimmy said. "Tammy's terminology is easier to keep track of than yours." She looked at him. "I will try the golfing thing, but I don't think he's ever going to like me."

"You underestimate how much influence I have over my father," Julie smiled. He looked at her. "Not all fathers and daughters have a relationship like Kelly and your dad."

"Thank God!" Jimmy said. She laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Cal said as Elyse got dressed to go to the airport, "Um, we're in here and Mikey's in the other room and um, Jaime and Josh are in theirs, which leaves Julie's room, and where is Jimmy sleeping?"

"In Julie's room I guess," Elyse shrugged. Cal stared at her. "It's Jaime's house, at our house they don't sleep in the same room, but we can't," He looked at her. "Cal, she's practically an adult."

"She's seventeen," He said. Elyse looked at him. "She's not an adult Elyse, and I'm not comfortable with that arrangement."

"Hey," Josh walked in, "Can you help me get the bed in the poolhouse set up for Jimmy."

"Poolhouse?" Cal said. Josh nodded.

"Yeah," Josh laughed, "They're seventeen, man, they can't share a room." He walked away. Elyse laughed.

"Come on," She said picking up Mikey and walked towards the door. "God, you get so crazy when it comes to Julie. Sometimes I think you need to just take a breath."

"Yeah, when Mikey's seventeen," He said, "Or," He sighed, "Then you can talk to me about getting worked up." She smiled.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"The doctor said eight weeks," She said. She kissed him.

"Mommy," Mikey said tugging on her hair, "Go get Cat!"

"OK baby," She laughed. "Come on Daddy."

* * *

Once back at the house Julie was unpacking. Jimmy walked into her room and plopped on the bed.

"Hey," She looked at him and then plopped down next to him. "Remember two years ago when you came out here, and we got into that huge fight." He smiled and kissed her.

"I remember what we were about to do before that," He slid his hand onto her hip. She giggled and they kissed again.

"Mm," She whimpered, "I wish you were sleeping here. Jaime's such a hypocrite, the only reason you can't sleep up here is because my dad's here."

"Please don't talk about your dad right now," He said.

"Right," She laughed, "Sorry." They kissed again and she pulled his shirt over his head, and undid his pants. They kissed softly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey kiddo," Cal walked in, "I thought we could," He stopped, "Oh God, not again."

"Dad!" She said. Jimmy sat up and started getting dressed. "Why didn't you knock?" He sighed.

"I can't do this." He said and walked out. Julie sighed and pulled her shirt down and walked out after him, she found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Dad," She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. She stared at him. "I mean for Christ's sakes Julie!"

"There's nothing _wrong _with me," She said. "Yes, I have sex with my boyfriend, I'm sorry you can't deal with it, but I love Jimmy and he loves me, and we've been together for almost four years and we're going to college together next year, so…"

"Wait?" He said, "You're what?" She looked at him. "You're giving up USC for him?"

"No!" She said, "Actually he's giving up Columbia for me." He frowned. "We're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"You're seventeen you have no idea what that means!" He shouted. "Committing your life to someone,"

"Oh save it," She shouted back, "I'm not Jaime, Dad! I love him, and I'm going to be with him and there's nothing you can do about it." He looked at her. "Besides its not like you weren't having sex when you were my age."

"And look what happened," He said exasperated. She lost her breath. Jaime had slipped up a few times and said things like 'I don't want you to repeat my mistake' but Cal never had. Immediately every ounce of anger inside of her bubbled up and her eyes glassed over. "Oh, God, no, baby, I didn't."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your life Dad!" She squeaked. "But everything's fine now. I mean you've got your great new family and the life that you were supposed to have. Just let me have my life." She ran out to the garage slamming the door.

"Julie!" He shouted and ran out after her, but she was already speeding away in the Jeep. "Shit," He mumbled.

"Hey, um, Mr. Gaffney?" Jimmy said walking out.

"Jimmy," He sighed, "This is really not a good time."

"I just wanted to apologize," Jimmy said quietly. "I mean, Julie wanted us to get to know each other this week and this isn't a good start."

"Does she do this?" Cal asked. Jimmy looked at him. "The throwing a fit thing."

"Um, sometimes," Jimmy shrugged, "But so does my sister, and my step sister, so I'm starting to think that it's just a girl thing not so much a Julie thing." Cal nodded. "She's really sensitive about thinking she ruined your life."

"Yeah, I've got that now," Cal nodded. "You're sleeping with my daughter. I'm not gonna like you. I didn't like Steve while he was sleeping with her and I love that kid."

"Oh she only slept with Steve twice," Jimmy shrugged.

"That is two too many times," Cal said. Jimmy nodded. "You said you have a sister?" Jimmy nodded again. "She have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "But he's also my brother's best friend, so he's like family, so we don't hate him as much as we would." Cal nodded. "But generally I understand the principle. I tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen."

* * *

Julie stopped the car, and wiped her eyes. She knew that what she'd just done was ridiculous and immature, but she honestly had never heard her father say that he was anything but proud of her and happy they were a family. She'd never heard a hint of regret at her existence from him and it broke her heart a little. She got out and walked down the boardwalk as she had a million times. It was comforting about being back here, and about being able to wear a tee shirt in the middle of November.

"Hey," She heard a whistle and turned around.

"Casey!" She ran over and hugged him. "God, it's good to see you."

"Have you been crying?" He looked at her. "Jesus, Gaffney are you ever not a mess?"

"Ugh," She groaned, "Apparently not, I had a huge fight with my dad." He nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it. What's up with you? How's Bryan?"

"Bryan is no more," He sighed. She looked at him. "He was mad at me cause,"

"You weren't ready to come out to your parents," She sing songed. He whacked her in the shoulder. "I told you that would bite you in the ass!"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "What did you fight with your dad about?"

"Oh he walked in on me and Jimmy when we were about to have sex and then he said he wished I hadn't been born," She said. He stared at her.

"That doesn't sound like something Cal would say," He shook his head. "I mean, freaking because you were having sex with you boyfriend, yeah, but not regretting your existence. That's Jaime's job." She looked at him. "You ran away didn't you?"

"God, I suck," She groaned.

"You said it not me," He smirked. She hit him again. "You really have to stop doing that."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	27. When All is Revealed

**Author's Note: I know its been like four days since I updated! Isn't it crazy? Anyway, thank you for reviewing, please keep it up and enjoy the chapter!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 27: When All is Revealed  
**

The night before Thanksgiving Tammy sat in Connie's kitchen helping her prep.

"I'm super surprised that you don't have to sit down to some grand Riley-Duncan feast," Connie teased.

"No," Tammy said, "After the great Tom Jimmy, 'You are not going to California for Thanksgiving, we're spending it as a family,' 'But Julie needs me dad!' blow out, not to mention Kelly's insistence on staying in Connecticut the decision was made that we could all do whatever we wanted. Which leaves me and Tommy here, and Rick, Cass, Eva, Tom and my mother at Cassie's parents."

"Hm," Connie nodded. "Well, that's nice."

"OK," Tammy said, slicing a yam. "So, what are you doing about the in laws?" Connie laughed, "Are Charlie and Casey coming?"

"Of course they are," Connie smiled, "Although so are the Germaines, so that should be fun."

"Do they know?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah," Connie nodded. "My parents are still really close with them."

"Are you doing OK?" Tammy said. Connie nodded. "I started designing your wedding dress, you know. Simple, elegant, beautiful, just like you" Connie smiled. "It'll be my first real one since Cassie and my mom both didn't want full fledged wedding gowns."

"Well, you did Elena's deb gown," Connie laughed, "That's sort of the same as a wedding dress."

"I know," Tammy said. "But then there's the bridesmaid dresses for me and Julie, and of course it's right after prom."

"I will buy a prom dress," Connie said. "You're not giving me a wedding dress and a prom dress."

"Oh shut up," Tammy said. "But are you sure?" Connie looked at her. "I mean, I'm totally behind you if you are. I love you and I love Charlie, but," Connie sighed, "You still get that sad look in your eyes when you talk about Guy, and that worries me."

"I miss Guy," Connie shrugged, "That's all. He's so angry at me." Tammy hugged her.

"Fulton wants to go to The University of Chicago," Tammy whispered. Connie drew back and looked at her.

"Really?" Connie said. Tammy nodded. "Wow, how are you doing with that?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I mean, if he's in Chicago, that'll be hard enough but, with Julie and Jimmy in California too? It's just all so far away and final."

"Charlie and I will be in New York," Connie pointed out.

"Yeah, but you'll be all newlywed and gross," Tammy said. Connie laughed. "It'll be an adventure, but hard."

"I think we're going to be great in New York," Connie said.

"I have pie filling," Charlie said as he and Fulton walked in. "Who's up for baking?" He came behind Connie and kissed her neck.

"What's with you?" Fulton asked sitting next to Tammy.

"Nothing," Tammy smiled and kissed him.

"Are you still weirded out about Tommy and Angela?" He asked.

"No," She said, "I'm happy for them, really, I'm just you know, distsracted."

"Sure," He kissed her.

* * *

Tommy and Angela lay on his bed making out. She lifted one leg and hooked it around around him, he ran his hand up the under part of her thigh. She whimpered and pulled closer.

"Tommy," She whispered, "I really have to get home."

"Mm," He nodded and kissed her again. "Clearly." She giggled and rolled on top of him. "I missed you," He said. She smiled.

"I missed you too," She said. "I can't stand the idea that I'm not going to see you tomorrow."

"Duck Thanksgiving is fairly open," He shrugged, "You could always come. And I will see you, I'm going to the game with Rick."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, "Besides I love watching you cheer." She smiled.

"What if you came to my house for Thanksgiving?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean, my parents love you especially after the whole Nick thing."

"Are you sure that's OK?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "As long as Lena's OK with you bailing on her for the Turners."

"Why wouldn't she be?" He asked.

"Because she's your other girlfriend," She teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Is it last year already?" He asked. She kissed him. "You never kissed me like that last year."

"I never did lots of things last year," She whispered. "Are you glad, that we did?"

"Of course I am," He said, "I'm really glad." She smiled. "I'd love to do Thanksgiving with your family." She smiled. "Now about tonight," He kissed her again.

"I really do have to go," She sighed, "I'm sorry." She got off of him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She giggled. "Bye," She waved and bounced out.

* * *

Julie, Jimmy and Casey wandered into a party at a beach house. Julie was still barely speaking to Cal, and Jaime had been too tired to do much of anything so Casey offered to take care of them.

"Dude," Jimmy nodded, "This is crazy. And I'm not easily impressed by parties."

"Well, it's hard to top a Riley Rager," Julie rolled her eyes. "I need a drink." She walked over to the bar."

"She's not usually this mean is she?" Casey asked. "Because you seem like a good guy, and I don't think you'd date someone that bitchy."

"I actually did date someone that bitchy," Jimmy said.

"Oh right," Casey nodded, "Emmy,"

"Ellie," He said. "She tells you everything huh?"

"I'm good for that," Casey said.

"Anyway, she's just all freaked out because she and Cal are fighting," Jimmy shrugged.

"Casey!" A girl with long curly hair ran over. "You came."

"Of course I came," He said, "Um, Carolee Miller this is Jimmy Riley, he's my Uncle Josh's step daughter's boyfriend."

"Oh my God, Julie's boyfriend?" Carolee said. "We love Julie, we hung out with her all spring break. But I thought she broke up with you?"

"We got back together," Jimmy said. "She's here actually."

"Julie and Jimmy are going to USC with us next year," Casey squeezed Carolee's shoulders.

"Super fun!" She squealed. "Where is Julie? I have to say hi." She ran away.

"Wow," Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, she's excitable," Casey laughed. "You should have seen her when I told her I was gay, it was like she won the Superbowl, the Olympics and an Oscar all at the same time." Jimmy laughed.

"Hey," Julie walked back over and handed both guys red solo cups. "I just ducked Carolee. She's already asking me about color schemes for our dorm room at USC, so thanks for that."

"Oh she's very excited," Casey nodded. "She just can't wait for you two to be besties for life."

"I could kill you for this," Julie sighed. "Did you meet her?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "Jules, um, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," She nodded and they walked outside. "What's going on?"

"Um," He looked at her. "I know you're upset about what your dad said, but I really don't think he meant it the way you took it." She looked at him.

"Elyse is pregnant," She said. "Again. They're going to have another baby. And I should be happy, I know I should, and Mikey's been this great thing in my life but," She sighed. "They don't need me making everything so complicated." He hugged her.

"I'm so glad my dad and Ana have decided against more kids," He said. She laughed.

"Well, they have Eva so," She shrugged.

"Mm, good point," He nodded. She sighed. "I'm just worried about you."

"You don't need to be," She shook her head and kissed him. "Come on, let's get drunk and make out on the beach."

"Sounds good," He laughed as she dragged him back into the house.

* * *

"Hey," Tanya walked into Portman's room.

"Hey," He smiled and finished tying his shoes. "I was just about to head down and see David, you wanna come?"

"Um," She swallowed, "I have to tell you something." He nodded, she looked serious.

"What's going on?" He asked. She sat down. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Um, I don't really know how to tell you this, because it's not my place, but um, it is because I think what's happening is wrong."

"You're really scaring me T," He whispered. "What's going on?"

"Lisa's been seeing Patrick," She sighed, "Like seeing him, seeing him. She's planning on leaving Kevin."

"She's sleeping with him?" He asked.

"No," Tanya shook her head, "No, she said she wouldn't. I feel weird telling you, but, I can't help thinking of David and I know you'd put him first." He looked at her. "I'm really sorry Dean."

"It's OK," He whispered. "She's never been able to say no to him," Tanya nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"OK," She smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," He whispered.

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	28. Turn and Face The Strange

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, I appreciate it. Keep them coming! I've got a busy week in front of me (Boo midterms!), so I'll try to update, but I make no promises! I really like this chapter, some important stuff goes on and there are just some nice moments.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 28: Turn and Face The Strange  
**

Tammy sat on her bed sketching. She'd been so busy with school, and getting her portfolio together and gala gowns that she hadn't just drawn in a while. She'd gotten an angry email from Dave a few days ago, asking why she hadn't sent him anything lately, and that had motivated her. She pulled drew carefully two buildings, the Empire State Building and the Sears Tower. She pulled out a red colored pencil and drew a heart filling the distance, and pink ribbon wrapped around it from one side and green from the other. She sighed and closed the pad and hugged it tightly. She wouldn't send that. She wouldn't show it to anyone.

"Hey," Cassie walked in. She smiled. "We're heading out, you wanna come?"

"No, I'm OK," Tammy said, "I've got a roll going, so," Cassie nodded. "Go Ducks!"

"Go Warriors," Cassie corrected her. Tammy laughed. "Are you OK? You've been quiet lately which is remarkably unlike you."

"Yeah, I'm just," She looked down. "Is it hard for you and Allie?"

"Is what?" Cassie asked.

"That's she's so far away." Tammy whispered. Cassie nodded.

"It can be," She said. "But Allie and I love each other, and now she's Eva's godmother," Tammy nodded. "Are you worried about you and Julie next year?"

"I'm worried about a lot of things for next year." Tammy admitted. Cassie nodded. "Go have fun at the game. And then at your parents."

"Oh yeah," Cassie rolled her eyes, "That's going to be fun. Happy Thanksgiving Tammy."

"You too," Tammy smiled as she walked out. She went back to her drawing and sighed quietly.

* * *

Julie woke up and stretched walking downstairs.

"Cat!" Mikey said excitedly, from the floor where Jimmy was playing with him. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked crouching next to him.

"I pointed out a little something to him," Jimmy winked. "What's going on Mikey?"

"Michael James," Mikey pointed to himself, "James Michael," He pointed to Jimmy. Julie laughed. "Cat, you still mad with Daddy?" She sighed and then looked at Jimmy who smiled.

"You're evil," She said to him, "Using the baby like that."

"I think you need to talk to him," He shrugged. "Hey Mikey," He picked the little boy up, "What do you say you and I go for a little swim?"

"OK!" Mikey said and they swooped outside. Julie sighed and walked into the kitchen where Elyse had already started cooking. They'd agreed to do it, since in addition to being sick, Jaime's culinary skill was sorely lacking.

"Hey you," Elyse said. Julie smiled. "Peal and slice the apples for me?"

"You got it," Julie sat down. "Congratulations by the way." Elyse looked at her. "On the baby. I know I've been less than pleasant this week."

"Somber I think would be the right word," Elyse smirked at her. Julie laughed. "I know this is hard for you."

"Not so hard," Julie said, "I am excited to be a big sister again though."

"I hope this one's a girl," Elyse said, "Not that your father isn't entitled to some guy on guy time after seventeen years of you." Julie laughed. "He worried about you, honey, that's all. You've been through a lot these past few years."

"And Jimmy went through it with me," She said, "I don't see why he can't see that."

"He's starting to," Elyse nodded. "He just wants his little girl." Julie smiled. "OK, so garlic mashed potatoes?"

"They're Jaime's favorite," Julie shrugged. "I guess since she has cancer we should honor that."

"God, I'm so sick her playing that damn cancer card," Elyse rolled her eyes teasingly.

* * *

Claire sighed straightening her dress in the mirror waiting for Grant to pick her up for dinner with his family. He walked in holding a fall themed flower arrangement.

"Hey sweetie," He said and kissed her.

"Grant," She said, "You didn't have to get me flowers."

"That's good," He laughed, "Because I didn't. They'd just been delivered, I told the doorman I'd bring them up. I figured they were from an author."

"Oh," She blushed and grabbed and opened the card. "Oh," She said quietly.

_When the leaves turn I always think of you Red.__  
I love you so much  
Logan_

"Who are they from?" Grant asked. She looked at him. Here was this guy, who was offering her the world. Why wasn't it enough?

"I can't marry you," She said. He looked at her. "Grant, I'm sorry, I know this is like the worst possible time,"

"I'm really confused," He said, "I thought that things were good, I mean, we finally set a date."

"I just," She sighed, "I love you, I do, but I don't want to marry you." He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Is this about Logan Vanderbilt?" He said. "I know you've seen him, since you did his brother's book, and you're going to see him next week, but,"

"It's not about Logan," She whispered. "It really isn't. I mean seeing him did make me," She swallowed, "You've been so good to me, and when you proposed I felt like it would have been wrong to say no, but I can't marry you."

"Claire," He sat down, "Baby, this is really coming out of nowhere. I mean, I thought you wanted this."

"I thought I did too," She whispered. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She took her ring off, trying not to cry.

"Claire," He whispered, "Its fine, we don't have to get married yet. We haven't booked anything and its fine we can wait."

"Grant," She sighed, trying to hold back tears, "Please don't make this harder, just go, don't call me or anything." He kissed her, his hands tangling into her perfectly combed hair. "Don't," She pulled away. "Please, just go."

"Fine," He said, "I think you're not thinking clearly though, so I'll call you in a couple of days."

"I don't think I'll have changed my mind," She shook her head. "I really am so so sorry, Grant." He nodded and walked out. She sat for a minute trying to decide her next move and when she did she stood up and walked over picking up the phone. She dialed the number she now knew by heart.

"Hello," She heard the voice on the other end.

"Logan?" She whispered.

"Fitz," He smiled. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Oh yes," She sighed, "They're beautiful, that's not why I'm calling though. It seems my Thanksgiving plans have changed, there wouldn't by any chance be room for me in Stamford?"

"That depends," He said, "What was the nature of the change?"

"Well, I can't very well eat turkey with Nichols after calling off my wedding to Grant can I?" She giggled.

"No," He laughed, "That would be extremely awkward."

"Unfathomably," She said. "I'll get on a train."

"I'll meet you at the station," He said. "I'm glad Fitz."

"I'm going as Scott's editor though," She said cautiously, "I think we should ease into the whole I'm your girlfriend thing."

"Fine," He sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. She hung up and smiled gleefully.

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen of Lisa and Kevin's.

"Hey," She smiled, "Um, listen could you hand me that bowl, the one on top of the cabinet."

"Sure," He nodded and grabbed it, "So um, how are things with you lately? We haven't talked much lately."

"Um, things are fine," She said, "I'm busy, David being in pre-school helps a lot though."

"Mm hm," He nodded, "Things with Kevin are good?"

"Sure," She shrugged, "I mean, we're still kind of dealing with this whole he wants to have a baby issue, but other than that we're fine."

"And Patrick's been around?" He asked. She nodded. "He getting in the way?"

"No," She said, "He's been great. David just loves him which will make the he's your real daddy news easier to take someday."

"Uh huh," He said, "That should be happening soon right? I mean, since you're leaving Kevin and everything." She stopped and looked at him. "Tanya's not really the most reliable confidant if you don't want me to find out things."

"Dean," She looked at him, "This really isn't any of your business."

"Really?" He said, "Because see, if you leave your husband, who's this great guy who takes really good care of you, for the guy who got you pregnant and left you flat, and probably will take off again breaking your heart _again, _that's my business."

"You don't understand," She shook her head, "He's different now, he's changed. He's been around and he has some money now, and there's this guy in Cleveland who wants to record with him…"

"Do you hear yourself?" He cut her off, "Some guy in Cleveland wants to record with him? You have a four year old!"

"I love him Dean," She sighed. "And I told him that unless he proves that he's changed I'm not leaving Kevin."

"Proves that he's changed?" He snorted, "How's he going to do that?"

"Stick around for a year," She said. "And it's not like I'm sleeping with him."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He asked. She turned around and frowned. "That guy does bad things to you Lisa!"

"He's David's father!" She reminded him. "And it's my life."

"It's not just your life," He shook his head, "It's Kevin's life and more importantly it's David's." She frowned. "I'll see you at dinner." He walked back out. She sat down. What was with her brother? She was the older sibling after all, shouldn't she be the one lecturing?

"Hey," Kevin walked into the kitchen, and saw her sitting, "What's wrong?"

"Dean was just here," She sighed, "And he was just being Dean."

"OK," Kevin said, "Listen I thought I'd take David down to my parents' while you got everything ready?"

"Sure," She nodded, flinching away as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" He asked, "You've been really weird lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She shook her head, "I've just been tired. Work's been crazy and I miss David while he's at school and,"

"And you barely look at me," He said. She looked at him, "And we haven't had sex in a while. Is this about a baby?"

"Not everything is about your obsessive need to reproduce Kevin," She shook her head. "I have a lot to do."

"Fine," He said, "Whatever." He walked out.

"Daddy," David said from the couch. "Why do you and Mommy fight so much?"

"Oh buddy," Kevin said, "Me and Mommy are just going through some stuff. We still love you and each other, we're still a family."

"Is Patrick in our family?" He asked. Kevin looked at him.

"Well," Kevin sighed, "Yeah, he is." Lisa stood in the doorway listening. "Patrick's a really important part of our family, for you especially." David nodded. "Come on, we're gonna go see Grandma and Grandpa." He picked him up. Lisa sighed and watched them walk out. What was wrong with her?

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!  
**


	29. Be Thankful

**Author's Note: The last chapter of the Thanksgiving arc. Thanks for reviewing as always and please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 29: Be Thankful  
**

"Dad?" Julie walked into his and Elyse's room, while he was getting dressed. He looked at her. She was dressed up, wearing a simple black skirt paired with a blue satin top and her pinned up in a sort of messy updo with hair chopsticks. She looked remarkably grown up.

"Hi sweetie," He smiled. "You look nice."

"Um, I'm sorry," She said, sitting down. "For how I've been acting. I mean, we get into a fight about whether or not I've grown up and I deal with it by throwing a fit and ignoring you like a six year old."

"Julie," He sat down. "Honey I know things are tough for you right now, and I haven't made them easier."

"No," She said, "That's what I've been trying to explain to you, things haven't been that tough, because of Jimmy,"

"Cat," He sighed.

"Dad!" She said, "Please? He's been amazing, so supportive, and he knows that next year I have to be here to be with Jaime and he's willing to come with me even though it's completely against everything his family wants for him, and if Jaime hadn't gotten sick I'd probably go to Columbia because its what he's always wanted." He nodded. "I'm happy right now Dad, happier than I've been in a really long time." He smiled.

"I don't like that you're sleeping with him," He shook his head. "You're so young Jules, you don't even know."

"I couldn't not do it, Dad," She said, "Last year, when it happened, I," She blushed, "I mean, I love him so much. I wish you'd just trust me."

"I trust you," He said with a smile, "I don't trust Jimmy." She rolled her eyes. "He did break your heart."

"I broke up with him," Julie reminded him.

"But then you wanted to get back together and he said no," Cal reminded her. She looked at him. "OK, don't look at me in that tone of voice Julia Marie, you've made your point." She smiled. "You know it didn't mean what I said."

"I know," She whispered, "It's just it can feel that way, when you and Jaime talk about keeping me from your mistakes."

"You were not that mistake," He said emphatically. "Getting pregnant when we were seventeen was a mistake. But having you and keeping you was the best decision we ever made." Julie nodded. "Do you understand the difference?"

"Yeah," She said, "I mean, I think so." He nodded. "I'm really excited about the new baby."

"Me too," He smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you went to Columbia you know. Maybe we'd actually see you every once in a while." She laughed.

"Well, I applied," She shrugged. "We haven't made any real decisions yet, we haven't gotten acceptance letters yet."

"Are you marrying him?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not anytime soon," Julie laughed, "He wants to wait until he's done with med school, and I certainly don't think that teen marriage is all that successful."

"We taught you something," He said happily and stood up. "Come on, Kitten, downstairs, there is turkey to be eaten." She laughed as he pushed her out the door.

* * *

Kelly and Janet sat flopped in the library at the Vanderbilt's sipping martinis. They'd managed to stay away from Mrs. Vanderbilt for most of the week and now they'd both decided the only way to make it through dinner was to get thoroughly drunk beforehand.

"There you two are," Emily walked in. "I want you to meet someone."

"Have a drink Em!" Janet giggled. "There's plenty, we made a whole pitcher!"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "In a sec," She went back into the hallway and pulled a tall blondish guy, wearing a blue cashmere sweater and a pair of chinos in, "This is my new boyfriend, Craig."

"Hi," Craig said, waving.

"But Emily," Kelly said, "He has a normal haricut!"

"And is a guy!" Janet exclaimed.

"And is wearing like, natural fibers," Kelly chimed in, "That aren't hemp."

"Wow," Emily said, "For debutantes you two sure aren't good with the social graces. How many of those have you had?"

"Just a couple," Janet shrugged, "We're not drunk enough for your Aunt Kat yet though."

"Uh huh," She nodded. "Well, then, I'll leave you guys."

"Bye bye," Kelly waved, "Bye Emily's cute new boyfriend." They walked out.

"Um, Em," Craig said, "What were they?"

"I told you I had a colorful past," Emily shrugged.

"Yeah," He nodded, "You didn't mention you were a lesbian."

"Because I wasn't," She shook her head, "I am bi-sexual." He nodded. "It's little early to be talking about all of this."

"Hey," Dave walked over, "Craig, what's up man?"

"You're girlfriend's getting sloshed off of your dad's good gin in the library," Emily nodded towards the door. "You might want to get that under control."

"Aw, Janet and Kelly are so sweet together aren't they?" Dave laughed.

"They kinda scared me," Craig said.

"They do that too," He said. "It's good to see you again." He shook Craig's hand and walked into the library, "Have you two lush's even eaten today?"

"DAVE!" Janet squealed and ran over and kissed him. "I made martinis. Drink with us!"

"Kelly," He looked at her, and she smiled vividly at him, "I expect more from you."

"It's very unfair that you hold me to a higher standard than her," Kelly frowned. "Just because I wasn't a slut in high school."

"No, it's more because of that whole Ivy League thing," David said. "And also you're dating Scottie not me."

"Mm," Kelly giggled, "I need another drink." He groaned. "Did you see Emily's boyfriend?"

"I've met him before," Dave nodded, "He's a cool guy."

"But he's so normal!!" Janet said, "How did she even meet him?"

"He bought one of Tammy's sketches," Dave shrugged. "So there's your in for conversation Kelly. 'I hear you like my step sister's art.'"

"I should shower and get dressed," Kelly bounced up and flitted out.

"You're a bad influence on that girl," Dave chastised Janet teasingly.

"Pff," She huffed, and kissed him. "Kelly was a huge alchy long before she and I started hanging out. You know what my favorite thing to do on holidays is?" She fingered the buttons on his polo.

"I'm guessing it involves nudity," He smiled.

"Mm," She kissed him, "You guessed right." She pulled him over to the leather couch and they lay down.

* * *

Kelly bounced into the purple room, which she and Janet had been sharing. This trip was substantially better than that fist trip out here could it really be three years ago?

"Hey," Scooter said sitting on the bed.

"Hey," She smiled and kissed him.

"Wow," He said, "You're drunk."

"You bet I am," She giggled and kissed him.

"Yeah, well," He said, "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you some coffee?"

"Why are you and Dave being such party poopers?" She frowned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Did you just say party pooper?" He laughed. She frowned. "Look, normally I wouldn't care if you drank a whole bottle of Cristal in front of my parents, but Claire's coming."

"Ooh, did she finally dump her fiancé for Logan?" Kelly squealed. He nodded. "Poor Grant and poor Liam, they must be so sad."

"Yes, the lot of the Nichols boys is truly sad," Scooter snorted. "Get in the shower, and please wear the lavender dress Tammy made you for gala last year."

"I thought I'd wear my red dress," She whispered and kissed him.

"Kelly," He sighed, "Please? It's very important to Logan that we play down the dysfunction."

"She's knows about all the dysfunction," Kelly sighed, now yawning. "She edited your book after all." He laughed. "I'll sleep it off like a good girl."

"OK," He whispered and kissed her.

* * *

Connie stood in the kitchen and pulled the pies out of the fridge. She loved running Thanksgiving she really did, but this year was so awkward, worse even than last year.

"Connie?" Guy walked in.

"Oh you're talking to me now?" She frowned, pulling a pumpkin pie out and setting it on the counter.

"Excuse me for not being thrilled about having to hear everyone toast the woman I love and some other guy," He hissed. She looked at him. "Connie, what happened to us?"

"I don't know," She said, "But you broke your promise. You said you'd be there for me."

"You know this was the first time I saw you with him," He whispered, "Last year, you left the table and I went to check on you, and you were standing right here," He stepped closer to her. "And you were kissing him." He took her waist gently.

"Oh Guy, don't!" She whispered but it was too late. He was kissing her and had pulled her close. She couldn't help it, she'd missed him so much that she kissed him back, if only because it meant that he would be there for another moment.

"I told you I wouldn't stop fighting for you," He said. She looked up at him, "You can't marry him Connie, you'll kill me. And you kissed me back, you must still love me."

"Guy," She whispered, "I do love you. But I," He looked at her. "I have to be with Charlie. I can't help it. But I miss you so much." He kissed her again, and she kissed back again. "Please, stop."

"Stop kissing back," He smirked. She pushed him away.

* * *

Claire stood shivering as snow started to fall waiting at the train station. She smiled seeing a sleek black car pull up, and even more when the man driving it got out.

"What kept you?" She teased.

"It took me five years to get here," He walked over to her, and pulled her close and kissed her, "I figured I could take my time."

"Well, you figured wrong," She said. "I've been a spoiled city girl for quite a few years now, I'm not good at outdoorsy things."

"All that 4H training for nothing," He shook his head and they kissed again.

"Shut up rich boy and take me home," She giggled and pulled close from his jacket lapels. They held each other close as the snow started to fall harder.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	30. What Love Means

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Mali...haha I love how I said updates were going to slow down this week...what was I thinking? I'm so addicted to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 30: What Love Means  
**

Elena and Dean sat in her room quietly as she kissed and pawed at him. She felt remarkably like she did last year right before they broke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," He shook his head.

"You're not into this," She frowned. "And you're like a million miles away, and you have been since you went home. What's going on?"

"There's just all this stuff going on," He shrugged. "And you're going to New York this weekend with Brad." She frowned at him.

"This isn't about me," She said. He sighed. "If you're going to do this whole withdrawn broody thing again, I want you to know that I'm not putting up with it this time." He looked at her. "I'm just not."

"Lisa is thinking about leaving her husband," He said. "For David's father."

"Well, that's not the worst thing, right?" She sat Indian style. "I mean, for David to be with his real father would be good."

"You don't know Patrick," Dean shook his head, "The guy's a loser, and he's walked out on her more times than I can count at this point." She nodded. "And Kevin's been so good to her."

"That's not a reason to stay with him, though," She frowned, "If she doesn't love him, he deserves better. They both do."

"But I don't think that's what it is," Dean sighed. "She just can't resist Patrick, she's like addicted to him or something."

"I know a little something about that," She kissed him. He laughed. "Are you really worried about New York?"

"Nah," He shrugged, "I just kinda wish I was going with you."

"Yeah," She whispered, "Me too. Have you even seen Kelly since…"

"No," He shook his head. "I don't really want to. Especially now that she and Janet are like best friends." She laughed.

"That does probably suck for you," She smiled, "You should really give Tanya their numbers."

"Mm, very funny," He kissed her. She giggled.

"See how much fun it is having a real relationship with me?" She bounced.

"It is fun," He laughed.

* * *

Julie and Jimmy lay on his bed kissing softly but things were escalating quickly. She smiled and pulled back a little.

"Mm," Jimmy whispered pulling her close again, "Are you teasing me tonight?"

"No," She said playing with the buttons on his school shirt, "I've just been thinking."

"About?" He said.

"Do you remember freshman year?" She said, "When we would just lay together for hours on your dorm bed, talking and laughing and kissing."

"Well, yeah," He laughed and kissed her, running his hands over her back, "But that was before we moved on to more adult activities."

"I'm serious," She said, "Do you ever miss that?"

"Miss what?" He asked.

"You know," She smiled, "Being fifteen and in love for the first time and scared to touch each other. It was exciting."

"Touching you is exciting too," He whispered. They kissed for a few minutes.

"What if we didn't have sex for a while?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Why would we do that?" He said.

"To keep it from becoming routine," She shrugged, "Put some excitement back in it."

"Making love to you is not routine," He looked at her, "You are a very difficult woman to please!"

"Is that a nice way of saying I'm like frigid or something!?" She sat up.

"What? No!" He shook his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fine," She crossed her arms.

"Suddenly not wanting to have sex doesn't have anything to do with your father does it?" He shrugged.

"No," She said, "I just think it would be romantic, and I don't mean like a long time, what if we just didn't do it this week and then this weekend, when we're in New York, after Scooter's party we can go back to the hotel and get a bottle of champagne and I'll buy something special," She kissed him, "And we'll just make love all night."

"It's sounds like you've thought about this kind of thing before," He laughed.

"Its kind of what I was hoping our prom night would be like," She mumbled, blushing, "But then…"

"You mean you didn't have that night with Portman?" He teased.

"Mm, very funny," She kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great," He said and they kissed again.

"Good," She smiled, "I'm gonna go see Tammy, and I guess I'll sleep at the dorm tonight, but I'll see you at school tomorrow. Come early, we'll get breakfast."

"OK," He smiled. She waved and walked out and knocked on Tammy's door.

"Come in," She heard the call. She walked in and saw Tammy sitting on her bed sketching.

"Hey," She sat down.

"Hey," Tammy said.

"How are you doing?" Julie asked. Tammy shrugged. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"No," Tammy shook her head, "Sometimes it seems like another lifetime, and other times it feels like yesterday."

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "At least Nick's not at school anymore. How's Angie doing?"

"I wouldn't know, she and Tommy don't leave his room," She rolled her eyes. "So I'm assuming OK."

"What are you drawing?" Julie asked. "If you don't mind," Tammy shook her head and showed Julie the sketch. It was of minis of a few of her other sketches and the numbers 365 in the middle. "Wow!"

"I'm thinking about doing it on a canvas is oil," Tammy shrugged. "It'll be my first big piece."

"Dave'll be thrilled." Julie laughed.

"I know I'm going to tell him on Saturday," Tammy said. "A lot's changed. Do you think we'll stay friends even when you're in California?"

"If we survived an assault, your step brother cheating on me and me on him, you becoming an artist, me hooking up with a twenty year old engaged Italian guy and our junior prom, I think we can survive one little country in between us." Julie smiled.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're thinking," Cassie sighed on the phone with Allie.

"OK, I don't want to look slutty," Allie explained, "I want what I'm wearing to say, 'I'm so over you, but you still totally want me.'"

"But you're not over him," Cassie said, "You want him back, so why don't you just tell him you're in love with him?"

"Cassie," Allie said, "You've only been married for a year, please tell me you haven't completely forgotten how it works with guys? They can't _know _you want them."

"Allie," Cassie said, "It's Cole, you could cover your whole body in chocolate icing and hold up a sign that says, 'Lick it off' and he still wouldn't know you wanted him."

"The boy is dim," Allie sighed lying down on her bed. "I miss him though."

"Have you slept with anyone else?" Cassie asked.

"Cass," Allie laughed, "I broke up with my boyfriend-ish thing, I didn't become a nun!"

"So that's a yes?" Cassie said.

"Whatever," Allie shrugged, "Are you bringing Eva to New York?"

"No, just me and Rick," Cassie said softly, "We're leaving her with Tom and Ana and I hate to do it. I'm just going to miss her so much."

"It's forty eight hours you big freak," Allie said. "Is pink too tacky?"

"Not if it's 1996," Cassie shrugged, "Or you're talking about Eva."

"Fine, I'll wear black like some kind of old lady," Allie sighed.

"You could wear red," Cassie said, "Or blue, it would bring out your eyes."

"What are you wearing?" Allie asked.

"Well, Tammy made me a dress," Cassie said, "Eva had a cold last week and I gained some weight, because I was too busy to be dieting so I couldn't wear anything of mine."

"Ugh, I wish I had an excuse to gain weight," Allie said.

"Yes, that's really the best thing about my daughter," Cassie said, "Getting to blame her for gaining five pounds now and then."

* * *

"Are you all ready to go for this weekend?" Tommy asked Brad as they sat tossing a ball back and forth in their dorm room.

"What's to be ready for?" Brad shrugged, tossing the ball back to Tommy, "It's a boring party that my brothers are throwing."

"Yeah, but Gabrielle's gonna be there," Tommy said.

"Dude," Brad shook his head, "Just because you and Angie are all blissed out and back together doesn't mean that everyone is going to get back together. Gabrielle and I made a deal. We're done, at least until memorial day."

"It's stupid," Tommy said, "You love her don't you?"

"I don't know how I feel," Brad shrugged, "It wasn't really like that." Tommy stopped and looked at him. "Part of our deal was that once the summer was over we just went back to being friends."

"But you were never really friends with her," Tommy said, "It's not like Lena, which by the way the fact that you two are sharing a room is totally weird."

"Why?" Brad asked. "I'm like one hundred percent over Lena, she's with Portman."

"Dude," Tommy looked at him. "I'm not even one hundred percent over Lena and I was never even with Lena, or really into her that way."

"It wasn't real, Tom," Brad said.

"I think you're lying to yourself," Tommy said, "It was too real, for both of you, that's why it didn't work."

* * *

Connie lay on her bed kissing Guy feverishly. He rolled over placing her on her back and felt his hands wander under her shirt, and she pushed them down.

"Connie," He whispered.

"I told you," She said, "Kissing only. I'm engaged." He sighed and rolled off of her. "Guy," She whispered.

"Don't you think it's a little pathetic to be doing this even though you're with Charlie?" He asked.

"I guess," She said, "But I can't help it. I can't not kiss you." They kissed again. "I am going to marry him though."

"Why?" He asked, "Because you said you would? People break off engagements all the time especially when they're seventeen."

"No," She said, "Because I want to marry him. I just, need to find how you're going to fit into my life now. And kissing you seems like the only way that works right now." They kissed again.

"This is a very unfair arrangement," Guy sighed. "To both of us." Connie nodded.

"If it's so unfair why don't you just walk away?" She asked.

"For the same reason you won't stop kissing me back," He sighed, "I can't. If just one time you pushed me away, or resisted at all, maybe I could."

"I wish it was easier to figure out," She sighed.

"I just know that I love you," He said. She nodded.

"I love you too," She whispered, "I wish I could figure out what that love meant though."

* * *

**Review Please! Next Chapter is the trip to New York...which is going to be really fun, trust me.**


	31. En Route

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing you guys! If you could keep it up I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 31: En Route  
**

"Oh my God!" Tammy said with a shocked gasp as they all sat in the airport. She was reading People.

"What?" Fulton looked at her. "Is everything OK?"

"George Clooney is leaving ER!" She whimpered, and put her hand over her mouth. "God, and there's all this talk about canceling Dawson's! Why does everything have to change?"

"OK," Fulton said, "Jules I think this one is your speed."

"Yeah," Julie said, "Thanks for that. Tam? You wanna go to the ladies room." Tammy nodded and they walked into the bathroom, "This isn't about George is it?"

"That show is going to die without him," Tammy said. "I mean,"

"Tammy," Julie looked at her. "You're not really this worked up because George Clooney is leaving ER. It'll kill his career, did you see Batman and Robin?" Tammy nodded. "He'll be back after like one season off, in my opinion." Tammy nodded again. "What is this really about?"

"Fulton didn't get the scholarship offers from St. John's, or Pace, or Rutgers," Tammy said.

"He did get University of Chicago," Julie nodded. Tammy nodded. "God, Tam, I'm sorry, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Tammy said. "It totally sucks. What are you gonna do?"

"When?" Julie asked.

"When Tom says he won't pay for school in California," Tammy said, "Or Rick says something about how Evelyn wanted him to go to Columbia? Or like some powerhouse soccer school wants him?"

"Well," Julie shrugged, "Jimmy doesn't take anything Rick says seriously, and USC is a soccer powerhouse, which leaves Tom, which I've thought about, a couple times." Tammy nodded. "I'd go to Columbia. I mean Jaime needs me, but I need Jimmy and it wouldn't suck you know, being in New York with you and being able to go home for weekends to see my dad and Elyse and my brothers or my brother and sister."

"What?" Tammy looked at her.

"Elyse is pregnant again," Julie smiled. "They told me at Thanksgiving."

"That's so cool," Tammy said. "I mean, we're cool with it right? I know you freaked when they got pregnant with Mikey."

"That's only because they weren't married yet and apparently my father lacks the skill to open a condom," Julie said. Tammy laughed. "I'm happy for them. I mean, my dad's a great father and he deserves to have a family the right way."

"Julie there is no right way," Tammy shook her head, "I mean look at my parents, they got married and had me and Tommy, and that didn't work out. And now I'm in this bizarre Step by Step, Brady Bunch type family that's really working out." Julie nodded. "I kind of wish I'd known you when it was just you and Cal. I bet it was pretty amazing."

"We kind of raised each other," Julie laughed. "Now come on," She put her arm around Tammy, "We have a goodbye Dr. Ross party to plan." Tammy laughed. "And if they cancel Dawson's we have a candle light vigil." Tammy smiled. "Does Fulton know how you're feeling?"

"No, I'm being supportive," Tammy said. "They have a decent art program at The University of Chicago."

"You're not giving up Parsons," Julie shook her head, "You'd hate him for it, I know you."

"Mm," Tammy groaned and pulled her turtle neck over her face. "I would, wouldn't I?"

* * *

"What are you so nervous about?" Kelly asked. Scooter looked at her and frowned. "The early reviews were amazing, the book is amazing, you are amazing." She kissed him. "OK?"

"Is he going to be there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Scooter," Kelly looked at him, "Liam's father published the book, he's going to be there, and so is Grant. You and Logan have to be at least civil to them."

"I think technically Grant has the right to kick Logan's ass," Scooter grimaced, "Since you know, he stole his fiancée and everything."

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, "But Grant doesn't have three tough hockey player brothers to back him up. He just has Liam, who is fantastic and everything, but he's no match for you Dave and Brad."

"Aw honey you're sweet." He kissed her. "Let's just get this over with, I'm really not in the schmoozy mood tonight."

"But you're so good at the schmoozy," She grabbed onto his lapels. "Come on, I haven't seen my brothers in months, so can we go?"

"I just have this bad feeling about tonight," He mumbled.

"Well," Kelly said, "Ellie and Julie have promised to stay away from each other, Janet and Dave have promised to stay away from anything herbal, Cassie and Rick left Eva in Minnesota, Logan and Claire are pretending not to be a couple." He laughed, "We are in for a drama free evening."

"OK," He smiled.

* * *

"Check these out," Dave laughed sitting on a table at the gallery, Logan looked at him, "Acknowledgements."

"Dave," Logan rolled his eyes, "You could help you know."

"I gave you the gallery for free tonight," Dave said, "I did help, OK, so," He cleared his throat. "There are so many people without whom this book would not have happened. First and foremost, Kelly, my heart, my hope, my partner my rock. Barf." Logan snorted. "My brothers, Logan, Dave and Brad, and Emily, my cousin who was the big sister every boy wants. My parents, Kat and Paul, who are my twin pillars and the example I've always wanted. That's a load of crap. You know they're not even coming down?"

"Yeah," Logan rolled his eyes, "Dad's getting ready to move them to Palm Springs full time. I get to live in the Stamford house."

"All by your lonesome, or will a certain redhead be joining you?" Dave smirked.

"We're taking it slow," Logan shook his head. Claire walked in, "Hey," He walked over and kissed her.

"Hey," She said, "Do I look OK?"

"You look beautiful," Logan smiled.

"You don't count," She shook her head, "Dave?"

"I'd do you," Dave shrugged.

"Thanks," She smiled. "But do I look like 'Sorry I broke off my engagement to your son, but see how professional I am please don't fire me,' good?"

"Fitz," Logan said, "They hired you before you met Grant, they're not going to fire you."

"Mm," She buried her head in his chest, "I feel like total crap."

"This night is about you and Scottie," Logan said, "Nothing can take this away from you. The book is amazing." He kissed her. They kissed for a minute.

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" She whispered.

"We have to get you a better place," He sighed.

"No, I like my place," She laughed and they kissed again. "Besides if I didn't let Grant get me a place when we were about to get married, I'm not letting you get me a place when we're, whatever it is we are." He kissed her.

"You two are nauseating," Dave shook his head, "No wonder you didn't introduce her to us the first time around."

"Dave," Logan looked at him.

"Whatever," Dave said, "I'm going to go pick up Janet. Try not to have sex here," He pointed at them, "only me and Emily are allowed to do that." He walked towards the door, "with Craig and Janet, not with each other."

"We got that part Dave," Logan nodded. Dave nodded and walked out. "I apologize for him."

"It's OK," Claire said, "I worked on the book, I knew what I was getting into." He kissed her. "Logan," She whispered. "I'm really glad that we're together."

"Me too," He said they kissed again.

"Would you look at that?" They broke apart hearing someone talking.

"Grant," Claire said. She walked over, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question," He shrugged, "Vanderbilt."

"Nichols," Logan said. "I'll um, go see if Emily's close."

"OK," Claire whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out. "Grant, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it didn't have anything to do with him," He looked at her.

"It just happened," She said, "I told you that seeing him again sparked something in me."

"You're sleeping with him?" He asked. She nodded. "After what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything you didn't do," She shook her head, "He proposed to me."

"And then said that you should elope because he didn't want his family to meet you," Grant said.

"That was a long time ago," She said. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we could talk," He said, and shrugged. "About us. About being us again, if you're not ready to get married, I get that, but I miss you."

"I miss you too," She said. "But I love Logan, I always have."

"Claire," He said, "We were together for a long time, I think you owe me at least a conversation, and absolutely owe me the truth."

"Fine," She said, "Sit down, I guess."

"Were you seeing him while we were still together?" He asked.

"Yes," She sighed, "A couple times. The night before you proposed, um and then he came down once or twice."

"He came here?" He asked. She nodded. "Claire."

"It's not like you never cheated, Grant," She sighed.

"That was different," He said, "It was three years ago, when we first got together, it was not with an ex who I'd previously been in love with."

"Alright," She nodded, "And I'm sorry that I cheated, I should ended it with you after the first time, and I was going to, but then you asked me to marry you, and like I said I didn't know how to say no."

* * *

"Hey," Elena sat down next to Angela in the sitting room of their suite at the Waldorf. Angela smiled. "What do you think she's like?"

"Um, who?" Angela said turning the page of her Seventeen.

"Who?" Elena rolled her eyes, "What's her face, the ballet chick?"

"Gabrielle?" Angela said. Elena nodded bit her middle nail. "Sweet, earnest, innocent, you know me until like a month ago. I've seen a picture and she looks kind of like Julie with brown hair."

"No way," Elena said, "That's not Brad's type."

"What is his type?" Angela put down her magazine, "Blonde, bubbly, sarcastic, kind of slutty?"

"He was in love with me for three years," Elena shrugged. "I'd say that's indicative."

"According to him, he wasn't in love with you," Angela said.

"You don't have to be a bitch," Elena crossed her arms. "What is with you these past few days?"

"Nothing," Angela said. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"OK," Elena said. "Do you want to get pedicures or something?"

"OK," Angela stood up. "You pay though."

"Fine," Elena said, "And I get to whine about her the whole time."

"Fine," Angela said and they walked outside into the hallway. "Why are you so nervous about her?"

"Because," Elena said, "If she doesn't like me, Brad might pull further away. I can't lose him."

"You have letting go issues." Angela shrugged. Elena looked at her. "You do, Brad, Jimmy, everything."

"Whatever, I'm just good and transferring from romance to friendship," Elena shrugged. "Not so much the other way around though." Angela laughed. "I will be nice to her, I promise."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	32. Gabrielle, Gallery, Going There

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but it took a little while. We get some classic as she first came to us style Elena here, which is always fun for me to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 32: Gabrielle, Gallery, Going There  
**

"Brad!" He smiled as they walked into the party at the gallery. He laughed seeing Gabrielle running towards him. Elena looked at him. Gabrielle was wearing a gorgeously fashionable white sheath dress high lighted by gold beading on the shoulders. She hugged him around the neck.

"Hey Gabrielle," He smiled, "It's so good to see you."

"You too," She said, "Your brothers are seriously trendy! Where did you preppy ass come from?" He laughed. "Oh my God!" She looked at Elena, "You must be Elena?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Um hi."

"Hi," Gabrielle said and hugged her, taking her by complete surprise, "I feel like I know you from everything Brad's told me. Are Tommy and Angela here too?"

"You know that's funny," Elena nodded, "Brad didn't even mention you. Are you a friend from Stamford?"

"No," Gabrielle laughed, "We hung out this summer. I live here."

"Gabrielle dances with ABT," Brad said, "She uh, goes to the High School of The Performing Arts, and her parents own the place next to us in Westerley."

"Got it," Elena nodded.

"Hey," Tommy and Angela walked in.

"Oh my God!" Angela said, "You must be Gabrielle!" She hugged her. "I'm Angela, I feel like I know you from how much Brad's talked about you."

"Really?" Gabrielle said. Elena crossed her arms, "Elena said he hadn't mentioned me." Angela looked at her friend.

"Oh," Angela said, "Well, you know, I was making a scrapbook, and I asked Brad for some pictures and there was one of the two of you mixed in there, I asked him about you, so I've heard about you, but the others haven't."

"Smooth," Tommy whispered in her ear. "Um, Brad, why don't we go get the girls some drinks. What do you want Angie?"

"Just soda," She said and kissed him.

"Vodka anything for Lena," Tommy said. Elena smiled at him, "Gabrielle?"

"I'm in rehearsal," Gabrielle said, "Just wine for me."

"When is it?" Brad looked at her. "Um, it's _Sleeping Beauty _right?"

"It's in a month," Gabrielle nodded. "You promised you'd come see me dance remember?"

"I know," Brad said, looking at Elena's face getting redder and redder. "I'll help Tommy with those drinks." He walked away awkwardly.

"So," Gabrielle looked at Elena, "Are you two back together?"

"No," Elena shook her head. "I have a boyfriend, but I wanted to support Scooter. He's been very good to me."

"Sure," Gabrielle nodded. "You're a cheerleader right?"

"Mm hm," Elena said. "Ballet huh? It's a little restrictive isn't it?"

"Well, you know," Gabrielle smiled, "Some people choose form and substance over flash and loud noises."

"OK," Angela said, "Lena, why don't we go see what's keeping the boys. It was really nice to meet you Gabrielle." She pulled Elena away. "What are you doing?"

"God, she's such a little skank!" Elena said, "As if Brad can't see right through her whole, white dress, doe eyed, 'You're going to come see me dance, aren't you?' thing."

"Yeah," Angela nodded, "Because its soo much worse than your whole, 'I haven't been to New York in soo long Brad, can you take me to your big fancy party?' thing."

"Uh, whatever," Elena rolled her eyes, "Brad and I are just friends Angie, you of all people know that."

"I know that ever since he pulled that whole 'I was never really in love with you,' thing," Angela shrugged, "Which by the way is bullshit, you've been super weird around him."

"Angie," Elena said, "Since we're um, confronting each other, are you not drinking because of the ruffie incident? Because I'm fairly sure that Tommy and Brad can be trusted."

"I know," Angela nodded, "But I figure I've made a fool of myself enough times when I get drunk, I can take a break from it. Now be nice to Gabrielle, we think Brad loves her remember? And he's our friend so we want him to be happy."

"Fine," Elena mumbled, "But why does he have to be happy with skankatron ballerina?"

"Lena!" Angela said. Elena rolled her eyes and they walked back over. "I'm going to go look at Tammy's stuff." She walked away.

"So," Elena said. "You and Brad huh?"

"Oh, not really," Gabrielle blushed, "We're just friends."

"Mm," Elena nodded, "Sure. I mean, weren't you two together this summer?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle said, "But it was just a little summer fling."

"Oh," Elena looked at her, "I am glad he found someone. Julie," She waved as the other blonde walked in. "This is Gabrielle."

"Oh hi," Julie said and shook her hand. "Um, you're Brad's friend right?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle said.

"How's _Sleeping Beauty_ going? Brad mentioned you were dancing Aurora?" Julie asked. Gabrielle smiled. Elena growled.

"Where the hell are those boys with my drink?" Elena said, "Is Jimmy here?"

"He's talking to Kelly," Julie said, "Because neither of them were home for Thanksgiving, they have some stuff to talk about…"

"Yeah," Elena nodded, "Thanks." She walked away. Gabrielle looked down.

"Don't worry about it," Julie smiled recognizing the look on the little brunette's face. "I've known her for three years and that's the nicest she's ever been to me."

"Are you somewhat involved with her ex boyfriend?" Gabrielle asked and Julie couldn't keep from laughing. "What?"

"See this?" Julie held up her left hand, showing her garnet ring. Gabrielle nodded. "Her childhood sweetheart gave this to me."

* * *

"How's Julie doing?" Kelly asked. Jimmy looked at her. "I've been meaning to call her."

"She's doing really well," Jimmy said, "She's strong you know?" Kelly nodded. "It was weird though, when I went to California. Julie and I went to the hospital with Jaime for her to get chemo. I couldn't stay in the room."

"Yeah," Kelly whispered. "I remember being so scared. She's lucky to have you."

"I know," Jimmy said softly.

"Riley!" Kelly turned and rolled her eyes and Liam walked over, "Dude, what is with your in laws?"

"You'll have to be more specific," Kelly said, "If it's the nude photography, Dave insists that it's art, not porn."

"I was referring more to the stealing of my brother's fiancé," Liam said slowly, "But the nude photography is suspect."

"Logan didn't _steal _Claire," Kelly emphasized, "She is a person, who makes her own choices, not an object to be passed around."

"You take one woman's studies course and all of a sudden you're little miss feminism," Liam rolled his eyes. "You, tall kid, what are you staring at?"

"Uh," Jimmy swallowed.

"Liam," Kelly said, "This is my little brother, Jimmy."

"The one I remind you of?" Liam said. Kelly nodded. "I don't see it. Tell the little one to stay away from Marta."

"Brad Vanderbilt is not going to seduce your latest bimbo," Kelly rolled her eyes and Liam walked away.

"So, that's Liam?" Jimmy said. Kelly nodded. "Yeah, sleeping with Portman instead of him was definitely a good call. He's a total douche."

"Speaking of sleeping with Portman," Kelly downed the rest of her champagne as Ellie walked over. "Hi Ellie!"

"Hi slut," Ellie frowned at her.

"So we're still doing that," Kelly nodded, "Good to know. I should go make sure my boyfriend is OK." Kelly walked away.

"Jimmy, she's _beautiful!" _Elena sighed.

"Who is? And what do you suggest I do about it?" He said.

"Brad's like ballet skank!" Elena frowned. "She's all fresh faced and apparently she's like a virgin, and you know that he just loves that, and,"

"Ellie," Jimmy looked at her, "You have a boyfriend, you love Portman remember." Elena pouted. "OK, do you remember when you crashed Julie's birthday party?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She sighed.

"Do you remember what you said to her?" He raised his eyebrows. She shook her head. "I wish you weren't so pretty? You're beautiful; you stop rooms, Brad was in love with you for three years, you win, its fine."

"I hate her." She crossed her arms.

"I know honey." He hugged her.

* * *

Tammy walked over and hugged Fulton and handed him a beer. He smiled.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Just this little display here," He smirked. She looked over and blushed. "'Sketches in ink on paper, by Tamara Duncan," She nodded. "I'm so proud of you." He squeezed her around the shoulders.

"It's weird seeing them on display like this," She whispered, still flushing with embarrassment.

"She's very talented isn't she?" A young man walked over, tall, blondish hair, "I bought three of her pieces."

"Thanks for the money," Tammy said. He looked at her. "I'm Tammy Duncan. This is my boyfriend, Fulton Reed."

"Craig Walters," He said, "What are you working on now?"

"Graduating high school," Tammy laughed, "Getting into college." Craig smiled. "But I'm actually working on a large oil canvas, so we'll see."

"I'd love to look at it," Craig said. "You have a remarkable gift for line."

"Hey baby," Emily walked over, "I see you've met our child prodigy."

"I'm hardly a prodigy Emily," Tammy blushed.

"She doesn't give herself enough credit," Fulton laughed and kissed his girlfriend, but he already felt uncomfortable. He was happy for her. He just wasn't sure this was a world her could ever see himself becoming a part of, and it was a world where she seemed to fit so seamlessly.

"Which pieces did you buy?" Tammy asked, eager to know more about where her heart's blood had ended up.

"'The Scared Girl,'" Craig said, "The sketch of the two people in the gondola," Tammy blushed again, the "two people" he was referring to were in fact Julie and Paulo. The only way to cleanse her mind of the image of her best friend's hand down a guy's pants was to draw it. "And the one of that bird."

"It's a duck actually," Tammy said. Fulton smiled. Tammy had explained to him that pretty much everyone in her life ended up represented by something else in her art, and he was the Duck, Tommy was the Rock, Julie was obviously a Cat, Jimmy a dove.

"Is it a sunset or a sunrise that it's flying into?" He asked.

"Sunset," Tammy admitted honestly, avoiding eye contact Fulton. "The Duck is flying west of me."

* * *

Allie sat at a table and did a shot of tequila. She was completely bored and she was regretting coming at all.

"Hey," Cole walked over and sat down. She looked at him venomously and did another shot. "So, you're still mad at me?"

"You picked up on that, huh?" She frowned.

"Allie, I'm sorry," He said. She shook her head. "Can't we just be friends again?"

"Whatever," She mumbled and leaned back in her seat. "This party sucks."

"Tell me about it," He nodded. "I'm so bored." She looked at him.

"Do you want to go someplace and do it?" She asked. So much for just being friends again!

"Yeah," He nodded. She stood up and they walked away.

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


	33. Between The Moon And New York City

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys...I hope you guys really like this. I had some trouble getting it out, but I think it works. I set up some really emotional future baggage, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 33: Between The Moon and New York City  
**

Brad stood self consciously in the corner at the party. It had mostly emptied out now and was just close friends. It had been a very strange night. Gabrielle and Julie had been talking which he couldn't decide if he should be worried about.

"Hey," Gabrielle sauntered over. He smiled.

"Hey," He said softly. "You heading out?"

"I'm thinking about it," She nodded. "You?"

"I kinda have to stick around," He shrugged, "It's Scottie's party."

"Mm," She nodded, "I see." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very slowly. "What about now?"

"I think they wouldn't miss me," He smiled.

"Good," She said, "You can walk me home." They walked outside and they kissed again. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," He said. "Gabrielle, some days you're all I think about." They kissed again and then they started walking. They were quietly holding hands until she stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I'm really glad you feel that way," She took a deep breath. "Because I decided something, when you called said you wanted me to come tonight." He nodded. "Brad, I want you to be my first."

"Gabrielle," He whispered. She kissed him.

"I don't mean tonight, I'm still not ready." She looked down. He smiled.

"OK," He kissed her gently on the forehead and they walked up the steps to her family's town house. "I guess I'll call a cab."

"No, come in," She whispered and kissed him.

"Gabrielle," He laughed, "This is what we call mixing signals." She blushed. "Honey," He kissed her.

"I just miss you so much," She said, "And remember those nights when we would sleep on the boat? Can't it just be like that?"

"Yeah," He said, "I'd like that." She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. They kissed again and got carried away and he pressed her against the wood paneled wall of the foyer. She whimpered as he moved down to her neck.

"Maybe tonight," She whispered lifting his face and kissing him. Brad smiled and swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Allie smiled and smoothed her hair pulling her dress back on over her underwear. Cole looked at her as she leaned down and did the buckled the strap on her shoes.

"You're going?" He said. She looked at him.

"This was just sex," She leaned across the bed and kissed him. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"But you just did," He said. She looked at him. "Allie," He whispered. "I said I was sorry."

"I am too," She said, "I shouldn't have tried to make us more than what we are." She kissed him again. He grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her down, rolling her onto her back. He kissed her neck and she gasped for breath. "Don't," she whimpered. "Please."

"I can't help it when I'm near you," He whispered. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I love you," She looked up at him. He stopped. "I have for months, I just didn't how," He kissed her.

"I wish you'd told me," He said softly. "You'd have saved us both a lot of time and aggravation."

"So you mean," She whispered.

"I love you too baby," He said gently. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around him. She'd only felt this happy one other time in her life. And she was not going to screw it up this time.

* * *

Julie smiled as she very slowly slipped the barely there straps of the dress she'd bought with Tammy down her shoulders. Jimmy smiled as she stood in front of him and wiggled out.

"I love that you're not shy about me seeing your body anymore," He laughed. She smiled and kissed him. He looked, "I thought you were buying something new." She blushed.

"I wanted to see if you remembered," She slid into his lap. He played with the bow in the middle of here bra.

"You bought this sophomore year," He said, "After I got a boner while we were making out, and we had a very romantic night in the poolhouse. It was the first time I saw your boobs." She giggled and they kissed. "Steve coming down tomorrow?" She nodded and he pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Are you worried about seeing him?"

"A little," She admitted. "He's bringing Taylor though."

"Are they back together?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head. "She's still with Brett. I think that's a relationship that's going to last a while." They kissed again. "Columbia interviews tomorrow too." He nodded. "You nervous?"

"A little," He nodded. "I have to make a good impression because even if we don't go there next year, there's still med school." She nodded and they kissed. "I love you so much."

"Could you see us here?" She asked. "Forever?"

"It wouldn't be forever," He whispered, "I mean, we'll go wherever I get internship and residency." She nodded and rolled away. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you assume that I'll just be able to pick up my life and go wherever you're doing residency?" She asked. "I have dreams too."

"Like?" He said. She frowned. "Jules you don't even know what your major is going to be!"

"I know," She said, "But I want to have my own life."

"Well, we can't get married until we're 25 anyway," He whispered and kissed her. "I'm not forfeiting that money no matter how much I love you."

"I'm not worth 1.5 million dollars?" She raised her eyebrows. He kissed her.

"You are priceless," He said. She smiled. They kissed and he pushed her panties down. She groaned arching into him.

* * *

Claire sat out on the fire escape of her apartment, her legs curled into her chest. This was really why she'd taken this apartment and had refused to give it up. She loved this, it made her feel like Holly Golightly.

"Hey Fitz," Logan popped his head out. "You disappeared on me." She smiled lightly as he climbed out and settled in cuddling her from behind. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," She kissed him, "He was right, I owed him the truth." He nodded and she kissed him. "Thank you for understanding." He kissed her.

"Move in with me," He said gently.

"What?" She laughed pushing away.

"Fitz, I don't want to be in that big old house all by myself," He shook his head.

"You could be Batman," She shrugged. He laughed. "Logan, we said we'd take things slow."

"You could have your own wing if that's how you want it Fitz," He sighed, "But I just want to see you every day." She nodded. "Pay rent if that'll help, but I need you near me."

"I have to think about it," She sighed. He kissed her. "Mm, Logan." She nuzzled him gently. "Take me away."

"Where?" He whispered holding her close.

"Anywhere," She said, "But let's go away, please?" Her heart was racing.

"Alright," He said soothingly, "We'll go, but calm down," He lifted her face, "You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring me," She whispered. "You have that effect on me." They kissed each other passionately all intertwined and clinging. "Tell me where we'll go."

"Paris," He whispered in her ear as she curled her head into his chest. "You'll love Paris at Christmas, Fitz."

"Grant took me last spring," She said.

"No the city's different in the snow," He said, "The lights are brighter. The Seine is iced over but you can see the water moving under it." They kissed. "It's beautiful."

"Tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Whatever you want," He said, "You know I can't deny you anything."

* * *

Dave smiled walking into his bedroom and seeing Janet lounging on the bed in a pair of his boxers and a black lace bra.

"That's a very sexy look," He whispered. She sat up on her knees. He knelt down and pulled her close.

"I love you," She whispered and kissed him. "Take me, Dave."

"Not tonight," He whispered and unbuttoned his shirt. She looked oddly at him. "Take this off," He undid her bra. "And put this on." He handed her the button down. He walked over and took his camera off its tripod.

"We haven't done this in a while," She giggled.

"Lie down," He instructed. She lay back, "Close your eyes," She did and he rearranged her hair around her face.

"Dave, I'm not wearing any makeup of anything," She whispered.

"I know," He said. "You're beautiful," He kissed her softly and slowly. He pulled away and snapped the picture as she inhaled after. "Play, Janet." She blinked her eyes open and he snapped pictures as she rolled around on the bed. Finally, she began crawling towards him. She ran her hands up his chest. She kissed his neck. "Janet, you're the subject, you really shouldn't be molesting the artist." She giggled and licked down his chest.

"I can be the artist too," She smiled and grabbed his camera from him. "Smile," She snapped a picture of him. "I call this one, boyfriend on his back." She put the camera down and pushed him down. She undid his pants and then unbuttoned the button down and slid it off. "I want you to sit back, and relax." She slid the boxers off. He laughed. "Tonight, I'm going to do something very special for you." She pulled his pants and underwear down as he stared up at her knowingly. She straddled him and moved over him a few times until he was inside.

"Ooh," He grunted. She thrust over him.

"Mm," She moaned moving rhythmically. "Oh, yeah, right there." He grabbed onto her thighs, scratching her in his fervor. "Do you like that?" He rolled his eyes back and moaned. She smiled, this was what she wanted.

* * *

Tammy and Fulton sat awkwardly in a coffee shop. She was sipping hers lightly and he was just stirring his.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" He asked. She looked at him. "The Duck's flying west of me?"

"Fulton," She frowned. "I don't plan them. They just come out."

"OK," He nodded. "You're really not OK with this me going to Chicago thing, are you?"

"I don't know," She admitted, "I get it, I mean, in my head, I'm there and I know that we can do the long distance thing and see each other at vacations or when we visit each other."

"But?" He frowned.

"But," She sighed, "My heart feels like not being able to see you every day would hurt so much. I want you to go to a great school and be great because you are, but I want you near me. I sent an application to a couple of art programs in Chicago, so,"

"What?" He said. "No, you belong here, if tonight showed anything it was that! Your talent and your spirit, Dave and Emily and all those other people at the gallery see it and appreciate it and want to nourish it." She blushed. "I'm not letting you give that up, even if it means me giving you up." She crushed her face against his. "Can we just enjoy the time we have left together, and what comes, comes?"

"Yeah," She whispered her eyes full of tears. "OK, that sounds good." She clung tight to him, and buried her head in his chest. "Just hold me tight." She said her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Everything's going to be OK Tammy," He whispered. "It will, I promise."

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!  
**


	34. Cats Don't Fight Like That

**Author's Note: I am mercifully finishing up with my midterms (GAH, lord I hate this time of the year) and onto spring break next week, five days in sunny Florida await me. I know you're jealous. I'll probably update there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 34: Cats Don't Fight Like That  
**

Kelly sat at the desk in the hotel room looking over the morning papers. Reviews were already out but she was looking for one in particular and when she found it she squealed.

"What?" Scooter woke up, rubbing his face, "Who died?"

"Listen to this," She cleared her throat climbing into bed, "Mr. Vanderbilt crafts a touching and honest portrait of a young man on the verge in this, his first novel. Caleb's love for his Marie is Gatsby-esque in its intensity and his physical connection to the bewitching Kayla recalls the yearning of DH Lawrence!"

"What paper is that?" He asked.

"The New York Times," Kelly squealed, "I'm not done yet. 'Saving the story from romantic clichés of a standard love triangles are Mr. Vanderbilt's supporting characters. The innocents, Patricia and Paul, counter balance the excess and permissiveness of he world surrounding them without coming off as preachy. Additionally," He kissed her.

"I get it," He smiled, "You're proud of me and The Times liked the book."

"You have no idea how proud of you I am," She whispered. "You have done something some thing so amazing." He nodded and they kissed again. "What are we going to do to celebrate when you make the best sellers list?"

"You are going to stop saying things like that," He rolled over on top of her, "You're going to jinx me."

"Gatsby-esque," Kelly giggled, "Do you think we're like Daisy and Gatsby?"

"Absolutely not," He shook his head, she frowned, "You are far too good to be anything like Daisy, I was born into money, and I don't ever intend on leaving you, even to prove myself. And most importantly we're always going to be together." She kissed him slowly.

"I love you," She whispered. "I'm always going to love you."

* * *

Elena frowned walking from the elevator at the hotel. She saw Brad and Gabrielle walking in holding hands. She marched over to them.

"Where _were _you?" Elena asked. Brad blinked. Elena's face was flushed red. He hadn't seen her like this in at least a year. At least not geared towards him.

"I ended up staying at Gabrielle's." He said carefully. He knew better than to spook her when she was like this. "She's going to have breakfast with us."

"Brad," Elena whined, "we haven't seen each other all weekend and I thought,"

"Lena," He said, "Jeez, you're being really weird. I'm just going to go shower, why don't you two get a table?"

"OK," Gabrielle smiled and kissed him, "I love you." Elena smoldered. If they'd hooked up that was fine but they didn't have to flaunt it.

"I love you too," Brad smiled. "See you guys later."

"Sure," Elena said. He walked into the elevator. "So you two hooked up?"

"We got back together," Gabrielle said. "Nothing really happened. I mean, I'm a virgin, and I just wasn't ready."

"Sure," Elena gritted her teeth.

"Were you worried about him or something?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just frustrated," Elena said, "He left me alone with Tommy and Angie and that's just mean." Gabrielle nodded.

"I think it's so great that you and Brad are still friends," Gabrielle smiled.

"He's very important to me," Elena said. "I'd really hate to see him get hurt."

"I guess you'd recognize it," Gabrielle spit out, suddenly recognizing her rivals tone. "You've done it so many times." Elena frowned.

"You have no idea what went on between me and Brad," Elena shook her head. "And absolutely no idea what any of it meant to me."

"I know that this is driving you crazy," Gabrielle whispered, "That he loves me now and not you." Elena inhaled deeply. "No bitchy little comeback?" Elena stared at her. "That's what I though." Gabrielle started to walk away and Elena didn't know what came over her. She grabbed onto Gabrielle's hair and pulled her back.

"I'll give you a bitchy come back," She said. Gabrielle stared at the other girl and slapped her across the face. They then descended into a series of girl fight clichés, scratching, more slapping and hair pulling. Elena had tackled Gabrielle to the ground before she found herself kicking still but being pulled off the other girl.

"Hey," Jimmy voice whispered harshly in her ear, "Ellie!" He hissed getting her to finally stop kicking. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I think I know," Julie said, helping Gabrielle to her feet. "Jimmy, why don't you and Ellie get a table?"

"Good idea," Jimmy said glaring at Elena and pulling her away. "You hit Brad's girlfriend?" He said sitting down in a booth.

"She's a bitch!" Ellie insisted. "And she's not good enough for Brad!"

"You're a bitch," Jimmy reminded her. "And you and Brad broke up a year ago, you've had two boyfriends since then one of them me."

"I know that, but," She started to object.

"Is he supposed to just sit around and mope and be in love with you forever?" Jimmy asked. Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Oh God," He groaned, "Don't turn on the tears Ellie!"

"He, he," She stuttered. "He doesn't love me!" Her eyes welled over, "He never did!"

"What?" Jimmy said, rolling his eyes, "Elle, come on, he worshipped you." She shook her head.

"He said so," She whispered, "He said that we weren't right for each other and that we were only together because he thought I was pretty in eighth grade." Jimmy hugged her. "I always thought that Brad and my timing was just off. Now he's going to end up with a girl like her and I'm just going to be that slutty cheerleader he lost his virginity to that he brags about to all their douchey east coast snob friends, or even worse he'll think of me the way that Dean thinks of Janet!" She sobbed into his chest.

"I think Dean looks back pretty fondly on Janet," Jimmy teased.

"But he doesn't respect her," Ellie wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," Jimmy whispered, "But Brad's also your best friend, and he cares about you." She nodded. He hugged her tightly while she cried. He felt an overwhelming urge to kick Brad Vanderbilt's ass.

* * *

"I hate girl fights," Julie said, handing Gabrielle a cup of coffee. The younger girl sipped it daintily. Julie sighed. How did Brad think that she was anything like this girl?

"Why?" Gabrielle asked. "Is it like a whole solidarity sisters thing?"

"No," Julie snorted, "I don't wanted solidarity with Ellie Cole, thank you very much." She leaned back. "It's just bad fighting, all that slapping and hair pulling. Just punch some one and get it over with." Gabrielle stared at the blonde girl, just a little bit shocked. "Sorry," Julie whispered, "It's the whole blue collar tom boy thing, I've classed up a lot over the past few years, but it never completely goes away." Gabrielle laughed. "You must be doing something right with Brad, if she hates you this much."

"I love him," Gabrielle whispered. "I love him so much." Julie smiled. "Does it get easier?" Julie looked at her. "Knowing your boyfriend loves her?"

"Not really," Julie shook her head, "But I love someone else too, and that sort of evens things out for me and Jimmy." Gabrielle nodded. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No," Gabrielle shook her head, "I said I wasn't ready but in reality I just want to know that he's choosing me, you know?"

"Yeah," Julie whispered, "I know. And he'll find a way to show you. You'd be surprised."

* * *

Taylor and Steve sat opposite each other in seats on a train on the way down to New York. She'd come on this little outing under the pretense of wanted to see Julie, but she'd really wanted to talk to him without Brett anywhere near them.

"So who was that girl you were with last night?" She asked. Steve looked at her.

"Why?" He teased, "Were you jealous Tay?" He got up and sat down next to her and started nuzzling her neck.

"Don't do that," She pushed him away. "No, I wasn't. I'm worried about you." He laughed. "Since summer you've," She swallowed, "You've changed." He shrugged. "Do you even know who she was?"

"Some girl from St. Peter's," He shrugged. "A sophomore. You don't know her. And I haven't changed."

"Yes you have," She said. "What you did to Alicia, and you're with a different girl every weekend, and they're always slutty and you always sleep with them."

"Alicia wanted it," He said sharply, "And you didn't complain when you were that slut at Thanksgiving." She stared at him and stood up. "Tay, come on," He grabbed her hand, "I didn't mean it like that."

"That's what I mean," She shook her head. "No matter how you meant it you never would have said something like that to me last year! What's going on?" He shook his head and she sat down next to him, "Stevie," She rubbed his leg, "Please, it's me. You can tell me. I miss her too!" He shrugged her off.

"You don't understand," He shook his head.

"That person you love doesn't love you back?" She said. "I think I understand that!" He looked at her. "I told you I'm worried about you."

"I just want to forget about her," He shrugged, "When I'm with other girls that happens; I forget." She kissed him. "Tay,"

"Is that all that night was to you?" She asked. "A way to forget?"

"Not with you," He shook his head. "And not really with Alicia either. Does she still hate me?"

"Steve it was her first time," Taylor said, "And then you ignored her in school on Monday! She was devastated."

"I should make it up to her," He whispered. "Are you going to tell Brett?"

"Are you crazy?" Taylor sighed. "I like that we're all friends, well except you and Alicia." He laughed. "You're a good guy Steve, I don't want that to go away."

* * *

Jimmy walked upstairs and knocked on Brad's door. Brad answered it.

"Hey Jim," He said, "What's going on?"

"You told her you never loved her?" Jimmy said. Brad sighed. "What drugs were you on at the time?"

"Look, Jimmy," Brad said, "You really don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that she and your new little girlfriend just got into a physical fight," Jimmy shrugged, "And then she cried for about fifteen minutes because she thinks that you think she's a whore, so, there's that."

"God," Brad groaned, "Why can't I get that girl out of my system?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "When I do, I'll let you know how to do that, but for now," He sighed, "You know how she gets, you can't say things like that to her."

"She and Gabrielle were fighting?" Brad smirked.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot," Jimmy nodded, "Julie was there so I had to pretend to be outraged. She was pretty pissed," He said, "But mostly because they have bad technique. I think she's teaching Gabrielle how to throw a punch."

"Hm," Brad said. "I guess that's not something they teach to New York society girls who want to be ballerinas."

"Yes," Jimmy said, "Although, clearly my girlfriend is some kind of expert street fighter. Which saved both our asses, if you'll remember."

"I do," Brad laughed. "I know that since you and Lena," He sighed, "We haven't really,"

"Don't worry about it man," Jimmy shook his head. "It was what it was."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	35. There's Always Paris

**Author's Note: Greetings from sunny Florida! Lord, I love the warm weather…anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing, I appreciate it! Please keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money or anything. That would be kind of cool though.

* * *

Chapter 35: There's Always Paris**

Julie and Taylor sat on the steps outside of the building where they'd all (except Taylor) had their Columbia interviews. Steve was still in his and Taylor was fidgeting.

"Are you alright?" Julie said, "You've been weirder than usual all day."

"I want to talk to you about something," She said, "About Steve." Julie nodded. "How much have you guys talked lately?"

"Not much," Julie admitted, "I mean, and email and phone call here and there when I'm feeling really bad about Jaime." Taylor nodded. "Is everything alright?"

"He's been," Taylor said, "Different."

"Um," Julie looked at her, "OK?"

"He slept with Alicia," Taylor said.

"Oh," Julie said, "Well, that's really not any of my business."

"Not just Alicia," Taylor said. Julie looked at her.

"Taylor, if he's sleeping around that's upsetting but there really isn't anything I can do about it," Julie whispered. "We're just getting to be friends again."

"But if you love him," Taylor said, "I mean,"

"Taylor," Julie looked at her, "Oh my God!" She covered her mouth. "You're still in love with him." Taylor nodded looking away. "Tay, have you talked to him about it, if he knew."

"He does know," Taylor whispered wiping her eyes.

"If you haven't talked to him, then how does he know?" Julie asked.

"Julie," Taylor looked at her, "He _knows." _

"But," Julie said. "Oh! When?"

"On Thanksgiving," She sighed, "He and Brett came over and we got drunk and Brett passed out and it just sort of happened." Julie nodded. "It was stupid, and horrible, I know, and Brett's been so good to me but I couldn't help it. That he wanted me again made me feel so good." Julie nodded. She couldn't believe what Taylor was telling her.

"What happened with Alicia?" Julie asked. Taylor sighed. "He slept with her."

"Like right after you left," Taylor said, "Well, not right after, he was in bed for about a week, totally devastated." Julie looked down. "And once he was he just sort of lost it. We were partying a lot."

"You guys always party a lot," Julie shrugged. Taylor nodded.

"But they made out a few times, he'd already hooked up with a few other girls," Taylor sighed, "And then when school started, or the weekend before he told her he wanted to be with her, and you know how she feels about him." Julie nodded. Alicia's crush on Steve was crystal clear. Even when Julie was dating him, she couldn't help it. "So they went back to his place and they slept together and on the first day of school he just ignored her."

"Poor Alicia," Julie whispered.

"If you could talk to him," Taylor said, "I tried to, and he just hit on me." Julie sighed.

"Taylor, we're barely friends again," She shook her head, "I mean, I really want to be his friend." Taylor nodded. "I'll try."

"Hey ladies," Jimmy said, "I barely had to walk a block to get to Starbucks."

"Yes Jimmy," Julie rolled her eyes, "You want to live in New York, I get it." Taylor giggled.

"Taylor," Jimmy said, "Would you like Julie's coffee?"

"You're fun," Taylor smiled at Jimmy, "I don't see how Stevie can hate you so much!" Jimmy sat down next to Julie. "I mean, I love him but I don't hate Julie that much."

"You used to," Julie shrugged. Taylor laughed. Steve walked out of the building. "Um, why don't you guys go ahead to lunch and we'll meet up later." Jimmy looked at her. "I have to talk to Steve about something."

"OK," Jimmy said. Taylor stood up and the two walked away, Taylor chattering at the helpless Jimmy. Julie did feel a little bad about that.

"What did you want to talk about?" Steve looked at her confused. She slapped him across the face. "Ow," He said, "Jesus, Cat! What was that for?"

"How could you?" She shook her head. He stared at her and then it dawned on him.

"You talked to Taylor," He nodded. "It's not as bad as she makes it sound,"

"You didn't seduce Alicia and then ignore her for months?" She said. He looked down. "You didn't have sex with Taylor on Thanksgiving?" He sighed. "How could you do that? How could you hurt Alicia, who's done nothing but be there for you? And how could sleep with Brett's girlfriend? He's been one of your best friends since we were little kids Steve!"

"It's really none of your business," He said.

"Of course it's my business!" She said, her eyes watering, "You're my best friend, I love you!"

"Hm," He nodded. "OK, so you love me?" She nodded. "Did you love me when you walked away from being with me last fall? Or when you used me to hide from your problems last Christmas? Or when we hit a speed bump and you ran away to Italy and made out with Paulo for a month?"

"That's not fair and you know it!" She shook her head, "I wanted to be together this summer, you were the one who walked away!" He laughed.

"I walked away?" He said. She nodded. "Cat, I apologized and you left!" She looked at him, "And then you go right back to school and you get back together with Jimmy after all of it, I don't hear from you for months, I find out from Elyse that Jaime might be dying and I have no idea if you even want to talk to me!"

"I wanted to call you every day, Steve," She sighed. "I really did. But you said you needed time. That's why I went to Jimmy the night Jaime told me she was sick. My first instinct was to call you, but I knew you didn't want me." He pulled her close. "Steve, don't!" She whispered and he kissed her deeply. She pushed him away.

"Cat," He said gently. "This is me and you. It's OK that you're with him, we're past that."

"Gross!!" She said, her mouth hanging open, "You're that guy?" He stared at her. "My best friend is the 'we don't need labels its OK that you're with someone else, I need you so bad' guy?" She shuddered. "I had sex with that guy."

"Now you're just being dramatic," He rolled his eyes.

"You are not allowed to be around my baby brother anymore." She looked at him. "I don't want Mikey growing up to be the a-hole who says whatever he needs to get sex." He crossed his arms.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Not remotely," She said and crossed her arms. "Taylor's still in love with you, or she thinks she is, and Alicia has adored you since we were in middle school, I know, I was her tutor!" He looked at her. "You're better than this. Please, just let me go! Love Taylor or love Alicia or some girl you haven't even met yet, but please, please, let me go so I can stop feeling guilty for loving Jimmy." He kissed her softly. "Don't," She whispered. "You gave that up when you wouldn't listen to me that night at the lake."

"It was the biggest mistake I've ever made," he said.

"Jules," Tammy jogged over, and stopped seeing them with their arms around each other. "I was going to ask how the interview went." She turned around and started walking.

"Tammy," Julie went after her. "Wait!"

"Julie!" Tammy sighed, "What are you doing? How could you do that to Jimmy?"

"I didn't do anything," Julie said. "Steve kissed me, I was trying to push him away." Tammy shook her head. "You have to believe me."

"Whatever," Tammy said, "You're really lucky to have someone who's willing to give up what they want to take care of you." Julie looked at her. "God, I'm sorry, I'm projecting all over you!"

"You and Fulton had the talk," Julie sighed. Tammy nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tammy said. "What's going on with Steve?"

"He slept with Taylor," Julie said, Tammy went to talk, "She still has a boyfriend."

"Ew," Tammy said. "Oh God, you had sex with him!"

"Twice," Julie nodded. "Well, I guess, on two occasions."

* * *

Logan smiled seeing Claire look out the window of their hotel room in Paris. She'd been so quiet and sad, but she looked beautiful. He walked over and hugged her from behind.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He whispered. She looked at him. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not really," She said, closing her eyes and leaning against him. "Logan, what if we're just trying to hold onto something that went away a long time ago?"

"I've never stopped loving you," He said softly. She felt his arms tighten around her. She was so confused her head was spinning. She thought getting away from New York, from all those memories of Grant and their three years together would get rid of that. "Fitz, please talk to me."

"I miss him," She whispered, he nodded and let go. "I love you Logan! I really do, but I just _miss _him." He sat down sadly on the bed.

"You were with him for three years," He said trying to convince himself. "You were going to marry him. It's natural that you'd miss him." They both lay down and he held her. "I want to build a life with you Fitz."

"I know," she said, "I decided that I will move in with you." He smiled. "I can commute from Connecticut and the idea of seeing you every day," She kissed him. "Of sleeping with you every night, it's too much to resist." He smiled.

"I don't want you running away." He said. "I don't want you doing this if it's not what you want to do." She sat down next to him. "I want all of you Fitz, I won't settle."

"I chose you didn't I?" She whispered. "Can't that be enough for now?" He held her close, "Thank you for taking me here." He kissed her and unbuttoned the buttons of the cashmere cardigan she was wearing.

"I promised you," He said gently. She looked at him, "Junior year. I promised to bring you to Paris."

"God," She laughed, "The closest I'd been back then was Epcot." He smiled. "Mm, it was so easy for you to get my panties off."

"Not so easy," He shook his head. "I was intimidated by you, all wild red hair and so smart. So much smarter than the girls I used to know." She smiled.

"It was 1994," She smiled. "That wild hair was very in." He laughed. "Mm, Logan," She said, "Why didn't you take me to Paris?"

"You went back to the farm for the summer," He shrugged, "I couldn't very well take you anywhere." She giggled.

"You had done so many things that I couldn't even understand," She said, "I had no frame of reference."

"You'd done stuff I didn't understand either." He said.

"Like what?" She laughed.

"Milked a cow," He shrugged. "Raised a barn, um," She kissed him.

"You're not funny," She said. He smiled. "Logan, if we're really and truly doing this, you are going to have to meet my family."

"Claire," He said. She looked at him. "You have spent extended amounts of time with my brothers and you still want to speak to me." She laughed. "I will meet your cow if need be."

"We don't have cows!" She sighed, exasperated, "Its Iowa, my father grows corn! Haven't you ever seen _Field of Dreams?"_

"I love that movie," He kissed her. "You have a baseball field in your backyard?"

"You're an asshole," She shook her head, and stood up buttoning her cardigan.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hm," She said with a sigh, grabbing his wallet, "Your are just dying to buy me a Dior bag."

"Am I?" He said.

"Well, your black card is," She pulled it out of his wallet. "Probably an Hermes scarf too, and something from Chanel."

"I'm feeling very generous today huh?" He lounged back. She nodded. "How much am I spending on my beautiful girlfriend?" She leaned down and kissed him.

"You haven't decided yet," She smirked. "Bye Logan." She bounced out the door. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	36. Out In The Open

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys, I appreciate it! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 36: Out in The Open  
**

Brad walked outside to see Elena sitting on a bench with her arms folded staring at the ground. He couldn't tell if she was pouting or if she genuinely felt bad about her shabby treatment of Gabrielle. You could never tell with her. She had politely excused herself from breakfast and walked away.

"What's going on Lena?" He sighed. She looked at him, her eyes rimmed with red. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you," She whispered. "Not on purpose. I just couldn't stay. I couldn't listen to you and her talk about _Four Winds_ and," She looked at him, "I want to be happy for you."

"You're not acting like it," He shook his head. "You attacked my girlfriend Lena!"

"I know," She sighed, dropping her head into her hands, "I know, I'm behaving like Valerie Malone," He looked at her, "_90210, _Tiffani Amber Theisan."

"Uh huh," He nodded. "You can't do this to me! Over and over again, Lena, you're driving me completely insane." She looked at him. "You're with Portman, and before that you were with Jimmy. Why are you being such a crazy person?"

"Because," She whispered. "I don't think it affects you the same way," He looked at her. "Brad, I love you so much, and when we were together I was so in love with you, and when it ended I was crushed."

"You got back together with Portman like two weeks later!" He reminded her. "And then almost slept with Jimmy." She looked at him. "Sorry if I didn't realize your heart was broken."

"Well you should have," She sighed. "You haven't looked me in the eye since we broke up. Have you realized that?" He looked down. "And now," She sighed, "I'm not jealous,"

"Lena," he said, "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying," She sighed. "I'm not jealous of her. I'm just sad." He said, "Now that you have a girlfriend, things are going to change between me and you."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He laughed. She looked at him seriously. "Nothing is going to change!"

"Really?" She said, "Last night, what were we supposed to do?"

"Drink a bottle of Grey Goose and watch Boy Meets World, but" He stopped, "I spent the night with Gabrielle." She nodded.

"If you have a girlfriend you don't need me," She whispered, "That's what I'm jealous of Brad, not that she's with my ex boyfriend, that she's with my best friend. It's the same way I was with Angie at the beginning. And it is compounded by the fact that I was in love with you, and you weren't in love with me, or whatever."

"I never should have said that," He sighed, "I thought it was what you wanted!"

"To hear that the boy I'd thrown myself at, and always counted myself worthy because he loved me didn't really?" She blinked. "You thought I _wanted _that?"

"I can't figure you out," He shook his head. "But try to be nice to Gabrielle."

"Did you tell her to try to be nice to me?" She asked.

"She doesn't have to be nice to you," Brad pointed out, "You pulled her hair because apparently you're five years old." She looked at him. "Lena, she's not replacing you. No one in the world could replace you. You're Elena Cole. You're the dream girl." She nodded. "But it's time for me to wake up." She hugged him.

"If you ever fall asleep again," She whispered. "Call me, because I might be sleeping too."

* * *

"Is she always like this?" Gabrielle asked. Angela and Tommy looked at her.

"What you mean completely nuts?" Tommy said. Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah, sometimes though she's more coherent and then it's just kind of funny."

"Oh," Gabrielle said. "She hates me."

"Don't take it personally," Angela shook her head, "She hated me for a while too. We're the enemy, we took her boys." Tommy looked at her. "What?"

"You're cranky," He said.

"Will you stop?" Angela said. Gabrielle looked at them.

"Fine," Tommy shrugged.

"Hey," Rick walked over, "Come on, we're heading to airport."

"Our flight's not until tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Eva got sick," Rick said. "We're going now."

"Rick," Tommy said, "Eva is your daughter. I love her, but this is my first trip to New York, I'm not leaving early because your baby threw up."

"I told you they wouldn't want to come," Cassie shook her head, "Don't worry about it Tommy. If you see Allie and Cole, tell them we're sorry and we'll see them at Christmas."

"I'm on it Cass," Tommy smiled. "Kiss the baby for me."

"We will," Cassie said, "Bye Tommy. Angie, honey, we're so glad that you two got back together." Angela blushed and looked down. They walked away.

"Who are they?" Gabrielle asked, sipping her mimosa.

"That's my step brother and his wife," Tommy shrugged.

"His wife?" Gabrielle said, "How old are they?"

"Twenty," Tommy said, "Well, Rick is, Cassie turned twenty one a few weeks ago. They got married when they were nineteen."

"They have the cutest little baby girl," Angela said quietly. "Her name is Eva."

* * *

Julie, Jimmy, Taylor, Steve, Fulton and Tammy all sat in a restaurant. They were all completely silent. Even Taylor. The tension between Julie and Steve was palpable, as was the tension between Fulton and Tammy. Fulton finally spoke up.

"You know what this reminds me of?" He said. They all looked at him. "When we were all in California, except for you blonde girl who's name I can't remember."

"Taylor," She said.

"Yeah," Fulton said, "No one was talking to each other then either."

"Hm, that tends to happen when Steve's acting like an ass," Julie said stabbing a potato with her fork.

"Oh yeah," Steve said, "It never has anything to do with you being an uptight bitch."

"Right," Jimmy nodded, "Its obviously totally uptight that she doesn't want you kissing her."

"You know something rich boy," Steve looked at him. "Sometimes I want to rip your preppy little head off!"

"Whoa," Fulton said, "We are all annoyed by Jimmy's insistence on wearing polos all the time unless he's playing soccer, and the fact that his father gives his sister more money for shoes in a year than our parents paid for our houses, that doesn't mean that we're going to resort to violence about it."

"Thanks," Jimmy said, "Um, I think."

"Kelly does spend too much money on shoes," Tammy said.

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "But Logan Vanderbilt pays for half of them."

"Good point," Tammy said.

"Besides which Steve," Taylor said, "You're dad's a doctor, and not like a poor doctor working at a hospital he's an OB/GYN, they make major bank."

"Gosh Taylor," Steve looked at her, "I thought we were in denial about me and you, but since apparently you love me, thanks for telling Julie that before you told me."

"Like telling you would have made a difference," Taylor said with a snort. "Besides I'm with Brett."

"Please," Julie rolled her eyes, "You had sex with Steve, you can't really still claim the 'I'm with Brett' thing."

"I did a bad thing didn't I?" Fulton leaned over to Tammy.

"Hm?" She looked at him, "Oh I'm sorry I only listen to people who aren't leaving me to go to college in stupid Illinois."

"Oh," Fulton said, "Alright then." He leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"It's just two weeks," Allie giggled as Cole nuzzled her. "Right?"

"Two weeks way too long," He said and kissed her.

"Ew," Ellie walked over to them.

"Hi Ellie," Cole smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home early with Cassie and Rick, thought I'd tell you." She shrugged. "See you in two weeks big brother."

"Bye honey," He hugged her tightly. "I love you. Be brave for Mom OK?"

"OK," She said, "You're coming right home after your finals right?"

"On the first plane," He winked and kissed her on the forehead. "You pick me up at the airport, alright?"

"Alright," She said. "Bye Allie."

"Bye," Allie waved as Ellie trotted away. She smiled, because it hit her, she was really attracted to guys that were wonderfully loving big brothers. First Rick, then Luis and now Cole. She wondered what a psychologist would say about that, but seeing Cole with his arms around his baby sister just made her feel incredibly safe. If he took that good care of Ellie, who was forced on him, he'd have to take good care of her, who he chose.

* * *

"Hello beautiful apartment," Scooter said as they walked into the place in New Haven. Kelly laughed as he plopped on the couch.

"Yes, clearly our crappy New Haven apartment is so much better than the suite your publisher paid for," Kelly sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"Kelly, you realize that next semester I get to have a normal college existence again?" He kissed her. "Until this summer."

"Book tour!" She giggled. "We're going to have so much fun."

"I'm going to check my email," He rolled his eyes, he walked over to the computer and logged on.

"I have to start planning Christmas," Kelly sighed.

"Honey," He looked at her, "That's Ana's job now."

"Ana doesn't know how Aunt Jane likes her scotch," Kelly said. He frowned. "What's wrong baby?"

"You know how we were going to spend Christmas apart so that ringing in the new millennium would be more special," He said. She nodded. "That's not happening."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Hello my dear boys!" He said.

"Oh," She nodded, "Kat, of course."

"We're just so happy here in Florida, we can't bare to go back up to the snow," He read, "I'm sure you four will be fine, even better without us. Love you lots. Mom. PS Scottie, congratulations, I can't wait to pick up a copy." She looked at him. "I sent her an advanced copy two months ago."

"I'm sorry sweetie," She said, "But Logan will pull something together, that's what he's for."

"Nope," He said, "Next e-mail, Scottie, took Claire to Paris, staying through New Years. Please break it to Mom, don't have the energy. Logan." He looked at her. "Will your family mind if I crash?"

"Of course not," She said and kissed him. "My family loves you. But you're going to be subjected to _loads _of 'Baby's First Christmas' crap. Although, Tammy showed me the designs for the little reindeer outfit she's making for Eva, it's too cute."

"I will buy the poop monster an 'I love Santa' stocking if it means I get to eat Ana's Christmas meal," He said. "The things your step mother does with food are glorious."

"Mm, so true," Kelly said, "I feel like my mom sent my dad a good cook to make up for years of her culinary catastrophes." He laughed. "Mm, I am glad that this whole novel editing nightmare is over. We can get back to being us."

"I like being us," He said and picked her up. She giggled. "You've been amazing through all of this, putting us on hold." She smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She said and kissed him.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you so much!**


	37. History Repeating

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys. After the New York story line (and everything leading up to it) I'm slowly transitioning into some of the other side plots, but also continuing with one of the plots I set up here...enjoy!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 37: History Repeating  
**

Julie stood on her tip toes reaching the shelf in her closet.

"Let me get it," Jimmy reached up and grabbed it. He pulled the box she was reaching for and kissed her on the cheek. "So, our last finals that matter." She laughed. "You ready for what's next?"

"I can't stand the idea of being away from you for three weeks," She sighed, putting her arms around his neck, "Jesus, when did I become that girl?" He laughed. "I guess it's less being away from you and more the thought of being in Bangor, sleeping fifty feet from Captain Dildo-head."

"Dildo-head," Jimmy nodded. "Creative." She hit him in the chest. "Why are you going to Bangor anyway? I thought California was your holiday destination."

"Mm," She nodded, "Jaime doesn't really feel up to having us all there, even though Elyse and I would be doing everything. I don't blame her, Mikey's a handful these days, and you know Elyse still gets sick all the time, I couldn't deal with both of them puking all day." He laughed. "I'm going there after New Year's, Josh is going to be working, so it'll just be me and her. We haven't had that in a while." He nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him, Jimmy."

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to," He reminded her, "After New York, I don't think anyone would blame you."

"No," She shook her head, "He's obviously going through something, and he needs me. Besides, you were a jerk last year and you got past it."

"Wow," He nodded, "You make a very good point. But you also broke up with me when I was being a jerk."

"Yeah, but I already broke up with him," She shrugged. "I'm ahead of the curve." He laughed. "Thank you for being cool about everything."

"I trust you," He said. "I can't stand him. But I trust you." She smiled. "Taylor is a trip though." She laughed. "Is she doing OK?"

"I think so," Julie said, "I told her to call me if she needed anything else." Jimmy nodded. "I'm so mad at him, how he could do that to Brett, they're like brothers, or they used to be." Jimmy nodded. "I'm actually looking more forward to hanging out in the hospital with Jaime then being in Bangor. What does Christmas hold for you?"

"The entire holiday is built around Eva," He shrugged, "We're taking her to see Santa today."

"Aw, I wish I didn't have to go home." She said, "Although, I'll take Mikey when I get there."

"Let's try to avoid a situation like last Christmas?" He said. She smiled.

"I will if you will," She said. He laughed. "Mm, I'm going to miss you." She kissed him.

* * *

Steve walked towards the doors of his school, Alicia was on her way out with a few other girls in her grade.

"Alicia," He said, chasing after her. She froze and looked at him. "Can we talk?"

"Drop dead!" She said sharply and turned around walking away. He sighed. It beat the total silent treatment she'd given him when he'd tried to talk to her earlier in the week. He walked outside to the stairs and saw Brett sitting with his head in his hands. That was not a good sign.

"You OK dude?" He asked. Brett looked up at him. "Um, is everything OK with Taylor?"

"She's pregnant," Brett croaked. Steve collapsed onto the stairs.

"Is she sure?" He asked.

"Pretty," Brett whispered, "She's going to the doctor tomorrow, um, then she'll know for sure, but," he looked down, "We talked about getting married next year, you know, once we're both working?"

"Sure," Steve whispered. He wasn't really listening as Brett kept talking. He was distracted. It could be his baby. He might be a father. College would be out the window. He'd have to stay in Bangor. Taylor would probably take off, like Jaime had…he'd end up stuck here forever like Cal.

"Anyway, um, our parents are like totally freaked," Brett said, "We're getting married after New Years."

"Married?" Steve repeated. Brett nodded. "Dude, really?"

"Like I said," He shrugged, "We probably were anyway, in a couple years, so, why wait? I think I should probably like talk to coach. He's been here like exactly. Maybe my kid will be really awesome like the Cat, you know?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "Um, I have to go. If you need anything…"

"Yeah, thanks man," Brett said. Steve looked back. Brett looked tired and somehow older than he had only a week ago.

* * *

"OK, great practice," Elena said dismissing the cheerleading squad after their final practice before break. This captain thing was no joke, it wasn't all special colored sweaters and social ascendance. "Um, please try not to forget the choreography over break. The basketball team sucks so we have to pump the crowd up." The girls laughed, but she noticed Angela had a distinct nervous face on. The girls started to filter out. "Angie," She ran up to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Angela nodded. "What's up?"

"I'm really not accusing you of anything," Elena said, "OK? But you've been like really edgy and you don't drink when we all hang out, and the other day when we were watching Eva you wouldn't hold her." Angela nodded. "Angie, are you pregnant?" Angela shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," Angela nodded, "I thought I might be, for a while. I mean, I hadn't gotten my period, and our first time Tommy and I weren't exactly careful." Elena nodded, "I took a test and it was negative, but they're not like one hundred percent or anything. So I made a doctor's appointment and um, like two hours later I got my period. I'm not pregnant, I'm just edgy because well, everything's been so tense, with you and Brad and everything." Elena sighed. "Tommy's really stressed out about it and as his personal therapist…"

"Right," Elena nodded. "I was worried about you." She hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed," Angela sighed, "I mean, it's not really something I'm too proud of," she shook her head, "I was still _really _messed up that night when Tommy and I did it."

"Sure," Elena said as they started walking out. "But the drinking?"

"I always make an ass of myself when I try to keep up with you guys," Angela rolled her eyes and giggled. "Look at me! I'm like four inches taller than you, I should be able to hold more liquor and yet,"

"Well, I'm a pro," Elena laughed. Portman walked over. "Hey baby!" She kissed him, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I'll let you two say good bye," Angela waved. "See you later Lena?"

"Definitely," Elena nodded.

"Bye Angie," Portman smiled. Angela waved again as she walked away. "I just wanted to say good bye."

"Mm," She kissed him again, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too," He whispered. "When does your mom get in?"

"Tomorrow," She sighed, "I can't wait," She shook her head, "I can't take my dad's place for another minute!" He laughed. "Are you gonna be OK going home?" He shrugged, "Have you talked to Lisa?"

"Nope," He said, "This is the longest we've ever gone without talking." She nodded. "I just think what she's doing is wrong. I'm even past the wanting to be with Patrick thing, but she should leave Kevin if that's what she wants to do. Holding on like this isn't fair to him. He's a good guy."

"Sure," Elena nodded. "Well, both our siblings have dubious choices in significant others at the moment." He laughed.

"That's quite a score for your brother," He smirked, "Allie Sanders is fine." She looked up at him. "Of course not as fine as you."

"That's better," She kissed him, "Do you have time for a quick real good bye?"

"I always have time for that," He smirked sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

Julie wandered up to her room after a very loud drive from Boston with her father and Mikey. She was looking forward to just laying down and relaxing for a while. She opened the door and sighed.

"What are you doing here Steve?" She asked as he was lying on her bed. "I told you I didn't want to see you when we left New York."

"Taylor's pregnant," He said. She looked at him.

"Is it yours?" She asked quietly. He shrugged. "A shrug?"

"I don't know Cat," He sighed, "It might be, it might be Brett's. She won't talk to me. She won't see me, she won't take my calls. But she and Brett are getting married after New Years." She looked at him and shook her head. "What do you want to say? You have that look on your face."

"How could you be so reckless as to get yourself into this situation?" She said. He looked at her. "I have to go see Taylor." She grabbed her jacket.

"Cat!" He sighed, "Please? I'm really scared, I need my best friend."

"Yeah," She said and looked at him. "You should have thought of that two weeks ago." She walked outside and started the car and drove over. She knocked on the door at Taylor's house.

"Julie," Mrs. Pilkington answered it. "Hi, honey. When did you get home?"

"Just a little while ago," She said, "Is Taylor home?"

"Taylor's not feeling very well," Mrs. Pilkington said.

"I know," Julie sighed, "I mean, Brett talked to Steve and," Mrs. Pilkington nodded. "I think I could help, I mean, I'm kind of in a unique position to cheer her up." Mrs. Pilkington looked at her, "Because of my parents."

"Right," She whispered. "Alright, you can try." Julie nodded and walked up to Taylor's room and knocked on the door. "Tay? It's Julie."

"Julie I don't want to talk to anyone," Taylor called from the other side of the door. Julie sighed.

"Taylor, I know you're scared," She said, "But please? I get it, way more than anyone else." Taylor opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi," She whispered. "Julie, I,"

"I know," Julie whispered. They walked inside and sat down. "Have you gone to the doctor?" Taylor shook her head.

"I'm going tomorrow," She whispered, "I told Brett I didn't want him to come with me, in case," She sighed. "I'm saying it's Brett's no matter what, but,"

"But if it's Steve's why would you not tell him?" Julie asked.

"Because," Taylor whispered, "Steve won't marry me, Julie, I mean, he has this whole amazing Future ahead of him, with college and everything. Brett and I were just getting jobs after graduation anyway, and we were probably going to get married about a year after that."

"Maybe you guys shouldn't get married right away," Julie whispered and looked down. Taylor looked at her. "I mean, there's no reason to rush, stay together, have the baby, but if my parents hadn't," She sighed, "Maybe Jaime wouldn't have felt so smothered."

"I'm not like your mother, Julie," Taylor sat up straight, "I'm not going to abandon my baby." Julie nodded. "Will you go to the doctor with me?"

"Wouldn't you rather like your mom, or Alicia?" Julie said. She was uncomfortable about possibly finding out if Steve had gotten another girl pregnant.

"My mom is too busy deciding which china patterns to register me and Brett for to care," Taylor shook her head, "And Alicia isn't exactly talking to me, since I told her about the whole Thanksgiving thing." Julie nodded. "Please?"

"I'll go with you," Julie nodded. "Of course." Taylor smiled.

"I'm really scared," Taylor whispered. Julie hugged her.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	38. Hurt

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it. Keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 38: Hurt  
**

"You doing OK?" Elyse said softly rubbing Cal's shoulder as he sat at the table. He shook his head. "They're was always a chance something like this would happen."

"Not to one of my boys," He shook his head, "They know better Elyse. I only hope he listens and doesn't marry her right away."

"He claims it was their plan anyway," She sighed. Cal shook his head.

"I know Brett Atkins," He said softly, "This wasn't his plan. He was gonna work for his father for a year, maybe then move out, down to Boston or something."

"Mm," Elyse kissed him. "God," She put her hands on her stomach, "Our baby's going to be in the same grade as theirs. As Julie's friends' kids."

"I've thought about that a few times," He nodded. "I'm just scared for them. It's not easy."

"At least they'll be out of school," Elyse said, "She'll graduate pregnant, but she'll graduate."

"Pretty little Taylor Pilkington," He shook his head. "Poor girl. Her parents always let her have the run of things. She's not ready for this, and neither is he. They're kids, and selfish immature ones at that."

"The Pilkingtons are good people, so are the Atkins," Elyse said, "Taylor's a little spoiled, but I'd hardly say she was selfish or immature. She's always been good with Mikey."

"I just don't know," Cal sighed, "I thought I'd gotten through to those boys, that they weren't going to," Julie walked through the back door. "Hi baby."

"Um," She looked at her parents, "I told Taylor I'd drive her to the doctor tomorrow, can I have the car?"

"Of course honey," Elyse said. Cal looked at her. "Is she alright?"

"She's upset," Julie shrugged, "Scared." She looked down. "Dad, um,"

"I know, honey," He said. "I've already talked to Brett. I'll help them anyway I can, you know that." Julie smiled and walked upstairs. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey," Jimmy said, "I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Taylor's pregnant," Julie whispered her eyes filling up with tears. "It might be Steve's she doesn't know."

"Wow," Jimmy said. "Are you OK?"

"No," She sighed, "Jimmy, I just sat with Taylor for an hour while she talked about maybe having an abortion, or marrying Brett, or raising the baby on her own because her parents said that they won't help if they don't get married." Jimmy sighed. "My dad is so angry, you know, he's been lecturing the guys about condoms since we were old enough to know about sex. Thank God he doesn't know it might be Steve, I think he'd kill himself."

"She was thinking about an abortion?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "Not too much, because Brett said he'd marry her, but it came up." She lay down. "I wonder if Jaime had a friend who talked her out of aborting me."

"Jules," Jimmy sighed, "You can't think that way, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"What if it's Steve's?" She sighed. "As mad as I am at him, I want him to have a future."

"I know honey," Jimmy said. "God, why does Christmas always royally suck around here?"

* * *

Brad and Gabrielle sat cuddling and kissing on the couch in her house, happy to be together again after their two weeks apart.

"I'm glad your family ditched you this Christmas," Gabrielle giggled.

"Mm, me too," He laughed and kissed her. "Listen, I know your parents don't want me sleeping here, but," He played with the buttons on her sweater, "I thought tonight, could be _the_ night."

"Brad," She whispered as he kissed her neck. "Ever since I told you I wanted to sleep with you, it's all you've focused on." She looked at him. "This summer when it was out of the question we could just spend time together, can't we still do that?"

"This summer, I really wanted to sleep with you," He laughed. "I just controlled myself a little more, because you said you didn't want to sleep with me."

"Brad," She sighed, "I'm being serious. If it doesn't happen this week, is that OK with you?"

"Gabrielle," He whispered, pushing her hair off her face, "Of course it is, I love you. I'm happy to be with you."

"Good," She said, "And I'm sorry that you have to be at our seriously lame family friend's Christmas party tomorrow."

"It's really not a problem," He laughed. "What's their name again?"

"This is where the problem might come in," She laughed awkwardly. "You know the Nichols right?"

"The Nichols?" Brad pushed her away. She nodded. "Like Liam and Grant Nichols? Guys who are in love with my brother's girlfriends, those Nichols?"

"Yeah," She said, "My mom and Andrea were sorority sisters and we go every year and I thought if I told you that you wouldn't want to come and I want to be with you."

"I just," He sighed, "A little warning would have been nice. Logan stole Grant's fiancée, and Liam apparently like hates Scottie because Kelly wouldn't fuck him or something and," She kissed him.

"Liam and Grant barely know I'm alive," She said. "There are about four hundred people at this Christmas party, no one will even notice that you're there."

"I hope not," He said, "The last thing I need is for someone to ask me my last name and then get my ass kicked because my big brother can't keep his dick in his pants."

"That's a lovely image Bradley," She rolled her eyes. "Grant and Liam aren't the kick ass types anyway, they might wrinkle their Armani." He laughed. "They're very well groomed. It's quite sexy." He leaned across the space and kissed her. "Not quite as sexy as that though." He smiled. "You don't have to go if you don't want," She whispered.

"No, I'll go," He said, "It's important to you. Besides, it's like a big old house?" She nodded, "I can hide into corners and stuff if I see them coming." She laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She kissed him. "I missed you so much," She pulled herself close. "Where's the boat now?"

"It's Key West," He said, laying back. She lay against his chest. "I spent last Christmas on her. It was amazing."

"Mm," She nodded. "Do you remember the night we anchored right off Block Island?"

"Oh yeah," He smiled. "I wonder if you do though?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She laughed.

"You drank an entire bottle of Patron," He laughed. "I enjoyed it, mind you, you are stunning naked," She hit him. "And the other thing, I liked that too." She blushed. He laughed, another plus of Gabrielle over Elena. Elena never got embarrassed over sexual things. Mostly because except for full blown intercourse she'd done everything by eighth grade. Gabrielle was so pure, but at the same time, not a prude. It was a nice balance "Were you thinking we could do that? Because there's not a man alive who would say no to that." She smiled.

"Maybe not tonight," She said, "But this week."

"I should go then," He said, "Dave will be wondering where I am, it's getting late." She nodded and he kissed her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She said.

* * *

Steve sat on his bed looking at the phone, he picked it up and tried calling Taylor again. She picked it up.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you," She said. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"What if it's my baby?" He asked. She sighed. "Tay!"

"It's Brett's baby," She said. "End of story."

"I'm not going to just go to college and pretend I might not have a kid in Bangor," He said, "It doesn't work that way."

"Why can't it?" She asked. "It's not as though you and Brett look all that different Steve, you're both blond hair, blue eyes, athletic. Even if it's yours, no one's the wiser, and no one gets hurt."

"_I _get hurt, Taylor," He said.

"Yeah, well," She sighed, "You earned it. Just stay away from me, stay away from my baby." She hung up.

* * *

"Send my manuscripts here," Claire said on the phone in the hotel room. "I don't know when I'm coming back, when I do, I'll tell you." Logan walked in and smiled sitting down behind her and kissing her neck gently. "I have to go." She giggled and hung up, "You are so bad!" She giggled.

"Is your assistant harassing you again?" He asked.

"Mm," She whimpered, "Pretend if you want, I know yours has been too."

"I don't care," He smiled. "You've been happier, these past few days." She smiled. "I'm glad, and can I take some credit for this change of mood?"

"You can take most of the credit," She kissed him. It was true, the more time she spent with Logan the more she remembered what she loved about being with him. All the little moments that exhilarated her, the way he touched her, these were things that she loved Logan for, things that she never had with Grant, as much as she loved him.

"So what happens when we get back to reality?" He asked. "Are you still mine?" She kissed him.

"I've always been yours," She whispered.

* * *

Lisa sat on her couch, running David's baby blanket between her fingers. He was out with Kevin. They'd grown more and more distant over the past month. She'd been spending more and more time with Patrick, finding it harder and harder not to go to bed with him. Kevin hadn't even tried to touch her in weeks. She used to have to at the very least say she was too tired, or she didn't want a baby, or not feeling well, but lately he was just that guy in the bed next to her.

"Hi," Dean walked in.

"Hi," She looked up at him. "David's with Kevin."

"Good," He nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm here to see you." She looked at him.

"You're talking to me now?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so judgmental." He said. "You're my sister and I love you, and I disagree with what you're doing, but you were right it's your life."

"Thank you," She said softly. "I missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too," He whispered as she hugged him. "I do have one thing to say though." She nodded. "Like I said, your life, but don't you think it's a little unfair to Kevin to be sneaking around like you are? Leave him if you're going to, but he's been very good to you and to David, he deserve better than this."

"You're right," She nodded, "I know that, and I'm trying, believe me, but David understands now, you know? And how do I take him away from his daddy?"

"Maybe you don't," Dean shrugged. Lisa looked at him. "Maybe you and Kevin work through it."

"Maybe," She said. "I do love him, Dean, but he's not, we're not what we used to be." She looked at him, "How's everything with Elena?"

"Amazing," He smiled, "It's good, this time around, it's right." Lisa smiled. "Very low drama."

"Good," Lisa said. "I always thought she was good for you. She keeps you from dragging yourself down." He looked at her. "I really missed talking to you Dean." He hugged her.

"I missed you too, Lee," He said. "You're going to be OK."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	39. What is wrong with everyone?

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys, I appreciate it. I really appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 39: What is wrong with everyone?**

Julie climbed into Steve's window. He looked at her, and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," He snorted, "And yet I still am."

"I just wanted to see if you were OK," She whispered. He nodded. "Are you?"

"What do you think?" He said. "Julie, Taylor is pregnant, with a baby that might be mine but she's marrying Brett Atkins and he's gonna raise my kid."

"It's not your baby Steve," She whispered. He looked at her.

"So Taylor says," He shrugged.

"It isn't," She swallowed, "I went to the doctor with her, and she's twelve weeks pregnant."

"So?" He said.

"You had sex with her on Thanksgiving," She whispered. "That was eight weeks ago. It's mathematically and biologically impossible. I wish that this didn't have to suck so much for you." He moved her head gently from his shoulder and kissed her. "Don't," She whispered and pushed him away. He pulled her close again and this time moved down, kissing her neck. "Steve, quit it," She pushed him away, but he clung tighter. "Seriously," She shoved him and then punched him hard in the eye.

"Ow!" He said. "Jesus, Cat!"

"Whatever," She said, "I guess, I forgot you were you, for a second and thought you were a normal person. I have a boyfriend," She annunciated each word slowly.

"This time last year you had a boyfriend," He shrugged, "Didn't stop you then."

"This time last year I'd just been traumatically attacked," She reminded him, "I wasn't thinking clearly." She stood up. "I hate who you've become, but I'm not going to feel guilty for it anymore. Look around Steve, there's no one left." She walked over and crawled out the window.

* * *

Taylor walked from her car to Brett's front porch where he was sitting.

"Tay!" He said standing up and kissing her. "Baby, I was so worried all day!" He kissed her again. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"I'm fine," She nodded, "The baby's healthy." She sat down. Her eyes started to water.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Brett," She said.

"Don't be," He said softly, "Honey, everything's going to be fine."

"You love me right?" She said.

"Of course I do," He laughed. "I'm marrying you aren't I?"

"So, if I tell you something, about us," She sighed, "About something I did, something really bad, that would be OK right?"

"You could never do anything really bad, Taylor," He laughed.

"I slept with Steve," She said quickly.

"Yeah," He laughed, "When we were sophomores, everyone knows that Tay!" She looked at him. "More recently than when were sophomores?"

"Thanksgiving," She said.

"Wait," he pulled back, "So, then,"

"No!" She said, "It was such a mistake Brett! And this is your baby, I'm too pregnant for it to be his."

"That's why you didn't want me to come to the doctor with you," He put together. "Because you didn't know." She looked at him. "Taylor, why?"

"We were drunk," She shrugged, "Not that that's an excuse, but," She looked down. "I want to marry you Brett, I love you, and I want to do what's best for our baby."

"That's why Alicia's not talking to you," He said. "How could you two do this to me?"

"We weren't thinking," She pleaded, "Brett, please, please, tell me that it's alright, that you love me and nothing's changed."

"I think you should go," He said, "I need time to think about this." She nodded.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" Gabrielle said, Brad looked at her. "Please?"

"Sorry," He said, but he looked around and was impressed. Clearly, the Nichols had something going on. Maybe it was that Andrea Nichols was as high class originally as her husband, so the taste and class of that came easily, unlike his own mother who had married up and tried so hard to fit into high society. That was why their house was almost entirely decorated in antiques and family heirlooms. There could be no question of pedigree when it came to the Vanderbilts. But that wasn't a concern in the Nichols house. He recognized artists that Dave admired hanging on the walls, the furnishings were sleek and modern and simple.

"Gabrielle!" The woman herself walked over. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Aunt Andrea," Gabrielle said.

"We are so looking forward to Sleeping Beauty next week," Andrea cooed, "You were born for that dance. And who is this?"

"Oh," Gabrielle said, "This is my boyfriend, Brad Vanderbilt."

"From here?" Andrea asked.

"No ma'am," He shook his head, "My family is from Connecticut, Stamford."

"Oh," She nodded, "We just published a wonderful young man from there, Scott Vanderbilt."

"Yeah, that's my older brother," Brad smiled. He was incredibly proud of his brother's achievements.

"My younger son knows him very well," She said, "From Yale."

"Uh," He nodded, "I think he's friends with Kelly, Scottie's girlfriend."

"Liam," Andrea said as he walked past, "This is Brad Vanderbilt, did you know he was dating Gabrielle?"

"We've met," Liam said coldly. "Mom, why don't you let them go? Gabrielle must be very tired, she has an opening next week."

"Yeah, let's go," Gabrielle said and walked away. "I'm so sorry."

"Won't even see them," He looked at her, "Won't even know I'm there."

"I didn't anticipate that," She said, "Besides, if it helps Scott's career, what does it hurt?" He sighed.

"If it hurts Logan's relationship it could hurt a lot," He reminded her. "I give him a hard time, but I owe him a lot." She looked at him. "I never would have met you if it weren't for Logan."

"So cheesy," She shook her head. He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

"Hi," Brett said sitting on the Gaffney's front steps as Julie walked up.

"Brett, I'm really not in the mood," She shook her head, "My dad's inside if you want to talk to him again." He stood up and kissed her. She pushed him away. "What is with everyone today?!"

"We have to have sex," He said. She looked at him and started laughing. "Taylor and Steve slept together."

"I know that," She said, "But I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not?" He said.

"Um, several reasons, but off the top of my head," She crossed her arms, "I have a boyfriend, you have girlfriend who's pregnant." He looked at her.

"Yeah, but see, Steve loves you, and I love Taylor so we have to even things out." He explained.

"Brett, I'm not having sex with you!" She said. Cal walked out at that moment. "This is perfect." Cal looked at them. "Brett's an idiot. I have to go call Jaime."

"Uh huh," Cal nodded and looked at Brett. "You came over here to sleep with my daughter?" Brett looked down. "You're gonna be a father soon Brett, which means that pretty soon you'll understand why I have to try my hardest to not kill you right now."

"This isn't going to effect my minutes is it?" Brett grimaced.

"I would leave," Cal nodded. Brett walked away. Cal walked in and plopped down next to Julie. "You want to fill me in as to why your childhood friends keep wanting to get you naked?"

"Brett doesn't really want to have sex with me," Julie rolled her eyes. "He just wants to get back at Steve because he had sex with Taylor and until today when we found out that Taylor was actually already pregnant when they slept together so it couldn't be his baby."

"You're telling me that until this morning, Taylor didn't know who's baby she was carrying?" He looked at her. She nodded. "What was Steve doing sleeping with Brett's girlfriend? That's not like him."

"Steve's not like him lately," Julie said softly.

"You did break his heart kiddo," Cal sighed. Julie nodded. "That's not an excuse, mind you, but people do really stupid horrible things when they're heartbroken."

"I know," Julie said. "I remember. I kissed Brad Vanderbilt."

"I don't know what that means, but sure," He said, "There's an example. When your mom first left I spent a lot of time down at the college."

"I don't remember that," Julie said. He nodded.

"You were usually the Callinses." He said softly. "I was in a dark place. But I got past it."

"How?" She asked. He touched her face.

"I found something more important," He said, "I knew we could be a family without her." She hugged him.

"I want to help him," She sighed, "But he won't let me."

"I'm not sure you are the right person to help him get over you," He laughed. She looked down. "Give him time, he'll be back."

* * *

"The time has come," Scooter said, holding Eva on his lap, reading, "The Walrus said, to talk of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings." Kelly stood in the doorway of the nursery and smiled.

"Alice in Wonderland?" She asked walking in. "She's a little young for it don't you think?"

"Mm mm," He shook his head, "Never too young for 'The Walrus and The Carpenter,' besides babies like rhyming."

"You're good with her," She said.

"Nah," He shrugged, "She's a good girl." He tickled her and Eva giggled. Kelly smiled. "I'm sorry that I waited this long to spend time with her."

"You were busy," Kelly shrugged. "Her mother's asking for her though."

"OK," Scooter stood up holding Eva against his shoulder. "Oh oysters come and walk with us."

"God, you're such a nerd," She shook her head and followed him. "And by the way that leads me to believe that you're going to eat my niece."

"Well she is yummy," He teased and nipped at Eva's foot. "And I've got a taste for the Riley girls."

"Oh do you," She laughed. He nodded and kissed her. "Will you read to me later?"

"I'm the nerd?" He said, "You're the one who gets turned on when I _read _to you."

"I thought you could read that part of _Tell Me About the Girl," _She whispered, "Where Marie shows up at Caleb's and he apologizes and then they," She kissed him.

"I like that part," He said. "Normally I read you _A Christmas Carol. _But I am all for replacing it."

"Good," She smiled. "You can save _A Christmas Carol, _for you know, Christmas." He laughed.

* * *

Dean stood on the porch of the house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Patrick opened it.

"I was waiting for this," He nodded, "Come on in." They wandered inside.

"What's it going to take for you to leave?" Dean said. Patrick looked at him. "I'm one hundred percent serious man."

"I know you are," Patrick nodded, "But I'm not leaving, unless Lisa and David are coming with me."

"You know that she deserves better," Dean said. "That Kevin is giving her better."

"As much as you and he want it," Patrick said, "Kevin isn't David's father, I am."

"You are?" Dean said, "What was his first word?" Patrick looked at him. "When he couldn't sleep at night, when he was a baby, um, how long did you microwave the bottle before feeding him? Or, you know more recent stuff, how does he like his sandwiches cut?"

"You made your point," Patrick said. "Doesn't change the fact that I love him and I love Lisa."

"You only love Lisa when you don't have her," Dean said. "Because when you did have her, you treated her like crap. You left her while she was pregnant, and then came back to ask her for money." Patrick looked at him. "Stay away from my sister, stay away from her son."

"This little speech," Patrick said, "doesn't sound like what you said to Lisa. I believe you used the words, it's your life."

"Lisa's my sister, I love her," Dean smiled. "She thinks you deserve another chance. I know better and I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't care if you get hurt."

* * *

"So," Kevin walked over to the counter where Lisa was drying the dishes from dinner. "Dean's home."

"He came over earlier," She nodded. "We talked."

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" He asked. "I've never seen you two be anything but the best of friends."

"We just had a disagreement," She shrugged. "Got blown out of proportion." He nodded.

"We're not doing OK, Lisa," He said quietly. "I think after Christmas, I should go for a little bit. You're mad at me about something and I don't know what it is."

"It's not you," She said, "It really isn't."

"Is it Patrick?" He asked. She looked at him. "I've seen you two together, when he's here."

"God, Kevin, I'm so sorry," She hugged him. "You've been so good to me, and I love you so much."

"Here comes the but," He swallowed. She looked at him.

"Patrick wants to be a family," She said, "That's all I've ever wanted. I have to give him this chance."

"What if he hurts you again?" He whispered.

"You sound like Dean," She shook her head.

"No," He said, "I don't think it's a certainty the way Dean does. But Lisa, I love you," He cupped her face. "I want you to be happy." He kissed her. "We'll wait until after Christmas." She nodded. "What do you want to tell David?"

"I don't know yet," She sighed. "Let's take a few days to think about it." He nodded. "I know I'd still like it if you'd see him."

"I'd like that too," He said softly.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	40. Never Been More Sure

**Author's Note: Sooo, two updates today, I know, I'm awesome. But this chapter just came. I hope you guys keep reviewing...I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 40: Never Been More Sure  
**

It was strange, since they'd spent the past few nights talking about splitting up, Lisa and Kevin were feeling more together than they had in months. They were sitting on the couch, her wearing one of his oversized tee shirt from high school. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her shoulder.

"What changed?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I don't know," She sighed, "I guess it was that you were finishing school so, things with us were out of the future tense, you know?" He nodded. "When you finished school, we would start trying to have another baby, when you finished school we were going to look for a better house, maybe in the suburbs." He nodded. "The thing is, I'm not sure I even want more kids, and I like our house." He kissed her. "And then there was Patrick, and he was back and he wanted not just me, but he wanted to be a family, and he is David's father."

"Not to, you know, harp on this," Kevin sighed, "But for the past two years, I'm the one who's been raising him." She nodded. "I love David, Lisa, and I love you. I thought that we had something good going on here."

"It was good," She said, "It is, I don't know. I love you, and you have been so, so good to me." She kissed him. "You saved me Kevin, and I'll always be grateful for that." He kissed her and ran his hands through her hair. She whimpered pulling her body close to him.

"We probably shouldn't do this," He whispered as she rubbed against him and then kissed him again. Lisa was the only girl he'd ever loved. He had trouble denying her anything.

"Why not?" She whispered, pulling away. "It's goodbye."

"I won't be able to leave." He said. "Not if I think I have a chance to keep you." She whimpered and kissed him again. "Lisa," He said softly.

"You could keep me Kevin," She said. "You know you could, but you stopped trying."

"I thought you didn't want it." He said. "I knew you wanted him, I couldn't stand it."

"I want you," She said, "I want us the way we were, don't you remember, our first summer together, when you kissed me by the river?" He smiled. "I wasn't in love with you yet but I knew there was a good chance I could be." She kissed him. "I was so happy to be with someone who really truly wanted to be with me."

"Mommy," David came down stairs.

"Baby," Lisa looked at him. "You've got to sleep or else Santa won't come."

"I can't sleep," He shook his head. "Can I sit wit you two for a while?"

"Only for a little while buddy," Kevin said. David walked over and climbed up. "What was your favorite part about Christmas Eve?"

"Nana's chocolate cake," David smiled. Lisa and Kevin laughed. "Mommy," He said.

"Yes Davey?" She said.

"Why have you been so sad?" He said. She looked at him and then at Kevin.

"Um, baby," She whispered, "Sometimes, grownups have problems that make them sad."

"Like Dean and Tanya had last year?" David asked. "Are you and Daddy going to be just best friends now?" Lisa and Kevin looked at each other.

* * *

Tanya sat on her bed reading, she was tired, but not sleepy, and she'd been promised a midnight visit so she wasn't leaving. She looked over at her window and saw Dean knocking from the fire escape. She laughed and opened it.

"I feel like Maria in West Side Story," She laughed.

"I ceased being your Tony a year ago," He reminded her. She smiled. "I got your Christmas present."

"OK," She laughed. "You're being weird."

"Check this out," He handed her an envelope.

"The University of Chicago?" She said. "How did this come already?"

"They offered me a scholarship," He said, "So I applied early decision, I got in the mail yesterday. I'm afraid to open it."

"If you already got the scholarship," She shook her head, "It should be in the bag right?"

"Not really," He sighed, "It's a scholarship offer, contingent on my acceptance."

"I see," She nodded. "Do you want me to open it?" She waved it. He nodded. She squealed and ripped it open. "Oh God," She sighed. He looked at her. "Dean, I'm so sorry!" He blinked, "Elena is going to freak that we're going to college together!"

"Don't you ever do that to me again T!" He said. She laughed and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you." She said. "I knew you'd go to college." He smiled.

"We're going to college together?" He asked.

"I got my acceptance yesterday too," She shrugged. "You should call her, she'll want to know."

"Thanks for everything Tanya," He whispered, "I wouldn't have done it without you."

"I know this," She said. He rolled his eyes. "You should go before my mom comes up here and assumes that you're stealing my precious jewel all over again." He laughed. "Merry Christmas Dean."

"Merry Christmas Tanya," He smiled and crawled out the window again.

* * *

"Hey," Elena walked into Jimmy's room.

"Hey," He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go for a walk," She shrugged, "It's snowing out. It's really pretty."

"Let me get my coat," He nodded. They walked outside. "So is your mom home?" She nodded. "How's she doing?"

"Alright," Elena shrugged, "She's very upbeat, very tan." He laughed. "Dean got into the University of Chicago," She whispered.

"Yeah, so did Fulton," Jimmy said, "Tammy's been crying in her room all night. Are you doing OK?"

"I knew he was going back to Chicago," She whispered. "I always knew it, even if he wasn't going to school there." Jimmy nodded. "I'm going to miss him though. I'm going to miss you. California is so far away, trust me, the past few months have showed me that."

"You don't need me Cole," He rolled his eyes. "You have Tommy and Brad and Angie, and Dean will only be a few hours away." She nodded.

"Yeah," She whispered, "But, none of them are you." She hugged him. "Have gotten college acceptances yet?" He nodded. "USC?"

"Nope," He sighed, "Columbia and Yale though." She laughed and looked down.

"I'm proud of you," She said, "Your mom would be really proud."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I can hear her, 'Well, you know James, he got into Yale and Columbia but he's blazing his own trail, going to USC.'"

"'With that lovely Gaffney girl,'" Ellie laughed, "'she's from Maine, her mother owns Capitol Media.' Not that Evelyn would care but she wouldn't want anyone judging Julie." Jimmy laughed. She stopped and looked up at the snow. "Won't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" He asked.

"_Home," _She stressed. "The lakes and the snow, and your dad." He smiled.

"Yeah," He said, "But I'm not going away forever. Just four years. Julie and I have talked about it. I want to come back to Minnesota for my residency and she can work for her mother from anywhere. What about you?" She looked at him. "What does the future hold for Ellie Cole?" She groaned. "Chicago?"

"Maybe," She said, "I don't that Dean and I have that kind of future, though. My grades are really good this year. I was looking at Yale, maybe Brown."

"You could totally pull of dreadlocks and vegan footwear," He smirked. She laughed. "Yale, I'm sure Brad and Gabrielle would be over the moon."

"I wouldn't go to Yale because of Brad," She rolled her eyes. "I'd go for me." He nodded. "Maybe Columbia though. Bug Tammy for a couple years."

"I think she'd like that." He nodded. "I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, James," She hugged him. They kissed each other. But it wasn't wrong, it wasn't like that. They were being childhood sweethearts for one last time, before they had to grow up.

* * *

Connie sat quietly on the steps of the church after midnight mass. She was so lost and confused. She'd gotten a call from Guy earlier, he left a message, begging to see her. It had been weeks since he held her in his arms and kissed her. She needed him so badly.

"Hey," Charlie came outside. She looked at him and smiled, "You realize this is out last Christmas single?"

"Let's get married tonight," She whispered. He laughed. "Please, Charlie?"

"What happened to the big white Church wedding?" He said softly, "And Tammy designing you that beautiful princess dress you always wanted."

"I just want to be married to you," She said softly. She kissed him. "Please?"

"Where are we going to get married on Christmas Eve, at the last minute?" He said, "We can't just go to Vegas." She sighed. "If you can wait 24 hours, we can get married in the mall." She frowned. "Not that romantic huh?"

"No," She shook her head.

"So we can wait six months?" He said. She sighed. "Hm?"

"Yeah," She said. "Of course." He smiled and kissed her again. "Can we go back to your place?"

"I had a surprise planned," He said. "I thought we could go to the pond." She looked at him.

"OK," She said, "I just have to make a call first." Charlie nodded.

"I'll meet you in the car," He said and kissed her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She whispered once he walked away she pulled out her phone. She dialed and waited for it to ring.

"Hey," Guy said, "When are you coming over?"

"I'm not," She said, "I'm spending Christmas with my fiancé."

"Mm hm," He nodded. "So when am I going to see you?"

"I guess when school starts again," She sighed, "we can't keep doing this. I'm with Charlie, I love him, I'm going to marry him, I can't keep kissing you."

"One more time," He said, "Like I've said all along, if you don't kiss me back, I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," She sighed, "I'll meet you tomorrow morning." She hung up and walked over and sat down in the front seat.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked. Connie looked at him. "Was it Guy? Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you two have been making out behind my back would it?"

"You knew?" She said.

"You suck at sneaking," He said. She looked down. "Did you think that if we got married it would just go away? Whatever you're feeling about him?"

"I want to marry you Charlie," She said quietly. "But I need him in my life. This seemed like the only way to have that."

"I told I wouldn't share you," He shook his head, "I kept hoping it would go away."

"I'm ending it," She said. "I don't want you to share me. I want to be with you. I choose you Charlie, every time, I've chosen you." She kissed him. "Can I see my surprise now?"

"It's just a bunch of twinkle lights," He shrugged. "At the skate shop." She smiled. "Very Christmasy." She laughed. He started the car. "Are you sure?"

"Charlie," She whispered, "You're the man I love, that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've never been more sure of anything."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	41. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Please keep it up! I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 41: Christmas Morning**

Julie woke up before the sun was up on Christmas morning. She wandered downstairs and smelled coffee brewing. She assumed that her dad was up and walked into the kitchen. She stopped.

"I brought bagels," Steve said softly.

"I think we're past the point in our lives where bagels fix everything," She whispered. She poured herself a cup of coffee. He looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"Because its Christmas," He said, "And I missed you."

"Wow," She nodded, "None of that sounded like I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," He said. She looked at him. "I am. You were right the other day, there's no one left. I alienated everyone."

"I shouldn't have said that," She whispered. "I was so angry at you."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, or brought up last year," He said, "You were in a bad place, and it was different."

"Brett came over that day and tried to seduce me," She said with a smile. He looked at her.

"Brett?" He said, "I don't see Brett seducing anyone."

"It was clumsy," She giggled. "Basically he kissed me and then demanded that I have sex with him, you know to even things out." Steve laughed and when they calmed down. He frowned. "What?"

"I wanted it to be my baby," He said. She looked at him. "I really did."

"It's probably better that it isn't," Julie said. "Now you get to go to Dartmouth."

"Not Dartmouth," He shook his head. She raised her eyebrows. "USC or Columbia."

"Those are the schools that Jimmy and I are looking at," She said. He nodded. "Steve-o!" She sighed.

"I want to be near you," He said, "I know it's vaguely creepy."

"Vaguely?" She said. "It's extremely creepy. And awkward. And Cal said that your dad wouldn't pay for USC."

"USC has a hockey team," He reminded her. She sighed. "Do you hate me that much Cat?"

"Right now I do," She whispered. "Do you understand how wrecked Taylor is Steve? How much you hurt me in New York, the other day? I hate the way things are between us, but I don't know what else to do."

"Yeah me neither," He sighed. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," She said, "Steve this summer was amazing, being with you was amazing, I'm not denying that, but we don't belong together, I belong with Jimmy!"

"How are you so sure?" He said. "We were barely together a month, Cat!"

"Because," She said. "I feel like a piece of me is missing when I'm not with him. I never had that feeling with you." She looked down shamefully. "I love you. I really do, and I hope you fix things."

"Cat!" Mikey came running in, "Santa came! Presents!" Julie laughed. "Steve!"

"Hey buddy," Steve laughed as Mikey walked over and grabbed a bagel and then Julie's hand dragging her into the other room.

"For you," He said and handed her a basket, with a tiny kitten in it. "I pick him."

"Oh Mikey," She whispered, "Come here." She picked him up. "I love you so much baby brother."

"I love Cat," He said. "Kitty's name?" She looked at the kitten and took it out of the basket, and looked up at Steve in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What do you think I should name him?" Julie asked, the two year old scrunched his face and picked up the kitten.

"Fluffy?" Mikey said. Julie shook her head. "What Julie love?"

"Coffee?" Steve teased from the door. Julie laughed. "What about that Mike?"

"He's brown like coffee," Julie said. Mikey nodded. "Coffee it is."

* * *

Brad woke up in the morning and walked out into the living room to see the living room littered with bottles, a bong in the middle of the coffee table and Emily and Craig passed out on the couch.

"This is clearly a stable environment for a teenager," He said. Janet walked out of Dave's bedroom in just a tee shirt. "Definitely." She looked at him. "Don't you have like a family?"

"Not that I particularly want to see," She shrugged. "What's with you? You're all pouty. Will the ballerina still not do it with you?"

"She's not ready, I'm not going to force the issue," He yawned and opened the fridge. "Is there any food in this place?"

"There was last night," Janet shrugged, "But that was before Craig broke out the Northern Lights."

"You guys ate all the food?" He said. She giggled. "Are you still high?"

"Just a little," She said. He looked at her. "It was really good stuff."

"Uh huh," He said, "I told Gabrielle I'd meet her to exchange gifts."

"Did you get her something good?" Janet smiled. He nodded. "Jewlery? Your brothers give excellent jewelry."

"Yeah?" He said, "Who's is better, Dave's or Scottie's?"

"Why don't you like me?" She frowned. He looked at her. "I mean, you obviously don't like me, why not?"

"Because you sit around my brother's apartment leeching off of him and getting high," Brad shrugged. "And you tried to ruin Scottie's relationship with Kelly, and I really like Kelly, I want her to be my sister."

"I want her to be your sister!" Janet said, "I want to be your sister, and then we'll all be sisters."

"Oh, you called me a girl," He nodded. "So that's where Elena learned it." She smiled. "I'm gonna go." He walked out. He hit Emily on the head on his way to the door.

"Ow," She said. "Hi Janet. What are you doing in my apartment?" She looked over at Craig. "This is Dave's couch."

"Wow," Janet nodded. "And I thought I was baked last night."

"Mm," Craig grunted and woke up, "Em, babe, why is my leg asleep?"

"We passed out on Dave's couch," She leaned across and kissed him. "We have to go to your parents, we should get going."

"Hey all," Dave came out, rubbing his red eyes. "Wake and bake?"

"Yes please," Janet bounced over to the couch.

"I don't know how you guys do this all the time," Craig shook his head. The other three just shrugged as Emily picked up her lighter from the table and took a joint out of Dave's cigar case.

* * *

Allie walked downstairs at the Cole's. She started the coffee pot. Biff was still asleep and she was happy to make breakfast. After all they'd totally welcomed her imposing on their Christmas, it was the least she could do.

"Oh," Annemarie walked out. "You beat me to it."

"Hi Mrs. Cole," Allie smiled. "Thanks again for having me."

"Of course," Annemarie said, "I'm glad to have you. I haven't ever seen Biff this happy." Allie blushed.

"He's glad you're back," Allie said. Annemarie shrugged. "He is, he told me last night."

"Good morning," Biff walked in, kissed Allie on the cheek. "Morning mom."

"Morning sweet heart," Annemarie smiled. "What time are you two heading over to the Rileys?"

"Whenever Ellie wakes up," He shrugged. "You really don't mind us skipping Christmas?"

"Biff," Annemarie said. "It's fine, it's probably better that I not have to organize a big holiday, and I would go with you, but you know how Tom gets around the holidays." Biff nodded and Allie looked at them.

"Mr. Riley likes his scotch," He explained. "Although, he's remarried now."

"Right," Annemarie said, "What's that about? Who is she?"

"Ana's amazing," Allie said. "Really, you should come, she makes the most amazing dinners and she's making a ham and Kelly's making a turkey."

"I'll think about it," Annemarie nodded.

* * *

Kelly giggled squirming and wrapping her legs around Scooter's after they finished making love. They'd stayed up all night talking and laughing and having sex. He rolled her onto her back.

"We just finished," She whispered as he kissed her neck. "Don't you need more time?"

"I thought I could wait until later," He said. "I have something for you."

"OK," She laughed. "It's Christmas, I have a present for you too, but it's down stairs."

"It's not your present," He shook his head and stood up. He went into his suitcase and pulled out a little velvet box. She looked at him. "I promised you this a while ago, and,"

"Oh Scooter," She whispered before he could, "I really don't," He opened the box. "That's an engagement ring."

"Yeah," He said, sliding the pearl ring he'd given her two years before off her left finger and putting it on. "It was my grandmother's, it suits you." Kelly swallowed.

"I um," She said, "You didn't ask me." He looked at her. "I mean, you didn't propose. And my father," She looked down. "I mean, I'm supposed to wait until I'm twenty five. I just have to think about it."

"Sure," He whispered, she went to hand it back. "No, uh hang on to it, until you make up your mind." He stood up. "I'm just going to go for a walk." He got dressed and walked out.

"Scooter," She said, "I just, I don't know that I'm ready, but I love you so much."

"I know you do Kel," He whispered. "I love you too." She looked at the ring and then pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

* * *

Liam woke up to his cell phone ringing, he looked next to him and saw the girl he'd picked up in a Columbia bar the night before still asleep. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Liam?" Kelly said softly.

"Kelly," He sat up, "What's wrong? You sound upset."

"I think I just did something stupid," She said. "Can you talk or, are you busy?"

"Um I can talk," He rubbed his face, "Just give me a second OK?" He stood up and walked outside into the hallway and sat down. "What's going on?"

"Scooter gave me an engagement ring for Christmas," She said. She heard him inhale. "I told him I didn't know if I wanted it."

"You did?" His voice went up in excitement.

"Wow," She said, "I may have destroyed my relationship and you sound really thrilled."

"Sorry," He said, "He proposed?"

"Not exactly," She said softly, "He kind of just took off my promise ring and put it on."

"Whoa," Liam said, "I've seen him bully you into stuff before, but not proposing and expecting you to wear an engagement ring, takes the cake."

"Liam, could you not gloat please?" Kelly sighed. "I'm really worried."

"Don't be," He said, "You've always got me."

"Ick, is that really my only option?" She said. He laughed.

"Liam," The girl peaked out the door, "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Are you with some girl right now?" Kelly said disgusted.

"What?" He said, "Did you sleep alone last night?"

"Whatever, perv," She said, "Call me back when she took the money off the night stand."

"Cute Riley," He hung up. The girl slid into his lap.

"Was that your girlfriend?" She whispered.

"Just a friend," He shook his head. "Let's get back to bed hm?"

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	42. A World of Rejection

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys, I appreciate it, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 42: A World of Rejection  
**

Tammy sat pouting in her room, the pink bathrobe she'd gotten from her father for Christmas wrapped around her. It was definite. Fulton had decided to go to The University of Chicago. She'd applied to The Art Institute but they both knew that it wasn't where she wanted to be. The looming separation was putting a serious strain on them.

"Hi," Kelly walked in. "Can I mope with you?"

"Depends," Tammy sighed. "What are you moping about?" Kelly plopped on the bed and handed her the box, Tammy opened it, "Whoa," She said.

"Yeah," Kelly said. "I told him I had to think about it."

"Wow," Tammy whispered.

"You think I'm an idiot don't you?" Kelly sighed.

"No," Tammy shook her head, "I just thought you wanted to marry Scooter."

"I do," Kelly said, "Someday, not yet. There's so much I want to do. I've been looking into getting my MBA and I've actually been meaning to talk to you." Tammy looked at her. "Do you have a business model?"

"For what?" Tammy said.

"For your design company," Kelly said.

"I don't have a company," Tammy laughed, "I have a notebook and a sewing machine." Kelly smirked. "What?"

"I have this idea," Kelly said. "We brand you." Tammy raised her eyebrows. "We have all the resources, I have this business plan that I had to do for my marketing class, we had to do a fictional company, and I used TD Designs." She handed Tammy a portfolio.

"TD Designs?" Tammy said. Kelly nodded. "I think I have a better name." Kelly looked at her and Tammy walked over and picked up one of her sketch books and flipped through it and showed Kelly a sketch.

"RDC?" Kelly said. "What does RDC stand for?"

"Riley-Duncan Connection," Tammy said with a shrug, "It's just this little thing I was doodling, but it could make a cool logo."

"The RDC Collection," Kelly said. Tammy nodded. "It sounds really upscale doesn't it?" Tammy laughed. "Would you want to do this?"

"I'd love to do this," Tammy said. Kelly smiled. "What does the plan include?"

"Well you have your portfolio for Parsons?" Kelly said. Tammy nodded. "We need to do a look book, a straight collection, like that you could show, find one model in particular to be our face." They looked at each other both of them thinking.

"Janet," They said at the same time.

* * *

Julie sat on the couch reading, petting her new kitten. Cal sat down next to her.

"Do you like him?" He said. She smiled. "You always used to bug me for one."

"He's perfect," She said. "I can't bring him to school though."

"I figured you could bring him to California," He shrugged, "He could keep Jaime company while you're in classes and doing the whole co-ed thing." She laughed. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"Dad I'm not dying, I'm just going to college," She said, "Besides you'll be so busy you won't know what to do," He looked at her, "Mikey'll be starting to school, and the new baby. You won't even have time to miss me." He hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He said softly. "I'm so incredibly proud of you baby." She smiled and her cell phone rang. "Ah, it's been six hours, I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed and picked it up.

"Merry Christmas best boyfriend in the world," She said.

"Merry Christmas," Jimmy laughed on the other end. "You sound better."

"My amazing family gave me a kitten for Christmas," She laughed, "It was Mikey's idea. His name is Coffee, he's gorgeous."

"That's good," Jimmy laughed.

"You get anything good?" She asked.

"Uh yeah," He sighed, "Columbia acceptance, two days ago."

"Yeah, I got mine too," She said.

"So that's one down," He said softly. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither," She said, "We haven't been together for New Year's Eve since freshman year, and even then we didn't make it to midnight." He laughed. "Steve applied to our schools."

"Really?" He groaned, "So I have to go four years trying not to punch his lights out?"

"I don't what he's going to end up doing," She sighed, "I'm not happy with him. I mean I already wasn't, but this is just weird and so stalkery."

"Except you two were always going to go to USC together," Jimmy said. "Same as me and Ellie were supposed to go to U of M." Julie sighed.

"You're right," She said. "How is Christmas out there?"

"Well the little family is totally blissed out," He smiled. "Eva is thoroughly enjoying all of the attention she's getting. Her godparents gave her one of those giant stuffed unicorns that's going to be bigger than her her whole life," Julie laughed.

"That little girl is going to be so spoiled," She said. "Give her a kiss for me."

"Always," He said. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He laughed. He hung up and leaned back on the couch happily. Scooter walked in and plopped down next to him. "Everything OK?"

"I proposed to your sister," Scooter said staring ahead. "Sort of. I gave her an engagement ring."

"Did she have a heart attack because she was so happy?" Jimmy said, "And that's why you look so upset."

"She said she had to think about it," Scooter said, "That she wasn't sure she was ready."

"Hm," Jimmy said. "This was Kelly?" Scooter nodded, "Kelly Riley?" He nodded again, "But she started picking out china patterns after you kissed her the first time."

"I know that," Scooter said, "And it's crazy, but she just seems unenthused."

"Guess who made a poopy," Rick walked in jiggling Eva above his head.

"I'm guessing that won't help the situation," Jimmy grimaced.

"Yeah," Scooter said, "Probably not."

"What are you two going on about?" Rick said, sitting down on the floor to change the baby's diaper.

"Scooter proposed to Kelly and she said she had to 'think about it,'" Jimmy said.

"Of course she does," Rick shrugged, "Dude she's not even twenty yet, five years is a long time to be engaged."

"You didn't wait until you were twenty five," Scooter pointed out.

"Yeah, but see," Rick said, "Mom put that provision on our trusts, pretty much to keep Kelly from marrying right out of college and becoming a society housewife."

"But Evelyn was a society housewife," Scooter said.

"No she wasn't," Jimmy laughed. "I mean, by the time you knew her she was but only because of the cancer. She had a masters in English Literature, she was going to get her doctorate before she got sick."

"Really?" Scooter said. They nodded.

"Scooter," Kelly walked downstairs, "Can we talk?" He nodded and they walked out to the poolhouse. "I want you to take this back." She handed him the ring in it's box. He looked at her. "I'm not ready to talk about getting married yet. I love you, I do, and someday I want to marry you, but I just can't be there yet. I don't know what I want, and you're life is in place already, and I'm happy for you, and I was there for you, and I'm just asking you to be there for me while I figure my stuff out."

"Kelly," He said, "I just thought,"

"You thought this was what I wanted," She smiled, "I know. And two years ago it was, so I don't blame you. But I'm not that girl anymore, you know? I want to do something, leave my mark, the way my mother never got to. And I'm afraid that if I become your wife before I'm ready, I won't get that chance." He pulled her close and kissed her. "You aren't mad at me?"

"No," He said, "Not when you put it that way." She smiled. "So what, did you call Linda? Or Janet? Talk it over?"

"Actually," She blushed, "I wasn't really thinking, just acting with my gut, so I called Liam." He sighed. "Now you're mad."

"A little," He said, "Liam's not exactly a neutral judge since he's in love with you."

"He didn't really even say anything," She insisted, "He just listened. And you think everyone's in love with me."

"That's because I'm in love with you," He kissed her. She laughed.

* * *

Taylor sat in her room hugging a pillow, her knees curled into her. She still hadn't heard from Brett. Why had she decided it would be a good idea to tell him the truth about her and Steve? It wasn't a good idea. But she didn't want to get married and raise their baby without being honest.

"Taylor," Brett walked in. She sat up and looked at him. He sat down. "I've been thinking a lot."

"Yeah," She said. He looked down.

"We need to do what's best for the baby," He said, "And right now, I don't think that's staying together."

"No," She shook her head, "We're supposed to stay together, we're supposed to take care of the baby."

"Tay," He said and she kissed him.

"Don't go," She whispered, pulling him close, "Please, Brett, I'm so scared, and I need you." She kissed him again. "I love you, so much, just stay."

"Taylor," He said, "I can't trust you."

"No you can," She started to cry, "You can, Brett, I want to be with you, please? Our baby needs you." She kissed him again and he pulled away.

"I've gotta go," He said, "I'll come with you to the doctor and stuff but I just can't be with you anymore."

"No," She shook her head and took his hands, "You can't go, you can't." She kissed him. She pulled him back onto her.

"Taylor, don't do this," He shook his head.

"I'll do anything for you," She whispered pulling her shirt off.

"Go back in time and don't have sex with my best friend?" He shrugged and stood up. She looked up at him. "I've gotta go." He walked out.

* * *

Lisa woke up and giggled pulling the comforter over her face. The night before she and Kevin had made love and she was still feeling all tingly.

"Hey you," Kevin walked out of the bathroom, "Um, I thought I would start looking for someplace to live." She frowned and sat up.

"But," she whispered, "But last night."

"Well, like you said," He sat down, "We were saying good bye."

"That didn't feel like goodbye," She said, "Kevin," She kissed him.

"Lee, come on," He said, "One night isn't going to fix our problems." She nodded. "I know this is going to sound cold, but if we're going to make this work we have to change things, and separating might be the way to do it."

"Separating is just going to confuse David," She said. "I'll make changes Kev, I will."

"Will you stop seeing Patrick?" He asked. She sighed.

"You know I can't do that," She said, "He's David's father he's always going to be in my life."

"I understand that," Kevin said. "But for us," he touched her face gently, "I don't know that we can survive him being around." Lisa sighed. "If he wants to come here and be with David, that's different," She looked at him. "You can ask me to make changes too, you know."

"I don't want you to change," She kissed him. He laughed, "I just need you to trust me, and not pressure me about changing our life." He nodded.

"Mommy, Daddy!" David ran in, "Dean and Nana and Grandpa are here, can we open presents."

"We'll be right down baby," Lisa said. The little boy bounced out. "I missed you Kevin." He kissed her.

"I missed you too," He said. She smiled.

* * *

Connie stood outside of her house, her arms crossed to add to the warmth of her parka, waiting for Guy. This was it, it was over. She knew it. She just hoped that she could control herself and not kiss him back.

"Hi," Guy walked up.

"Hi," she said. He pulled her close and kissed her. She froze her mouth and squirmed a little at the discomfort. He kept pulling her closer. She pushed him away. "There. I didn't kiss you back. Are you satisfied now?"

"More confused," He said. "Connie, I thought,"

"What?" She said, "What did you think? That when I told it was over I wasn't serious?" He looked down. "I'm getting married in June! I love Charlie, I'm in love with him. It's time for you to move on." She turned around and walked inside.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	43. A New Start

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always! I appreciate it, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 43: A New Start  
**

Julie walked into Taylor's room. Her friend was lying on the bed quietly.

"Tay?" Julie said. "I'm heading to Minnesota today, I just wanted to check on you."

"Brett broke up with me," She whispered. Julie sat down. "He said he can't trust me."

"Taylor, I'm so sorry," Julie hugged her. "You're going to be OK though. I know it, you're strong."

"I don't think I'm going to keep the baby," Taylor said. Julie looked at her. "I've been thinking about adoption." Julie exhaled. "You really didn't want me aborting this baby."

"I've always wanted to ask Jaime if she thought about aborting me," Julie explained. "It's a little different when you're the kid who was born while your parents are in high school."

"Yeah, I guess," Taylor sighed, "Anyway, I just don't know that I could do this by myself."

"But it's not like Brett's leaving," Julie pointing out, "He'll still be around."

"He talked to you didn't he?" She looked at her.

"He talked to Cal," Julie said. Taylor sighed. "He's kind of embarrassed to talk to me." Taylor looked at her. "When you told him about you and Steve he came over and tried to seduce me."

"Brett?" Taylor laughed. "I imagine that went something like, 'Hey Cat, wanna screw?'" Julie laughed. "Why are you going to Minnesota?"

"To spend New Years with Jimmy," She shrugged. "It's the new millennium Taylor. A new start." Taylor smiled. "Call me OK? If you need anything." They hugged and Julie walked towards the door. "And Taylor, can you do me a favor?" Taylor nodded. "Keep an eye on Steve, make sure he doesn't do anything so horrible he can't come back?"

"Sure," Taylor nodded. "I mean I'll try."

"Thanks," Julie smiled. "You're gonna be OK."

"I hope so," Taylor whispered.

* * *

"Hi," Fulton said, walking into Tammy's room.

"Hi," She said.

"You haven't called," He said. "Called back, I guess, since I've called."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, "I just, don't want talk about it." He sighed and sat down. "What if I went with you?"

"Tammy, we've talked about this," He sighed.

"No, you've talked about it," She stood up. "I don't need to go to school for fashion design. I can go for art. The Art Institute in Chicago is one of the best in the world and I got in."

"But all of your art connections are in New York," He said, "And it's your dream." She looked at him.

"I have other dreams," She kissed him. "And one of them is to be with you."

"And you'll be with me," He assured her, "After college, in New York, the way it should be." She hugged him, "We don't have to say goodbye for almost nine months. We still have half of senior year, and you have a prom queen title to defend." She looked up at him and wiped her tears away, starting to giggle. "Save the tears until good bye OK?"

"OK," She nodded. "Kelly and I are setting up a company." He looked at her. "Like a real company with books and stockholders and stuff." He laughed.

"No more overcharging debutantes huh?" He said. She smiled. "I think that's great." They kissed, "Wanna go to the movies?"

"I'm not going to see _Episode I _again," She shook her head. "It was awful!"

"But the pod race, Tammy," He said, "It's so cool." She shook her head. "Fine, what do you want to see?"

"Girl, Interuppted?" She smiled.

"No," he said. "Absolutely not." She frowned.

"You're leaving me for college," She said.

"You don't get to use that to bully me for the next nine months." He laughed. She smiled and kissed him again. "That, however, I will always be OK with." She giggled.

"I'm sorry I've been so weird," She said. "I'm not good at change."

"I know," He said. "I remember when your dad moved out, or when your mom started dating Tom, or when they got engaged, that was dousy."

"OK," She said. "Yes, but at least now I acknowledge it." He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "So do you want to go someplace or what?"

"We could just stay in," She giggled, "It's really cold out there."

"Mm true," He said kissing her, "It's nice and warm in here." She nodded.

* * *

Claire lay curled into Logan, snuggling with him. Christmas had been this amazing blur, and there seemed to be no end in sight to Paris, which was a gorgeous suite, endless supply of good food and wine, and of course, Logan. She'd never been so rapturously in love in her whole life, and that included the first time she was in love with Logan Vanderbilt.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked kissing her hair.

"How much longer are we staying here?" She asked.

"Hm," He sighed, "That's a very good question." She smiled. "I figured we stay for New Years. Unless you had other plans for the Millennium."

"There are a couple parties in New York," she nodded, "where I could make an appearance, however they all have something in common."

"Grant's friends?" He said. She nodded.

"I think we need to give each other a few months before we start being in the same social circle again." She said. Logan kissed her. "Besides, I'm not going home to anything but a pile of manuscripts and an apartment to pack up." He kissed her again. "Logan," She said softly.

"Fitz," He mumbled. She kissed him sitting up. Her cell phone rang. She groaned. "I turned mine off two days ago.

"Yeah, you have more people under you than me," She reminded him. He laughed. She picked it up. "This better be really good." She paused. "Oh my God? Really?" She said, "No, I'll get back as soon as I can, but," She paused. "Thank you for calling." She hung up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Grant's in the hospital," She stood up. "He was in some kind of accident. I have to get to New York." He kissed her.

"We'll go to the airport, OK?" He said softly. "Don't worry." She nodded. "Take a shower and get dressed. I'll call and get us on a flight." She kissed him.

"Thank you," She said. He nodded. "Logan, um, I know this is weird."

"I love you," He said softly. "You have to be there for this, I get it." She kissed him.

"I love you too," She smiled. "Thank you, really." He nodded.

* * *

Connie and Charlie sat quietly at her house watching TV. He looked at her. She looked down.

"You never told me what happened with Guy," He said softly. She looked at him. "Um, what did you say, or what's happening?"

"He," She sighed, "I told him it was over, I didn't really give him time to respond." She looked down. "I've been looking at places to live, in New York."

"We can't afford anything can we?" He said. She shook her head.

"But when the season's over, I thought we could both get jobs," She said softly. "It would help." He sighed as her head landed on his shoulder. "This was fun for the first few months."

"When it was a secret?" He asked. She looked at him. "Connie, I want to trust you."

"So trust me," She said. "I'm sorry about what happened with Guy. You should know everything, and that's that it only happened a few times. At Thanksgiving, when you were at that dinner with the scout from St. John's and then a few nights before Christmas and we just kissed."

"That was always everything for you though." He sighed, "All you've done is kiss Guy."

"Well, I've done more than kiss him," Connie said. Charlie looked at her. "Not much more, and not this time around, God! I want to marry you, to be with you for the rest of my life, isn't that enough?"

"I thought it was," He nodded, "Until you started to have doubts, if you have doubts, I have doubts." She looked at him. "Do you think we're making the right decision?" She kissed him.

"I don't have any doubts about being with you forever," She assured him. "Just nerves about how we're going to make it work."

"And what about Guy?" He asked. She sighed.

"I hope Guy find happiness," She whispered, "I just can't be a part of the search anymore. It's not fair to him anymore than it is to you and to me."

* * *

Eight hours, Claire ran into a hospital waiting room and saw the Nichols waiting.

"Claire!" Andrea said, "Oh, good, you came."

"As soon as I could," She said, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"He wiped out on his bike," Liam said. Claire sighed. "He's fine, he's asleep." Logan followed in after her. "What's he doing here?"

"We were in Paris," Claire explained, as if this somehow cleared anything up. "That's why it took me so long to get here. Is there any chance I could see him?"

About a half hour later Claire was sitting at Grant's bedside quietly when he coughed and woke up.

"Now there's a face that'll cheer any man up," He smirked. "I didn't think you'd make it. Come to say I told you so?"

"I did," She whispered, "I told you that getting a Ducati in New York City was idiotic."

"I look damn cool though," He smirked. She laughed. "Where've you been? You kinda disappeared for the last month."

"Logan took me to Paris," She said. "I thought space was probably a good plan for you and me right now." He nodded. "So what's wrong with you anyway?"

"I broke a rib," He said, "it punctured something." Her face changed to worry. "Claire, I'm fine. They just want to keep me overnight for observation. You can go, my mom and Liam are here. I'm glad you came though."

"I had see you were fine," She looked at him.

"Broken rib is nothing to a broken heart, Red," He winked. She looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I just miss you."

"I miss you too," She said. "It's good I came home though, I have to find someone to take my apartment."

"You're moving in with him," He said. She nodded. "I gave a two carat Harry Winston and you wouldn't do that, he just takes you to Paris?"

"It's different," She said. "I don't know why but it is. It just feels right."

"That was always what you said," He nodded. "I can't move in Grant, it just doesn't feel like the time is right." She smiled. "You don't have to hide from me Claire. I told you when we talked at the party, if this is what you want, I'm happy for you. But, hopping on a plane from Paris to be at my bedside, that doesn't speak well for Logan Vanderbilt."

"It's not about me and him," She said, "Three years of constantly worrying about you on that bike, I hear something's wrong out of habit I'm coming."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I am. I told you that." He nodded. "We started out as friends Grant, and if someday we could get back to that, I would be so happy."

"Someday?" He said, "Not now?" She smirked.

"No," She shook her head, "Not now. I'm not ready for you to be my friend yet Grant. One look into those blue eyes and I know I'd crack." He laughed.

"Is that why you ran away?" He asked. She looked down. "I know Logan Vanderbilt, by reputation at least, taking off to Paris for a month is not his style. But it is definitely Claire Fitzgerald's."

"You caught me," She said. "You know me too well."

"Have your parents met him?" He asked.

"Not yet," She shook her head, "Although my mom knows about him, she has since Yale, so she's happy for me. Very upset about losing you though, especially my dad you were quite the asset to the family touch football team." He laughed. "I miss you so much sometimes Grant."

"I miss you too," He said. "I think that's been the whole point of this conversation." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Feel better," She said, "I'll come see you again in the morning." He nodded as she stood up and walked out.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	44. Surprise Arrivals

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, as always! Welcome back to Torithy, it was good to hear from you. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 44: Surprise Arrivals  
**

Claire walked in to her apartment, where Logan was sitting waiting. They'd been in New York for a few days as she got packed up, and made sure that Grant was really and truly going to be alright.

"Hi," She sat down.

"Is he alright?" He asked. She nodded. "You were there awhile." She sighed and nodded again. "Hours in the hospital, with your ex fiancé."

"Logan, please tell me you're not jealous," She groaned. He sighed. "Try to be a grown up about this. Grant and I were together for a really long time, and if he needs me, I'm going to be here for him."

"How here for him?" Logan asked. "Stay in New York here for him?"

"No," She said, "I'm moving in with you. I made that decision. I love you, but Grant," she sighed, "Now that I know he's going to be fine, I'll be fine." He smiled.

"I know," he said, "I just couldn't help feeling just a smidge threatened." She laughed. "So," he whispered as she leaned back, "It's New Year's Eve, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should order take out from my favorite Chinatown place," She said, "and pick up a bottle of Champagne from your brother and just stay in, me and you."

"I like that plan." He kissed her. She laughed. "I'll call Dave."

"OK," She said. "And just booze, god only knows what he and Janet are planning substance wise for tonight." He laughed. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too," He said, "And you know I'm trying to be adult about the Grant stuff Fitz, I just hate the idea of sharing you."

"You're not sharing me," She shook her head. "He needs me, he doesn't really have anyone else."

* * *

"Whoa," Julie said walking into the Riley's and seeing the living room flooded with flowers and balloons, "Did your sister decide to make this the place where party decorations go to die?"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed, "She's completely stressed out but in that fun way that she used to get." Julie laughed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," She nodded, "I'm worried about Taylor, but that's not going to go away. I'm happy to be here with you though." He smiled.

"Julie!" Tammy ran downstairs and tackle hugged her. Julie laughed. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're here!" Julie laughed. "Did you now that Connie's been sneaking around with Guy?"

"Hi Tammy," Julie said, "How was Christmas?" Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come up stairs so I can finish fitting your dress from tonight," Tammy said. Jimmy went to say something, "You get her all night tonight, give me the afternoon."

"I'll see you later baby," Julie kissed him. The two girls scrambled upstairs to Tammy's room. "OK, what's going on with Connie?"

"She's been macking on Guy behind Charlie's back," Tammy said, "Apparently she ended it though. He was totally devastated."

"It's about time he moved on," Julie shrugged. "Honestly, what does he expect? She's just going to like, stop loving Charlie one day because Guy's all there for her all the time? Maybe she tried that and it just didn't work." Tammy raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I had to get that out."

"My guess?" Tammy said, plopping down next to her, "That wasn't about Guy."

"That obvious huh?" Julie picked at the bed spread. "I'm so angry at him. He's just being stubborn. You know what school's he applied to?" Tammy shook her head, "Columbia and USC!"

"Creepy," Tammy said. Julie nodded. "OK," She stood up, "Red," She lifted out a skimpy red dress.

"Tammy," Julie groaned. "Can't you make me something that covers my legs."

"Your prom dress will, calm down," Tammy said. "In the meantime embrace how seriously hot your legs are."

"Pain in my ass." Julie mumbled pulling her tee shirt off.

"Tammy, could you," Rick walked in. Julie scrambled pulling her shirt back on. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Don't be gross," Tammy said, "What's up?"

"Kelly needs me to do a liquor run," He smirked, "Can you two watch Eva? Cass and Ali are shopping or something."

"Sure," Tammy nodded. Rick winked at Julie and walked back out. "No one in this family knows how to knock."

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was really hoping that this surprise road trip to Chicago would be slightly better received than the last one she took. Dean opened the door.

"Lena," He said happily enfolding her in his arms and kissing her. "God, I was this close to jumping on a plane to get to you." He kissed her again. "How'd you get here?"

"I drove all night," She said, "I couldn't imagine ringing in the new millennium with any one but you."

"I feel the same way," He smiled.

"Are you ready to party?" Tanya walked over, "Elena," She stopped. "Hi."

"Hi Tanya," Elena whispered, her jealous nature coming out and hugging Dean around the neck. He sighed. He hated this side of her.

"Didn't realize you were coming down," Tanya said, "We're just having some people over to my house tonight. Really casual, of course you're welcome."

"T," Dean said cautiously, "You wanna come over later?"

"Sure," Tanya laughed, "Good to see you Elena." She waved and walked away. Elena looked down trying to hide her flushing face.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. She sighed, "I know you are, because you're doing that thing you do when you dig your nails into my arm."

"I'm trying not to be," She said, "Really, I even talked to Kelly when I went over to the Rileys for Christmas."

"Wow," He nodded, "Personal growth." She laughed. "You know it's not like that with Tanya anymore."

"I know," She said, "But I can't help it. I want you all to myself." He kissed her.

"You've got me, Lena," He said. "Come inside, its cold." She giggled as he pulled her in. "Lee," He said, Lisa was on the couch as David ran in circles around the coffee table, "Looked who showed up out of the blue."

"Elena," Lisa said. "Um, hey, are you staying for long?"

"Until vacation is over," Elena said, "I thought we could drive back up together."

"Yeah," Lisa nodded, "Awesome, um, Dean, maybe you know Elena should stay up the block at my house, so mom doesn't have a five alarm, 'Dean's going to impregnate a girl and I'm going to be a grandmother again' freak out. You know, like that time you stayed at Tanya's all night."

"Good idea," Dean said, "You OK with that?"

"I guess so," Elena nodded. "Oh my God, David is so big!"

"Yeah, you haven't seen him in a while," Dean laughed, "Davey! Come here," the little boy ran over. "I want you to meet someone really special, this is Elena."

"Hi," David said shyly, immediately enamored of the girl standing in front of him.

"Hi," She leaned down. "It's really nice to meet you." David giggled and blushed.

"My son has a crush on your girlfriend," Lisa looked at him. Dean laughed.

"How are things?" He asked.

"Alright," She shrugged, "Better, I have to talk to Patrick, which is going to suck, and Kevin found an apartment which really sucks."

"I think you're going to be OK," He put his arm around her.

* * *

"Someone got flowers," One of the other dancer sing-songed as Gabrielle walked in the stage door towards the makeup mirrors. "Opening night and she's already got admirers."

"Stop it," She said and looked at the large floral arrangement, pink roses. "They're from Brad."

"Aww," The other girls cooed.

"What does the card say?" One of them asked. Gabrielle looked at it.

_Why, then, we are __awake__: let's follow him  
And by the way let us recount our dreams._

"It's from _A Midsummer Night's Dream," _Gabrielle whispered. "He took me to see an outdoor production of it this summer." She giggled, hugging the note to her chest.

"OK, who else thinks it's totally unfair that the prima ballerina's got the billionaire's son in love with her?" One of the other girls laughed.

"I have to go stretch," Gabrielle said, her nose in the air. The other girls laughed. There was something romantic about an opening on New Year's Eve. Especially since she'd decided to celebrate the her first lead dance by losing her virginity. She just hadn't told Brad yet. She slid down into a split. That was good practice.

* * *

Liam got off the plane. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd decided to do this, but something in him was calling him there. He called a cab and got out when it got to the house and took a deep breath. He rang the door bell.

"Liam?" Kelly said, answering the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," He said quietly.

"OK, good," She smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about something too." He nodded. "Um, Tammy and I have decided to make her design company legitimate and you're so much better at PR stuff than I am, I thought you might want in."

"Oh," He said, "yeah, that sounds good."

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. "I mean, you flew all the way to Minnesota on New Year's Eve, the Millennium no less, there are clearly skanky New York girls you could be sleeping with," he kissed her. "Liam," She whispered, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in love with you," He said. "I always have been, and I don't know why, but I thought that maybe, it was now or never, since he proposed and,"

"Liam, um," She looked at him. "I said no." He kissed her again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Review Please!  
**


	45. Happy New Year

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! I also just want to thank (and this is the only way I have to reach out) some of you, or I assume it's you guys, who have been reading my blog! (I track my hits and where they come from and in the past week quite a few have come in from FF) it means a lot. For those of you who haven't been reading my blog, you totally should, the link is on my profile. So there's that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 45: Happy New Year  
**

Kelly whimpered as Liam kissed her. She wasn't exactly kissing him back, but she also wasn't pushing him away. As usual it was just incredibly comfortable in Liam's arms. It was so safe, so oddly lovely.

"Liam," She whispered.

"Mm Kelly," He said and went to kiss her again, she drew back. "What's wrong?"

"I said no," She whispered, "But I didn't break up with him." He sighed and stepped back. "Liam, I love you too! Really, but it's different. You really are the best friend I've ever had and we have so much in common and you were there when no one else was last year, but,"

"But he's the one you want to be with," He sighed, "even after everything."

"Hey, Kel," Rick walked out, "Hey, guy who I think I met when we were in New York."

"Ricky, this is Liam," Kelly said, "Liam this is my older brother Rick."

"Right," Rick said, "Uh, do you need top shelf for tonight or is generic liquor OK?"

"Was that a serious question?" Kelly said. Rick looked at her. "Rick, do you and Cassie want Eva to have a cotillion one day?"

"Not really," Rick said, "But Cassie's mom and Dad both want it."

"If there is anything but Grey Goose and Tanqueray being served at this party," Kelly nodded, "That won't happen."

"Got it," Rick nodded. "So I'm not going to ask questions as to why you're out in the snow without your coat or your boyfriend with some other guy if you promise to stop internet searching about what we should be feeding the baby."

"You have a deal," Kelly nodded. "Bye bye," She waved. Rick nodded and walked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Liam said.

"Hey," She said, "Cassie and Allie's friends are all going to be here tonight, they love drugs and sex and money so you will _definitely_ get laid, if you want stick around."

"Kelly, I just told you I was in love with you," He whispered, "And you're hooking me up?"

"You're a womanizer in training," She shrugged. He laughed. "If you don't want to be around me, I understand that."

"No," He said with a smile, "I haven't been able to keep away from you yet, I have a feeling that trying to change that now would hurt too much."

"How was your Christmas?" She asked sitting down on the steps. He sat down next to her.

"Grant wiped out on his bike," He said, "It was pretty scary."

"Is he OK?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I think he did it on purpose to get Claire back in town."

"Oh she and Logan came home from Paris?" Kelly said. He nodded. "Good, Scooter will be so happy; he started on the second book already and," Liam looked at her, "Sorry."

"Hey, Kelly," Scooter walked out, "You've been out here a while, what's going," He stopped, "Liam, didn't know you were coming."

"Uh," Liam said.

"I invited him," Kelly said quickly, "Linda broke up with that weird hippy guy she was dating and I thought they would hit it off."

"Huh," Scooter said, "I don't know that he's Linda's type. He can afford ramen. Anyway, I'm going to check into a hotel room and write for a while, I sent Claire those pages and she loved them so, I've got stuff to do. You gonna be OK?"

"You bet," She said as he leaned down and kissed her. He ran off.

"He checks into hotels to write?" Liam raised his eyebrows. "My aren't we the Hemingway wannabe?"

"Stop it," She said, "He doesn't normally, but things are pretty crazy in there. You're going to have to sleep in the poolhouse. We don't have guest rooms anymore. Tammy and Tommy took them."

"Tammy and Tommy?" He said.

"My step siblings," Kelly nodded. "Come in, you can meet everyone, again, because you met them in New York a few weeks ago."

"I was really drunk that weekend," Liam shrugged. Kelly rolled her eyes and they walked inside. Julie and Jimmy were curled up on the couch as were Angela and Tommy. "Who's the red head?" He nodded approvingly.

"That would be Angela, she's barely sixteen and you are disgusting." Kelly shook her head.

* * *

Steve wandered into a New Year's party, and looked around. There was nothing too spectacular happening until he noticed Alicia in the corner sipping champagne as a college guy played with her hair. He frowned. He'd been hooking up like crazy, and he wasn't proud of it, but she hadn't exactly slept alone many weekends since they'd been together. He walked past trying to ignore them.

"Of course I'll help out," He heard the guy say, "But come on baby, what are you going to do for me?"

"Anything you want," Alicia flirted back with a sly giggle. Steve stopped. He didn't like that. "You know I'm not shy."

"That little friend of yours," He whispered, "the one who you came in with. What if the three of us grabbed a couple of bottles and went upstairs?"

"Hey, buddy," Steve walked over. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Uh, was that your BMW I saw out front?"

"Yeah," The guy nodded.

"Huh," Steve nodded. "I think that guy only puked on the tires, but I'm not sure."

"Shit!" The guy ran off.

"What do you want Steve?" Alicia asked.

"I just saved you from remembering the millennium as that night you had a drunken three way with some douche from, I'm going with Cornell?" Steve shrugged.

"It beats how I started the school year," She spit out.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely, "Really sorry, Alicia. I shouldn't have used you." She crossed her arms. "And I shouldn't have slept with Taylor. She's pregnant you know." Alicia looked down.

"I heard some rumors," she whispered. "I didn't think they were true." Steve nodded. "Is it yours?"

"Brett's," He said. "She could use you being around."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm surprised you came tonight."

"I knew you'd be here," he said. "I'm ready for this Alicia, for this, for us."

"I've heard this before," She said. "You're not over her."

"I'm not ever going to be," He said, "I don't think it works like that. But I'm ready for something else." She swallowed as he stepped closer and kissed her, a smooth savory, very, very real kiss. "Did I kiss you like that last time?"

"No," She whispered, "But you've had practice since then." He laughed, "Just don't fuck me over again, OK?"

"OK," He nodded. She kissed him again.

* * *

Gabrielle sat nervously on her bed. She'd told Brad that she wanted to go home and clean up before going out for midnight. In reality she had no intention of going out. He would come to pick her up, and she'd be waiting for him in her bedroom. This all happened. He walked in.

"Hi," She said softly, rearranging so that she was lounging on the bed. The light pink satin, trimmed in lace of her bra and panties complemented the white bedspread.

"Um, hi," He said. "Are you have trouble picking an outfit?" She laughed gracefully. "You were amazing tonight."

"It went well," She said. She was trying to be sophisticated and sexy, rather than just the nervous wreck she was on the inside. She stood up and kissed him. "Happy New Year Brad."

"Gabrielle," He whispered and she kissed his neck. "Honey," she pulled him back onto to the bed.

"I'm ready," She said, "I want this, I want you, all of you." She kissed him. He pulled her in close, one hand resting just below her butt on her thigh. Gabrielle was his, all his, no part of her body had been otherwise touched, her heart was even all his. She undressed him and rolled onto her back him on top. "Brad," She whimpered, he kissed her hard and spread her legs. He moved his hand in between her legs, "Mm," She groaned and squeaked as he touched her, she started to tremble. He lost control and started kissing her madly, using the hand that wasn't inside of her to grope at her body. He _needed _her, to possess her, control her, to take her lithe, flexible dancer's body and wrap it around him. She started to feel a rush of fear. Her body stiffened. This wasn't her Brad, the boy who'd always been so soft and careful with her. The more her body resisted the more his craved until they were locked in a lustful sweaty push and pull. "Brad, stop please."

"It's too late baby," He whispered in her ear and kissed her.

"No it's not," She pleaded her eyes filling with tears, "Please!" She could feel him rubbing against her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, barely pulling away. She could still feel him. "You said you wanted this."

"I thought I was ready," She said, trembling, "I guess I'm not." He sighed and rolled away. "Brad, I'm sorry," She started cry.

"Oh Gabrielle," He whispered, "Don't cry, honey, come on." He wrapped her head into his chest, careful to keep her body away from his.

* * *

"So, I didn't know Kelly had a Steve," Julie said as she and Jimmy sat watching Kelly play hostess, most specifically escort Liam around.

"Liam?" Jimmy laughed. Julie nodded. "He is kinda Steve-ish isn't he?"

"Better hair," Julie shrugged. Jimmy smiled, "And he's got that tall dark and handsome thing going on, I like that better than the whole blond blue eyed thing."

"Oh do you?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and she kissed him. "Save that for midnight missy." He saw the sadness behind her eyes. "You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I do, but like I've said I don't miss the guy that you've met all those times, I miss my Steve, my best friend." He nodded.

"Jimmy," Tom came over, "There are some people I want you to meet. Hello, Julie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mr. Riley," Julie smiled, "Go ahead," she nodded to Jimmy. He kissed her and walked away with his father. She closed her eyes. She had a flash to New Years Eves growing up. Cal would usually have a date, so she and Steve run in circles around the Callins's living room. She sighed and her ears perked up hearing the music changed, she smiled hearing the familiar tinkling.

_When the night has come  
__And the land is dark__  
And the moon is the only  
Light you see_

"I can take a hint," She laughed and pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed and slowly waited for it to ring. It went through to voice mail. "Hey it's me. I was just thinking about you. Happy New Year. I love you. I know that's not fair of me to say to you right now, but I do. I just want you to know that. Please find your way home Steve. I need you, and, Taylor needs you, my new baby sister needs you. I miss you, um give me a call, when you're ready."

* * *

Steve lay in bed with Alicia, gently playing with her hair. She closed her eyes.

"I love you," She whispered. "I just thought you should know that." He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm not there yet," He said softly, "But I could love you. I'm certainly going to try."

"OK," She said.

"OK," He smiled.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!  
**


	46. Circles, cycles and a boy made of Teflon

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always! I appreciate it! Keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 46: Circles, cycles, and a boy made of Teflon  
**

Julie stood unpacking her dorm room, happy to be back at Eden Hall after the stress that had been her Christmas break. Life was just easier and simpler at school.

"Hey," Brad knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," She turned around and smiled. "What's up?"

"Um, I need a favor," He said, "In the eight hours that my parents spent with me over break, four of them were dedicated to lecturing me about getting serious about Yale," Julie nodded. "I need an SAT tutor, and according to Ms. Santos, you are the person to talk to about that." Julie nodded.

"Uh sure," Julie said. "When do you want to start?"

"No time like the present?" He shrugged. She laughed, "Unless you're busy."

"Never too busy for a Vanderbilt, plus Connie's like tasting cakes or something for the wedding, so come on in," Julie said gesturing. "What do you need to work on?"

"I took a practice test," He handed it to her. "I got a 650 verbal and a 700 math." Julie nodded. "Adequate, but with my GPA I have to break 1500, or my father's going to have to build a library and that might cut into his golf game."

"I'll look this over," She nodded, "See where we should start." He nodded. "I'm glad you asked me Brad, since the first day, you've kind of avoided me."

"I'm sorry about that," He sighed. "I just didn't want to get in the way of you and Jimmy." She nodded.

"I thought you promised you brother you'd keep an eye on me," She teased.

"You do a pretty goof job of keeping an eye on yourself," He laughed. "Besides, what Scottie doesn't know doesn't hurt anyone." Julie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Julie shrugged. "I'll see you later." Brad nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Hey boyfriend," Elena bounced over from her car and kissed Dean.

"Hey," He laughed, "Has it really been six hours?" They kissed. She pulled close to him. "Whoa," He laughed, "It's kind of early isn't it?"

"I just missed you," She said. "Your Chicago friends are so cool though." He smiled.

"Yeah, they're great," He smiled. "Elliot and Tony said you were like 'totally hot'" She laughed and he kissed her. "I love you too."

"I love you too," She said, "I have to go meet Angie, but I wanted to say hi." She kissed him again. "What did you have for breakfast you taste so good!"

"You're going like a mile a minute," He laughed, "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"No coffee," She laughed, "Just a good night's sleep."

"OK," He smiled, "Go find Angie," He said. She nodded and bounced off seeing Angela and ran over and hugged her.

"You are excessively perky today," Angela said, "Did you get a double shot in your Americano?"

"I can't be in a good mood?" She said.

"No," Angela said, "You're sullen and moody, it's your thing, you're Buffy not Cordelia!"

"Even Buffy has good days," Elena shrugged. Angela squinted at her friend, "What?"

"Did you and Dean do it in your car?" She asked, "Because you're only this happy like right after you have sex, particularly of the vehicular variety."

"I'm just in a good mood," Elena laughed. "Do you want to plan cabins for cheer camp this summer and make Amberly and Chloe room together? They both slept with this guy from U of M over break so it'll be really fun."

"Yeah," Angela said, "About that," she sighed, "I might not be going to cheer camp."

"But if you don't go to cheer camp, you'll be totally behind when the football season starts," Elena said. "And it was so hard for you to catch up this fall."

"I know," Angela nodded, "But I might not cheer after this year." Elena frowned.

"Why not?" She said, "I thought we were having fun."

"Its fun," Angela nodded, "But I started cheering because I thought it would bring me and Tommy closer together." Elena sighed. "I just feel like next year is going to be your guys last year here and I should spend as much time with Tommy as I can."

"Hello ladies," They both stopped at the voice, they turned and saw Nick standing behind them. "Angela, you do look lovely."

"What are you doing here?" Angela said, her voice trembling.

"The Parsons Physics Lab will finish construction just in time for me to graduate, next year, double expulsion will do that," He laughed. Angela frowned. "Is there any chance I could talk to you?"

"Your forfeit the right to talk to me about stuff when you drugged my drink," She said. "I have to go find my boyfriend." She ran away.

"Ellie," He whispered. She shook her head.

"Don't you dare!" She said, "If you look at her, forget about Tommy, about Dean, about Jimmy, I will hunt you down like an animal and kill you with my own bare hands!" She stopped, "And maybe a knife. Keep your head down for the next two years Nick, I am serious." She ran away after Angela. "Angie!" She shouted finally finding her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She nodded, "Oh Lena, I'm horrible," She whispered and hugged her.

"Honey, no," Elena said softly holding her. "You didn't do anything. He should be in jail."

"No, not that," Angela sighed. "Elena, when I saw him I wasn't scared, that wasn't the first thing to come into my head." Elena looked at her. "I was happy to see him Lena. I know it's stupid, I love Tommy and what Nick did to me was horrible, but he made me feel special, you know, before that."

"Hey, look who's back," Tommy said walking over.

"What?" Elena said, "No one's back, who's back?"

"Uh you," Tommy laughed, "How was Chicago? Better than last time?"

"It was amazing," She said, "And I've been back for two days, thanks for noticing." She marched off.

"Did I miss something?" Tommy said. "Is she mad at me?"

"Nick's back," Angela spit out. Tommy looked at her. "I just want you to be careful."

"Is that guy made of Teflon?" Tommy groaned. "How did he get back in?"

"That doesn't matter," Angela said, "I need you to promise that you'll stay away from him." Tommy sighed, "I'm serious, OK? You, and Jimmy and Fulton and everyone, just leave him alone and let it all go away." He kissed her.

"I love you so much," He said, "Do you understand that?" She nodded. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know," She said, "I'm safe with you." She kissed him, "I always will be."

* * *

Tammy stood in the art room at school, her uniform covered by a smock, staring at the canvas. It was big and white and she hadn't been able to paint. She'd been somehow blocked in the art department. Luckily, RDC was really coming together, and even when she couldn't paint or draw, she could always design. Unfortunately Dave had only agreed to shoot a look book for her if she got him that canvas she'd promised him in November first.

"Hey," Fulton walked in, and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Still nothing, hm?"

"Nope," She sighed. "I have no idea where to even start, I have a million sketches in my notebook, and nothing seems right."

"You'll know when you find it," He said. She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. She kissed him. "I hate how sad you are lately. I really hate it."

"I hate it too," She said, "And I'm trying so hard. I want to be happy, but I still haven't heard from Parsons and I keep thinking about going away, and not being with my mom and Tommy, and you, and even Tom and Rick and Cass and Eva, which is weird."

"They're your family," He said and sat down on a stool, "Of course you're going to miss them." He spun in a circle. She laughed. "I got you to laugh," He said, she smiled and walked over and hugged him.

"I love you so much," She said. "So, so, so much." He kissed her. "And I think I know what to do."

"Can I watch?" He smiled.

"No," She said, "I love you, really, but, I get self conscious when you watch me work." He nodded. "I have the whole morning today for studio art time, so,"

"Alright," He laughed, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Probably going to work through lunch," She shook her head and walked over and started squirting paint egg cartons and mixing colors. He laughed.

"Alright, baby," He kissed her, "Good luck." She nodded and waved him away.

* * *

Elena sighed and looked in the mirror in the girl's bathroom, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the baggie. She popped one of the pills that was in it. She'd taken the first one on the way to Chicago. It was exhilarating; staying up all night and not being tired. There was so much to do! She could study longer, spend more time with Dean, work on cheerleading, work on prom committee. They did put her a little on edge, but after a few minutes and a few glasses of water, that usually went away.

* * *

"Hey," Liam walked into Kelly and Scooter's apartment.

"Hey," She said. "Did you look it over?"

"It's a brilliant plan Kelly," He sat down, "I have one problem."

"I think I can guess," She sighed.

"David Vanderbilt's going to shoot the look book?" He raised his eyebrows. Kelly nodded. "I thought you wanted to do this on your own, without him."

"Dave is not Scooter," She reminded him, "And he's brilliant, and you can't beat the price."

"Fine," He said, "I cave." She smiled. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"You caved way too easily," She shook her head, "I'm getting my way with everything."

"Maybe I'm just picking my battles," He shrugged. She laughed. Scooter walked in.

"Oh, good, Liam's here," He sighed. "I thought maybe we could go out."

"We're working on RDC," Kelly said. He nodded. "Why don't you go home?" He cocked his head to the side. "I mean, Logan and Claire must need help getting settled right?"

"Uh no," He said, "They're good. I'm just going to shower." He kissed her gently. "You two get back to work." He walked over to the bathroom.

"Whoa," Liam said, his eyebrows raised. "Did you tell him,"

"Why you really came to Minnesota?" Kelly filled in the blank. "No, kept that to myself, thanks." He smiled. "What?"

"You're protecting me," He said.

"No, I'm protecting my investment capital," She said, "I have this feeling that if you're dead; your parents won't invest in my step sister with your trust fund." He laughed and kissed her, once again, she didn't kiss back, but didn't push him away. Stolen kisses with Liam were becoming commonplace. There was nothing else to be said about it.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	47. Birthday Eve

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, I appreciate it! You guys, I've got a question for you...I've had this series planned out for a while (Since about halfway through "The New Littles") and for the most part I determined the end point, but lately I've been considering something, the final story will take place in the present time with everyone the appropriate ages, (Ducks and Littles 27-25 respecitively, Bigs in their 30s, Davey, Eva and Mikey choking up on double digits) you know like the most recent seasons of One Tree Hill and the series finale of Dawson's? Anyway, I have some plot points planned for a story about the year after high school for the Ducks and Jimmy and senior year for Tommy, Elena and Brad, or I could jump right to the all grown up story (To be titled "Not So Little Anymore") and do those plot points in flashback...do you have the attention spans for two more full stories or what? Let me know in reviews. Also, this chapter is a little long...I apologize! And I just edited the document so those of you that saw it already got a sneak peek!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 47: Birthday Eve  
**

Julie sat in the library doodling in her notebook.

"Hey," Jimmy walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," She smiled. "What's going on?"

"First of all," He said, "You know what today is don't you?"

"Birthday Eve!" She smiled. "I know. What's second of all?"

"Have you checked the mail yet?" He said. She shook her head. He dropped an envelope in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" She said. The three letters in the corner were making her heart flutter. USC. "Did you open it?"

"I thought you could get yours, and we'd open them together tonight," He shrugged. "Then we've got a decision to make." She kissed him.

"You have to go," She said.

"Oh do I?" He laughed.

"Well, you have Mexican takeout to order and candles to light and movies to rent," She shrugged. "And Brad's coming, so."

"Ah," Jimmy nodded, "SAT boy, right. How's the math?"

"I can handle SAT math," She rolled her eyes.

"Your 760 says differently," He shrugged.

"Most people don't break 600," She frowned. "Just because you're freakish and can do quadratic equations in your head." He laughed and walked out. Brad walked over and sat down.

"Check out the latest practice," He said.

"Look at you," She said looking at the scores, "1500." He nodded. "That's great Brad."

"Listen, I was thinking tonight we could celebrate me meeting my goal?" He said, "Go get something to eat."

"Can it wait until this weekend?" She said.

"You have plans tonight," He frowned.

"Yeah, um, it's my birthday," She shrugged.

"Really?" He asked, "I didn't realize,"

"Well, actually tomorrow's my birthday," She sighed, "But Jimmy and I do this thing the night before my birthday every year, we spend the night in the poolhouse, and we eat tacos and watch Indiana Jones."

"Sounds romantic," Brad laughed.

"It is," She smiled. "Freshman year he lit the whole thing with candles, last year too." He smiled. "It's kind of stupid, but it's nice."

"It sounds nice." Brad said.

"Have you talked to Gabrielle lately?" She asked. He shook his head. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Before I came back to school," He sighed.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"You're nosey today," He frowned. She looked at him, "On New Years Eve we were going to have sex," She went to talk, "Her first time." She nodded, "She realized that she wasn't ready but um, it was kind of late. Things have been weird since then."

"Sex makes things weird," Julie nodded. "Even not having it, once it's in the equation, it makes things weird."

"Is that we weren't able to do the friends thing?" He asked.

"When did sex enter the equation for us?" She laughed. He looked at her. "What the night Eva was born? That wasn't about sex that was about being friends."

"Yeah," He said, "I uh, guess so." She laughed awkwardly. "Um, so, what are we working on today?"

"Vocab," She said and reached into her backpack.

"Flashcards," He nodded. "Very cool." She laughed.

"That night," She said after a minute of silence, he looked at her. "It did mean a lot to me Brad, that's not what I'm saying, I mean maybe in another life or something,"

"Yeah," He said. "I get that." She smiled. "So, vocab?" She laughed.

* * *

Taylor walked into school with her head down. She'd been trying to stay out of sight for the past few weeks, hard for the girl who'd previously been the most popular girl in school.

"Tay," Alicia walked over to her.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Taylor frowned. Alicia sighed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Alicia said, "Steve told me. About the baby."

"Oh," Taylor said, "You guys are talking again too?"

"We're together," Alicia giggled. Taylor stared at her. "He sort of came to my rescue on New Years."

"Great," Taylor nodded. Alicia sighed and looked at her.

"You look really tired Tay," Alicia said. "What's going on?" Taylor looked at her, "I mean besides the pregnant thing?"

"I told Brett about me and Steve and he broke up with me," Taylor sighed, "And now because we're not getting married my parents kicked me out."

"Oh my God!" Alicia said, "But then, did you find your own place?"

"I'm looking for one," Taylor nodded, "But right now, I'm living with the Gaffneys."

"Julie's family?" Alicia asked. Taylor nodded again. "Why'd they take you in?"

"Because Cal's been there," Taylor said, "And Elyse is pregnant too. They've been really great." Alicia frowned. "Alicia, I'm fine, really. I'm really happy for you and Steve, I think you'll be good for him."

"Taylor," Brett walked over. She looked at him. "Hi Alicia."

"Hi and bye," Alicia said and walked away.

"Can we talk?" Brett said. Taylor nodded. "I called your house, and your parents said you weren't living there anymore."

"I moved in with Cal and Elyse." She said. "My parents kicked me out when you wouldn't marry me."

"Tay!" He sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? We have space."

"I think living with you would be awkward, not to mention confusing to the baby once it's born," Taylor said. "Cal and Elyse are being really good to me. This works. I should have told you, I'm sorry I didn't. I'm still trying to figure all of this out." He nodded. "I have to get to class."

"Have you been to the doctor again?" He asked.

"My next appointment is in a few weeks," She said. "You can come if you want."

"I'd like that," He said. She smiled. "We're gonna make this work Taylor. We have to."

"Yeah, I guess," She said. "I have to go." She walked away and shuddered. How could her friends be so incredibly clueless? She couldn't even stand the idea of class. It was the second semester of senior year and she wasn't going to college. What was the point anyway? She got into her car and drove to the Gaffneys and walked inside.

"Taylor's home!" Mikey said running over and hugging her around the knees. Elyse walked over and frowned at the girl.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elyse asked. Taylor shrugged and sat down. She liked living with the Gaffneys, most of the time. But seeing how big Elyse was, even just a few months more pregnant than herself, unnerved her just a little.

"I felt fine," Taylor said, "Until Alicia started babbling about how she and Steve are together and wonderful and blah blah blah."

"I see," Elyse nodded. "So we're going to say you had morning sickness?"

"I wanted to throw up, that's for sure," Taylor crossed her arms. "Oh, and Brett's going to take me to the doctor next week."

"OK," Elyse nodded. "Taylor, are you sure you're alright?" Taylor sighed. "Honey, you know we're happy to have you here, but if you want to go home, I'm sure if Cal and I talked to your parents…"

"I don't want to go home," Taylor shook her head. "I don't, it's not that! Just," She sighed, "I miss Brett."

* * *

"Happy birthday," Steve said leaving Julie a message, "Um, I guess it's my turn to play phone tag. I guess we just keep missing each other. Anyway, um, give me a call when you get a chance. I got into USC. I know you probably did, just give me a call." He hung up.

"Hey," Alicia bounced over and kisses him.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Just leaving Julie a message," He shrugged.

"I saw Taylor," She said, "Did you know she was living with the Gaffneys? Her parents kicked her out when Brett wouldn't marry her."

"Really?" Steve said, "She's um, still not talking to me." Alicia nodded. "I'm made a real mess of things didn't I?"

"I won't disagree with you," She shook her head. She kissed him. "I know you can fix it. You fixed us." He smiled. He liked dating Alicia, it was entirely uncomplicated. Unlike his twin romances with Taylor, she didn't care that his best friend happened to be a girl, or that his feelings for that girl were deeper and more permanent than any other feelings he had, and unlike with Julie there was no shadowy ex lurking in the corners of her mind. There was just them.

* * *

"OK," Claire walked in and plopped on the couch. Logan looked at her. "This is our house now right?"

"Right," Logan said carefully. They'd been living in the huge Stamford house since Grant was discharged from the hospital. It had been a pleasant time, for lack of a better word.

"So, we could redecorate?" She asked. He laughed. "I know that this is your childhood home, and these are you know like family heirlooms and stuff, but,"

"But you're not comfortable here?" He said. She nodded.

"It's just, don't you think we should have our own things?" She explained, "It feels weird to sleep in your parent's bed, but it also feels weird to be in the bedroom where you peed the bed."

"So you want to redecorate?" He said. She nodded. "OK," He kissed her. "You get really bored between books, huh?" She nodded again. He kissed her. "This is going to be a long life, because I literally cannot say no to you."

"I love that," She laughed. He smiled. "I'm um, going into the city this weekend."

"OK," He nodded. "Seeing friends?"

"Grant found some of my stuff at his place," She swallowed. "I said I'd come get it, but then I'll be seeing friends."

"Why do you get so nervous when you talk about seeing him?" Logan asked. She raised her eyebrows. "You chose me, I'm comfortable with that. I don't care if you see Grant, as long as you come home to me." She kissed him. "Stop by the gallery and tell Dave we're redecorating, I'm sure he'll force some overpriced sculpture of a goat penis or something on us." Claire laughed.

* * *

Jimmy sat in the poolhouse. Julie was late, which was unlike her, but since Tammy was driving her, he assumed it was her fault. Tammy had been completely engrossed in her latest art project lately and therefore had little time for things like, driving her friend around.

"Hi," Julie walked in and kissed him, "I'm so sorry, Brad and I got caught up and, I completely lost track of time."

"It's OK," He nodded, "I was just worried, you know the last time you and Tammy were this late…" He drifted off. She nodded. She knew what he was talking about, there was no reason to say it out loud. She kissed him. He was holding back his paranoia about this new closeness with Brad. As Julie had said to him, years ago, before Connie and Tammy she'd never had girlfriends. Same sex friendship was the norm for her. It was hard to think about anything other than her when she was kissing him like this though. She undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off. "Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No," She said, "We haven't been together in a while though, we've both been so busy." He nodded. "We were supposed to open our USC letters!" She squealed. He laughed.

"And that is why I thought something was wrong." He explained. He took his large envelope from the coffee table. Julie took hers out of her purse. They both exhaled and tore at the envelope. "Congratulations, you've been offered a space in the University of Souther California's class of 2004." He smiled. He'd been pretty much guaranteed since USC's goalie was going into his senior year and their coach had pretty much promised him field time by sophomore year. "You."

"I got in," She whispered and leaned back, breathless speechless.

"That's good right?" He laughed, "You look stunned."

"I've wanted this since I was about ten," She said. "It's a little overwhelming that it's going to happen." He kissed her. "It means so much more that we're going together." He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

Angela sat quietly on the steps of her dorm building. She was thinking, the way she always did, with faces going through her mind. Most prominent were Tommy and Lena's protective stares from the past few weeks. She couldn't remember ever feeling so hovered over, they never left her alone, not for a second, this was the first moment of solitude she'd had.

"Angela," She looked up and saw Nick. "Please, I need to talk to you."

"I can't," She said. "I can't risk being around you." He nodded. "How could you do that to me?"

"I _didn't,"_ He insisted. "That's why I wanted to talk to you." She snorted. "I'm not lying Angela." He sat down with her, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"You never did," She said, "But I can't trust you." He nodded. "I vouched for you! I alienated my friends, my boyfriend, and even if you didn't drug my drink, which I highly doubt, you were going to take advantage of the situation." He looked down. "No denial? No, 'I was just kissing you Angela?'"

"You've become more assertive these past two months," He noticed. She smiled. "Have you and Tommy,"

"Yes," She said, "Not that it's any of your business." She stood up. "I'll see you around Nick." She walked back inside and pressed against the door, her heart racing. Nick hadn't ever lied to her. He'd always answered every question. But she couldn't trust him. She just couldn't.

* * *

**Please review and let me know about the future stories!**


	48. Happy Birthday Kelly

**Author's Note: Two in one night? What can I say? Inspiration and no homework equals chapters. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 48: Happy Birthday Kelly  
**

"Hey," Julie walked over to Brad's locker. "I graded your last practice test." He nodded. "1580," She smiled. "That's better than I did, and I got into an Ivy League school without four generations of my family going there."

"Really?" He said taking it.

"Yup," She nodded. "I'm really proud of you. You're like so ready for this weekend."

"I think we could use one more session," He said. She looked at him. "Please? Night before the test, last minute go over the vocab kind of thing. I will buy you pizza."

"I've been spending more time with you than with Jimmy lately," She said. He laughed. "How um," She looked down, "How does Gabrielle feel about us spending every night together?"

"Uh," He laughed awkwardly. "We're still giving each other space at the moment. I'll see her next week."

"Spring Break," Julie nodded. "You're going to New York?"

"Home first," He said. "Claire's redecorating, I have to check that out." She smiled. "What are you up to?"

"A week in Maine, a week in California," She shrugged. "The life of the divorced child." Brad laughed. "I'm proud of you," She hugged him. He closed his locker and walked away. She smiled and started to walk away.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Elena said stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh Lena," Julie sighed. "You're getting bitchier by the day, you know that?"

"Does Jimmy know about you and Brad?" She crossed her arms. "I would have thought you learned your lesson last year with Steve, but I guess I was wrong."

"Brad and I are just friends," Julie said. "And you've lost your mind."

"Well, be careful," Elena said, "As someone who's been 'just friends,' with Brad, I know how he gets attached."

"I've never lead him on," Julie said, "So I don't see that happening, but thanks for the warning." She started to walk away and then stopped and turned around. "I just thought of something," Elena looked at her. "When I'm in New York or California with Jimmy and Portman's in Chicago with Tanya, where does that leave you?" Elena frowned. "Here, with Tommy, who's going to be spending his Angie and with Brad, who's clearly over you." Elena's frown deepened. "It'll be hard, right? Not having your little band of admirers around making you feel beautiful."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Elena said and stormed away, her curls flying behind her as she walked into the bathroom. She ran into a stall and reached into her purse, her hands shaking. She pulled out the bottle and looked at it. She knew this was wrong, but she needed them to calm her down at this point. She broke one in half and popped it in her mouth. She wouldn't waste a whole one on Julie Gaffney, no matter how upset she was.

* * *

"Wow," Fulton said looking at Tammy's canvas. "Babe, it's," She smiled. "Unbelievable." The middle was a tree blooming with flowers and surrounded in a swirling haze by the figures that she used to represent the people in her life, the heart for her mother, the rock for Tommy, the cat for Julie, the dove for Jimmy, the duck for himself. It was beautiful, it looked like everything was moving. "You're the tree?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "You really like it?"

"I think it's amazing." He said and kissed her. "You're taking it to New York over break?"

"Yup," She nodded, "And we're going to shoot the look book. Janet's super excited." She smiled.

"You've been smiling more." He said. She nodded. "I'm glad."

"Well I got in," She said and kissed him. He nodded, "Now its just a matter of getting my dad to pay for it."

"If your dad won't Tom will, right?" He shrugged. She frowned. "Not good?"

"I know he would," She sighed, "But I don't really want him to. He's already splitting Eden Hall, and he's got Yale and Columbia/USC to worry about plus Rick's law school and I just couldn't ask."

"Hm," Fulton nodded. "I see." He kissed her. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," She said, "And I don't say that enough, because I've been so sullen and everything."

"It's OK," He said, "I've been down about it too." She kissed him. He hugged her close. "I am gonna miss you so much Tam, I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"You and Portman are going to get drunk a lot is how you're going to do it." She mumbled into his chest. He let out a laugh straight from his chest, which made her tremble against him. "Fult," She mumbled and kissed him. He looked at her. "How opposed are you to getting naked in here?"

"Mm," He smiled taking his blazer off, "I love when you finish a project. What'll you say if we get caught?"

"I decided to do a nude study," She shrugged and kissed him. "But we won't get caught, I booked the studio all afternoon."

* * *

Kelly walked into the apartment building happily. It was a good day, this weekend was her twentieth birthday, and next week she was going to New York to do the look book with Tammy and Dave and Janet. And of course Liam was coming too. But she would deal with being there with him when she came to it. They hadn't kissed in a while. That was good. She wasn't focused on that anyway. She was focused on whatever fabulous surprise Scooter had planned for her. She bounced into the house.

"Scooter?" She said, "Baby?" She called and walked into the bedroom and saw a suitcase on the bed. Was he taking her away for the weekend? Maybe to the boat? "Why are you packing?"

"Oh my God," He kissed her, "The most amazing thing happened. You know how the tour wasn't supposed to start until June." She nodded. "They're sending me out to the West Coast early because the book is doing so well. I'm going to have to basically forfeit the semester but that means we're going to get to spend another year here together, so that doesn't suck."

"You're leaving tonight?" She swallowed. "But this weekend,"

"What?" He said, "Break? You're going to be so busy with the RDC stuff you won't even notice I'm gone." She nodded. He'd forgotten. As usual he'd been so wrapped up in his own stuff and her in hers that they'd fallen by the wayside. But she figured he'd at least remember her birthday. "I wish I could take you with me, but the company can only pay for two plane tickets and Claire needs to be there for all the business stuff, plus you have work to do."

"I know," She kissed him, "I'm happy for you." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and there was a honk outside. "That's my cab. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," She said and kissed him again.

* * *

The next night she sat on the couch with a glass of wine and a large amount of self pity. She'd felt so guilty about neglecting him for RDC lately, and of course all the kissing Liam stuff. But he forgot her birthday! That was inexcusable, no matter the level of neglect. Even her father had remembered this year, although she had a feeling that mostly Ana.

"Hey," Liam walked in. She nodded as he sat down with her. "Whoa, you are down. What's going on?"

"Scooter left yesterday," She said, "On the book tour, they started it early." He nodded.

"This is bad?" He asked. She nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"It's my birthday," She whispered. "He didn't even call today."

"Wow," Liam said. "That sucks." She nodded and then he stood up. "Come on," He said.

"What?" She asked. He walked into the bedroom and started going through her closet. "What are you doing?"

"This one," He tossed her the red dress. "I'm taking you out. Get changed."

"We have work to do Liam," She sighed. "Really, we can't do this."

"Kelly," He said, "It's your birthday, you should be doing shots and dancing on tables. We'll go down to New York if we have to, because I know Janet will agree with me." Kelly frowned. She didn't want Janet involved. That would just elicit a lecture about how even if Scooter did something thoughtless he still loved her and spending her birthday with Liam was just shallow stupid revenge and really, that wasn't what she was looking for.

"We don't have to go to New York," She said, "But I can't wear this."

"Why not?" He asked, "I'd put money that you look seriously hot in that dress."

"I do," She nodded, "But I only wear this dress when Scooter asks for it, it barely fits anymore and I'm sick of it." He nodded.

"This one then," He tossed her a blue satin tank top. "And something tight," He bit his bottom lip. "You'll get back at him tonight." She smiled, she had a feeling she would.

* * *

There was no dancing on tables, but there were shots. Lots and lots of them. After Liam and Kelly wandered back into the apartment, giggling. She smiled as she closed and locked the door, she accepted and returned one of Liam's kisses. It felt incredibly good.

"You Mr. Nichol," She whispered after, "Are very drunk."

"Not as drunk as you Miss Riley," He smiled. She kissed him. She was reminded of a night, what seemed like a lifetime before. When she'd worn a pair of hip huggers and a crop top and Dean Portman had stuck his hand up her shirt while Cassie fought off a rape in the upstairs room. At least this time she knew Cassie was safe.

"I'd like it if you stayed," She whispered. "I do love you, I wish it was the same way you loved me." He kissed her.

"I've been waiting months for you to ask me to stay," He said in the same soft tone she was using. They kissed and walked into the bedroom undressing themselves and each other on the way. He kissed down her neck as they lay down. "I've wanted this for so long." He said. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "From the minute I saw you, I knew I had to have you."

"Oh Liam," She whimpered as he entered her. It was exhilarating, being touched again. As per their ancient agreement that their love making never become just sex, their busy schedules had kept her and Scooter apart for the past few months. "Oh God," She groaned.

"Do you like it baby?" He asked, she groaned wordlessly. "I want to make you happy Kelly."

"I am, you do," She said, "I love you so much." She kissed him. This was what it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	49. Blast From The Past

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming, I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 49: Blast From The Past  
**

Kelly woke up and smiled. She nestled her head into Liam's chest. Guilt hadn't hit yet.

"Hey," He woke up. She looked at him.

"I forgot how nice this is," She said.

"We've never made love before," He laughed.

"Not making love," She said, "Although it was nice," He looked at her, "Waking up in your arms." He smiled and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday," He said. She laughed. "I have to get going."

"OK," She said. They kissed again as he stood up. "Liam, um," She swallowed, "Stay a little longer." He sat down and kissed her.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me," He said softly. She smiled and they kissed again, she rolled on top of him. "There is one little complication to this whole thing, you know."

"What would that be?" She kissed him.

"Your boyfriend," He said. She frowned. "I would love to be with you," She kissed him again.

"So be with me," She said, cupping his face. "No questions, like last year."

"No questions," He nodded. They kissed again. "OK, one question."

"Fine," She sighed.

"What happens when he gets home?" He looked up at her. She looked at him. She would love to be with Liam, for real, but she knew him, and he couldn't commit to her. She needed to really be with a guy who could commit. She'd done the convince a guy she was worth it thing with Scooter, and she wasn't up for it again. She liked what she had with Liam, it was physical and simple and easy.

"This ends," She whispered. "If that changes your mind, I understand." He kissed her and ran his hand up her thigh. He loved her too much to not do this.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear. "You'll stay at my place while we're in New York."

"No," She laughed, "I'll stay in the hotel with Tammy, as planned." He frowned. "Liam, we can't tell anyone about this, least of all my step sister." He nodded. "That doesn't mean I don't appreciate it."

* * *

Scooter sat at the bar in his hotel dialing his cell phone again. He'd been doing this all day and all night. He had also been drinking on an empty stomach. He sighed listening to it ring.

"Come on baby," He sighed. Her phone went to voicemail. "Kelly, honey, I know you must be so mad at me. I'm not making excuses, there isn't one. I just, lost track of the day, everything happened so fast. I love you, call me back, please?" He sighed hanging up and staring at his drink.

"Hey you," Claire walked over and sat down. "You look upset."

"Kelly's not answering her phone," He said with a shrug.

"What'd you do?" She asked. "I mean besides leave, because if Kelly's reaction was anything like Logan's," She grimaced.

"Yesterday was her birthday," He said, "I didn't call. And I kind of forgot, until this morning."

"It's Saturday," Claire said. He nodded. "We left on Thursday." He nodded again. "Wow, you're screwed." She laughed.

"You think this is funny?" He said. She looked at him. "What's worse is she's really mad at me and she's probably hanging out with Liam freaking Nichols who's probably throwing gas on the fire."

"Scott," She said, "Liam's a really sweet kid. Kelly's lucky to have a friend like him." He snorted. "Obviously you disagree."

"This time last year," He said, "He threw her out because she wasn't ready to sleep with him." Claire looked at him. "Kelly develops these attachments, to guys who pay attention to her. You know, it's a psychological compulsion because her father dealt with his grief over her mother's death by shutting out the world and drinking a lot of scotch."

"Sure," Claire nodded.

"For a while just her brothers were enough, and then she started dating," He explained, "There was this guy Tyler, who Rick thoroughly disapproved of."

"Added to the appeal," Claire said, he nodded. "Been there. And while she was dating Tyler, who'd she develop an attachment to?"

"You're looking at him," Scooter said. Claire shook her head. "I couldn't help myself. I knew that she was broken inside, but I wanted to fix her. So we're together and along comes Dean Portman, and he's all freshmany and huge and threw Cole through plexi glass which she just loved. She loves when someone makes a fool of Cole, one of her less elegant qualities."

"Uh huh," Claire said, realizing just how drunk he was.

"Then, I figure I've won right, because I mean I got her virginity," He continued to babble. "But nope, we go to Yale and she meets Liam Nichols and he's all smart and they have that whole business thing in common. So she breaks up with me basically because he tells her to, mind you, and guess what she does?"

"I don't know," Claire said.

"She goes home to Minnesota and has sex in my poolhouse," He said, "with Dean Portman. In the poolhouse, where I used to _sleep, _before I idiotically thought I could fix that girl. She is unfixable Claire! She doesn't want to be fixed. But I love her, so I keep trying. I proposed to her, I asked her to marry me and she said she needed to find herself, and like the idiot that I am, I said this was a great idea!" He sighed. "I need another drink."

"I think you need to go to bed," She sighed, helping him to his feet. "Come on." She walked him up to his hotel room and walked him over when he landed on the bed.

"Thanks Claire," He said, "Or do I get to call you Fitz now?" She sighed. "Whatever your name is, you're going to be a kick ass sister."

"Yeah, sleep it off Scottie." She said. "I'll see you in the morning." She grabbed her phone.

"If Kelly calls," He said, he mumbled something she couldn't make out, although the words, "gala chair," and "maybe Linda," were comprehensible. She walked into her adjoining room and dialed her cell phone.

"Hey you," Logan answered on the other end.

"I just put your inebriated little brother to bed," She sighed. "You better love me a whole lot!"

"Dave's there?" He teased. She laughed. "What's going on with Scottie?"

"He forgot Kelly's birthday," She said, "He's beating himself up over it."

"Mm," Logan nodded. "So, what are you wearing?"

"Logan, I've only been gone twenty four hours," She sighed, "I'm not having phone sex with you yet. It'll ruin it for when we really miss each other."

"But I really miss you now," He mock whined.

"I'm hanging up now," She warned.

"No!" He said, "Don't hang up!" She laughed. "I love you Fitz."

"I love you too," She said softly.

* * *

Elena giggled laying next to Dean. He smiled and kissed her and started to stand up.

"No," She said, latching onto him. He laughed.

"Baby, I'll miss my plane," He said and kissed her.

"Good, then you can stay with me," She whispered and kissed him again. "I don't see why you have to go to Chicago for the first week anyway."

"Because, Fulton and I are going to work out with the University of Chicago hockey team," He said, "And I promised to take David to the zoo. I think he's really lonely since Kev moved out and since Lisa's trying to stay away from Patrick." She frowned. "I'll be back here for the second week though, with you."

"Mm," She nodded, feeling the inevitable crash coming. She'd have to excuse herself for the bathroom soon. She had to take deep breaths to not get cranky, especially with Dean. He would notice if something was off. "I guess that's as good a reason as any to blow me off." He smiled. "I'll miss you so much though!" They kissed again.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" He asked. "I mean, Tommy and Angie are going to be around right?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright even if they weren't?" She laughed awkwardly, covering herself.

"I don't know," He shook his head, "You just seem weird lately. Is everything alright? You're mom's still good?"

"Yeah, she's fine," She nodded. "I know I've been kind of distant." He pushed one of her curls off her face.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm losing you again," He said. "So if something is wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course baby," She said, "But honestly, my family crisises are over, it's your turn." He laughed. "If you give me a minute I'll drive you to the airport."

"Sounds good," He nodded as she popped up and walked into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and the filled a glass up with tap water. Turns out she just needed the water! Thank God, she was running low on pills, and hadn't had time to go get more.

* * *

Brad sat in a chair in a Starbucks back home. He was heading down to New York in a few days and he just wasn't sure about it. He'd go home now, but it was raining and he didn't feel like walking home all wet. The door opened and he looked up.

"Oh my God!" Kyla squealed and sat down across from him. "Brad Vanderbilt! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, it's spring break," He said softly. She nodded. "Ky, you look great."

"Nah, I look wet," She laughed, "You look great though. Are you still with that girl? What's her name? The little blonde?"

"Elena?" He laughed. She nodded. "No, um, we broke up, right after she caught us kissing." She blushed.

"Yeah, that was kind of embarrassing." She mumbled. "God, it's so good to see you. I was just so surprised, because I heard your parents moved."

"They did," He said, "Um, but Logan stayed in the house, so I decided to just come home."

"That makes sense," She nodded. "Do you have a car with you?" He shook his head, "You can't walk in this rain, I'll give you a ride. Just let me get my coffee."

"Um, sure," He said.

"Great," She walked over to the counter and ordered. He looked at her and couldn't stop smiling. Kyla, as always, had his head spinning without putting any effort into it. She just needed to be her earnest perky little self. She walked back over and they walked outside to her car. "So, Brad Vanderbilt, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Hockey," He shrugged, "School. I've been," he stopped short of telling her about Gabrielle, something in him just didn't want to, "I've been keeping busy." They arrived at the house. "Do you want to come in?" She looked at him, "Logan's at work and you know how big that place is, I've been wandering around it alone for days, I could use the company."

"I'll come inside on one condition," She said softly, pushing her hair behind her ears. He nodded as she leaned across the seat and kissed him. "I want to spend today with you Brad, I really wanted to call you, and I didn't know if I should."

"You want to spend today with me?" He asked. She nodded. "In what way?"

"I think you know what way," She whispered. "Please?" He blinked. Was he dreaming? "I mean, you wouldn't be my first or anything, but you should have been. I love you so much, and…" He kissed her, cutting her off.

"Come inside," He said. "I want you to." She smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	50. Broken Inside

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, and please keep them coming! I really appreciate them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 50: Broken Inside  
**

Julie squealed walking out of the airport and seeing Taylor standing by her car. She ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God, you're _huge!" _She said in the most excited way possible. Taylor laughed. "Do you know the sex yet?"

"It's a boy," Taylor said. "I'm having a boy, your parents are having a girl, me and Elyse were thinking green and yellow for the wedding colors." Julie laughed.

"So you're keeping him?" She asked. Taylor nodded. "And how's living my life?"

"I'm just living in your room," Taylor rolled her eyes. They laughed and got into the car. "How's school?"

"Good, I got into USC," Julie smiled. Taylor nodded, "How's, um, how's Brett?"

"We're getting there," Taylor said. "I don't we'll ever be where we were. I mean, our entire relationship pretty much revolved around the fact that we were blond and popular and liked to party. And he's kind of changed all of that." Julie nodded, she knew that Taylor was talking about the baby.

"How are Steve and Alicia?" Julie asked tentatively. Taylor sighed. "That bad?"

"That good," Taylor said, "They're kind of sickening with all their kissing and handholding and 'the birds start singing when we look into each other's eyes.'" Julie laughed.

"Good for him," Julie said. Taylor nodded. "I can't believe she took him back."

"I think he has like hypnotic powers in those baby blues," Taylor shook her head. "I mean, I took him back, twice, you did that whole cheat on your boyfriend thing with him like seven times." Julie laughed. "I think he's really trying though. Are you gonna call him?"

"Nah," Julie picked at her nails. "I think they probably have enough problems without me forcing myself into the situation." Taylor nodded. "Besides, being here for the week is about helping you out, and spending time with Mikey and deciding where I want to go to college."

"Pro con list," Taylor said.

"What?" Julie laughed.

"Columbia, Pros and Cons," Taylor said, "USC, pros and cons, we'll start now."

"OK, Columbia, Pros," Julie sighed, "Could come home for weekends, see Mikey and the new baby and you." Taylor nodded. "Tammy's gonna be in New York, and I'd imagine if all three of us are there Tom would get us some fantastic place to live. It's Jimmy's dream to go there, so I wouldn't feel guilty."

"Right," Taylor nodded. "Cons?"

"I wouldn't see Jaime, like ever until she got better, if she gets better, it's more expensive and I got less scholarship money," She sighed. "I just spent four years around too smart, overly privileged rich kids, it would be nice to be not around them anymore." Taylor nodded. "I've wanted to go to USC since I was ten."

"Ten?" Taylor said. "We were like 7 the first time you came into school in a USC sweatshirt. I remember because I made fun of you." Julie laughed. "Any others."

"Not USC," Julie said.

"Right," Taylor said, "USC pros."

"I've wanted to go there since I was 7," Julie said, "Sunny, warm, Jaime's there, Casey's there," She sighed, "Cheaper. Jimmy would get to play soccer." She looked out the window.

"It's what Steve wants," Taylor filled in the silence. Julie nodded. "Is that a pro or a con?"

"I haven't decided yet," Julie whispered. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You're going to cook?" Taylor said, her eyes big. Julie nodded. "Oh then we're stopping at a Whole Foods, my dad's still paying for my credit card and you deserve organic chicken." Julie laughed.

* * *

Kyla giggled as Brad kissed her neck. It was almost dinner time, they knew this because Logan had called and asked Brad if he wanted pizza or Chinese, and they had spent the whole day in bed together.

"So when are you going to tell me about her?" She asked. He looked down at her. "Your girlfriend, or whoever that pretty brunette in the tutu who's picture is on your dresser is."

"Gabrielle," He sighed.

"Gabrielle," She nodded. "She's a dancer?" He nodded. "And you two are,"

"Complicated," He laughed. She nodded. "She's my girlfriend, I guess, she lives in New York." Kyla nodded.

"So then, why did you agree to this?" She asked. He pushed a lock her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

"Because you're you," He said, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you Kyla, you do things to me." She smiled. "And, Gabrielle," He looked down, "I love her, very much. But, um, she's a virgin, wants to stay that way I think, despite constantly saying that she's ready, and I had a really physical relationship with Elena, it's all I know." She kissed him, "Besides you of course."

"I made such a mistake breaking up with you," She shook her head. He smiled.

"Nah," He said, "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Mm," She nodded, "There's this guy, Josh," He nodded. "It's not going anywhere, he's a senior and going to college next year. He's nice."

"Do you love him?" He said.

"I've never loved anyone but you," She admitted. "I mean, I _thought _I was in love with this guy last year, but I wasn't, not really." He nodded. "We stayed together as long as we could." He kissed her. "It's hard to believe that we were together four years ago."

"I know," He laughed. "We were so young." She laughed.

"I should get home," She said softly. "This was fun," She kissed him and started getting dressed. "When are you going to New York?"

"Tomorrow," He whispered. She nodded. "I'm glad we had today though."

"Me too," She whispered. They kissed again. "This is how it always should have been." He nodded. "I've gotta go."

"I know," he said. "It was good to see you."

* * *

Kelly stood over her suitcase packing for New York. Guilt had hit. How had she done this to him? He'd had a million chances to be with other people, and he hadn't cheated, not once. She'd listened to the messages he left, filling her entire mailbox. In the first few he sounded truly repentant, after that he just sounded drunk.

"Ready to go?" Liam came behind her and kissed her neck.

"Yeah," She nodded, "In a minute." Her phone buzzed again and she ignored the call.

"Scooter again?" He said. She nodded. "Are you going to call him back?"

"Eventually," She sighed, "I don't think I'm ready to yet." He nodded, she turned around and looked at him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked gently. She swallowed. "Kelly, I get it if you are, really. The other night was more than I've ever let myself hope for." She kissed him.

"I don't know," She sighed, "I don't think I can avoid being with you. I'm so confused Liam." It didn't help that she couldn't _talk _to anyone about this. In the past this was the kind of problem she would talk out with her brothers, but if she told Rick and Jimmy that she cheated on Scooter they'd freak out and stop talking to her. They kissed for a while and then her phone rang again. "I should probably get it."

"I'll wait in the car," He nodded. She kissed him and he walked out. She picked up the phone.

"Hi," She picked it up.

"Oh thank God!" Claire said on the other end.

"Claire?" She sat down on the bed. "You've been calling me?"

"From Scott's phone," Claire sighed, "He's passed out, again. Whatever issue you have you're really screwing things up."

"_I'm _screwing things up?" Kelly said offended, "He forgot my birthday."

"What?" Claire said. "No, I don't care about your stupid relationship problems, I have enough of those of my own. Him being drunk all the time is _bad for the book!" _Kelly exhaled.

"Hemingway was drunk all the time," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kelly, I'm serious, I get it, you're pissed, whatever," Claire said, "At least talk to him." Kelly sighed. "You like me don't you Kelly?"

"Claire, you know I adore you," Kelly said softly.

"So for me?" Claire sighed, "Talk to him. When he wakes up, I'll have him call you."

"OK," Kelly said softly. She hadn't thought about how her neglect would hurt his career. She wandered downstairs with her bag over her shoulder. She thought about herself as a sophomore and how devastated she had been when Tyler Kidman hooked up with Allie Sanders, or how her insides had twisted when she thought Scooter was cheating with Janet. How could she have done this to him? She got into Liam's car, still dazed.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"Um, it wasn't him, it was Claire," She said. "She was asking me to talk to him." He looked at her. "Apparently, he's sabotaging the tour."

"I see," Liam whispered. "So, you're going out there aren't you?"

"What?" She looked at him, "No, we have work to do." He kissed her. "Liam, I," She looked down. "I don't think I can do this to him." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, I want to, but," He looked at her, his eyes burning through her. "Liam, I owe him."

"Why do you owe him?" He asked, "Really what has he done for you?"

"He fixed me," She said softly, "Or he tried to. I'm pretty broken inside if you haven't noticed."

"You're not broken," He kissed her, "You're perfect." She let herself go again. She couldn't help it. "I don't know where you got this idea that there's something wrong with missing your mother Kelly." She swallowed.

"It's more than that," She said. "It's much more than that."

"I don't think it is," He shook his head. "I think somewhere along the line you thought it's wrong to regret not having your mom around. It's not, you deserved to have a mother, you had something taken away from you, and it's OK to feel bad about that."

"Please just drive Liam," She said. "Please." He nodded and started the car.

* * *

"Uncle Dean!" David shouted from the curb as Dean came out of the airport. Lisa smiled at him. Dean laughed and picked him up. "Is Elena with you?" Lisa laughed.

"No, not this time," Dean said. David frowned. "She did say to give you something though."

"She did?" David asked excitedly. Dean nodded and put him down on the hood of the car, lifted his shirt and gave him a raspberry on his stomach. "STOP!" The little boy shouted and giggled.

"Alright you two," Lisa said, "In the car, come on." David pouted and crawled into the backseat, "Seatbelt, Davey!" He groaned and fastened his seatbelt. "Hi little brother."

"Hi Lisa," Dean hugged her. "How you doing?"

"Better," She said with a nod. "Really. David's still," She sighed.

"We'll talk about it later OK," He hugged her again. She nodded.

"I'm glad you're home," She whispered.

"Only a few more months that I'll be away," He reminded her. She nodded.

"Hurry up!" David shouted from the window. They laughed.

* * *

**Please continue reviewing!  
**


	51. Test Run

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys, just on the Littles News front...I've decided to go ahead with two more stories. One set in freshman year of college, the other starting in the summer of 2008, going to the summer of 2009. There's too much ground to cover to not do a full story before it. So, as long as you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 51: Test Run  
**

"Come on," Angela said, pulling Elena's comforter off of her. Elena twitched and covered her eyes, curling up in a ball.

"What?" She mumbled, "Angie, we're on vacation, no school." She pulled a pillow over her face.

"Um, of course we don't have school," Angela laughed, "And it's like 2:30 in the afternoon, why are you even still asleep?"

"What?" Elena sat up and rubbed her face. "Two thirty? But I drove Dean to the airport at 5."

"Three days ago," Angela nodded and sat down. Elena stared at her. "Are you OK?"

"Um, yeah," Elena said, "I slept for three days?"

"I guess so," Angela said. "Your dad called Tommy, he's worried about you."

"Then why isn't Tommy here?" Elena grumbled. She didn't even bother asking why her father wasn't the one trying to wake her up.

"He's on Eva duty," Angela said. Elena nodded. "Lena, what's going on with you?"

"I guess I was just exhausted," Elena stood up. Angela nodded. "What's up?"

"I thought we could go shopping," Angela said. Elena looked at her. "I need a prom dress."

"Isn't Tammy making you one?" Elena said distractedly looking at herself in the mirror, still feeling groggy. She needed to get Angela talking. She had huge bags under her eyes. Three days? Thank god it was break at the very least, and that Dean was in Chicago, but she'd have to explain why.

"She doesn't really have time," Angela said, "And I mean, I'd never fit into a sample." Elena nodded. "Lena, we're all worried about you."

"Angie," She laughed, "I'm fine. I guess I was sick or something, who knows? But if I've slept for three days I really need a shower." Angela nodded. "But let's definitely go shopping. It'll be fun."

"Why are you staying with your dad for break anyway?" Angela shouted as Elena walked into her bathroom.

"Uh, my mom's in Portland?" Elena said. "She met some guy while she was at Promises. They're auras align or something, I didn't ask questions."

"That's good if your mom met someone," Angela said. Elena popped her head out. "It is good right?"

"I guess," Elena shrugged, "She always meets people, it rarely lasts. Much like her sobriety." She moved back into the bathroom and shut the door. She popped three pills in her mouth. If she'd skipped one night and then slept for three days, clearly she needed to up the dose. She imagined there were several panicked messages from Dean waiting for her whenever she decided to retrieve her cell phone. She turned on the water and showered off washing her hair. She finished and started drying off. "So just prom dresses?" She shouted.

"Um," Angela said, looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't know, I'm thinking about changing my hair, going more blonde." Elena frowned and walked out wearing a towel, Angela sat down losing her breath. It was completely impossible to deny how beautiful her friend was.

"Why would you want to go blonde?" Elena asked. Angela shrugged, primping in the mirror. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Nick and the fact that he's been with that weird lacrosse girl who's also a redhead would it?"

"It has nothing to do with Nick," Angela said, "I just want a change. I can always grow it out if it looks stupid." Elena nodded. "Lena, I really don't want to push it, but I am worried about you."

"I am fine," Elena laughed again. Angela nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy walked in the house, where Tommy was sitting on the couch holding Eva. "Where's Angie? I thought she like moved in."

"She went to go check on Elena," Tommy shrugged.

"Check on her?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, her dad called here," Tommy said, "She hadn't left her room in three days or something, he thought she might have snuck out and come here. I said I hadn't seen her since we got out of school. And apparently she like slept the entire time."

"Three days?" Jimmy said. "Is she sick?"

"That's what I figured," Tommy shrugged, "It's not like Mr. Cole would notice if she was." Jimmy nodded. But Ellie sleeping for three days meant something different to him than it did to the others. He remembered when they were little when Ellie and Biff would come over and end up staying with them for days, because Annemarie was "sick." Or as he now knew, on a downswing. He made a mental note to pay close attention to Ellie from now on. Tommy's cell phone rang. "Hey Brad."

"I did a bad thing," Brad said on the other end. Tommy groaned.

"I'm not spending my spring break doing this again," Tommy said, "What'd you do?"

"You remember me telling you about Kyla?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I kind of, had sex with her," Brad mumbled.

"So, did you break up with Gabrielle?" Tommy said.

"Uh," Brad said, "That's the bad thing."

"God, Brad," Tommy said. "What is wrong with you people?" He hung up.

"Tommy!" Brad said on the other end. "Shit." He dialed again. This time Tommy didn't pick up. He got off the train at Grand Central and smiled as he walked up into the terminal and saw Gabrielle. "Hey you," He walked over and kissed her.

"Hi," She smiled, "Oh I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!" They kissed again.

"I missed you too," He said. And he wasn't lying, he had missed her. I didn't even realize how much.

"Are we done being weird with each other," She said softly. He smiled and nodded. "Good," She kissed him again. "I love you so much Brad, and I really am so sorry about what happened at Christmas."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," He said, "About a lot of things." She smiled. "Listen, um, like right after I get back to Minnesota it's prom and," She squealed and kissed him. "So you'll come back with me."

"Of course," She said, "We don't have a prom, everyone's too busy trying to get into summer stocks to care about things like that." He hugged her close. He had briefly considering confessing, but what was the point? It's not like it would happen again, he'd probably never even see Kyla again, and it would just hurt her. "Come on, I'm starving." She pulled him away. He laughed.

* * *

"OK, here's what I don't get," Charlie said, his arm around Connie, she looked at him. "When they asked him to join their stupid little secret society, why didn't he just say no? Why did he have to like still be involved and like take them down from the inside?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a movie," Connie laughed, "Then it would be that kid from Dawson's Creek goes to fancy college and has a normal existence." He laughed and kissed her. "Mm, you're the one who wanted to see _The Skulls, _I wanted to see _Erin Brokovitch." _He laughed. "I have to get to work." She'd been waiting tables, putting every paycheck and tip into a bank account. They'd accumulated enough to live for two whole weeks once they got to New York. He nodded. "I'll call you later OK?"

"OK," He kissed her again. "I'll see you." She nodded and walked away happily. They would make this work. They had to. She stopped and tried to duck away when she saw someone coming.

"Connie?" Linda walked over.

"Hey," Connie smiled. "Hi Linda, how are you?"

"Um, I'm good," Linda said. "How are you?"

"Good," She said, "I'm just on my way to work, you just missed Charlie."

"It's probably better," Linda mumbled. "I'm sure he told you," Connie nodded. "I'm sorry, I mean it's your guys life, and I think it's good." Connie smiled. "The wedding's soon right?"

"About a week after graduation." Connie nodded. "It's coming up fast." Linda nodded. "I'll pass along the apology."

"OK," Linda said. "Good to see you."

"You too," Connie walked away, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Charlie kept walking and stopped seeing Guy. They hadn't talked at all since the season ended and before that the talking had only been hockey related.

"Guy," Charlie said as he started walking away, "Man, come on. We've known each other too long for things to keep going like this. Not to mention it's hurting her." Guy nodded, still not sure this was going to end well. "I'm sorry, about how things worked out I am."

"Wow," Guy nodded, tired of biting his tongue, Charlie looked at him, "Here I thought Charlie Conway couldn't get more patronizing, but here you are." Charlie sighed and looked down. "I hook up with your fiancée, and you _apologize _to me."

"Look Guy," He started.

"Don't," He said, "And by the way, it can't be hurting her too much since she's the one who asked me to stay away."

"You know why she did that," Charlie said. "Come on, you know her better than anyone." Guy nodded. "Better than me even, and I admit that. It's going to kill her if you two don't make things right."

"There'll be plenty of time for that," Guy mumbled. Charlie looked at him. "I'm going to NYU, and before you say anything, let her know that I'm not going to get in either of your way, I'll stay away from both of you, the same as I have been. But I'm also not going to go to another school. So, whenever Connie's ready to make things right, I'll be around, but the ball's in her court now."

* * *

"So how is it?" Fulton asked, Tammy smiled and unzipped a garment bag. They were using the first week of break, while he was in Chicago as a test run.

"It's pretty cool," She said, "Dave showed us what he's thinking, it's pretty neat stuff. Janet's coming here to try everything on so I can make everything fit her perfectly." He laughed. "How's it out there?"

"Weird," He admitted. "I mean, Portman's family is great, don't get me wrong, but he really is like a totally different guy here. A lot less wound up. The kid's awesome though."

"Yeah?" Tammy said plopping on the bed. "You'll make a good dad someday." He laughed.

"Not anytime soon," He said. She laughed. "This doesn't suck so bad, huh?"

"It's been two days," She reminded him. "We're going to have to do this for weeks, sometimes months."

"Good point," He said, "How's the financing going?"

"I begged, they looked at Tom's tax return and they laughed." She sighed. "I think loans are all I have left, which sucks."

"Or, and I know this is crazy," Fulton said, "Ask Tom for the money. You know it's the best way to do it, Tam. Maybe it could be a loan. It would be better than getting a loan from a bank or the government, there's no way he'd charge you interest."

"I hate asking him for things," Tammy sighed, "He's done enough. And money makes everything so complicated."

"He's your stepfather," Fulton reminded her.

"And he's got three kids of his own, all of whom are going to be in college next year, and one whom is going to law school after that," Tammy said. "Even with the kind of money he has that's a huge burden."

"What did your dad say?" He asked.

"'I told you that if you wanted to go to a regular school I would pay, but I'm not paying for art school, its impractical,'" She snorted. "I'm sure his new baby will want to study like Native American artifacts and he'll pay for it to."

"Your half brother's name is Anthony," Fulton said.

"I'm going to hang up on you now," She said. He sighed. "I actually do have to go though, I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "Call me later?"

"OK," Tammy said and hung up. She sighed and looked at the dresses. Maybe she'd luck out and make some huge deal for the company and she could pay for Parsons herself.

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	52. Coming Clean

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Keep them coming. I really like this chapter and the next one is even better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 52: Coming Clean  
**

Julie sat on her bed in California with Casey, on opposite ends.

"If you go to USC," Casey said, "We can go to the beach every weekend."

"If I go to Columbia, I'll appreciate the beach more," Julie pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "I told you, it's not just my decision. It's also Jimmy's."

"I'm sorry, but the kid grew up in Minnesota," He said, "Don't you northern area kids dream about warm weather all the time?"

"Some people like snow Casey," She shook her head. He shivered. "Jaime seems better."

"She's a lot better," He nodded. "What happened while you were in Maine? How's your friend who got knocked up?"

"Taylor's doing as well as can be expected," She shrugged.

"And how were things with the blond?" He asked.

"I didn't see him," She shook her head. He looked at her. "What? I will, I guess. I just, don't think it was the best plan. Taylor said he's happy. I tend to disturb that happiness."

"Well cause he lurves you," Casey shrugged.

"Whatever," She kicked him, "At least I didn't have sex with my best friend because 'huh, I wonder what sex with a girl is like?'"

"I wanted to ask you, but I knew you'd kill me," He laughed, "And Carolee was so excited. Besides, how could I know that I'm gay if I've never tried the alternative?"

"Because you've never tried the alternative," Julie said, "You never had any interest in the alternative. Poor Carolee."

"Poor Carolee?" He raised his eyebrows, "Julie, the girl is my best friend, I love her, but she's a huge slut, that's why I asked her."

"Oh, if I go to Columbia, I won't be rooming with a big slut," Julie shrugged.

"You don't know that," He said. "And better the slut that you know than the slut that you don't."

"That's not always true," Julie pointed out, "I know Ellie Cole, and I'd rather anyone were around Jimmy when I wasn't there than her, slut or not."

"Your boyfriend's ex doesn't count," Casey said.

"Hey you two," Josh walked in, "Julie, I was promised crab cakes." She rolled her eyes. "I get decent food like three weeks a year and always with you kid, please don't deny me!"

"One of the two of you _has _to learn to cook," Julie stood up. Casey kept sitting. "Casey doesn't get to stay for dinner."

"Excuse me?" Casey said.

"You eat too fast and it ruins the food," Julie shrugged and walked out to head downstairs.

"Jules?" She heard Jaime moan from her room, she walked in and saw her laying in bed. "Hey, when did you get in?"

"A few hours ago," Julie said and crawled into bed and curled up with her. "We didn't want to wake you."

"Mm," Jaime kissed her. "I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too Mom," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Jaime said, "I'm just tired all the time." Julie nodded. "Have you made a decision about next year yet?"

"No," She mumbled. "I'm trying."

"Well," Jaime said, "You know what I want." Julie laughed. "I'd love having you close for the next four years baby."

"I know," She said.

"And if your father tries to make you feel guilty remind him that he had you for eight years all to himself." Jaime teased. Julie laughed. "What about this summer?"

"Well, Jimmy and I had this plan no matter what," Julie explained, "If we go to USC, we're going to drive the Mustang out here with all of his stuff and then drive the Jeep back to Maine, get mine and drive back out again. Do the whole road trip Jack Kerouac trip, but without all the drugs and existential angst."

"If you go to Columbia?" Jaime asked.

"Drive the Mustang to Maine," She shrugged. "Fly out here, drive the Jeep back east."

"Makes sense," Jaime whispered. "You're going together no matter what?"

"Mm hm," Julie said. "We agreed on that a while ago."

* * *

"What is Tammy's school going to cost next year?" Tom asked. Ana looked at him. "I'm trying to figure out next year."

"Her father's taking care of it," Ana said. He nodded. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," He laughed, "I just need to move some stock to make it work, no big deal." Ana nodded. "Yale and Columbia is a lot of money, no matter how you slice it."

"You have to start coming around to the fact that it might be USC," Ana said. Tom grunted.

"Jimmy's smarter than to pick a school based on a _girl, _Ana," He said.

"Gamma, Gampa!" Rick lead a still tentative Eva in. She'd just learned that she could stand up, but she still needed help.

"She wanted to say goodnight," Rick laughed.

"Come here baby," Ana said scooping up the little girl. Rick smiled watching them tickle and kiss her. "We love you so much Eva."

"Dada," Eva reached up and Rick picked her up. Rick carried her into their bedroom where Cassie was already lying in bed. "Mama, mm," Eva snuggled into her mother.

"Oh, baby," Cassie whispered taking the little girl in her arms and kissing all over her face. "Mama loves you so much." Rick smiled. "Why don't you let Daddy put you in the crib?"

"Or," Rick said, sliding into bed, "Why doesn't Eva stay in bed with us tonight?" Of course by the time he said it Eva was already asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "OK then," He whispered and kissed Cassie.

"Hey," She said, "Are you taking that LSAT prep class over the summer?" They kissed again. "That's not an answer Rick."

"I'm not so sure about law school anymore," He whispered. She looked at him and moved his hair out of his eyes. "I think, getting us out of this house, and into someplace where we can maybe have more than one room to ourselves would be a good idea."

"What?" She said, "Like the poolhouse?" He laughed. "Shh, you'll wake her up." He kissed her. "You should at least take the LSATs and do the best you can." He nodded. "So, I ask again, are you taking that LSAT prep course over the summer?"

"Yes," He said, "I am."

"Good," She said and kissed him. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too," He said.

* * *

Kelly and Tammy sat on a bench in Central Park watching Dave shoot Janet in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked incredible and Tammy, as an artist, really appreciate that she got the clothes. She understood what she was trying to say. She also appreciated the way Dave worked. He was an entirely different person with his camera than he was any other time.

"You've been quiet," Tammy finally said. Kelly looked at her. "You haven't tried to talk to me about profit margins."

"There's just some stuff happening," Kelly said, "with Scooter. You're really smart to go to college on your own, you know that?" Tammy looked at her. "You and Fulton get to be your own people outside of the relationship."

"Where is Scooter?" Tammy asked.

"Scooter is in San Francisco," Kelly sighed. "For the book. He missed my birthday, I'm still pissed about it."

"Ouch," Tammy said, "Too bad he's away you can't even threaten not to have sex with him, so there's no punishment." Kelly shrugged, "Except," Tammy stopped. "Where's Liam?"

"He's spending the day with his brother," Kelly said. Tammy nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw him leaving the hotel this morning," Tammy sighed, Kelly nodded. "I figured he was leaving us a message, but then the concierge didn't give me anything, so I thought maybe it was just for you, because I really didn't want to think," Tammy looked down, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"It's complicated," Kelly sighed, "I mean, we did, on my birthday and we were drunk, and Tammy, he's so in love with me."

"Did you break up with Scooter?" Tammy asked. Kelly looked at her. "You didn't did you?"

"I'm going to," Kelly said, "I am, but I think after everything Scooter and I have been through I owe him the face to face."

"Hey fake sisters," Brad walked up to them. "Why are you keeping your distance?"

"Because artists need space to work," Kelly rolled her eyes, "That's what this one says anyway."

"You guys remember Gabrielle right?" Brad said. Gabrielle waved.

"Hi," The two said in unison.

"I'm just going to go say hi to the artist," Brad said kissing Gabrielle who sat down next to Tammy.

"I hear you're flying back with us to go to the prom," Tammy said.

"Yeah," Gabrielle said, "I'm really excited."

"Do you have a dress?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly," Tammy said.

"What?" Kelly said.

"I'm not doing anything for the Eden Hall junior prom," Tammy said, "I don't have time, I'm really sorry."

"It's OK," Gabrielle shrugged, "We're actually going to Bloomingdales now." The other two nodded.

"Ready to go?" Brad asked. Gabrielle nodded and they walked away. "See you two later." Brad called over his shoulder. Tammy and Kelly looked at each other.

"It was really good to talk to someone about it, Tammy," Kelly whispered. Tammy nodded. "I love Scooter, very much, but we've just gone in different directions. Liam and I seem to be facing the same way."

"What's it like?" Tammy asked. "When you're with him?"

"It's easy," Kelly smiled, "Comfortable, I feel calm, like myself." Tammy hugged her.

"I just want you to be happy Kelly," She whispered. "Just be careful. Don't go down a path you can't come back from."

* * *

"You ready to go?" Fulton said as Portman walked down.

"Uh, yeah," Portman said. "But I um, have to do something first."

"For Lisa?" Fulton said. Portman nodded. "Alright, see you later." He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Dean?" Someone called from the kitchen, "I came to say goodbye," Tanya walked in. "Oh, hi Fulton."

"Hi," He said, "He went to do something for Lisa. I didn't ask questions."

"Probably went to bug Kevin about moving back in the house," Tanya shrugged and plopped on the couch. "I hear you're hitting University of Chicago with us."

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Your girlfriend too?" She asked.

"No," He shook his head, "Tammy's going to school in New York. Parsons, for fashion design. She's really talented."

"Sure," Tanya said. "What are you going to school for?"

"God," He laughed, "I have no idea, I'm going to play hockey I guess. You?"

"Political Science," Tanya said. Fulton looked at her. "Dean jokes that I'm going to be the first female president, also probably the first person of Hispanic descent."

"Is that what you want?" He asked, "To be president?"

"Not exactly," Tanya said, "I want to make a difference, and the most tangible way I can think to do that is politics."

"Sure," He nodded and smiled. "I see why he likes you, you know."

"Really?" She said, "I guess that's high praise, you're his best friend. Why do you think he likes me?"

"You challenge him," Fulton said, "You make him want to be a better man. Elena doesn't do that."

"You don't think very highly of her do you?" She said.

"She's a cool chick," Fulton picked at his shoes, "She can be funny, and I know she cares about him," he shook his head. "She likes living for the moment, which is good, sometimes, but it's like he's afraid to talk about next year, because he doesn't want to leave her. Her family is like really fucked up, and like everyone in her life leaves her behind. He doesn't want to put her through that again."

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you and Tammy talk about next year?"

"More than I would like to," He laughed. "She's totally obsessed, I mean her step sister and her boyfriend had a lot of trouble when they were doing the long distance thing, not to mention her parents were high school sweethearts, and," He sighed, "Her dad cheated on her mom, when we were like 13, and she found out about it, like way earlier than she should of, she saw them together. Now, I don't know, she's just really afraid that she's going to end up like her mom, and Ana's an amazing woman that wouldn't exactly be bad."

"She's said all this to you?" Tanya asked. "I mean, that's impressive if she has."

"No," He shook his head, "She hasn't said any of this. This is just stuff that I know. I've known her my whole life, we've always been together." Tanya smiled. "What you don't know stuff like that about him?"

"No I know that stuff," She laughed, "That doesn't mean that," she looked down. "I'd tell someone I barely knew, that's all."

"It's easier to tell you," He said. She looked at him. "You don't know Tammy, so it's easier."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	53. A Party for Gabrielle: Or for Elena?

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 53: A Party for Gabrielle...Or for Ellie?  
**

Elena, Angela and Tommy sat on the steps outside of school waiting for Brad as he and Gabrielle kissed and cooed and were generally disgusting.

"Please tell me we don't look like that," Angela groaned.

"Please tell me I didn't look like that," Elena said.

"He's suck a fucking hypocrite," Tommy muttered, shaking his head. The girls turned their heads and looked at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"What did he do?" Angela said.

"I'm not supposed to tell you two," Tommy shook his head.

"But I'm your girlfriend," Angela protested.

"And I'm," Elena started, "Well, I'm me! You tell us everything!"

"Not this," Tommy glared at them both, "I'm serious, both of you, drop it, it's really not even any of _my_ business."

"Did they finally do it?" Elena said, her morbid curiosity peaking. Even saying it caused that knot in her stomach to tightened, but she had to know.

"What finally?" Angela argued, "They've only been together a few months."

"Says the girl who took off her panties and tried to lose it on a golf course," Elena snorted.

"OK," Tommy said, "If I tell you will you stop playing bitchy and bitchier?" They nodded. "He slept with Kyla over break."

"Who's Kyla?" Angela frowned.

"His Skankarella Stamford townie ex," Elena said.

"Whoa," Tommy looked at her, "You're particularly bitchy today." Elena snorted.

"Whatever," She said, "He had sex with her?"

"Yup," Tommy said, "But you don't know, he swore me to secrecy."

"It's in the vault," Angela nodded, her eyes drifting across the field to where Nick was standing with his ever growing group of underclassmen cronies. She knew all too well how easy it was to stray, not that she'd had sex with Nick, but considering her level of experience when she met him, what had gone on between them had been very significant.

"Ha," Ellie let out a burst of laughter. "Last time he calls me a slut."

"Lena!" Tommy said stern tone, "You don't know this. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, yeah," She mumbled.

"Hey," Portman walked over.

"Hey baby!" She said and kissed him. "I missed you so much!"

"I saw you about four hours ago," He laughed. She nodded. "But I missed you too."

"Hey," Jimmy said, "Elle, can I talk to you?"

"Um," Elena said, "Not right now, later?" Jimmy had been leaving her messages asking if they could talk all week. She had a feeling she knew why.

"Ellie," He said, "It's really important that I talk to you." She looked at him venomously. "Fine, whatever, I have to go find Julie." He walked away.

"What's that about?" Dean frowned.

"Who knows," Elena said, with a much too casual shrug. "Walk me to class?"

"Sure," He nodded and they ran off. Angela and Tommy sat for a minute.

"What's with Jimmy?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "He's been really odd about Elena lately. I thought might be Evelyn drama, I don't know."

"It might have something to do with when she was sick," She said. Tommy looked at her. "It was weird, Tommy, when I went over there, it's like one minute she was completely out of it and the next she was perky bubbly Lena."

"You said she took a shower," Tommy shrugged. Angela nodded. "You're probably reading too much into it."

"Angela," Nick said walking in past them.

"Scum bag," Tommy hissed. Nick snorted and walked inside. Angela glared at Tommy. "What?"

"You promised," She said.

"I promised I wouldn't hit the a-hole," He reminded her. "Taunts are not off limits." They kissed.

* * *

"Jimmy," Julie smiled as he walked over and kissed her, "Listen, I was thinking,"

"Hi Julie," He smiled, "How was break? I missed you so much." He kissed her again.

"Jimmy," She whispered, "I wanted to talk to you."

"OK," He said, "What's up?"

"What's happening this weekend?" She asked.

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Why?"

"So, the junior prom is on Saturday, and I thought it would be nice to throw Gabrielle like a party or something," She shrugged. He raised his eyebrows.

"How much did Brad pay you to ask me that?" He asked. She sighed. "I can't just willy nilly throw parties anymore, Jules, my dad and Ana are like around and stuff, not to mention Eva puts like everything in her mouth."

"You had that one at the beginning of this year where Rick and Cassie took your dad and Ana out," She said. "Please, it would mean so much to Brad."

"What is with you two?" He asked, she rolled her eyes, "You spend so much time with him."

"We're friends," Julie said, "Same as I am with Charlie, or Portman or Luis or Guy."

"They're your teammates," Jimmy sighed, "It's different."

"Jimmy," She said, "I don't see Brad that way. After all he's my little brother." Jimmy laughed. "So?"

"Fine," He said, "A party it is." She squeaked and kissed him. "You are lucky I love you so much."

* * *

That Friday everyone was sitting around lamely in the Riley's basement. They hadn't managed to get Ana and Tom out of the house, but they had managed to strangle up a few bottles of liquor and a few cases of beer. Elena had popped about seven pills over the course of the day with the stress of being around Gabrielle and keeping a smile on her face getting to her. She and Dean had settled on a chair and had been drinking a few of the beers. Somewhere along the line something in her snapped.

"I'm going to say something," She stood up.

"What?" Dean said, following her. "Lena, what are you doing?"

"Well, isn't this a nice little party?" Elena laughed. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Lena," Dean said, "You're drunk." She laughed and kissed him.

"I'm fine baby," She said. She looked around the room and saw Gabrielle, and then looked at Jimmy. "James, it was so sweet of you to throw little Gabrielle here a party. She should get to know everyone. I mean, it's hard to really know anyone, because everyone here lies."

"Elena," Tommy said, "Come on, don't do this."

"Let's start with our perfect couples. Julie and Jimmy, are just oh so perfect for each other. They're madly in love, they're going off to California together, but I bet Jimmy didn't tell her that this time last year, he was lying in bed with me, telling me that she'd never made him feel as good as I did."

"Ellie," Jimmy said.

"Which means you lied to one of us, doesn't really matter which one," She said, "And Tammy and Fulton, Tammy keeps secrets, like what her art is really about," Tammy looked down. "But we all know who I found out that little piece of information from, right Tommy?" She walked over and squared off with him, "You and Angie, with your whole 'functional relationship' except wasn't she rufied the first time you two had sex? She was definitely still high."

"This is attractive Elena," Brad said. She laughed and turned and looked at him, "Really, keep going."

"Oh, Bradley," She smiled and walked over to him, "You're the best one. Where do you want to start?" He frowned. "You could start with how you used to try to get me to break up with my boyfriend, back when we were freshmen and you were obsessed with me. Or when I did, and then I threw myself at you and you," She laughed, "Well, I wouldn't have believed it was your first time if I didn't know better. And then when you kissed your exgirlfriend right in front me, or when you made out with Julie, those were both winners."

"Lena, stop it," Dean pulled her away, she shook him off.

"I'm not done," She said fiercely. "Gabrielle deserves to know this stuff, because the next is when he ran off to Rhode Island and made her fall in love with him, and then came back here and jumped to defend my honor when Nick was at school," Brad looked at her wide eyed, this was bad, "Or was it Julie's? Either way, his heart wasn't in New York. But then you two got together, you're so sweet and pure and wonderful. But Bradley got tired of waiting." Brad looked down, "And since he knows I wouldn't I cheat on my boyfriend, and for some reason he thinks little miss goalie is out of his league, well, that just left Kyla, didn't it Brad?"

"You're a bitch," Brad said.

"At least I'm honest about it," She said.

"Alright you need air." Dean picked her up and walked her outside. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," She said. "Except it took my boyfriend weeks to notice things weren't right with me."

"I've been asking you what's wrong for a month," He said firmly, "Don't put this on me! What were you thinking down there?"

"Gabrielle deserves to know what he's like, what he did to her," She said. "Why aren't you more concerned about the fact that when you leave I'll be here with a cheating guy who used to be in love with me?"

"Stop turning this around on me Elena!" He said. "So yeah, Brad did a shitty thing to his girlfriend, it's got nothing to do with you. Your ex boyfriend is a douche, you win, OK?" She crossed her arms. "As for you being around him next year while I'm at school, I trust you Lena, or I did." She looked at him. "So what's going on with you? Because it's one thing for you to get all wound up about Brad, but to talk to Tommy the way you just did is amazingly unlike you!"

"Ellie," Jimmy ran up. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jimmy," She started to walk away.

"Ellie," He grabbed her arm, "Where are the pills?" She sighed. "I swear to God, Elena, I will tell your mother that you're messing with that shit if you don't hand them over right now." She pulled away and dug into her purse and handed him the bottle. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said. "You know what this shit does Elle!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" She said, "Besides you were in there chugging down booze, your dad was drunk from when you twelve until you were sixteen. Doesn't stop you."

"It's different and you know it," He said.

"I'm going home," She said. She marched back over to her car. Dean looked at Jimmy and they both walked into the house. Jimmy walked to the bathroom and flushed the pills.

"I've never seen you like that," Dean said. Jimmy shook his head.

"I can't believe she'd start using," He said, "After all those years with her mom. How did you not notice something was wrong?"

"I did notice," Dean said, "But you know what it's like with her, it's like pulling teeth to getting her to talk, at least when she doesn't want it."

"Hey," Tommy walked upstairs. "Is she alright?"

"She left," Jimmy said, "She was taking these." He dropped the bottle.

"I guess that explains it," Tommy said. "So what do we do?"

"I think someone should probably call Biff," Jimmy said softly. "She'll listen to him."

"I vote the guy who never had sex with her," Portman said. Jimmy nodded and they looked at Tommy.

"God," Tommy said, "You two are a couple of fucking cowards." He walked over to the phone and grabbed Cassie's address book and looked up the number.

* * *

"Is that true?" Gabrielle asked sitting quietly on the couch. Brad looked at her. "Everything Elena said?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah it was." Her eyes started watering. "Gabrielle, I swear I love you I just,"

"You said you didn't mind waiting for me," She whispered. "You said that you wanted it to be special and that it was different, it was more than just sex because we were in love."

"It will be," He said, "Gabrielle, I do love you, it just happened." She nodded.

"It can happen as many times as you want it to now," She whispered and stood up, "Because I'm going home." She marched up the stairs and outside, pulling out her cell phone to call a cab.

* * *

**I know, so dramatic, right? Review Please!  
**


	54. I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note: Sooo, at the end here we get a nice little check in with a couple we haven't seen in a while...Luis and Olivia! I got inspiration to write about them tonight when Karen Olivo (The phenomenal Broadway actress who plays Olivia in my head) lead the cast of West Side Story in their performance on Dancing With The Stars tonight. She's unfathomably awesome. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 54: I'll be right here  
**

"Is everything OK?" Julie whispered walking upstairs seeing Portman, Jimmy and Tommy sitting around the kitchen table. "Is Elena alright?"

"She's been popping pills," Jimmy sighed. Julie looked at him astounded. "Someone should go to the house and check on her."

"I guess that's my job," Portman sighed and stood up. "See you all on the other side." Julie hugged him. "Thanks Cat." She nodded and then looked outside and saw Brad.

"I'm going to go check on Brad," Julie said, "Tommy, do you want to come with me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Brad and I aren't really talking right now," Tommy said, "I think that would be bad." Julie nodded and stepped outside.

"Are you OK?" Julie walked over to where Brad was standing leaning against a tree, a bottle of liquor in his hand. He looked at her. "What happened in there is really fucked up."

"Not that fucked up," He took a swig of his drink. "She's right you know."

"Who?" She asked.

"Elena," He said. She swallowed. "You are out of my league."

"Brad, you're drunk," She said gently, "Come back inside, OK?" She couldn't do this, not again. She would not lose another friend, especially not one who'd come to mean so much to her over the past few months.

"Julie," He whispered, touching her face. "What was it that you said about us? 'In another life?' I want that life, I want you, I've wanted you for a long time."

"Brad, don't," She whispered. "Please, you're going to regret saying these things in the morning."

"I know I can't have you," He kept talking, like she hadn't said anything. "I'm not half the man Jimmy is. He deserves you, I don't, I understand that." She swallowed. "I should have been more clear last spring, let you know how much I wanted you." He kissed her. His hands were cupped around her face, making it impossible for her to pull it away, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Brad," She said, when he finally let her go, "I'm so sorry." She turned around and ran inside. She immediately threw herself into Jimmy's arms.

"Hey," He said softly, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Why does this always happen?" She asked, "I don't mean for it to." He wiped the tears off of her cheek. "What is wrong with boys? Do you always think with you penises?"

"What did he say to you?" He asked. She looked down.

"It's nothing," She said, "I mean he's drunk Jimmy, and upset." He frowned.

"He upset you," He said. "What is it?"

"A while ago," She sighed, "We had this conversation, about me and him, and you know that night we spent together, when Eva was born. And I said something like, maybe in another life things would have been different." Jimmy nodded.

"I understand," He said softly. She looked down. "When are you going to realize the effect you have on people Julie?" He kissed her. "Me, Steve, Paulo, now Brad, you're a one woman wrecking crew."

"Casey too," She said, he cocked his head to the side. "He said he wanted his see if he could do it with a girl thing to be with me, but he knew I'd kick his ass if he even brought it up." Jimmy laughed. "I love you, and only you, you know that right?"

"I'm not naïve enough to keep believing that," He said, she looked down, "You love Steve, just as long as you love me best." She smiled. "You know what we have to do?"

"Pick a school," She sighed. "Being there again, I know you want to be in New York, and if it's what you really want, then I want you to go, with or without me, but Jaime needs me. I'm going to USC." He nodded. "So what are you going to do about Elena?"

"I don't know," He said, "I want to be there for her, and I will be in the morning, I know that."

* * *

"Is this stoop taken?" Angela said softly walking out front where Gabrielle was sitting waiting for her cab, wiping her eyes.

"It's a free country," Gabrielle said. Angela nodded and sat down. "Why is she like that?"

"Lena?" Angela said, "I gave up trying to understand her a year ago. But apparently she was high on some kind of amphetamine." Gabrielle nodded. "Not to defend what Brad did, but having been in his position, sometimes things just get taken too far."

"You slept with someone even though you told Tommy it was OK that he wanted to wait?" Gabrielle said.

"Well, no," Angela said, "But I almost did." Gabrielle looked at her. "There was this guy, he was smart and charming and, I thought Tommy didn't want me, and he did. It was all such a mistake. He drugged me, and Elena was actually the one who figured it out and called Tommy and he came to get me and here we are." Gabrielle nodded. "She's not a bad person, she's just going through some stuff. And Brad loves you."

"He has a strange way of showing it," Gabrielle whispered and wiped her eyes. "Having sex with someone else and then talking about it with his exgirlfriend."

"He didn't talk with Lena about it," Angela frowned. "He talked to Tommy, because he was confused and upset. Then me and Lena kind of pulled it out of Tommy." Gabrielle looked at her. "Believe me, if I had thought anything like that was going to happen I would have let him keep the secret, or at the very least I would have waited until she wasn't around to get it out of him." Gabrielle laughed. "Don't go home tonight. Sleep on it."

"I have no where to sleep," She whispered.

"You can come to my house," Angela said, "Really, my parents won't mind. They'll probably be glad you're not Elena."

* * *

Portman sighed walking into Elena's bedroom, where she was now passed out. He had hoped to find her conscious, but he knew it wasn't likely. He checked her pulse and listened to her breathing. She seemed OK, no reason to call a doctor. Biff would be there in the morning, that was enough, or he hoped it was.

"God, Lena," He said, "You're not allowed to do this to me," he hugged her and felt her coo and curl into him. "I've gotta know you're OK, baby. How can I leave in June when you're a mess like this?" She stirred and woke up and looked up at him. "Hey you."

"Dean?" She whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

"No sweetheart," He said softly, "I'm right here." She kissed him pulling close, "Lena, honey, no," He whispered.

"But I want you," She said and kissed him again.

"Honey, I just came to check on you," He said and swallowed, "Your brother's going to be here in the morning."

"You called Biff?" She said pulling away from him and curling her knees into her chest. "Why did you do that?"

"Jimmy, Tommy and I didn't know what to do," He said, "Jimmy said he would." Her eyes watered. "He wanted to tell your mom, Tommy and I talked him out of that one." She curled deeper into herself. "Elena what's going on? And whatever it is, why did you think you needed drugs? I mean, you all of all people know,"

"I though I could control it," She whispered, "Because I know how it works."

"When did this start?" He asked. She looked at him.

"When I drove down to see you at Christmas," She swallowed. "That's how I drove all night, I took one. And I liked the way it felt, like nothing could get to me."

"And when you were sick?" He asked, "Over break?"

"I wasn't sick," She sighed, "I didn't take any when I got back from driving you to the airport and I guess, I don't know what happened, but three days later Angela was waking me up. I _hated _myself Dean!" She was full on crying, "I mean, do you know how many times I had to sit there and try to wake my mom up," She hugged him, "Dean I'm so scared."

"Shh, baby," He said softly. "I'm right here, I'm going to be right here all night, OK?" She nodded.

"Can we still go to the prom tomorrow?" She whispered. He laughed.

"Of course we can," He hugged her closer, "Go back to sleep, alright? I'll be right here. God you're shivering," He picked her up and pulled the covers down. "Get under here."

"Dean they're going to want me to go away," She said softly. "Don't let them send me away OK?"

"Not if I can't go with you," He said sliding under and holding her. "I promise, you're going to get better with me right here." He kissed her softly, "Go to sleep."

* * *

"I'm super glad we're past all the drama," Olivia smiled, flopping down on the couch next to Luis. He laughed. "So, what are you most excited for next year?"

"Mm," He closed his eyes, "Me and you in Miami again." She nodded and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Olivia?"

"Mm hm," She nodded.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked. She pulled back.

"What?" She laughed, "Luis, we're 18."

"I know," He said, "But your father said we couldn't live together until we got married and I want to live with you."

"Yeah, let's wait a few years," She kept laughing, "I'm not ready to marry anyone yet, but I do want to marry you, someday."

"Good," He kissed her. "It's weird," He said.

"What is?" She said softly, nuzzling his neck.

"This time four years ago I was planning my future with Allie," He said. She nodded and sat up. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I know," She said, "It's just weird that this time four years ago I was planning my future with Billy. I haven't even thought about him in such a long time." He nodded. "God, it's so weird to think that the whole world didn't start when we ran into each other on the beach that day."

"Yeah I know," He laughed. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do," She smiled, "I love you too!" He smirked and they kissed again for a minute. "Do you remember last year at prom?" She whispered.

"You bet I do," He smiled and kissed her.

"Do you want to go someplace and do that now?" She mumbled and blushed.

"Oh God yes!" He picked her up and she squealed.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!  
**


	55. Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note: A slight detour in this chapter, but worth it I promise! Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 55: Nowhere to go  
**

Lisa smiled as Kevin got out of bed, she pulled him back and kissed him.

"Mm," He sighed, "it gets harder and harder to leave you, everytime we do this."

"So then don't leave," She said softly. "Stay with me." She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him.

"Lee," He whispered. "Come on honey, we've talked about this. The doctor said that we have to be like other couples our own age and give each other space." She sighed.

"Other couples our age have sleepovers Kevin," She said. "Come on, please?" She pouted, "David's with Patrick and I miss you so much." She kissed him again. "I get lonely in this house all by myself." He kissed her back cupping his hands around her face. "You're wearing your wedding ring!" She said. He nodded. "Oh Kevin!"

"I feel like your husband again lately," He said softly. She nodded.

"So then," She said, "Maybe we could talk about you coming home?" He sighed. "Kev, you know it's all I want."

"And you know what I want," He said. They pressed their foreheads together. "I have to go."

"OK," She whispered and kissed him. They pulled down. "You don't have to go right away, right?"

"Definitely not," He laughed. They kissed softly over and over again until it built into something harder and deeper. "Lisa," He said softly.

"I love you so much," She said. They kissed heavily and he pulled the tee shirt she was wearing over her head.

"We have to stop," He whispered as she undid his pants. "Lisa, I'm out of condoms."

"It's OK," She said, looking up at him. He blinked. "I want to have your child Kevin."

"You're sure?" He said. She nodded. "Lisa," He brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you so much baby." He kissed her and entered her. She closed her eyes. This night had been a long time coming. They'd been going to a marriage counselor, which she thought was absurd. The problem in their marriage was solved, she'd gotten over her temporarily insane notion that she, Patrick and David would ever be a family, or that she _wanted_ them to be a family. But Kevin had insisted, and had done everything the way he was supposed to, and that included not wearing his wedding ring, which she hated. That he had it back one meant the world to her. She had mulled over everything, she wanted Kevin back, and she did want another baby, she wasn't sure if they were ready for it, but if this brought him home, then it did. She probably wouldn't get pregnant tonight anyway.

"Please don't leave me," She whispered breathily as he made love to her.

* * *

Kelly giggled as Liam nibbled on her neck in her bed. She had initially said she wouldn't have sex with him again until things were squared away with Scooter, but inevitably, when he came over and they kissed, and then kissed some more, and then they just couldn't stop. This had happened quite a few times, no matter how many times they made love it was always exciting and extremely fulfilling.

"God you're beautiful," He whispered. She smiled. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"Guess," She sighed. He nodded. "Hey baby," She picked it up.

"Hi," Scooter said, "Guess where I am?"

"Um, a hotel bar?" She tried. As far as she could tell he had still been drinking a lot. This was as good a reason as any to break up with him. She'd watched her father practically drink himself to death for four years, she didn't need to watch her boyfriend do it too. He laughed, a full real laugh. She felt a pang of guilt looking at Liam.

"No," He said, "I'm in the airport in Topeka." She scrunched her face. "It was the only way I could get to New Haven from Portland tonight."

"Tonight?" She said, "You're not supposed to be home for a week!"

"You sound more panicked than excited," He said, "We haven't seen each other in over a month. I thought I should get home as soon as possible."

"Um," She said, "Yeah, OK. I'll see you tonight. What time are you getting in?" Liam looked at her his eyes wide and full of panic.

"I'm getting on the plane now, it's about a four hour flight," He said, "Then a half hour from the airport, so around ten."

"OK," She whispered, "I'll be here."

"Great," Scooter said. "I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"I love you too," She said softly. "Bye." She hung up. She sat up and Liam looked at her. "He's coming home tonight."

"What are you going to say to him?" He asked.

"I don't know," She shook her head. "But I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Liam asked her gently, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"My mother would be so upset with me," She swallowed. "She hated secrets and liars." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you Liam, I do, but I just, feel so guilty about doing this to him."

"Kelly," He said gently and kissed her. "After tonight everything will be better. Just tell him the truth, that we fell in love." She nodded. They kissed. "I'll go so that you can get cleaned up."

"OK," She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "Call me later." She nodded. "Try not to have goodbye sex huh?" She laughed. "You're gonna be OK, Kelly."

* * *

Elena woke up in the morning and walked downstairs to get some coffee, Dean had left a note saying he had to go, but that he would see her later, in case he didn't get back in time. She already felt better.

"Hey," She stopped seeing Biff sitting at the kitchen table. "Do you want to tell me what's happening or what?" She sighed and sat down. "Ellie, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," She shrugged, "I don't know Biff. It's not like you've never,"

"Never pills," He said. Annemarie came downstairs and looked at her daughter. "Hi Mom."

"Ana Duncan-Riley called me last night," Annemarie said. "Apparently, my daughter disappear from her house after throwing some kind of fit and then after denying that anything was wrong for hours, her son finally admitted that they'd found out she was using drugs. I said, she had to be mistaken, because my Ellie would never do that, she's smarter than that. But since your brother's here, I would think that maybe she was telling the truth." Ellie looked down. Dean walked in the back door.

"Um," He said. "Lena, I uh, just wanted to,"

"Dean, I know you slept over," Annemarie said, "Thank you for staying with her, but this is a family matter." Elena sent him a pleading "Please don't leave me," look.

"Right," He said, he walked over and kissed her. "But Elena is my family. I love her, so I'm going to stay, if that's alright with you."

"Dean, its OK," Elena whispered. "Go back to school, I'll see you tonight." He nodded and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. Biff nodded at him as he walked out. Annemarie picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elena squeaked.

"The clinic in Arizona," Annemarie said, "I was there when you were ten, they have an excellent teen program."

"Arizona?" Biff said, "Mom, I don't think."

"I don't know what else to do," Annemarie said, "Obviously, something has to change."

"Mom, please don't send me away," Elena whimpered, her eyes overflowing with tears, and a knot forming in her chest. Annemarie sighed and looked at her daughter. "Please? I'll go to the hospital here, or to group therapy or see a psychiatrist, but please, please don't make me leave!"

"Ellie, I don't know what else to do," She sighed, "You need support."

"I have support here," She said, "I have Dean, and Jimmy and Tommy and Angela! I don't want to go away Mom!"

"Baby," Annemarie sighed, "You know that's not the same."

"I know that you do better when you're home with me and Biff than you do at those stupid rehab centers." Annemarie looked at her. "You've said it yourself. Please?" She was begging. She hated begging. But she couldn't go to Arizona! She had prom, and then senior prom, and then cheer camp! She was going to be a senior next year, and probably head of the gala committee, she couldn't go to rehab in the middle of the desert.

"Fine," Annemarie sighed, "But Ellie, there are going to be changes, alright?" Elena nodded. "If I'm not around, you are at your father's, no more staying here alone." She nodded. "If your father's not around, then you're at the Riley's."

"OK," Elena nodded.

"Dean doesn't sleep here anymore."

"No," Ellie shook her head.

"Ellie," Annemarie said, "I'm serious. Clearly you need boundaries."

"I don't care," Ellie said, "I love Dean, and he loves me, and I'm not going to spend time away from him because you all of a sudden decide to be a mother!" She ran upstairs. Annemarie looked at Biff.

"She's right you know," He said. "It's unfair of you to ask her to rearrange her entire life."

"Biff," She said. "You have no idea what it's been like here,"

"I know that before you came home Ellie was fine," He said. She stared him down. "And that she's lucky to have people who care about her here. Sending her away is just going to make her hate you."

"Hi, Mrs. Cole," Jimmy walked in, "Hey," He nodded at Biff. "Is she OK?"

"She's in her room," Biff said, "Mom wants to send her to Arizona."

"What's in Arizona?" Jimmy frowned. "She can get help here. Right? Annemarie, you wouldn't send her away, all her friends are here, Dean's here." He stopped just short before he said what was in his mind completely _I'm here!_

"We're still discussing it," She frowned. "She's upstairs James, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." He nodded and walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"I don't want to talk anymore," He heard her yell.

"Ellie," He said gently, "It's Jimmy, I brought cookie dough." She stood up and opened the door. "Hey there."

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"Because I figured you're probably having a tough day," He shrugged. "And that you'd want to eat cookie dough. Because that's what me and you do when we have tough days, we eat cookie dough together." She laughed, "Come here." He hugged her. As usual it was the safest warmest hug she could imagine. "I love you, so much."

"My mom wants me to go to Arizona," She whispered. "I don't want to go to Arizona Jimmy."

"I won't let them send you," He said, "Between me and Dean, you're staying right here, OK?" She nodded. "Now, cookie dough."

"Jimmy, I can't eat cookie dough, I have to fit into my prom dress," She rolled her eyes. "God, what is wrong with you?"

* * *

Scooter walked into the apartment and saw Kelly sitting on the couch waiting. He smiled. She looked amazing.

"Hey," He whispered kneeling down and kissed her. "Oh God Kel I missed you." She kissed him back slowly and then stood up.

"I missed you too," She said half heartedly. He stopped. "Scooter, we need to talk."

"OK," He stood up, worried. "What's wrong?" She looked down. "Kelly, honey, what's happening?"

"I um," She said, "Oh God, I thought I knew exactly what to say, and now that you're here, it's so hard!" She hugged him. "I love you so much. You know that."

"Yeah," He whispered, "of course I know that. Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I mean, I love you, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore," She said. He looked at her and stumbled backwards. "Ever since Christmas, when I said I wasn't ready to get married, things have been weird between us." He nodded. "And, I didn't even realize it until you were gone, but, I'd been falling in love with someone else."

"Liam," He managed to whisper. She nodded. "Kelly, honey," he kissed her, "I love you, I've always loved you."

"I think that's the problem," She sighed, "I'm not the sixteen year old girl lost on beach in Mexico anymore, or the girl who you used to watch swim at night. I don't know who I'm becoming yet either, but I know I'm not her anymore. I'm not the girl from the book, and you just can't see it, because you're still so in love with her."

"I'm not letting you do this again Kelly," He shook his head, "We belong together." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please don't make this harder," She sighed. "I'm going to Liam's until Monday, um, you can pack or, whatever." She hugged him. "I love you, I'll always love you, please understand that. You're love of my life, I know that, but this isn't working anymore, and it hurts too much."

"Don't go," He shook his head, trying to keep from crying, "Kelly, I'm sorry. OK, we'll fix things, I'm sorry I missed your birthday, and that I haven't been supporting the whole RDC thing, but I will be here now."

"I can't," She whispered, "Scooter. I can't. I'm sorry." She walked out and pressed against the wall and started balling. She couldn't bear to go to Liam. She had nowhere.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	56. A Prom To Remember

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please keep them coming they mean a lot. We're speeding towards the conclusion...and I plant some seeds here...see if you can spot them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 56: A Prom to Remember  
**

Scooter stumbled in the door at the Stamford house. He felt lost, he couldn't even begin to deal with what had happened, and he definitely couldn't stay in the apartment.

"Scottie?" Logan said as he walked into the living room and landed on the couch. "You're not supposed to be here for another week."

"Came home early," He said in a daze. "Kelly, um," He sighed, "She's sleeping with Liam Nichols." Logan looked at him. "She's in love with him."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. Scooter shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"Nope," Scooter shook his head, "Where did you guys put the booze in your little remodel?"

"You're not getting drunk," Logan said, "Claire told me about your little bender out on the road."

"Kelly broke up with me," Scooter said, "Not to mention I'm 21 years old, you're not the boss of me."

"You're not the boss of me," Logan nodded. "Real mature argument there Scottie." Scooter laughed and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Fine get me one." He smiled and poured a second glass. "You're going to be OK, Scott."

"No I'm not," He sat down, "I'm not going to be OK. She's gone. She was it, we were it, and I wrecked it."

"You two grew apart," Logan said, "It happens. You were so young when you got together, her especially."

"She didn't want me to go," Scooter kept talking, "She asked me not to, she just wanted me to be there for her, the way she was for me. I couldn't even do that. She's doing something really special, and I couldn't stop thinking about me for long enough to notice it." Logan nodded.

"I don't think I'm the right brother for this," Logan said, "Maybe you should go to Dave."

"Dave will just get me stoned and try to hook me up with some slutty girl in a bar," Scooter shook his head. "We did that last year. I just need quiet."

"Here's good for that," Logan smiled.

"Scott Vanderbilt," Claire walked into the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fitz," Logan shook his head. "I'm glad you're home." He walked over and kissed her.

"Alright," Scooter said, "I'm going to bed." He walked upstairs.

"What's he even doing here?" Claire asked, "I mean he's supposed to be in Portland, but if he was coming home early why isn't he in New Haven?"

"Kelly's been sleeping with Liam Nichols," Logan said. She looked at him. "It's over. He's a mess."

"God," She whispered. "Now I feel bad. I was going to yell at him." Logan laughed and kissed her. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you too," He said softly.

* * *

Brad held Gabrielle softly as they danced at the prom. They'd been quiet, but he was glad Angela had convinced her to stay.

"I'm really glad you're here," He whispered, "I love you so much."

"I know," She whispered, "And you know, I understand that you made a mistake. I'm not over it, but, when we get past this, I'm going to be glad that I didn't miss your prom." He kissed her.

"Well, I'm glad anyway," He said. She nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I think I just need some air," She whispered, "I'll be right back." She kissed him.

"I'll go with you," He said. She shook her head.

"No," She said. "Just give me a minute." She walked outside and leaned against the rail of the porch and took a deep breath. She had to just let go and forgive him. She loved Brad. It was a stupid mistake. And he hadn't told her because he didn't want to hurt her. It just wasn't that easy. She couldn't stand anymore so she sat on the steps and felt her body overwhelm with emotion. She began to cry uncontrollably. How would she ever get past this?

* * *

Guy wandered aimlessly around campus. Everything just felt completely pointless right now. Connie still wasn't speaking to him (he didn't particularly blame her for this) and now that he was into school, he felt no motivation for school. Hockey season was over, so that distraction was gone. It was impossible to walk around campus tonight and not hear the music from junior prom. A year ago he'd had hope, that was also the same night that Connie…he couldn't dwell on that. He just couldn't. He walked past the hall where the dance was being held, and stopped seeing a girl…was she a girl? She looked more like an angel sitting on the steps wiping her eyes. She was wearing a prom dress, but she didn't look familiar. Maybe she was a freshman? He hadn't noticed any girls since he was about eight, so if he'd missed her, that wasn't much of a surprise. He walked over.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I just, know how much junior prom can suck." She smiled a sad little smile. "I'm Guy."

"Gabrielle," She said, he sat down and shook her hand. "My boyfriend cheated on me, I found out last night. I'm trying to get over it."

"Why?" Guy said. She looked at him. "I mean, not why are you trying to get over it, that's pretty admirable. I mean, why a guy cheat on a girl like you?" She blushed. "I'm sorry that was, I don't even know."

"No," She shook her head. "That was nice. Thank you." He nodded. "He's a good guy, he just made a mistake, and I mean, I'm not having sex with him, I'm not ready for it, so I guess,"

"No," Guy said, "He doesn't get off that easily." She looked at him, "No matter what guys say, we are capable of waiting. Trust me, I know." She nodded. "Do I know this idiot?"

"Brad Vanderbilt?" She shrugged. He nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Not well," He shook his head.

"Gabrielle," Brad walked out, "I just wanted to," he stopped. "Hi Guy?" He said confused.

"I should probably go," Guy said. "It was nice meeting you Gabrielle."

"You too," She said softly. He smiled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Brad asked. She kissed him.

"Nothing," She said, "He saw me sitting here and just wanted to make sure I was OK." He nodded. She kissed him "He seemed sweet."

"I don't know him that well," Brad shrugged. "Just that his ex girlfriend is engaged to this other guy and it sort of screwed him up." Gabrielle nodded. Brad kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered, "Brad," He nodded, "Did you get that hotel room?" He nodded. "Can we go?"

"Of course," Brad said and stood up helping her to her feet. They kissed him. "I am so sorry."

"Please stop apologizing," She whispered.

"Oh my God!" Two girls walked out. "Can you believe that slut Elena Cole got prom queen over me?"

"God, and when are Dean Portman and Angela Hardy going to _wake up?" _The other said. "Clearly there's something going on between her and Tommy Duncan."

"Yeah," Brad said, as Gabrielle looked at him confused. "Lena and Tommy are prom king and queen, and most of our school thinks there sleeping together. It's all a little odd." Gabrielle nodded and kissed him.

"I love you," She whispered. "Let's go so that I can show you how much."

* * *

Tommy and Elena danced in the spotlight. It was odd and they weren't really talking. She snuggled close to him.

"Are you going to be OK?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"If I go away for the summer," She whispered, "Are we going to be OK?"

"Where would you go?" He asked. She looked away. "Rehab?"

"In Arizona," She said, "I don't know yet, but my mom wants me to, and it might be a good idea." He hugged her close again. "Oh Tommy! I'm so sorry."

"You have to come back," He said. "Lena you have to. Next year Tammy's going to be in New York and Jimmy's going to be in California and if I have to spend my entire senior year listening to Brad whine about missing Gabrielle and watch Cass and Rick stare into each other's eyes, I will _murder _someone." She giggled. "Do what you have to do to get better, OK?"

"OK," She whispered. "You know everyone in this room thinks I'm going to fuck you tonight." He laughed.

"Well, if Angela and Portman don't mind," He winked. She giggled. "I love you." She nodded. "I couldn't imagine high school without my best friend." She hugged him.

"I love you too," She whispered. "I'm going to get better Tommy, I promise!" He nodded.

* * *

"Doesn't it bother you?" One of the other cheerleaders walked over to Angela. Angela looked at her and frowned. "I mean, he's _your _boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I'm not a junior," Angela shrugged, "And they're best friends, its nice."

"She and Brad Vanderbilt were best friends too," The other girl said, Angela frowned.

"Angie," Dean walked up, sensing she need a rescue. "Wanna dance?"

"Definitely," She nodded and they walked out to the dance floor. "Thank you."

"Eh," He shrugged. "The outside world does not get those two, and honestly, it's not worth the angst."

"Are you doing OK?" She asked. He nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah," He said, "I think she's going to be OK. And now she's the prom queen, so there's that." Angela giggled. "She said some pretty tough stuff about you last night."

"I was really messed up the night that," She looked down. "But that doesn't make what happened between me and Tommy less special, or any less real." He nodded. "I just want her to be OK, I don't know what I'd have done if she hadn't," She shuddered glancing over to the dark corner where Nick was sitting watching her.

"I think you'd have made it out OK," Portman kissed her on the cheek.

"So are you excited to graduate?" She asked. He laughed.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Not so much about leaving though. This has been like, the best year of my life." He looked over at Elena.

"We'll take care of her for you," Angela said, "Me and Tommy. We can handle her." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know," He nodded. The song ended and she hugged him.

"I really think everything's going to be OK Dean," She whispered.

* * *

Kelly was sitting in her car, firing up the gas and driving west. She was using the surefire Riley way to escape stress. Just drive; possibly drink a little more than you should before bed. She was clearing her head, and it felt like one of those scenes in a corny eighties movie with all of the things flashing through her mind. Climbing out of the pool four summers ago and Scooter pulling her close to kiss her the first time, laying in his arms when she lost her virginity, when he pulled her close right after he graduated Eden Hall and told her he would love her forever. But then it switched, and she saw Liam's smile the first time they met, the way he'd held her a year ago when she ended things with Scooter, him telling her he loved her on New Years, making her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Janet said. "Logan called Dave, are you OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "I will be. I think, can I come down there?"

"Of course honey," Janet said. "I'll see you in a few hours." Kelly nodded and hung up. She recalculated in her mind. She could get to New York. That was easy, it was what came next that was going to be difficult.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	57. Growing Families

**Author's Note: Two updates today! Thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 57: Growing Families  
**

"What's that?" Fulton said, walking into Tammy's room as she looked through a packet.

"My financial aid package," She said.

"For Parsons?" He said, "I thought you didn't get any."

"It's not for Parsons," She whispered . He looked at her. "It's for The Art Institute OK? Don't get mad."

"This is ridiculous Tammy!" He sighed. "You don't want to go to The Art Institute. You want to go to Parsons."

"Yes," She said, "But this is an amazing school and I can afford and it'll be near you. That's three big pluses."

"I'm not doing this," He shook her hand, "Come on."

"Fulton, what are you doing?" She asked panicked as he marched her downstairs. "Fulton!" She hissed. "I'm not doing this!"

"Oh yes you are," He said, "Tom, Ana," Fulton said. "Tammy has something she needs to tell you."

"Oh God, you're pregnant!" Ana said, horrified her hands over her face.

"Mom," Tammy groaned, "I'm not pregnant! Fulton's just being ridiculous, because I've decided I'm going to The Art Institute in Chicago."

"But you got into Parsons," Ana said, "It's your dream." Tammy sighed, "Honey, what's going on?"

"Dad won't pay for art school," Tammy sighed, "And I have enough saved that I can go anywhere I want with financial aid and I got financial aid for The Art Institute."

"Tammy!" Ana said, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because," Tammy said, "You two have done enough for me, this was supposed to be me and Dad."

"Hm," Tom nodded. "OK," He said, "What if we do it this way," She looked at him. "I loan you the money for Parsons," She went to talk, "All of it. And you take the money you have saved to help with the start up of this little company of yours and Kelly's, and you pay me back within four years of graduation."

"I can't ask you to do that," Tammy said.

"You didn't," He said.

"I'll pay interest," She said, "Really."

"No," Ana said, "You're not paying my husband interest for your college Tammy!"

"I want to," Tammy said. "It's not fair, this wasn't supposed to be your burden."

"Taking care of your education is not a burden Tammy," Tom said. She looked at him. "But if you insist on paying interest, I insist that it be lower than anything you would be paying with a bank. So five percent, non compounded."

"OK," Tammy said.

"Thank you," Fulton nodded and pulled her away. Ana sat seething for a minute and then stood up.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Calling my ex husband," She said. "If he really thinks that he can blow off our children for his child bride and their demon spawn, he has another thing coming."

* * *

"Hey," Julie smiled seeing Jimmy walk in. She stood up and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I went for a drive," He shrugged, "Ended up here."

"Well I'm glad," She whispered. "How's Ellie?"

"I think she's going to be OK," He said, he sat down on the bed. She kissed him sliding onto his lap. "Annemarie wants to send her away."

"Wow," Julie whispered. "That's intense." He nodded. They kissed again.

"I've been thinking all day," He said. She nodded. "I want to go to USC with you."

"Jimmy," She whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I am, I want to be with you, and I want to play soccer, and I can go to Columbia for med school." Julie nodded and kissed him.

"I'm so happy." She said. He smiled. "It's going to be great."

"Yeah it will be," He smiled. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

"What were you working on?" He asked. She blushed and looked down. "Can I see it?"

"I might not need it but," She said, "it's my valedictorian speech."

"Wait what?" He said. "You're the valedictorian?"

"I _might _be." Julie sighed, "I'm in the top three no matter what. But I might either be valedictorian or salutatorian."

"Julie," He said, "Baby, that's amazing." She shrugged. "When you get it, we're popping champagne, OK?"

"OK," She laughed. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah," He nodded. They stood up and walked out to the car.

"So have you told your dad?" She asked. He laughed awkwardly. "That's a no."

"I will," He said, "Tomorrow, I promise." She laughed. "I love you." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you too," She smiled. "I'm really happy."

* * *

Gabrielle pulled off Brad's jacket as they walked into the hotel room he'd gotten. She had to just, feel and not think. What happened last time was she thought too much, planned too much. This just had to happen.

"God, you're beautiful," Brad whispered. She nodded and they fell back in the bed. He unzipped her dress.

"Oh Brad," She whimpered feeling his hands ride up over her back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," He said, feeling the satin of her dress slide easily off her body. He ran his hand up her leg and then stopped moving away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know," He whispered, "But something is." She sighed. "Gabrielle," He whispered. "What's holding you back?"

"I just," She sighed, "This is what you want, right?" He sighed. "So we'll do it, I don't want to lose you." He kissed her.

"I told you we would when you were ready," He said. "I don't want you to do it if you're not ready."

"But then you went and slept with someone else!" She said softly. He sighed.

"I told you that wasn't about you," He said softly, "It just happened."

"If you'd kissed her, maybe I could believe that," She sighed, "But how do you just have sex with someone?" He sighed. "I don't trust you, Brad," She looked down, "But I love you and I want to be with you and if this is what you want, than this is what we'll do."

"I don't want you like this," He sighed. She looked at him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me." She nodded and they kissed softly. They lay in each other's arms in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dean and Elena lay in her bed quietly for a few moments.

"You're going to go to Arizona aren't you?" He whispered. She looked at him and sat up, the pink taffeta of her dress rustled.

"I think I am," She sighed, "Tonight was so hard, Dean, and I'm glad we went, but I'm exhausted and it might be good, just for the summer." He kissed her.

"You'll miss me graduating," He whispered. She nodded.

"I know, and I hate that," she whispered, "But I want to get better." He nodded and she hugged him. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll come visit you," He said, "Over the summer," He lifted her face, "Nothing is keeping me from you Lena. I love you too much." He kissed her. "You'll get a good tan." She giggled.

"Maybe, I can come back for graduation," She said, "And what about senior prom?"

"I don't have to go," He shook his head, "Or maybe I'll bring Angie, she's a very good dance partner." She laughed and hugged him and then yawned. "Go sleep to sleep honey," He whispered. "I'll be here in the morning."

"I love you," She said curling into a ball.

"I love you too," He whispered. She fell asleep and he walked downstairs.

"She's asleep?" Biff asked from the living room couch. Dean nodded and sat down. "How was the prom?"

"She got prom queen," Dean shrugged. Biff nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"She's more important to me than anyone else in the world," He shrugged, "Except maybe Allie." Dean nodded.

"I'm the same way with my sister." He said.

"You have a sister?" Biff said.

"Yup," Dean nodded. "She's going to go to Arizona."

"I think it's a bad idea," Biff said.

"Really?" He said. Biff nodded.

"Never helped Mom much," He shrugged.

* * *

"Ah!" Elyse sat up in bed. Cal was away for business, but something felt wrong, not just like the baby was kicking.

"Elyse?" Taylor walked in.

"Taylor," Elyse said, "Honey, I think the baby's coming early," Taylor's eyes got big. "Ah," She yelled again. "Please get Mikey, I don't want him to be scared." Taylor nodded running, as fast as she could, in her own five months pregnant state, into Mikey's bed room, the toddler was hiding under the covers already.

"Why Mommy yell?" Mikey whispered when she gently coaxed him out.

"Um," Taylor said, "Because, your baby sister is getting ready to be born."

"Why she hurt Mommy?" He asked.

"Oh sweetie," Taylor hugged him, as he started to cry. "Please don't cry, Mikey, please. Shh," She stroked his hair. Suddenly she felt her baby kick for the first time.

"What?" Mikey pulled away.

"My baby kicked," Taylor said, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry Tay," He whispered and kissed her. "Good baby kicks!" She laughed. Elyse yelled again.

"Taylor," Elyse cried out in pain. "Please, call Cal." Taylor nodded.

"Mikey, be good, OK?" Taylor whispered. He nodded and she walked into her/Julie's room and got her phone she called Cal, but it went to voicemail. "Cal? It's Taylor. Elyse, is," She took a deep breath, "The baby's coming, we think, or she does. Please call!" She hung up and the made the only other call she could think of.

"Taylor?" Steve said on the other end. "What are you,"

"Stevie!" She whimpered, "Please come over, Elyse is having the baby,"

"But she's not due for another two months!" Steve said.

"Please!" She said, "Cal's away, and I'm so scared, and, and, please just come?"

"I'll be there in a minute honey," He said, "Calm down, OK?" She nodded. "Go take care of Elyse, I'll be right there. I'll take her to the hospital alright?"

"Alright," Taylor whispered and hung up and then walked upstairs and sat down with Elyse.

"I couldn't get a hold of Cal," Taylor whispered.

"Oh sweetheart that's OK," Elyse said, and shouted again having another contraction.

"But Steve's coming," Taylor said, "He's going to take you to the hospital." Elyse nodded. "So keep breathing?" Elyse nodded and breathed deep. "Elyse," She said. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"You'll be fine when your time comes," Elyse said softly.

"Hey," Steve walked in. "Elyse are you OK?"

"I will be," She swallowed, "But,"

"Tay," Steve said, "Help her out of bed." Taylor nodded helping her out. "Come on Elyse," He said softly. They walked out to the car.

"Keep calling Cal, Taylor," Elyse said, "I don't want him to miss it, if he can help it." Taylor nodded as they got in and waved as Steve drove away. She took her phone out and called Cal, leaving him another message. Then, feeling her son kick again, she called Brett. She wanted him to feel it.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	58. Stephanie

**Author's Note: Please keep the reviews coming. I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 58: Stephanie  
**

Cal ran into the hospital and walked up to the registration desk in a panic. They pointed him in the right direction and he went into the room where Elyse was now lying on her side. He ran over and sat down next to her and held her hands.

"Cal," she said softly. "They had to do a C-section, and then I barely got to hold her before they took her away! She's so little!" She started crying.

"Oh Elyse, baby," He whispered, gently, "It's OK, everything's going to be fine. I'm here now. You're so brave."

"Go see her," Elyse said, "I want you to see her, they said, she," She choked, "Please?"

"I will go see her," He promised, "But not until you're asleep Elyse." She nodded.

"Mr. Gaffney?" The doctor walked in. He looked at her, "Can I speak to you?"

"I'll be right back," He kissed Elyse and walked out. "Is everything alright?"

"We don't know yet," She sighed. "Elyse will be fine, but the baby is having trouble breathing her own." Cal nodded. "I suggest you go to the nursery and see her." He nodded. He walked over to Elyse again.

"Honey, I'm going to go see the baby OK?" He whispered. Elyse nodded. "Go to sleep, OK." She nodded. He walked with the doctor down to the nursery. He saw the baby in the incubator, _Baby Girl Gaffney _written on a label. She was tiny. He swallowed.

"I don't know if the two of you discussed a name," The doctor said. Cal shook his head. "I'll leave you." Cal stood looking at her and closed his eyes. He was a father. It was how he defined himself, how he had for eighteen years now. He wanted to take care of her until she was all better, and here he was completely helpless.

"Dad?" Julie whispered and walked in.

"Cat," He said softly, she walked over and hugged him. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

"Steve called me," she said. "Jimmy took me to the airport. Is she OK?"

"Um, she's not breathing on her own," He said. "They don't know what's going to happen next." Julie nodded and looked at the baby. "So meet your baby sister."

"If you want to go be with Elyse," Julie said, "I'll stay with her." Cal smiled. "Really, I don't mind."

"Alright," He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for coming baby."

"Of course," She said. He started to walk out.

"And if you think of a name," He said. She nodded. Julie looked down at the baby.

"Hi," She whispered. "I'm your big sister. We have really awesome parents. See, you have to get better, or else you won't know them, or your brother Michael." She closed her eyes. "God," She whispered softly, "I know I'm not good at the whole praying religion thing. But you have to let her grow up, you have to. My dad," She sighed, "he needs her. He loves her already, and he hasn't even held her. She's so little, she's needs to be taken care of. Please." She said softly. "Please."

* * *

Jimmy sat in his room as Elena wandered in. He looked up.

"You're going?" He whispered. She nodded. "When?"

"Tonight," She said. "Dean's driving me to the airport in a few minutes, I just wanted to say goodbye. You'll be in California when I get back."

"Julie and I have already worked visiting you into our roadtrip," He said. She nodded. "Right between Nashville and the Grand Canyon." She nodded and he stood up and hugged her.

"Where is Julie?" She asked.

"Her stepmom went into early labor," He said, "She went home to be with her dad." Ellie nodded.

"She'll be happy I'm leaving," She whispered. He looked at her and shook his head. "Come on Jimmy, don't pretend she likes me, we all know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," He shook his head. "Look, don't worry about it, just go get better." She nodded. She pulled up kissed him, really kissed him, hard and deep.

"Goodbye James," she whispered. "I love you." She let go and ran out the door, wiping tears out of her eyes. She got into her car and drove to school, she had to say goodbye to someone else, and she wasn't sure how happy he would be to see her. She went up in the boys dorm and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Brad asked. "You have to know I don't want to talk to you Lena."

"I'm going away," She said softly. He looked at her. "I'm heading to this rehab place in Arizona, and I wanted to apologize, for the things I said and say goodbye."

"You're going away?" He said. She nodded. "Tonight?" She nodded again. "What's the rush?"

"I just think I should go," She sighed, "As soon as possible. I want to get better Brad and," He pulled her close and kissed her. She hadn't kissed him in so long, but she felt her body melt. "Oh Brad!" She whispered.

"In case you come back all well adjusted and crap," He said, "I just wanted to kiss my crazy girl one last time."

"Do it again," She whispered. He captured her lips in another kiss, this time she was able to actively kiss him back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," He said, "When do you go to the airport?"

"Dean's driving me in about forty five minutes," She said. "Why?"

"Because," He said, "We're going to split a cigarette." She laughed.

"We haven't done that in a while," She said as they walked downstairs.

"That would be the point," He nodded. "Do you even smoke anymore?"

"Not as far as Dean knows," She shrugged. He laughed. "Brad, I really can't apologize enough for the other night, the things I said to you,"

"Don't worry about it," He said softly, "You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Still," She shrugged. He pulled a pack out and then a cigarette and lighter. He sparked it, lit the cigarette and took a drag. She took it and inhaled. It felt good, calming. "Maybe, I never should have quit. Jimmy always used to tease me saying that the cigarettes were a crutch for deeper addictions." Brad kissed her again. "Please stop doing that."

"I can't," He said. "I mean, its one thing to resist you when I know I'm going to see you every day, it's completely another now that you're going away."

* * *

"Daddy!" David screamed seeing Kevin walking up the path carrying a suitcase.

"Hey buddy!" Kevin said sweeping him up into a hug. "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too," David said. "Are you back for keeps this time?"

"I am," Kevin nodded. "Is that OK with you?"

"Course!" David said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kevin laughed walking inside.

"Mommy said I get to go with her and Grandma and Grandpa to Minnesota to see Uncle Dean graduate," Dave said excitedly.

"Really," Kevin said looking at Lisa. David nodded.

"David," Lisa said, "Go get dressed for school OK?" He nodded and ran upstairs. "Hi," She hugged him.

"Oh God, Lee," He sighed, "I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home," She whispered and kissed him. "I'm so sorry about everything!"

"Me too," He whispered and kissed her. "So, David gets to go to Minnesota?"

"Yes," She nodded, "He's very excited. He gets to see Elena again, he's going to marry her." Kevin laughed.

"Hey Lisa," Patrick walked in, "I thought I could walk David to school." He stopped. "Oh, Kevin's here."

"Kevin is going to be here," Lisa said, "He's moving back in."

"Uh huh," Patrick said. The two men glared at each other. David came back down stairs. "Hey little man!"

"Patrick," David said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Patrick said.

"Daddy's back for keeps," David said. Lisa looked into Patrick's eyes, her own full of apology.

"Yeah," Patrick said, "Your mom was just telling me. Come on, I'm gonna walk you to school, let's get going." They walked out. Lisa sighed and sat down.

"You OK?" Kevin asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I just don't know how much longer we can put off telling David who Patrick really is, I mean, he's a smart kid, he's bound to notice that,"

"That he's got two super brunette parents and a blond guy who always hangs around?" Kevin sighed. Lisa nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Hey," Kelly said sitting up in bed. Liam looked at her. "What are you doing at the beginning of June?"

"Um, something with you apparently," He laughed. "Why?"

"Do you want to come home with me?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side. "I mean, it's Jimmy's graduation, and I want you to meet my father in that official you're my boyfriend capacity." He kissed her.

"Am I your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" She said. "I mean, I guess not, if you don't want." He kissed her softly. "I know you like your freedom." He rolled over on top of her and kissed her. "Oh, Liam."

"I do like my freedom," He whispered. "But I love you." She smiled. "I'll go to Minnesota, if you'll then come back to New York, do the whole society scene with me this summer. It'll be much more fun with you." They kissed.

"And then you'll move in here in the fall?" She said.

"That's the plan," He smiled. "Now," He whispered and kissed her, "Top or bottom?"

"I'm comfortable," She giggled, "Just like this."

"Bottom it is," He smiled and kissed behind her ear. As usual she was in complete ecstasy as he made love to her.

* * *

Steve lay in bed with his arms around Alicia. They were quiet and he was somewhere else entirely.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" She asked. He looked at her.

"No," He shook his head, "I want to be here with you. Besides, it's a family thing."

"I know how you feel about the Gaffneys," She said. "Besides, I bet Julie needs you." He sighed. "I mean, we all know Taylor's great, but you're her go to guy in the crisis."

"You don't mind?" He asked. She shook her head and he kissed her. "Have I mentioned you're the best girlfriend ever?"

"A couple times," She laughed. He smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later." He kissed her again and then walked out and drove to the hospital. He saw Julie sitting in the waiting room curled up on the couch, reading her homework.

"Oh Steve-o!" She whispered as he sat down and she hugged him. She let everything out in his arms. She started to cry, it always felt safe to cry with Steve, like he absorbed her tears.

"Shh, Cat," He said softly, "I know, honey. I'm right here. Its OK, we're going to be OK."

"She's so little and helpless Steve," She said. "They don't even know if she'll make it through the night."

"She'll make it," He said gently, "She's a fighter, like her sister. Where's your dad?"

"He's with her," She sighed. "Elyse is sleeping." He nodded. "I couldn't go home."

"I understand," He nodded. "Where's Jimmy?"

"Um, home," She said, "there's some stuff going on with Ellie, she needed him." He nodded. "Where's Alicia?"

"She said you probably needed me," He shrugged. "I don't think she was wrong."

"She wasn't," Julie shook her head and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're here." He nodded.

"Julie," Cal said walking over, "Honey, go home and get some sleep."

"I'm OK," She said, "How is she?"

"Um she's stable," He whispered, "But she'll be on the ventilator for a few more weeks, but she's going to make it."

"Oh Daddy!" Julie whispered and hugged him. He smiled. "Did you think of a name?"

"Yes," Cal said and looked at the two teenagers. "Stephanie. We're naming her Stephanie."

"God, Cal," Steve said, "Really?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Really."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	59. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing...so, there were some questions about Elena and her behavior, namely the kissing...here's the deal, even though I write her, sometimes I don't understand why Lena does the things she does. She is that confused. Also, Mali asked about Stephanie's name and why it's significant. Stephanie is the female version of Steven. It's not a huge deal, but its just a nice little thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 59: Getting Ready  
**

"Hey," Guy walked up to Tammy who was sitting under a tree sketching. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Um, hi," She said. It had been a while since they talked. During the great Connie and Guy split she'd landed squarely on the Connie side. "What's up?"

"I have to ask you something that's going to sound a little creepy and weird," He said. She nodded, assuming it had something to do with Connie and the wedding, now only three weeks away.

"Shoot," She said.

"Where can I find Brad Vanderbilt's girlfriend?" He asked. "I've looked all over for her, and it's like she disappeared. Does she go here? Or like to Blake or something?"

"How do you know Gabrielle?" She asked.

"I met her prom night," He sighed, "She seemed upset, and I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Well, she lives in New York," She shrugged, "She and Brad didn't break up or anything I don't think. Figures that you noticed her."

"Why does it figure?" He demanded.

"Because she's exactly your type," She looked up at him, "Gorgeous little brunette, repressed sexuality, too cool for her own good."

"Connie isn't repressed," He shook his head.

"Well not anymore," Tammy said, "But come one,"

"Tammy!" He sighed. She held up her hands and shrugged in apology, "So she's from New York?"

"Yes, she's a ballet dancer she goes to that school from _Fame_," Tammy rolled her eyes. "Anything else stalker boy?" He shook his head. "OK, good, because I've been meaning to talk to you too."

"About?" He said, sitting down next to her.

"OK, so next year, we're both going to be in New York right?" She said. He nodded. "And Tom got me this town house on the Upper West Side, well, it was _supposed_ to be for me and Jimmy, and probably Julie too, anyway, since Jimmy's going to be in California, I could use a roommate. What do you say to free housing?"

"I say I'm in," He said. "Why not?"

"Awesome," She said, "I'll see if I can't track down more info on the Gabrielle sitch too."

"I appreciate it," He nodded.

"I'm just glad to see you moving on," She said. "We were all kind of worried about you." He nodded. "Are you going to go to the wedding?"

"I haven't decided yet," He shook his head. "Probably not."

"It would mean so much to her," Tammy said softly. "Really it would." He nodded. "I have to get going, but I'll see you around, OK?" He nodded.

* * *

Jimmy stood by his locker looking over a letter of Ellie. She'd been gone a month and he didn't even realize how much he'd missed her. The letter contained an apology (she was making amends) for shutting him out, and for kissing him the night she left.

"Hey boyfriend," Julie walked over and kissed Jimmy. "Guess what?"

"What?" He said.

"I got it!" She squealed.

"Valedictorian?" He said. She nodded. "Oh God, baby, I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her.

"I mean, unless I totally bomb my finals this week," She rolled her eyes. "Which is not going to happen."

"Of course not," He laughed. She noticed the paper in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Letter from Ellie." He put it away. She nodded. "She's good, or it seems like it."

"Good," Julie said. He'd avoided the subject since Ellie left. But she decided it was best. "Oh Stephanie got to go home today!"

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "It's a good day for you huh?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "I can't wait until you see her. She's the most precious baby in the world Jimmy!"

"She's not better than Eva," He shook his head as they walked down the hallway.

"Um, my family's baby could beat your family's baby with her hands tied behind her back," She said, he laughed and put his arm around her. "Can you believe it's our last week here?" She sighed.

"It's very weird," He said. "You ready for the twice across the country trip?"

"Two and a half technically." She looked at him.

"Good point," He nodded. "But are you?"

"A whole summer of world's biggest stupid things, a car, and you," She smiled, "What's to be ready for?" She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. She pressed her head into his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said softly, "It's just weird, you know?"

"It's very weird." He sighed.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She asked, "You've been really quiet since Ellie left."

"I just miss her," He shrugged, "I didn't quite realize how much I would." She nodded and hugged him. "Have you talked to Steve?"

"Yeah," She said, "He's going to Columbia, its closer to Alicia, and it's not Dartmouth, but it's Ivy League so his dad is less threatened."

"Mm, three thousand miles between you and Steve Callins," Jimmy smiled. "I like this plan." She pushed him away playfully. "You disappointed?"

"A little," She nodded, "But I think its good, and I'm proud of him."

* * *

"So it really is just a giant mall," Liam said looking around The Mall of America with Kelly.

"No," She said, "There's a skating rink and a movie theater, and a roller coaster, and you can get married here!"

"Kelly," He took her hands, "it's a giant mall. You'll be much happier when you just come around to that fact." She kissed him.

"How do you feel about it now?" She asked.

"Way more than a giant mall," He nodded. She smiled. "Um, don't look up."

"Why?" She looked over, and saw Scooter walking towards them. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

"Hey, lovebirds," Scooter winked. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," He said, "Is this your mall?"

"In Minneapolis," She specified. "You live in Connecticut, or in Rhode Island."

"Oh see," Scooter sighed, "I um, thought that this weekend I had to be here for my girlfriend's little brother's high school graduation, so I had my agent book me for a reading at the Barnes and Noble here, and um, I'm doing that."

"Oh," Kelly said, "Do you have a hotel room?"

"Nope," Scooter smirked, "See, I thought I'd be staying with you, so I didn't get one. And I was going to but then Rick said that was stupid, and that Eva missed me, so here I am."

"You're staying at the house?" Kelly dropped her jaw.

"Mm hm," He smirked. "I'll see you at dinner, I hear Ana's making fried chicken."

"You do not get to eat Ana's fried chicken!" Kelly squeaked, "We broke up! You can't sleep at my house its weird."

"Kelly," He said. "Your brothers invited me."

"My brothers are going to die very slow, very painful deaths," She shook her head.

"Scott," Claire walked over, "Hi Kelly, hi Liam! Are you coming to the reading?"

"No," Liam said, "It's good to see you Claire."

"You too," She smiled, "How's Grant's physio going?" Scooter cleared his throat. "We should get in there."

"Right," Scooter nodded. "See you guys later." He walked inside.

"He's staying at your house?" Liam looked at her. "I'm not even staying at your house."

"Very slow," Kelly gritted her teeth, "Very painful. I promise." Liam nodded. "This isn't going to ruin our time here, OK? If we're going to be together, we are going to have to deal with the fact that Scooter isn't just my ex boyfriend, he's Rick's best friend and Jimmy's mentor, so he's going to be around. He's just this big part of our family."

"OK," Liam sighed, "I'm not happy about it."

"Me neither," She said and kissed him. "Come on, I'm going to show you the amusement park."

"I just have to ask, who's idea was it to put an amusement park in a mall?" He asked. She frowned. "It is not an absurd question Kel!"

"This is Minnesota," She explained, "The cold come in mid September and stays until April, the snow comes by October and stays just as long. The indoor amusement park allows us to enjoy ourselves despite that."

"Why would anyone live here?" He asked.

"Why would anyone live in a city where there's always traffic and no yards?" She shrugged.

"OK, so my hometown has problems too," He nodded, "You made your point." She giggled. "Why are you giggling?"

"You cave _so _easily," She kissed him.

* * *

"Elena," her therapist looked at her. "You've been here a month, and you haven't shared with the group at all. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Elena said. "I miss home. I'm missing my boyfriend's graduation this weekend, which sucks."

"You have a boyfriend?" The therapist said. She nodded. "How does he feel about you coming here?"

"Dean wants me to get better." She shrugged. "He understands."

"You've never mentioned him before," the therapist said, "Not in group or our one on one sessions. You've talked about other boys, Tommy, and Brad and Jimmy."

"Tommy's my best friend," Elena said, "Brad and Jimmy are," she looked down. "They're Brad and Jimmy."

"You have a male best friend?" Elena nodded. "You've been since you were children?"

"We met we were fourteen," Elena explained. "It's not really conventional, but it's not unhealthy, Tommy and I just match, but we're not attracted to each other."

"You're not attracted to him?"

"No," Elena said, "and he's not attracted to me. It's not about sex. He's like the only guy in my life besides my brother and father where it has nothing to do with sex. He's just there for me, I'm there for him. We're best friends."

"So, there's no sex involved with Tommy?" He asked. She shook her head. Was this guy an idiot or something? "What about with Dean? Is that just sex?"

"Of course not," She said. "Dean and I love each other. It's just different."

"What about Jimmy, or Brad?" He asked. "Who are they?"

"Jimmy's," she sighed, "I was in love with him for a long time. We were together last summer, it didn't work out." He nodded. "And Brad is my ex boyfriend, in a much more traditional sense, we don't talk much anymore, but before we went out, me, him and Tommy were the three musketeers. I miss that."

"Is that why you took the pills?" He asked.

"I took the pills," She said, "So I could stay up all night."

"Why did you feel the need to stay up all night?" He asked. She frowned.

"I hate group therapy," She said. He looked at her. "Like really hate it. There is a huge difference between being bitchy to my friends because I popped too many uppers and when that girl Leslie sold her dad's Porsche to buy smack." She had already found that when she threw fits, people in rehab did what she wanted. It was a lot like being around her father and Biff.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	60. The Way things change, or don't

**Author's Note: Only one review? I am sad. Anyway, only one more chapter after this one...I know, its crazy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 60: The Way Things Change, or don't  
**

"Is this seat taken?" Cassie looked over on the park bench as she leaned forward playing with Eva.

"No," She shook her head.

"OK," The woman who'd settled in next to her with a slightly older boy, said "David, go play, if you need anything come get me OK?"

"OK," David said and ran off.

"He's adorable," Cassie said watching the little blond boy run off.

"Thanks," Lisa smiled. "He's so big. Sometimes I wish he was still that size," She nodded at Eva. "I'm Lisa Norris." She extended her hand.

"Cassie Riley," Cassie nodded shaking it.

"Riley?" Lisa said, "You don't look like his type."

"You know my husband?" Cassie said, "Why does that not surprise me? That's not his kid is it?"

"What?" Lisa said, "You're Jimmy Riley's sister, no?"

"Oh," Cassie laughed, "That's Kelly. I'm Rick's wife, Cassie. You know Jimmy?"

"My little brother does," Lisa explained, "Dean Portman. It seemed odd that you had a kid, he didn't mention that."

"Oh!" Cassie sighed, "Right, he was into her."

"That's an understatement," Lisa laughed. "Your daughter's beautiful."

"Thank you," Cassie said, "Her name's Eva. After Rick's mother. So you're married?" Lisa looked at her, "You said your last name was Norris."

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "Obviously you are." Cassie laughed. "You're here for graduation?"

"We live here," Cass explained, "With my in laws. They take care of Eva while we go to school."

"You're lucky," Lisa whispered.

"I know," Cassie said. "How old is he?"

"He's four now, almost five," Lisa shuddered. "He starts real school in September I'm in complete denial about it." Cassie laughed. "What about her?"

"Eva just turned one," Cassie smiled picking her up. "Sometimes I think I'm never going to get past the diapers, and Ana does so much of it."

"Mommy," David ran back over, "Where's Daddy?"

"I told you," Lisa sighed, "Daddy had to stay in Chicago." David nodded, "This is Cassie and her baby Eva," Lisa said, "Eva's daddy's brother is friends with Uncle Dean."

"My Uncle Dean is the best," David said. "He's gradumating tomorrow." Cassie smiled.

"Honey," Lisa said, "Why don't you go on the slide? I'll watch you." David nodded.

"Does he miss his daddy?" Cassie asked.

"Yes and no," Lisa sighed, "My husband and I had some marital problems this year, and David is very intuitive, so now anytime Kevin's not around, he gets worried."

"I don't mean to pry," Cassie said, "It's just, you don't look much older than I am and,"

"You graduated with Elena's older brother right?" Lisa said. Cassie nodded. "We're the same age. I was a junior when I got pregnant with David."

"Wow," Cassie said, "I was stoned most of my junior year, I couldn't imagine having a baby." Lisa laughed. "At least his father married you."

"Kevin isn't David's biological father." Lisa shook her head. "He left, a couple times actually. He's around now, but God only knows how long it'll last."

"I'm so sorry," Cassie said. "It must have been difficult for you."

"Sometimes," Lisa said, "But David's a gift and Dean was so good. I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"I hope you don't mind if I co-opt this information to feed to Biff Cole," Cassie smiled, "It might smooth the road for Dean and Elena."

"Please do!" Lisa said, "He's so proud and protective he like never tells anyone. Although his college essay was about David." Cassie smiled.

"I'm sure you're well past all of this kind of stuff, having a five year old and everything," She said, "But we're having a party tonight. My mother in law is amazing, I'm sure she would love to watch David."

"I haven't been to a party since I was sixteen," Lisa laughed. "But it sounds like fun." Cassie smiled. "You look really happy."

"Just the thought of being around someone else who's married and has a kid," Cassie said, "Who's you know the same age as me."

"Oh God, I know!" Lisa said, "Have you been doing the Mommy and Me stuff?"

"Yeah," Cassie rolled her eyes, "Have you noticed that those women are all like 5'7" had C-sections and like do Yoga five times a week."

"And they all have nannies," Lisa laughed, "and totally don't understand why you don't have one!"

"Right, the concept that you're in school and living in your husband's childhood bedroom doesn't occur to them." Cassie rolled her eyes. Lisa laughed. Cassie's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She picked it up. "Ricky! I told you she would be angry. Because your sister's love life is none of your business, I'll be home in a little while." She hung up. "That was my husband, and I should get going." Lisa nodded. "Here," She wrote down the address, "This is where the party is, I hope you can come. It's really nothing too wild, just us and a couple friends. And if you can't I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lisa smiled. "It was really nice meeting you."

"You too," Cassie nodded, pushing the stroller away. Lisa smiled watching her son play.

* * *

Connie looked at herself in the mirror wearing her beautiful wedding dress that Tammy had made for her. She smoothed it and giggled, twirling.

"Mrs. Connie Conway," She said in the mirror and frowned. "Connie Moreau-Conway," She said, "Better."

"You look beautiful," She turned around and saw Guy standing in the door. "Your mom let me up."

"Oh Guy," She ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We couldn't graduate without making up." He said. "I just couldn't let it happen." She nodded. "Definitely keep your name because Connie Conway sounds really stupid." She laughed.

"Yeah," She whispered and wiped her eyes. "Do you really like it?" She twirled in a circle.

"Yeah," He nodded. "You look happy too." She nodded. "I'm living with Tammy next year."

"She mentioned that," Connie nodded. "She also said you weren't planning on coming to my wedding." He nodded. "I wish you would."

"Do I get to kiss the bride?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "You really love him don't you?"

"I really do," She whispered. He kissed her softly. "Guy, Tammy offered to let me and Charlie live with you guys." He looked at her. "I said it was your call, I mean we could use the money we'd save, but I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." He nodded.

"I think it would be good," He said. She looked at him. "Really. You guys deserve to have some of the stress taken off." She nodded. "Anyway, you look beautiful, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," she nodded. "We're graduating."

"And moving to New York," He laughed. She looked down. "Are you planning on studying theology?"

"Yeah," She said, "You?"

"Education," He shrugged. She smiled. "Congratulations Connie," He hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Elyse sat on the hotel bed, cradling Stephanie, who was still small, but she was strong now.

"Mommy!" Mikey said, from next to her, "Me hold Stephie?"

"Oh, Mikey," She said, "Um, maybe in a few weeks when she's a little bigger, OK?" He nodded. "So, what do we say tomorrow when Julie finishes her speech?"

"Yay Cat!" He shouted and clapped. She laughed. "Dinner now?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded, "Let's go meet Daddy and Julie in the lobby. In the stroller." Mikey climbed into the stroller.

* * *

"Hello?" Cal picked up his cell phone.

"Hi," Jaime said on the other end.

"Hey," He said, "Where are you? Julie's meeting me in a few minutes."

"Yeah, I um," She sighed, "I'm not going to make it."

"Are you feeling OK?" He said.

"I feel fine," She said, "I'm just stuck in LA, I have this Japanese deal in the works."

"Jaime," He said. "You're not skipping Julie's graduation for work!"

"Please don't lecture me," she sighed. "Cal, I feel horrible!"

"Yeah you should," he said. "The baby got out of the hospital five days ago and Elyse and I made it. She's valedictorian Jaim! She's not going to get past this one."

"Please, tell her I'm sorry," she said. "Cal, I,"

"No," He shook his head, "I'm not doing this to her. Not again, you're on your own." He hung up just as Julie and Jimmy bounced in.

"Dad!" She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course baby," He said. "I'm so proud of you. Elyse and the kids are on their way down."

"Where's Mom?" She asked. "Did her plane get delayed or something?"

"Um," Cal said and looked at Jimmy, "Jules, your mom," she stopped.

"She's not coming," Julie said. He sighed. She nodded. "Is she feeling OK? I thought she was done with chemo weeks ago?"

"She's not sick, honey," Cal said as gently as he could.

"Oh," She said as it dawned on her. "Right, of course, because I'm her only daughter and I'm graduating first in my class so obviously something more important is happening."

"I'm really sorry honey." Cal said and hugged her.

"I don't know what I was expecting," She shrugged, "She's still Jaime."

"I'll go check on the others," Cal smiled and squeezed her, "I am so proud of you." He walked towards the elevator.

"You OK?" Jimmy asked. Julie nodded. "You sure?" She nodded again. He hugged her.

"Yeah, of course," She smiled. "Jaime's never been there for the big moments, this isn't different."

* * *

As Jaime hung up the phone she grabbed at her stomach.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked walking in. She nodded. "Jaime, you should have told her the truth."

"I'd rather she be mad at me tomorrow than worried about me," She shook her head. "There's nothing we can do right now." She sat down.

"The doctor said your chances are still good," He whispered. She nodded. "Jaime, you do have to tell her eventually."

"I know," Jaime said softly, "And I will, once she and Jimmy get out here." He kissed her. "Josh,"

"Jaime, I'm here OK," He looked at her. She nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for the long haul." She nodded.

"This isn't what you signed up for," she said, "that's all, and I wouldn't think less of you."

"If I left because you got cancer?" He said. "Jaime, don't be ridiculous." She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "I hate that I'm not there Josh."

"I know," He said, "But I still think you should have told her the truth." Jaime nodded. "But she's your daughter its your call."

"Yeah, it is," Jaime whispered. "I'll just hope she'll listen. She can be so stubborn."

"Hm," He nodded, "wonder where she gets that from." She rolled her eyes. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Jaime whispered. "I really do."

* * *

That night Kelly wandered outside to the pool and noticed Scooter sitting with his feet in the water.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hi," He said. She sat down next to him. "Where's Liam?"

"He's staying in a hotel," She said, "We decided it would be better, for Daddy's sake." He nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I told you why." He said.

"Right," She nodded. "The signing and for Jimmy." He nodded. "So, why are you here?"

"Because I couldn't stay away," He shrugged. "I mean, everything here is you and me." She nodded. "I've been having trouble writing. I don't think I ever realized how much you inspired me."

"You'll find new inspiration," She shrugged. "You're very talented."

"Tammy was telling me about the business plan," He nodded. "I think it's really great what you're doing." He looked at her. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd go for a swim," She shrugged, "Care to join me?" She pulled her cover up off and dove into the water and then pulled up out of it. "Well?" He laughed took of his shirt and jumped in. He swam over to her. "I've missed you, you know."

"You have Liam," He said, "Loathe though I am to admit it, he's a good guy."

"He is a good guy," She nodded, "But he's not you. He doesn't know me like you do." He swam over to her and put his arms around her. "Scott, please don't."

"OK," he said. "I'm sorry." He swam away and then climbed out. "I'll see you tomorrow Kelly."

"See you tomorrow," She nodded and pulled under the water, holding her breath.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	61. I love you

**Author's Note: So, here it is, the last chapter...I probably won't post the new story for a while. At least not until the school year ends (I finish in mid May) If this chapter feels like an ending rather than a to be continued, like usual, that's because in a way it is. Even though there are two more stories to come they're an entirely different chapter of the characters lives. Thanks for keeping the reviewing up, I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 61: I love you  
**

Two weeks had passed since graduation. Julie had been staying with the Rileys, since as maid of honor she couldn't take off just yet. Charlie and Connie's wedding had gone off without a hitch the night before. Now she was packing the last of her stuff into a box in Tammy's room.

"Hey," Tammy whispered, walking in. "You guys are leaving today right?"

"Yeah," Julie whispered. "As soon as Jimmy's ready." Tammy nodded. "Tam, I," Tammy hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Tammy whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," Julie said. "Tammy, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"This is so stupid," Tammy wiped her eyes, "I mean no one's dying. So you'll be in California, and I'll be in New York. No big deal, we can talk on the phone."

"And IM," Julie said. Tammy nodded. "But it's going to be so far away." She nodded.

"You'll be 3000 miles away," Tammy said, "Connie's married. Everything's changing."

"Not everything," Julie said. "There's you and Fulton. You're going to have the best summer ever." Tammy laughed. "These past four years have been,"

"Yeah I know," Tammy smiled. "Um, just, don't change too much when you see the whole country." Julie shook her head.

"Don't become some crazy fashion bitch," She sighed, "OK?"

"OK," Tammy nodded. "Anything else?"

"Um, when you're in New York," Julie said, "I mean, I know it's a big city and you're not going to the same schools but,"

"If I run into him," Tammy nodded, "I promise to make sure he's not in too much trouble."

"Thanks," Julie smiled.

"Hey," Connie walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon," Julie smiled at her.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye," Connie walked over and hugged her. "I can't believe we made a real girl out of you." Tammy giggled.

"Congratulations," Julie said softly, "I really hope you and Charlie are happy." Connie smiled. "Please tell me you're not taking his name."

"That's the same thing Guy said," Connie rolled her eyes. "I'm not by the way. See I can be all modern and 90s like you two."

"It's the new millennium," Julie corrected her. "Do you guys want to get a cup of coffee?" The other two giggled.

* * *

Kelly sat at her vanity and took a brush and ran it through her hair. It exposed her bare neck and she touched it. She'd never reclaimed her mother's necklace from Scooter, and he hadn't asked for his Eden Hall ring either, and she couldn't bring herself to wear the snowflake he'd given her for gala her senior year.

"This one," Scooted came in and slid her mother's necklace around her neck.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Right now," He said. "You?"

"Three days," she said.

"I can't believe you're going to New York for him," He shook his head.

"You didn't ask me to go with you," She reminded him. "What's keeping me here? Rick and Cassie found a house, Jimmy's doing his whole cross country crazy fest with Julie, my dad has Ana."

"Kelly," He whispered. "This is your home, he's taking that away from you."

"If I spend a summer with Liam in New York it doesn't make Minneapolis any less home!" She argued. "And he's not _taking_ anything from me, I chose this." He kissed her. "Scooter, don't, please."

"You said I was the love of your life," he whispered. She nodded. "So come with me." She closed her eyes as he stroked her face. "Kelly." His voice was soft and gentle, intoxicating.

"I can't," She said. He pulled away, "I want to, but I can't." He nodded. "Scooter, we were friends once, good friends, the best. We can get back to that, I know it! I need you in my life, and I love you, I will always," She looked down. "But I can't, I can't hurt anymore. And with Liam, I don't. Do you understand that?"

"We belong together," He cupped his hands around her face, "And you'll see that again. And when you do, I'll be here." He kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled close. "I love you." He said and walked away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, falling back onto her bed. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Dean sat on his bed at home staring at the envelope. Elena had handed it to him at the airport, making him promise not to open it until he was home. He'd been home for about six hours and he hadn't opened it yet. Why he didn't open it while he was still in Minnesota he wasn't sure, but he just had this feeling that Lena would _know. _He missed her, he understood she was doing what she thought was best, but he simply missed her. He pulled open the glue of the envelope.

_Dean,_

_I don't even know how to begin. I guess just that I love you. I love so much, that I can't even begin to say how much. And I'm incredibly proud of you. Despite whatever it is that made me do what I did, I want you to know that the past few months when we were happy were the most amazing I've ever had. Being with you had changed everything in the best way possible. Before you I was sure my life had to turn out a certain way. I now know that that isn't the case. My life is whatever I make of it._

_So I want to thank you for understanding, for loving me enough to let me go and get better and…_

There was a tear stain on the paper there. He bit his bottom lip.

_There's so much I want to say and so much that I don't know how to. Just know I understand if things change for you this summer, while I'm away. But I am coming back to you. I really believe that there is something even deeper than love between me and you. Something cosmic and beautiful and perfect. I sound crazy, so I'll stop writing, but I will always love you. _

_Yours forever,_

_Lena_

He smiled and hugged the letter.

"Hey there," Tanya leaned against the door.

"Hey," He said. "Was wondering when you were gonna show up." She laughed and walked in.

"Letter from the junky girlfriend?" She asked. He nodded. "How's she doing?"

"I haven't heard from her in a few days," He said. "But she's seems OK. Healthy, which is the point."

"Sure," She nodded. "Wanna get some food?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll be write out." He'd been struggling with writing to Elena and now he knew exactly. He sat down and grabbed a pen.

_Lena_

_I love you too._

_Dean_

* * *

Brad sat on the dock at the Rhode Island house, looking up at Gabrielle's window. He'd seen her walk into it and look out over the water once, a sort of sad smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" He turned hearing her voice.

"Gabrielle," he whispered and stood up. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her. "Baby, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said softly. They kissed again, and it felt for a minute like every space between them had closed up, then she pushed him away. "Oh Brad, what happened to us?"

"I don't know," He sighed and put his arms around her, "But I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea." She blinked her green eyes at him and then kissed him. "So happy," he moved down and nibbled gently on her neck.

"Brad," she whimpered, his hands moved down her body and rested in the small of her back and pulled her close, "Oh, don't!" She said.

"I won't stop," he shook his head, "Gabrielle, I can't! I need you." He kissed her. "I need to know you forgive me. It's killing me."

"I talked to Angela," she said softly. "She told me Elena went to rehab."

"In Arizona, yeah," he nodded. "It's been weird." She nodded. "What?"

"When she comes back, all better," Gabrielle said, "It might change how you feel."

"Nothing in the world," he kissed her, "is going to change how I feel about you Gabrielle. I want you, and only you." She kissed him.

"I think I believe you," She said gently. "Is it too late to go out to the ocean?" He smiled.

* * *

Jimmy sat looking around his room. Everything that needed to be was packed up. And if he forgot anything, it could be shipped, or picked up on one of their swings back around the country. Still, sitting on his desk undisturbed, was the slightly yellowed envelope with his name in his mother's cursive. He knew Julie was in the next room, waiting for him to be ready.

"Hey," Rick walked in holding Eva. "She wanted to say goodbye."

"She did?" Jimmy laughed and looked at him.

"Alright," Rick sighed, "I did." Jimmy nodded. "You sure you know what you're doing here kid?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Jimmy nodded. "Come here," He took the baby, "I'm gonna miss you," He kissed her and she cooed and hugged onto him. "She'll be so big by the time I get home." Rick nodded. "House'll be practically empty."

"I know," Rick laughed. "Poor Tommy." Jimmy nodded. Rick looked over at the desk. "Did you read it yet?"

"Nah," Jimmy swallowed, "it's just kinda there." Rick nodded. They stood in silence for a minute, "I love you."

"Dude don't be gay," Rick took the baby, and started walking out, he turned, "But me too." Jimmy laughed. Kelly wandered in too. "Make sure he doesn't get hysterical huh?" Rick bumped her. She laughed.

"Hey baby brother," Kelly said.

"Hey," He smiled and hugged her. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," She said, "Of course. I mean, I'm getting there. I'll see you at gala?"

"I wouldn't miss it," He nodded. "And I'll call you." She nodded. "Thanks for raising me Kel."

"Right back at you," She said. "See what Mom had to say." He smiled. "I love you." She cupped her hands around his face. "I love you more than anything or anyone. That's it, you're it." He nodded. "I'll give you privacy." He smiled and hugged her close again. He took a deep breath and picked up the envelope.

_My Sweet Baby,_

_For once I know that this is letter will remain between just me and you, because I know your nature. James, you are everything I want to leave behind to the world. If I can be grateful for anything with this illness it is for the times I've spent with you my darling baby boy. The afternoons you've spent at my bedside are my favorite times in my life. If your heart could heal me, I know I would be by your side right now._

_I hope and pray that your heart has only grown in my absence and that the things we've talked about or whatever dreams have come since then are within your grasp. I knew how great you could be from the moment I held you in my arms._

_I love you baby, so much my heart is going to explode. Be good._

_Mommy_

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment about those afternoons, sitting with her. Telling her he wanted to be a doctor so that he could fix other people who were sick like her.

"Hey," Julie wandered in. He smiled and kissed her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm ready." He kissed her. "I love you Jules."

"I love you too," She smiled.

* * *

**Coming Soon: Little Rileys Part V (WHOA): Littles Out in The World...College and senior year hit for the littles and some of the Ducks. New York, Chicago, California and the world beckon. But what will happen when couples split up, love triangles share bathrooms, and families grow bigger? Nothing will ever be the same.**


End file.
